


Let's Be Alone Together

by tiger_eyz



Series: Alone Together [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 91,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_eyz/pseuds/tiger_eyz
Summary: Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort kehren Harry und seine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden nach Hogwarts zurück. Vom Krieg gezeichnet zieht Harry sich zunehmend von seinen Freunden zurück. Ausgrechnet in Draco Malfoy findet er dabei eine Person, bei der er sich verstanden und akzeptiert fühlt. Während sie sich gemeinsam von der Außenwelt abschotten, entwickelt sich zwischen ihnen eine Beziehung, die zwischen Trost und Wut, Verständnis und Selbstzerstörung pendelt. Wird es ihnen gelingen, sich ihren Ängsten zu stellen und das Grauen des Krieges hinter sich zu lassen?





	1. It's Not My Fault, I'm A Maniac

**Author's Note:**

> Alle Charaktere (außer Mr. Woodcroft) gehören J.K. Rowling. Weder verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte, noch habe ich die Absicht.  
> Der Titel der Geschichte stammt aus dem Song "Alone Together" von Fall Out Boy und gehört somit ebenfalls nicht mir. Alle Kapitelüberschriften sind aus Musikstücken entnommen, deren Künstler im jeweiligen Kapitel angegeben sind.  
> Neue Kapitel gibt es jeden Freitag und Montag.  
> Ich wünsche allen, die sich hier her verirrt haben, viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über Kommentare, Anregungen usw. sehr freuen :)

**Kapitel 1 – It's Not My Fault, I'm A Maniac**

_(Fall Out Boy - Alone Together)_

 

„Harry? Geht’s dir nicht gut?“ „Was? Nein, alles in Ordnung.“ Müde rieb Harry sich über die schmerzende Stirn, während er hoffte, dass Hermine nicht weiter nachhaken würde. Seit Stunden schon versuchte er vergeblich, sich auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Ohne nach rechts und links sehen zu müssen, konnte er die Blicke seiner Mitschüler auf sich spüren. Mit unverhohlener Neugier verfolgten sie jeder seiner Bewegungen. Der strenge Blick von Madam Pince war das einzige, was sie davon abhielt, ihn auch hier in der Bibliothek anzusprechen. Harry wusste, dass Hermine Recht hatte und es das klügste war, das letzte Schuljahr in Hogwarts nachzuholen und seinen Abschluss zu machen. Er glaubte ihr, wenn sie sagte, dass sie alle in dieser Umgebung schneller wieder sie selbst sein würden, als wenn sich jeder in einen anderen Ort zurückzog, um dort seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Hermine hatte Recht. Aber Harry fühlte es nicht. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, wieder hier zu sein.

Er hatte mit Blicken und neugierigen Fragen gerechnet. Natürlich. Aber er hatte auch damit gerechnet, dass das Interesse nachlassen würde. Dass er auch jetzt noch, Wochen nach Schuljahresbeginn, keinen unbeobachteten Schritt tun konnte, hatte er nicht eingeplant. So kam es, dass er sich mehr und mehr zurückzog und den größten Teil seiner Freizeit darauf verwendete, seinen Mitschülern aus dem Weg zu gehen. Oft saß er stundenlang in der Bibliothek oder kapselte sich gemeinsam mit seinen ehemaligen Kampfgefährten ab. Die meiste Zeit aber brachte er damit zu, ziellos und alleine über die Ländereien der Schule zu laufen. Dort wollte niemand etwas von ihm. Dort war niemand, der wieder und wieder hören wollte, wie er den dunklen Lord bezwungen hatte. Niemand, der ihn besorgt beobachtete wenn er zunehmend schweigsamer wurde und in seinen eigenen Gedanken versank.

„Harry?“

„Was?“

„Du hast noch kein Wort geschrieben. Wir müssen den Aufsatz morgen abgeben.“

Harry hörte die Vorsicht in Hermines Worten und doch spürte er, wie sie ihn reizten. „Ich weiß“, schnappte er zurück und klappte sein Buch unsanft zu. „Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, okay?“ Rasch packte er seine Sachen ein und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Bibliothek.

Es war nicht nett gewesen, Hermine einfach so alleine zu lassen, aber nur ein weiterer forschender Blick und er wäre unfair geworden. Ganz sicher. Ohne nach rechts oder links zu sehen, durchquerte Harry die Große Halle und verließ die drückende Enge des Schlosses. Er blieb nicht stehen, bis er das Ufer des Sees erreicht hatte. Erst hier wagte er es, innezuhalten und tief durchzuatmen. Völlig ruhig lag das Wasser vor ihm, dass genauso dunkel war wie der Himmel. Die ersten Herbststürme standen vor der Tür und bald schon würde es draußen kalt und ungemütlich werden.

Ziellos irrte Harry hin und her. Vom Rand des Verbotenen Waldes zum See und wieder zurück. Hin und her. Nur nicht innehalten und sich den drückenden Gedanken stellen. Irgendwann würde er es tun müssen. Irgendwann würde er lernen müssen, mit dem, was geschehen war, umzugehen. Aber noch nicht. Er konnte es noch nicht. Vielleicht irgendwann. Dann, wenn er bereit wäre, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen und nicht mehr alles in sich hineinzufressen. Die Alpträume, die Schuld, die Leere.Als es zunehmend dunkler wurde, kehrte Harry mit schweren Schritten zurück ins Schloss. Auch wenn es fast wieder so aussah wie vor dem Krieg, wollte das Gefühl des Ankommens und der Sicherheit, das er sonst immer beim Anblick der hohen Mauern empfunden hatte, nicht in ihm aufkommen.

Beim Abendessen entschuldigte Harry sich leise bei Hermine, aber sie winkte nur ab und grinste schief. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Du bis unausgeglichen im Moment, aber das ist normal. Und solange du einfach gehst, bevor du mir eine Beleidigung an den Kopf wirfst, halte ich das schon aus.“

Harry grinste zögerlich zurück. Natürlich wusste Hermine, was mit ihm los war. So wie sie immer alles wusste und auf alles eine Antwort hatte. „Tut mir trotzdem leid“, murmelte er, ehe er sich wieder seinem Essen widmete.

„Ey, sagt mal, was ist denn mit dem Frettchen los?“, unterbrach Ron nur kurze Zeit später Harrys Gedanken.

„Mit wem?“

„Malfoy.“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu den Slytherins hinüber. Am gleichen Platz wie immer saß Draco Malfoy und schob das Essen auf seinem Teller hin und her ohne Notiz von dem zu nehmen, was um ihn herum geschah. „Keine Ahnung.“ Harry zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Ist das nicht egal?“

„Na, wer weiß, was der wieder ausheckt“, knurrte Ron missmutig und brachte Hermine damit zum Lachen.

„Was soll er denn schon aushecken?“

„Dem trau ich alles zu! Wieso ist er überhaupt hier? Der sollte zusammen mit seinen Eltern in Askaban verrotten!“

Verärgert zog Harry die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Er hat mir das Leben gerettet.“

„Ja, nachdem er dich überhaupt erst in die Situation gebracht hat.“

Harry schnaufte ungehalten. So sehr er Draco Malfoy auch all die Jahre zuvor gehasst hatte, fehlte ihm jetzt doch die Energie dafür. Der Krieg war vorbei. „Nein, Voldemort hat mich in die Situation gebracht.“ Und Voldemort war tot. Er würde nicht mehr zurückkommen und das bedeutete, sie könnten vielleicht endlich aufhören, sich so anzufeinden.

„Er ist und bleibt ein Frettchen.“

„Ja, ja“, brummte Harry. „Aber er hat dir nichts getan, oder? Lass ihn doch einfach genauso seinen Abschluss machen, wie wir. Er hatte es nicht leicht.“

„Er... Was?!“

Beruhigend legte Hermine eine Hand auf Rons Arm, als dieser ärgerlich auffahren wollte. „Jungs, wollen wir nicht einfach gehen? Ihr könnt euch ja später wieder prügeln, wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Aber dabei muss euch doch nicht die ganze Schule zusehen.“

Mit verkniffenen Gesichtern nickten Harry und Ron und verließen gemeinsam mit Hermine die Große Halle. Anstatt aber in den Gryffindor-Turm hinaufzusteigen, gingen sie hinauf in den siebten Stock, wo sie unbeobachtet in den Raum der Wünsche schlüpften. Bereits zu Beginn des Schuljahres hatten sie herausgefunden, dass zwar eine Version des Raumes in Flammen aufgegangen war, er aber dennoch weiterhin so voller Magie war, dass er jeden anderen benötigten Raum hervorbringen konnte. Auf diese Weise war er erneut zu einem Rückzugsort der DA geworden. Doch dieses Jahr übten sie hier keine Verteidigungs- und Entwaffnungszauber, um sich auf den Ernstfall vorzubereiten. Dieser war längst eingetreten. Der Ernstfall war vorbei. Deswegen waren sie hier und taten... – nichts.

In diesem Jahr erinnerte der Raum eher an ein großes Wohnzimmer, in dem ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer und diverse Sitzgelegenheiten eine einladende Gemütlichkeit ausstrahlten. Hier konnten sie sich von dem Rest der Schule abschotten, ohne sich erklären zu müssen. Als sie eintraten, hatten Ron und Harry ihren Streit bereits wieder vergessen. Es verging kaum noch ein Tag, an dem sie sich nicht wegen irgendetwas in die Haare bekamen. Meistens verflog ihre Streitlustigkeit aber ebenso schnell wieder wie sie gekommen war. Luna und Neville waren bereits da und saßen in verschiedenen Sesseln, von denen aus sie mit regungslosen Gesichtern ins Feuer sahen. Neville hatte ein aufgeschlagenes Buch über Kräuterkunde auf seinen Beinen liegen und neben Lunas Füßen lag eine Ausgabe vom Klitterer. Bei ihrem Eintreten hoben sie kurz die Köpfe, nickten kaum erkennbar und kehrten dann wieder in ihre Ausgangsposition zurück. Ebenso schweigend suchten sich die drei Neuankömmlinge einen Platz. Während Hermine sich mit einem Stapel Bücher hinter einem Schreibtisch verschanzte, ließen Harry und Ron sich am Fenster nieder. Zwischen ihnen stand ein Schachbrett, auf dem Ron nun die Figuren aufstellte. Es war ein schläfriges Spiel, in dem sich jeder Zug nahezu unendlich in die Länge zog. Immer wieder stand einer von beiden auf, tigerte durch das Zimmer, blickte einige Momente reglos aus dem Fenster und kehrte dann wieder zum Spiel zurück. Niemand schenkte diesem Verhalten besondere Beachtung. Es war zur Normalität geworden. Selbst als Harry irgendwann wortlos das Brett vom Tisch fegte, so dass die Figuren über den Boden rollten und wütend schimpfend über den Teppich stampften, sagte keiner ein Wort.

Gereizt machte Harry eine kurze Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, um das Chaos wieder zu ordnen. Dann warf er sich seine Tasche über die Schulter und verließ mit großen Schritten den Raum. Noch eine Minute länger darin und er hätte Ron einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, nur um einen Streit vom Zaun brechen zu können. Vielleicht hätte er ihn sogar dazu bringen können, körperlich auf ihn loszugehen, damit er zurückschlagen konnte. Schnaufend sah Harry sich um. Wo sollte er jetzt hin? Die Nachtruhe würde erst in ein oder zwei Stunden beginnen. Bis dahin bestand überall die Gefahr auf andere Schüler zu treffen. Aber er wollte niemanden sehen. Er wollte mit niemandem reden. Viel lieber wollte er jemandem weh tun. Und wenn es er selbst war.

Innerlich brodelnd eilte Harry durch das Schloss. Er spürte die mittlerweile vertraute Aggressivität in sich hoch kochen, die ihn immer dann überfiel, wenn er nicht mehr wusste, wohin mit sich. Wie oft hatte sie ihn schon dazu gebracht, Dinge zu zerstören oder durch die Gegend zu werfen? Einmal hatte er es geschafft, sich mit Ron zu prügeln, was ihnen nicht nur jeweils ein blaues Auge und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe, sondern auch mehrere Stunden Nachsitzen eingebracht hatte. Rücksichtslos rempelte Harry jeden an, der ihm entgegenkam und nicht schnell genug zur Seite wich. Es bereitete ihm eine grimmige Genugtuung. Hier hatten sie ihren Helden. Den auserwählten Retter..! Immer mehr steigerten Harry sich in seine Wut hinein und niemand wagte es, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Bis ihn plötzlich jemand hart am Arm packte und in eine der Fensternischen zog. Harry keuchte auf und griff reflexartig nach seinem Zauberstab. Bevor er ihn allerdings zu fassen bekam, fand er sich bereits unsanft gegen die Mauer gedrückt wieder.

„Potter!“

Zum ersten Mal sah Harry auf und erblickte seinen Angreifter. „Malfoy!“ Der Blonde grinste, ohne Harry loszulassen. „Lass mich gefälligst los! Was soll der Mist?“ Verärgert versuchte Harry sich aus Draco Malfoys Griff zu winden.

„Potter!“, raunzte dieser so ungehalten, dass Harry tatsächlich überrascht innehielt. „Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Du lieferst der ganzen Schule gerade die perfekte Nachkriegs-Show mit ihrem kaputten Helden in der Hauptrolle.“

„Was geht dich das an? Wieso mischt du dich da ein?!“ Mit einem energischen Ruck gelang es Harry endlich, sich von Draco loszureißen.

„Potter!“, schnauzte er erneut und ballte die Fäuste, als könne er sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, Harry zu schlagen. „Setz. Dich. Hin. Sofort!“ Bei diesen Worten wurde der Blick aus den grauen Augen so hart und unnachgiebig, dass Harry nicht anders konnte, als zu gehorchen. „So ist es brav. Und jetzt atmest du tief durch und kommst erst wieder raus, wenn du wieder normal bist.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte Draco sich um und ließ einen verwirrten Harry zurück, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.


	2. Do You Got Room For One More Troubled Soul?

  
** Kapitel 2 - Do You Got Room For One More Troubled Soul? **

_(Fall Out Boy - Alone Together)_

  
  
Harry stützte den Kopf in die Hände und ließ seinen Blick träge durch das Klassenzimmer gleiten, während Slughorn versuchte, in seinen Schülern die Begeisterung für Zaubertränke zu erwecken. Während die meisten Schüler zumindest so taten, als würden sie mitschreiben, verschwamm die Stimme des Lehrers für Harry zu einem Hintergrundrauschen, vor dem er ungehindert seinen Gedanken nachhängen konnte.  
  
Wie sollte er nur sein letztes Schuljahr überstehen? Würde er irgendwann wieder normal werden? Aber was war schon normal? Was würde geschehen, wenn er nie wieder der sein würde, der er vor der Schlacht gewesen war? Er hätte sterben sollen. Wie Schlachtvieh. Nur dafür war er überhaupt am Leben erhalten worden. Was hätte Sirius dazu gesagt, wenn er es gewusst hätte? Oder hatte er es sogar gewusst? Mit Sicherheit nicht. Seine Zuneigung und seine Fürsorge waren echt gewesen. Und was war das mit Malfoy gewesen? Wieso hatte er ihn beiseite gezogen anstatt sich wie alle anderen auch darüber zu amüsieren, wie sein Leben immer weiter aus den Fugen geriet und es ihm immer weniger gelang, den Schein zu wahren?  
  
Heftig zuckte Harry zusammen, als Hermine ihm unsanft ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß. „Pass gefälligst auf!“, zischte sie. „Oder willst du wirklich überall durchfallen?“  
Er atmete tief durch und schluckte eine bissige Bemerkung hinunter. Stattdessen nickte er nur und versuchte nun wirklich, seine im Kreis schwirrenden Gedanken beiseite zu wischen und dem Unterricht zu folgen. Ein wenig leichter wurde dies, als sie dazu übergingen, den zuvor besprochenen Trank selbst zu brauen. Dabei waren seine Hände beschäftigt, während er erneut ungehindert seinen Gedanken nachhängen konnte. Währenddessen glitt sein Blick immer wieder zu dem Tisch, an dem Draco Malfoy saß. Seit dieser ihn so unsanft beiseite gezogen hatte, hatten sie kein weiteres Wort miteinander gewechselt. Auch sonst hatte keiner von beiden ein verändertes Verhalten gezeigt seit ihrem seltsamen Aufeinandertreffen. Wenn sie sich auf den Gängen begegneten, ignorierten sie sich genauso wie im Unterricht. Und egal wie oft oder wie lange Harry ihn auch beobachtete, nie erhielt er auch nur die kleinste Reaktion.  
  
Während er seine Aalaugen zerschnitt und es ihm wie durch ein Wunder gelang, dass sie nicht durch seine Finger hindurch auf den Boden schlüpften, blickte Harry wieder hinüber zu Draco. Dieser aber sah nur konzentriert auf seinen dampfenden Kessel und schien weder auf Blaise Zabini noch auf Pansy Parkinson, die am selben Tisch arbeiteten, zu reagieren.  
  
„Harry!“  
„Was?“ Irritiert blickte er zu Hermine, die ihn scheinbar nicht zum ersten Mal angesprochen hatte.  
„Dein Trank. Du solltest ihn umrühren.“  
„Achso. Ja. Danke.“ Zerstreut griff Harry nach der Kelle und rührte sein Trank um.  
„Alter, was ist mit dir los?“  
Verwirrt sah Harry zu Ron, der ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete.  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Seit Tagen bist du so komisch. Ich meine, noch komischer als sonst.“ Auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten zuckte Ron mit den Schultern und grinste schief. „Und jetzt starrst du ständig das Frettchen an, als würdest du erwarten, dass er dir irgendwas tut. Also was ist los mit dir, Mann?“  
  
Tief atmete Harry durch und blickte in seinen Kessel, als gäbe es dort etwas spannendes zu entdecken. Schließlich zuckte er nichtssagend mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Es ist nichts. Warst du es nicht letztens noch, der meinte, er würde was aushecken?“  
Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ron dazu ansetzte etwas zu erwidern, aber durch einen unsanften Ellenbogenhieb von Hermine daran gehindert wurde.  
„Siehst du es nicht, Ron?“, zischte sie.  
„Was soll ich sehen?“  
„Malfoy ist wie Harry.“  
„Er ist WAS?!“ Mit einem lauten Platschen landete Rons Kelle im Kessel.  
„Schrei nicht so rum, Ronald! Slughorn guckt schon.“  
Tatsächlich kam der Lehrer in genau diesem Moment zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Mister Weasly.“  
„Professor.“  
„Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“  
  
Konzentriert starrte Harry auf die Anleitung in seinem Buch, während Ron sich alle Mühe gab, ihren Lehrer so schnell wie möglich abzuwimmeln, und atmete auf, als Slughorn sich endlich auf den Weg zur nächsten Schülergruppe machte. Die Hoffnung aber, dass Ron und Hermine über diese Unterbrechung ihr voriges Gesprächsthema vergessen hatte, löste sich schnell in Luft auf.  
  
„Also Hermine“, zischte Ron, kaum dass Slughorn außer Hörweite war, „was sollen Harry und Malfoy gemeinsam haben? Wieso beleidigst du ihn?“  
„Euch ist schon klar, dass ich noch hier bin, oder?“, warf Harry ein, ohne den Blick von seinem Buch zu lösen.  
„Ja, ja, wissen wir“, wischte Hermine seinen Einwand mit einer Handbewegung beiseite, ehe sie sich wieder an Ron wandte. „Natürlich will ich Harry nicht beleidigen! Aber siehst du es denn wirklich nicht? Beide werden von der gesamten Schule angestarrt wie Aliens, beide –“ „Wie was?“ „Lass mich gefälligst ausreden, Ron! Beide gehen allen Menschen aus dem Weg, reden mit fast niemandem mehr und würden sich wahrscheinlich in die dunkelste Ecke verkriechen, die sie finden können, wenn sie keiner davon abhalten würde.“  
  
Sprachlos starrten Ron und Harry Hermine an und einen Moment lang sagte keiner der Drei etwas, bis Ron in einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Überraschung lachte: „Mensch Hermine, man könnte meinen, dass du nichts anderes zu tun hast, als die Beiden zu beobachten.“ Gleichzeitig beförderte Harry seine Unterlagen mit einer einzigen Bewegung in seine Tasche und stürmte unter den neugierigen Blicken der anderen Schüler einfach aus dem Klassenzimmer. Er hörte noch, wie Hermine ihm erschrocken hinterher rief: „Harry, hab ich was falsches gesagt?“ Was er aber nicht bemerkte, war der durchdringende Blick, der ihm aus einem Paar grauer Augen aufmerksam folgte.  
  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen streckte Harry die Beine aus, lehnte den Kopf an die Wand hinter sich und genoss die leichten Spätsommerbrise, die um sein Gesicht wehte. Hier oben war es ruhig. Nur ganz leise drangen die Stimmen der Schüler hinauf, die gerade zum Mittagessen eilten. Keiner von ihnen wusste, dass Harry hier war und keiner von ihnen konnte ihn sehen.  
Seit Dumbledore vor zwei Jahren hier oben getötet worden war, war der Astronomieturm nicht mehr in Betrieb genommen worden und kaum jemand kam überhaupt einmal hier hoch. Zu viele schlimmere Erinnerungen waren mit diesem Ort verbunden. Nicht einmal Ron und Hermine kamen hier her. Dabei waren sie nicht einmal dabei gewesen. Dies war ein Ort, an dem niemand Harry suchen würde. Dabei waren die Erinnerungen für ihn hier nicht schlimmer als an vielen anderen Orten auch.  
  
Er hatte überall Schreckliches erlebt. Hier hatte er Dumbledore sterben sehen. Im Ministerium war Sirius gestorben, Snape in der Heulenden Hütte. Hermine war im Malfoy Manor gefoltert worden, Dobby war in seinen Armen am Strand gestorben. Ron war in einem Wald zersplintert und in einem der Bäder hier in Hogwarts hatte er Malfoy leichtsinnig so verletzt, dass er in seinem eigenen Blut auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Mit Sicherheit wäre auch er gestorben, wäre Snape nicht rechtzeitig zur Stelle gewesen.  
  
Schwer seufzend zog Harry die Beine wieder an den Körper und legte die Schläfe auf sein Knie. Er war müde und gereizt und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als sich irgendwo vor der Welt verstecken zu können. Er wollte nur noch schlafen. Tief und traumlos. Zumindest in diesem Punkt hatte Hermine Recht gehabt. Wieso musste sie auch immer Recht haben? Wieso konnte sie sich nicht einmal irren? Und wieso gab es scheinbar niemanden, der sich keine Gedanken um ihn machte. Oder um das, was er getan hatte und was das aus ihm gemacht haben könnte? Er hatte diese Aufmerksamkeit nie gewollt. Er hatte doch nur sein wollen, wie alle anderen auch. Doch selbst jetzt, wo alles vorbei war, war er immer noch der Außenseiter. Wütend schlug Harry mit der Faust auf den Boden und stöhnte unterdrückt auf als der Schmerz bis zu seinem Ellenbogen hinauf fuhr. Dabei nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr und sprang trotz der Schmerzen auf die Füße. Gleichzeitig griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, doch kaum hatte er die Finger darum geschlossen, flog er auch schon durch die Luft – direkt in Draco Malfoys ausgestreckte Hand.  
  
„Malfoy!“  
„Potter.“ Draco machte eine Geste, die zwischen Entschuldigung und Verlegenheit lag, ehe er Harry seinen Zauberstab wieder hin hielt. „Entschuldige, ich wollte nur verhindern, dass du mich direkt verfluchst.“  
Harry zog die Brauen zusammen. „Und du meinst, das tu ich jetzt nicht mehr?“ Was tat der Andere hier? Wie war er hier hoch gekommen, ohne dass Harry ihn bemerkt hatte?  Und wieso war er nicht wieder gegangen, als er Harry bemerkt hatte?  
Draco zuckte daraufhin mit den Schultern. „Ich hoffe nicht.“ Harry brummte und nickte schließlich und steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg. „Nein, werde ich nicht machen. Aber was machst du hier? Verfolgst du mich?“  
„Du überschätzt dich, Potter. Ich habe nur einen Platz gesucht, wo ich alleine sein kann.“  
Harry nickte und dachte wieder an Hermines Worte aus dem Zaubertrank-Unterricht. „Und dann bin ich auch noch hier“, versuchte er zu scherzen. Draco nickte. „Ja.“ Er ging rückwärts einen Schritt in Richtung Treppe. „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht verfolgen oder stören. Ich such mir einfach einen anderen Platz.“  
  
Die Furchen auf Harrys Stirn vertieften sich. Wieso war Malfoy so freundlich? So hatte er ihn noch nie kennengelernt. Andererseits, wer war seit dem Krieg schon noch so, wie er vorher gewesen war? Nachdenklich musterte er den Jungen, der so lange sein Feind gewesen war und blieb schließlich an seinen Augen hängen, die so oft so kalt und unnachgiebig erschienen. Heute aber glaubte er, etwas anderes darin zu sehen. Verzweiflung, Hoffnung, ein stummes Bitten.  
  
„Das muss dir nicht Leid tun, Malfoy. Wenn du willst, kannst du hier bleiben.“ Harry stockte. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Welcher Teufel hatte ihn dabei geritten? „Ich meine... Ist ja genug Platz für uns beide. Und wenn du nichts sagst, kann ich einfach so tun, als wärst du nicht da.“  
Draco neigte den Kopf kaum merklich und zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Müsstest du nicht froh sein, wenn ich so weit weg von dir bin wie möglich?“  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Gleiche gilt doch auch für dich, oder nicht? Und irgendwie... sitzen wir doch alle im gleichen Boot. Also geh oder bleib hier, mir ist das egal.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten setzte Harry sich wieder auf den Platz, auf dem er vorher gesessen hatte. Seltsamerweise schien es, als sei dies wirklich die Wahrheit. Es störte ihn nicht, wenn Malfoy blieb. Er war hier hoch gekommen, um alleine zu sein und war sich sicher gewesen, jeden Menschen zum Teufel zu jagen, der ihn hier störte. Aber Malfoy störte ihn nicht. Dieser zögerte noch einige Sekunden, dann ging er zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Turmes und ließ sich dort auf den Boden sinken. Ebenso wie Harry lehnte er den Kopf an die Wand hinter sich. Die Arme hatte er lose um die angezogenen Knie gelegt, den Zauberstab hielt er weiterhin locker in der rechten Hand. Harry beobachtete ihn einen Augenblick lang, dann schloss er wieder die Augen und atmete tief durch. Was tat er nur hier? Draco Malfoy war nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und er saß hier mit geschlossenen Augen. Doch er war es so Leid, ständig wachsam zu sein und jedem Menschen zu misstrauen. Wenn Malfoy ihn jetzt angreifen würde, dann sollte es so sein. Was wäre das für eine Ironie? Harry Potter, der Auserwählte, der Junge, der lebte und der Voldemort besiegt hatte – von seinem Mitschüler ermordet, weil er auf dem Astronomieturm die Augen geschlossen hatte. Die Vorstellung war so komisch, dass er leise kicherte.  
  
„Was ist so komisch, Potter?“  
Harry öffnete die Augen und sah zu Draco hinüber, der noch immer in der gleichen Position da saß, ihn nun aber mit schief gelegtem Kopf neugierig musterte. Einen Moment lang zögerte Harry, doch dann sagte er wahrheitsgemäß: „Ich musste nur daran denken, wie komisch es wäre, wenn du mich jetzt umbringen würdest.“ Dracos Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Grinsen. „Du meinst, es wäre komisch, weil der Held Harry Potter den mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten besiegen kann, aber dann von einem Malfoy umgebracht wird, weil er so dumm war, die Augen zu zu machen?“  
„Ja, so ungefähr“, grinste Harry.  
  
Ron und Hermine hätten das nicht lustig gefunden. Sie hätten ihm nur gesagt, er solle nicht so makaber sein und dass eine solche Vorstellung nicht zum Lachen sei. Er konnte sie ja auch verstehen. Sie hatten gedacht, er wäre tot. Da war es kein Wunder, dass sie über die Vorstellung, er könnte jetzt umgebracht werden, nicht lachen konnten. Oder wollten. Aber dennoch war er derjenige, der wirklich tot gewesen war. Er hatte den Fluch direkt in die Brust bekommen und war danach wer weiß wie lange an diesem Ort zwischen Leben und Tod gewesen. Doch davon wussten Ron und Hermine nichts. Sie dachten immer noch, er sei einfach für einen kurzen Moment ohnmächtig geworden und habe dann die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gegriffen.  
  
Harry beobachtete, wie Draco nun seinerseits die Augen schloss und den Kopf wieder an die Wand lehnte. Er versuchte, in ihm den kleinen fiesen Jungen aus dem ersten Schuljahr zu erkennen, aber so sehr er auch suchte, er fand ihn nicht. Zwar war Malfoy nie nett zu ihm gewesen, aber die meiste Zeit über waren es die Streitereien zweier kleiner Jungen gewesen, die sich aneinander rieben und es genossen, ihre überschüssige Aggressivität an jemandem auslassen zu können. Wenn Harry Draco jetzt ansah, sah er ein schmales Gesicht, aus dem jeder Schalk gewichen war. Stattdessen war es nun schmal, die Züge verhärtet und Harry war sich sicher, in ihnen genauso viel Schmerz erkennen zu können, wie er ihn selbst erlebt hatte.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf über seine eigenen Gedanken. Daran war nur Hermine Schuld mit ihrem Gerede davon, dass er und Malfoy sich so ähnlich seien. So ein Schwachsinn. Er war doch kein Frettchen! Schnell schloss er die Augen und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Die Ruhe genießen, ehe er sich wieder seinen Mitschülern stellen musste. Einfach nur hier sitzen und atmen, während die Welt sich auch ohne ihn weiter drehte.  
  
Seltsamerweise fühlte es sich vollkommen richtig an, hier zu sitzen. Mit Draco Malfoy. Ruhig und vertraut. Als sollte es genau so sein und nicht anders.


	3. I Don't Know Where I'm Going But I Don't Think I'm Coming Home

** Kapitel 3 – I Don't Know Where I'm Going But I Don't Think I'm Coming Home **

_(Fall Out Boy - Alone Together)_

  
Die Tage vergingen und die warmen Spätsommertage wichen den ersten Vorboten des Herbstes. Das Laub an den Bäumen färbte sich in spektakulären Farben und verwandelte die Ländereien in ein Meer aus roten, gelben und orangen Flecken. Oft standen Harry und Draco an der Brüstung des Astronomieturmes und genossen den Anblick, der sich ihnen von hier oben bot.  
  
Seit Harry Hals über Kopf aus dem Zaubertrank-Unterricht geflohen war, kam er noch öfter hier hinauf als er es vorher getan hatte. Manchmal war er alleine, manchmal leistete Draco ihm Gesellschaft. Zu Beginn hatte Harry mit dem Gedanken gespielt, den Turm von nun an zu meiden, um nicht noch einmal auf Draco zu treffen. Nachdem aber genau dies geschehen war und er beunruhigt hatte feststellen müssen, dass Dracos Anwesenheit ihn schneller wieder ruhig werden ließ als alles andere, hatte er dieses Vorhaben aufgegeben. Seitdem verbrachten sie ihre Zeit immer wieder gemeinsam auf dem Turm. Es gab keine Absprachen, keine Versprechen, auch am nächsten Tag wieder dort zu sein. Manchmal betrat Harry den Turm tagelang nicht, dann wieder kam er mehrmals am Tag und er wusste, dass Draco es genauso hielt.  
  
Die ersten Male hatten sie bis auf eine knappe Begrüßung und eine ebenso kurze Verabschiedung kein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Eines Tages aber hatte Draco so wütend ausgesehen, dass Harry sich nicht hatte zurückhalten können und nachgefragt hatte, was passiert sei. Daraufhin hatte Draco ihm berichtet, wie sich das Haus Slytherin von innen heraus aufspaltete. Während die Einen froh über den neuen Frieden waren und neu beginnen wollten, gab es noch immer die Nachkommen der ehemaligen Todesser, die weiterhin von von den Idealen ihres dunklen Anführers überzeugt waren. Und beide Gruppen versuchten, Draco Malfoy auf ihre Seiten zu ziehen. Für die Verfechter des neuen Friedens wäre er das Symbol eines ebenso neuen Denkens, eine Art Erleuchteter. Für die verbleibenden jungen Todesser hingegen könnte er zu einer Anführerfigur aufsteigen. Er hatte in so jungen Jahren das Dunkle Mal erhalten und war Voldemort so nah gewesen wie kein anderer seiner Mitschüler – wer also sollte sich besser eignen, sie zu neuer Größe und Macht zu führen als Malfoy Junior?  
  
Draco aber hatte genug. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er nur getan, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Er hatte sich einer Rolle fügen müssen, die er niemals hatte haben wollen. Und jetzt, wo er endlich frei war, standen bereits die nächsten Schlange, um ihn für ihre Zwecke einzuspannen.  
Draco war so wütend gewesen, wie Harry ihn vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Er hatte gezittert und gebrüllt... – und Harry hatte ihn verstanden. Er hatte ihm sogar angeboten, sich mit ihm zu prügeln, doch Draco war immer noch ein Malfoy, der sich nicht freiwillig die Hände schmutzig machte. Und so hatte Harry einfach da gestanden und hatte schweigend Dracos Schimpfen und Fluchen gelauscht. So lange, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an war ihr Schweigen Unterhaltungen gewichen. Sie unterhielten sich über ihre Mitschüler, den Unterricht oder Quidditch und manchmal erledigten sie ihre Hausaufgaben gemeinsam. Worüber sie nicht sprachen, waren ihre Vergangenheit, der Krieg oder die Rollen, die sie beide darin inne gehabt hatten. Diese Themen waren wie unberechenbare Eisberge im Meer, die sie mit großer Genauigkeit umschifften, um nicht auf Grund zu laufen und samt ihres Schiffes zu versinken.  
  
  
„Harry, wo willst du hin? Ich dachte, wir gehen zusammen in die Bibliothek?“  
„Ich.. ähm.. Nein, ich würde lieber ein bisschen allein sein.“ Entschuldigend sah Harry zu Hermine und Ron, die ihn auffordernd ansahen. „Macht doch einfach was zu zweit und genießt, dass ich nicht da bin.“ Er sah auf seine Schuhspitzen und grinste schief, um seinen Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen. Der Unterricht war vorbei und bis zum Abendessen waren es noch ein paar Stunden. Hermine wollte diese Zeit zum Lernen in der Bibliothek nutzen und hatte Harry und Ron genötigt, sie zu begleiten, um sich ebenfalls ,verdammt noch mal auf den Abschluss vorzubereiten‘. Aber Harry konnte nicht. Den ganzen Tag schon beobachtete er, wie seine Freunde sich verliebte Blicke zuwarfen, wenn sie dachten, er würde es nicht bemerken. Ihr Umgang war so vertraut, dass der Knoten in Harrys Bauch im Laufe des Tages mehr und mehr angeschwollen war und ihm das Gefühl gab, langsam und qualvoll zu ersticken. Die Beiden liebten sich, konnten sich alles erzählen und standen einander bei. Wer aber war ihm geblieben?  
  
„Bitte“, bat er leise, „geht einfach. Bitte.“ Er zwang sich, aufzusehen und traf auf Hermines forschenden und wie immer verstehenden Blick. Sie deutete ein Nicken und griff Ron am Arm. „Komm, lass uns gehen.“  
„Aber...“  
„Nein. Komm einfach.“ Energisch zog sie Ron mit sich, der noch einmal über die Schulter zu Harry zurücksah.  
„Dabei kannst du ihm nicht helfen“, war das Letzte, was Harry hörte, ehe die Beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portätloch verließen. Er zählte innerlich bis sechzig, dann setzte auch er sich in Bewegung.  
  
So unauffällig wie möglich lief Harry zum Astronomieturm und als er sicher war, dass ihn niemand beobachtete, schlüpfte er durch die schwere Tür hindurch ins Treppenhaus. Oben angekommen blickte er sich suchend um, aber außer ihm war niemand hier. Aufatmend ließ er sich an einer Wand nach unten gleiten. Obwohl der Herbstwind heulend um den Turm pfiff und Harry ständig die Haare in die Stirn wehte, war dies so viel besser als der Raum der Wünsche. Denn obwohl dort jeder für sich war und kaum einer von ihnen je ein Wort sprach, so war doch keiner der anderen wirklich alleine. Keiner der Anderen musste diese Zeit alleine durchstehen. Sie hatten Freunde, Familie, Partner. Nur er, Harry, er hatte niemanden.  
  
Ja, Hermine und Ron waren seine Freunde und die Weasleys hatten ihn aufgenommen wie ihren eigenen Sohn. Und doch. Er würde immer der Andere sein. Der, der die Schuld trug am Tod des richtiges Sohnes, des richtigen Bruders. Der, wegen dem sie ein ganzes Jahr rastlos durch das Land gezogen waren und dabei immer um ihr Leben gefürchtet hatten. Er war es, wegen dem Hermine so gefoltert worden war, dass sie noch heute Narben davon trug. Nein, er hatte niemanden mehr. Kein Sirius, kein Remus. Sie hätten ihm raten können, was er nun tun sollte. Aber sie waren tot. Seinetwegen. Sie waren für ihn gestorben.  
Heiß und schwer brannten die Tränen hinter seinen Augen als Harry in die Tasche seines Umhangs griff und ein Stück Pergament hervor zog. Liebevoll faltete er es auseinander und tippte mit dem Zauberstab darauf. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!“ Dort, wo sonst eine verzauberte Karte von Hogwarts aufgetaucht war, die den Aufenthaltsort einer jeden Person im Schloss anzeigte, erschien jetzt nur noch ein geschwungener Schriftzug. ,Unheil angerichtet‘. Rund um den Schriftzug bewegten sich ein Hirsch, ein Wolf, ein großer Hund und eine Ratte.  
  
„Potter. Hey.“  
Verschämt wischte Harry sich über die Augen, ehe er zu Draco aufsah. Er hatte nicht gehört, wie dieser den Turm betreten hatte. „Hey Malfoy.“ Seine Stimme war rau und kratzig und verriet nur allzu deutlich, wie es ihm gerade ging.  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn setzte Draco sich zu Harry auf den Boden. Er sah Harry einmal kurz von der Seite an, dann sah er einfach auf seine Hände und schwieg, gab Harry die Zeit, sich wieder zu sammeln. „Gehts wieder?“, fragte er dann schlicht. Harry nickte. „Danke.“  
„Erzählst du mir, was das ist?“ Er deutete auf die Karte.  
Harry zögerte, dann schon er die Karte zu Draco hinüber. „Das ist... war... eine Karte von Hogwarts. Man konnte darauf jede Person im Schloss sehen und wo sie sich aufhält.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe, um neue Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
  
„Wieso ist es jetzt keine Karte mehr?“ Vorsichtig, als ahnte er, was dieses Stück Pergament für Harry bedeutete, gab Draco die ehemalige Karte zurück.  
„Weil...“ Harry strich liebevoll über das Blatt. „Weil diejenigen, die sie zusammen gemacht haben, alle tot sind.“ Er wandte das Gesicht ab, damit Draco seine Tränen nicht sehen konnte. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen. Sie hatten stillschweigend Frieden geschlossen, aber sie hatten nie über den Krieg geredet oder etwas, das davor passiert war. Das hier war Neuland und es war beängstigend. Doch wieder schwieg Draco einfach. Seine einzige Reaktion bestand daraus, ein Taschentuch herbeizuzaubern und es Harry zu reichen.  
„Danke.“  
Draco grinste schief. „Ich glaube, dieses Wort hast du in den letzten paar Wochen häufiger zu mir gesagt als in den letzten sieben Jahren.“  
Harry grinste zurück, was nach dem Weinen bestimmt komisch aussah. „Hab ich das vorher überhaupt schon mal zu dir gesagt?“  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich hab dir ja nicht viel Grund dazu gegeben.“  
Harry nickte. „Ja, wahrscheinlich.“  
  
Dann schwiegen sie erneut, ehe Harry wieder das Wort ergriff. „Die Karte war von meinem Vater“, er zeigte auf den Hirsch, „von Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew.“  Bei jedem Namen zeigte er auf das dazugehörige Tier. „Remus war der letzte. Seit er tot ist, zeigt die Karte nichts mehr an, außer dem hier.“ Bei den letzten Worten deutete Harry auf den Schriftzug.  
  
Je länger sie auf dem Boden saßen, desto kälter wurde es. Der Wind kündigte klagend den herannahenden Winter an und als Harry zur Seite blickte, sah er, dass Draco zitterte. „Wollen wir vielleicht rein gehen?“, schlug Harry vor. Auch, wenn er nicht den Drang verspürte, sich jetzt schon wieder mit seinen Mitschülern auseinanderzusetzen. Beinahe augenblicklich schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Nein!“ Er presste die Lippen zusammen und straffte sich. „Nein, ich... Geh ruhig, aber ich bleib noch.“ Irritiert sah Harry Draco an, ehe er verstand, weswegen der Andere hier bleiben wollte, obwohl er eindeutig erbärmlich fror. Auch er wollte nicht von seinen Mitschülern belagert werden, aber er konnte sich in den Raum der Wünsche zurückziehen. Wohin sollte Draco gehen, wenn er alleine sein wollte?  
  
Entschlossen stand Harry auf und hielt Draco die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Komm mit, ich muss dir was zeigen.“  
Skeptisch blickte Draco zu Harry hinauf, eher sich aufhelfen ließ und sich den Dreck von Hose und Umhang klopfte. „Ich soll mit dir mitkommen? Wir sollen zusammen irgendwo hin gehen? Du weißt, was dann passiert, oder?“  
Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du meinst, dass die Anderen uns sehen? Ja, das ist mir bewusst. Was soll schon passieren? Sie starren uns eh schon an und reden über uns. Ich meine, sie reden über dich und sie reden über mich. Jetzt kommt halt was neues dazu. Und wenn schon.“ Er biss die Zähne aufeinander, dass die Kieferknochen deutlich sichtbar wurden und reckte entschlossen das Kinn vor.  
Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Harry meinte, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde große Unsicherheit auf seinen Gesichtszügen erkennen zu können, doch genauso schnell wie der Eindruck gekommen war, verschwand er wieder. Die Maske saß perfekt. „In Ordnung. Bring mich zu deinem kleinen Geheimnis.“  
  
Harry lachte rau und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg. Nebeneinander und mit einem solch grimmigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, dass die jüngeren Schüler erschrocken beiseite sprangen, schritten sie durch die Schulflure. Neugierige und fassungslose Blicke folgten ihnen, während Harry sie zielsicher in den siebten Stock führte, und auch, wenn niemand sich traute, sie anzusprechen, setzte überall ein großes Tuscheln ein, als sie vorbei gingen. Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Die haben wirklich kein eigenes Leben“, knurrte er. „Komm, beeilen wir uns.“  
  
„Der Raum der Wünsche? DAS wolltest du uns zeigen?“ Fassungslos sah Draco Harry an. „Der ist doch abgebrannt.“ Harry grinste verschmitzt und in diesem Moment sah er nicht aus wie ein verbissener Krieger, sondern wie ein ganz normaler Achtzehnjähriger. „Ein Raum ist verbrannt. Aber nicht der hier.“ Er griff nach der Klinke der Tür, die wie aus dem Nichts erschienen war und öffnete die Tür. Er wusste nicht, was seine Freunde dazu sagen würden, dass er ausgerechnet Malfoy mit hier her brachte. Aber er war überzeugt, dass Draco diesen Raum genauso brauchte wie sie. Wenn sie zusammen auf dem Turm saßen, war sein Gesicht meistens verschlossen und ausdruckslos. Aber manchmal, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte, konnte Harry sehen, wie die Maske fiel. Und was er sah, war, dass Draco genauso müde und abgekämpft war wie er. Er konnte nicht mehr und brauchte Ruhe. Ruhe und Zeit. Und er wollte ihm davon so viel abgeben, wie er konnte.  
  
Schweigend traten Harry und Draco durch die Tür. Neville und Luna saßen wie immer auf ihren Plätzen am Feuer, während Ron und Hermine dicht nebeneinander am Schreibtisch saßen. Ron hatte beschützend einen Arm um seine Freundin gelegt, die ihre Feder gedankenverloren vor ihnen über dem Tisch schweben ließ, wo sie sich träge um sich selbst drehte. Sie alle hoben nur kurz den Blick, als Harry eintrat. Als sie aber erkannten, wen er mitgebracht hatte, flogen ihre Köpfe hoch. Sprachlos starrten sie Draco an, der sichtlich Mühe hatte, nicht direkt wieder aus dem Raum zu fliehen. „Ähm...“ Harry räusperte sich und scharrte mit dem Fuß über den Boden, ehe er sich straffte und seine Freunde der Reihe nach anblickte. „Ich habe Ma... Draco mitgebracht. Er sollte genauso hier sein, wie wir auch.“ „Aber er ist das Fr...– “ „Ron...“ Harrys Stimme war leise, aber der drohende Unterton war nicht zu überhören. „Wage es nicht, das auszusprechen!“ Er sah seinem besten Freund fest in die Augen und sah nicht weg, ehe dieser schließlich kaum merklich nickte und knurrte: „Na, von mir aus. Aber wehe, er macht Ärger!“ Harry lächelte vorsichtig und als nächstes fand Luna ihre Sprache wieder. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung erhob sie sich, um Draco richtig anblicken zu können. „Ich glaube, Harry hat Recht.“ Sie lächelte. „Willkommen.“ Draco räusperte sich nun ebenfalls und nickte. „Danke.“  
Damit schien die Angelegenheit auch für die Anderen geklärt und sie wandten sich wieder dem zu, was sie vorher getan hatten.  
  
Harry deutete auf ein Sofa, das ein wenig abseits stand. „Komm.“ Zusammen mit Draco setzte er sich darauf. „Wir... Wir kommen hierher, wenn wir unsere Ruhe brauchen“, erklärte er leise. „Dann sitzen wir einfach hier und... naja, eigentlich machen wir das gleiche wie auf dem Turm.“ Draco nickte. „Danke.“ Er lächelte Harry schwach an und in diesem Lächeln lag eine solche Ehrlichkeit und Dankbarkeit, dass es Harry für einen Moment lang mulmig zumute wurde. „Gerne.“ Dann stand er wieder auf und setzte in einen der freien Sessel. Er zog die Beine an den Körper und lehnte den Kopf seitlich an die Lehne. Es war warm hier drin und so angenehm ruhig. Das Feuer prasselte und in regelmäßigen Abständen konnte er hören, wie Neville oder Luna die Seiten ihrer Bücher umblätterten. Irgendwann begann Hermine zu schreiben und ihre Feder ratschte leise über das Papier. Die Geräusche und die Wärme waren so angenehm und vertraut. Schläfrig beobachtete Harry, wie auch Draco sich endlich entspannte und eine bequeme Position auf dem Sofa suchte. Zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit fühlte er sich wohl. Wenigstens für diesen Moment. Langsam und ohne Dracos beobachtenden Blick zu bemerken, glitt Harry in den Schlaf hinüber.


	4. This Is The Road To Ruin And We're Starting At The End

**Kapitel 4 – This Is The Road To Ruin And We're Starting At The End**

_(Fall Out Boy - Alone Together)_  
  
„Nun, nachdem wir in den vergangenen Wochen sowohl den Stupor als auch den Protego geübt haben, ist es heute an der Zeit, beide Zauber anzuwenden.“ Die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt schritt Professor Woodcroft, ihr neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, zwischen den Reihen auf und ab. „Dabei werden Sie merken, dass es sehr viel mehr Mühe macht, einen Schutzschild aufrechtzuerhalten, wenn er von einem Zauber getroffen wird, als wenn Sie ihn nur zu Demonstrationszwecken beschwören.“ Er blieb neben dem Pult stehen und musterte seine Schüler mit einem Blick, der immer kalt und unnahbar wirkte und nie etwas über seine Gefühlsregungen verriet. „Einige von Ihnen hatten im vergangenen Jahr bereits ausreichend Gelegenheit, beide Zauber zu erlernen.“ Sein Blick blieb auf Harry haften. „Für diejenigen sollte diese Übung keine Schwierigkeit darstellen.“ Er sah wieder auf und betrachtete die gesamte Klasse. „Dennoch sollen Sie am Ende des Jahres alle auf dem gleichen Stand sein und ein wenig Übung hat noch nie jemandem geschadet.“  
  
Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und fühlte sich in Snapes Unterricht zurückversetzt. Obwohl Woodcroft subtiler vorging als Snape damals, war Harry sich sicher, die Abneigung des hochgewachsenen Lehrers förmlich greifen zu können.  
  
„Mister Potter, würden Sie einmal nach vorne kommen, damit wir Ihren Mitschülern demonstrieren können, wie die folgende Übung aussehen soll?“ Harry spannte seine Hände so sehr an, dass seine Fingernägel rote Male auf seinen Handflächen hinterließen. Natürlich er. Niemals wurden Ron oder Hermine gebeten. Oder Neville. Dean, Seamus. Sie alle hatten genauso tapfer gekämpft wie er und waren ebenfalls nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Aber natürlich war wieder er derjenige, der alle Aufmerksamkeit erhielt.  
  
„Natürlich, Sir.“ Steif lief Harry nach vorne und stellte sich dem Lehrer gegenüber auf.  
„Gut, Mister Potter. Schaffen Sie Ihren Protego und geben Sie mir ein Zeichen, wenn Sie bereit sind.“  
Harry nickte. „Protego!“ Kurz schien die Luft um Harry herum zu flimmern und er nickte Professor Woodcroft zu. Dieser zögerte nicht lange und feuerte einen Stupor auf Harry. Er fühlte, wie der Schutz vibrierte. Aber er hielt stand. Nach wenigen Augenblicken senkte Harry den Zauberstab und wurde mit einer kurzen Handbewegung an seinen Platz zurückgeschickt.  
„Nun, meine Damen und Herren, Sie haben es gesehen wie es geht. Finden Sie sich in Paaren zusammen und nehmen Sie Aufstellung an den Matten.“ Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ließ er Tische und Stühle an die Seite schweben, während an der Längsseite des Klassenraumes weiche Matten auf dem Boden auftauchten.  
  
„Ha, das wird doch ein Kinderspiel für uns!“ Mit triumphierendem Gesichtsausdruck suchte Ron eine Matte für sich und Harry aus. „Ich wette, der Alte hat gehofft, dass du das nicht schaffst!“ Er knuffte Harry in die Seite und grinste breit. Harry aber brummte nur unbestimmt. „Kann schon sein.“ War es so? Vielleicht. Auf jeden Fall hatte er Harry vorführen wollen. Für sich, für die Anderen.  
„Na los, fang an!“ Ron stand auf der Matte und sah Harry begeistert und abwartend an.  
  
Harry verstand ihn nicht. In den vergangenen Jahren hatten sie diese Zauber so oft anwenden müssen und nie hatte es etwas gutes bedeutet. Sie beherrschten sie, wahrscheinlich sogar im Halbschlaf, weil sie ansonsten gestorben wären. Sie jetzt aus Spaß anzuwenden, erschien ihm falsch. Entsprechend schwach fiel sein Stupor aus, der von Rons Schutzschild abprallte und schon nach wenigen Zentimetern wirkungslos in der Luft verpuffte. Bei anderen funktionierte es nicht so gut und die ersten ,Angreifer‘ fielen von ihren eigenen Flüchen getroffen zu Boden und mussten von Woodcroft aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit geholt werden. Auch Pansy Parkinson, die neben ihnen gemeinsam mit Draco übte, wäre beinahe zu Boden gegangen, hätte ihr Übungspartner ihren Fall nicht rechtzeitig gestoppt. Harry lächelte ihm überrascht und anerkennend zu.  
  
„Mensch Malfoy“, lachte Ron und ignorierte Harrys Blick, „du bist ja plötzlich ein richtiger Gentleman. Wo hast du das denn gelernt?“  
„Von dir sicher nicht, Weasley.“ Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Ron herablassend an, ehe er sich Pansy zuwandte und leise „Enervate“ murmelte. Sofort erwachte Pansy aus ihrer Starre.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten mussten die Partner ihre Positionen wechseln und Harry suchte sich einen festen Stand auf der Matte. Er sprach den Schutzzauber und gab Ron ein Zeichen, dass er loslegen konnte. Gleichzeitig mit Ron sprachen zahlreiche andere Schüler den Zauber und die Luft wurde von ihren hellen Blitzen erfüllt. Der Stupor prallte auf Harrys Protego und ließ ihn zittern. Um ihn herum brachen die ersten Schilde zusammen und einige Schüler gingen zu Boden. Harry umfasste seinen Zauberstab fester, während sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Es schlug ihm bis zum Hals und sein beschleunigter Atem hallte in seinen Ohren wider. Schweißperlen traten ihm auf die Stirn als der nächste Angriff auf sein Schild prallte. Er musste hier weg. Er konnte nicht länger hier bleiben. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er den Schutz noch aufrechterhalten konnte und wenn er zusammenbrach, dann würde er sie alle in Gefahr bringen! Er biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass es schmerzte und zwang seine rechte Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, zur Ruhe. Nur noch ein bisschen durchhalten.  
  
„Harry...“  
Eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter holte ihn sanft in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Mit einem Ruck fuhr Harry herum und sah direkt in Dracos Augen. „Hey...“ Er hob die Hände. „Nimm den Zauberstab runter.“  
Verwirrt sah Harry zwischen Draco und seinem erhobenen Zauberstab hin und her, ehe die Bedeutung der Worte zu ihm durchdrang. „Oh...“ Er ließ die Hand sinken. „Entschuldige.“ Draco nickte und kehrte wortlos auf seinen Platz zurück, ohne den teils neugierigen, teils feindseligen Blicken Beachtung zu schenken und Harry war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben froh, gemeinsamen Unterricht mit Draco Malfoy zu haben.  
  
  
Mit klopfendem Herzen und schweißgebadet schreckte Harry hoch. Panisch blickte er nach rechts und links und versuchte in der kalten Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen, ehe ihm klar wurde, dass er in seinem Bett lag. Fahrig strich er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und schaffte es nur mühsam, ruhig ein- und auszuatmen während er sich vorsichtig aufsetzte. Wieder hatte er vom Krieg geträumt. Wie so oft in den vergangenen Monaten. Immer und immer wieder sah er geliebte Menschen sterben, rannte in Panik vor den Greifern und Fenrir Greyback davon oder wand sich unter den Schmerzen des Cruciatus-Fluches. Untermalt wurden diese Szenen meistens von Hermines gequältem Geschrei oder von Voldemorts Stimme, die Harry dröhnen dazu aufforderte, sich ihm zu ergeben.  
  
Zitternd wischte Harry sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und versuchte das dumpfe Unwohlsein, das von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, zu ignorieren. Noch immer fühlte er sich so schuldig. So viele Menschen hatten seinetwegen gelitten oder waren gestorben. Er war Schuld daran, dass so viele Familien auseinander gerissen worden waren. Hätte er die Horkruxe schneller finden können? Hätte er die Schlacht und damit den Tod vieler Menschen verhindern können? Hätte er es nicht tun müssen? Waren das nicht die einzigen Gründe gewesen, weswegen Dumbledore von Anfang an ein Auge auf ihn gehabt hatte? Damit er sich selbst opferte und somit alle das verhinderte? Dafür war er doch da gewesen. Oder nicht?  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte Harry, wieder einzuschlafen, doch stattdessen wälzte er sich nur unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Blind tastete er nach seiner Brille, während er gleichzeitig mit den Füßen nach seinen Schuhen angelte. Wenig später schlich er, versteckt unter seinem Tarnumhang, durch die ausgestorbenen Flure des Schlosses hinauf zum siebten Stock. Um diese Zeit würde sich niemand in ihrem Raum aufhalten.  
  
Noch immer saß Harry die Angst des Alptraums im Nacken als er durch die Tür in den Raum der Wünsche schlüpfte. Anstatt diesen aber wie erwartet leer vorzufinden, sah er jemanden vor dem Fenster stehen. In der Dunkelheit konnte Harry nur die Silhouette der Person erkennen. Reglos, die Kapuze des Mantels über den Kopf gezogen, stand sie da und schien nach draußen zu sehen. Harry schauderte und erwog es, einfach wieder zu gehen, entschied sich dann aber doch dafür zu bleiben. Er nahm den Tarnumhang ab und räusperte sich leise, so dass die Person am Fenster erschrocken herumfuhr. „Draco!“ Überrascht sah Harry den Anderen an, dessen Gesicht im fahlen Licht gespenstisch weiß aussah. „Harry...“ Seine Stimme war leise und kratzig.  
  
Harrys Augen hatten sich noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und so tastete er sich nur vorsichtig durch den Raum zu Draco. Am Fenster angekommen stellte er sich neben ihn und betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Er hatte dunkle Augenringe, die sich deutlich von der sonst so hellen Haut abhoben und um seinen Mund lag ein bitterer Zug, der ihn viele Jahre älter aussehen ließ.  
„Du konntest auch nicht schlafen?“ Draco schüttelte den Kopf und schlang den Umhang fester um sich. Jetzt, wo kein Feuer brannte, war es empfindlich kalt hier und auch Harry fröstelte. Er hatte nur seinen Tarnumhang dabei, aber den konnte er jetzt schlecht überziehen.  
„Und du?“  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auch nicht.“  
  
Schulter an Schulter standen Harry und Draco nebeneinander und sahen aus dem Fenster. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort, bis Harry vor Kälte anfing zu zittern. „Du frierst“, stellte Draco leise fest und ehe Harry sich versah, spürte er plötzlich, wie Draco ihm seinen Umhang umlegte. Eine wohlige Wärme und der mittlerweile so vertraute Geruch umfingen Harry. „Danke.“  
  
Wieder schwiegen sie. So lange bis Draco begann sich über die nackten Oberarme zu reiben und von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten. Harry grinste leicht und und reichte ihm seinen Umhang zurück. Draco aber schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete Harry, einen Schritt näher zu kommen. Dann hielt er den Umhang so, dass sie beide darunter passten, wenn jeder eine Seite festhielt und plötzlich standen sie so dicht beieinander, dass Harry Dracos Atem über seine Wange streifen spürte. Und es war, als würden in diesem Moment alle Teilchen an ihren Platz fallen. Es fühlte sich richtig an.  
  
„Ist es wegen heute Morgen?“  
Irritiert sah Harry zu Draco und brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis er begriff, dass er die Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste meinte. „Kann sein.“ Er zog vorsichtig den Umhang zurecht und sah auf seine Schuhspitzen. „Ich hab geträumt und... konnte nicht mehr einschlafen.“  
Draco nickte und ohne dass er ein Wort sagen musste, spürte Harry, dass der Andere ihn wirklich verstand. Nicht so, wie Hermine, sondern richtig. Weil er es selbst erlebt hatte.  
„Du auch?“  
Draco machte eine Kopfbewegung, die ein Nicken oder auch ein Kopfschütteln hätte sein können, doch Harry verstand auch so. Schüchtern griff er nach Dracos Hand und drückte sie kurz, ehe er sie rasch wieder losließ. Sie sahen sich nicht an, aber Harry spürte, wie Draco lächelte.  
„Willst du darüber reden?“  
Dieses Mal war es Draco, der mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich glaub nicht, dass ich dir was erzählen könnte, was du nicht schon wüsstest.“  
Das bezweifelte Harry. Was wusste er schon von Draco? Im Grunde genommen nichts. Aber das war egal. Sie waren beide hier. Irgendwie hatte das Leben sie beide durch die Hölle gehen und hier stranden lassen.  
  
„Erzählst du es mir trotzdem?“  
Dracos Schultern hoben und senkten sich als er tief durchatmete. Dann fuhr er sich durch die Haare, die vom Schlaf noch ganz durcheinander waren und ihm immer wieder in die Augen fielen. „Ich... Es...“ Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Ich wollte das alles nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass Menschen sterben, ich wollte doch nie jemandem wehtun...!“ Er sah Harry aus großen Augen an und in ihnen lagen so viel Reue und Verzweiflung, dass Harry beinahe die Tränen kamen. Was war nur aus dem stolzen Draco Malfoy geworden? „Ich weiß“, flüsterte er hilflos und konnte dem Drang, Draco in die Arme zu nehmen, nicht widerstehen. Augenblicklich erwiderte dieser die Umarmung und legte seinen Kopf gegen Harrys. „Ich hatte keine Wahl, Harry...“  
  
Und Harry wusste, dass es stimmte, dass es keine Ausrede war. Ein kleiner Junge konnte es nicht alleine mit einer Gruppe Todesser aufnehmen. Sie waren seine Familie gewesen. Er hätte es nicht schaffen können. Niemals.  
„Ich weiß.“ Harry drückte seine Nase in Dracos Haare, spürte den Anderen zittern und drückte ihn noch fester an sich.  
Dracos Umhang fiel leise raschelnd zu Boden, doch keiner der Beiden bemerkte es. Fest umklammerten sie einander, hielten sich aneinander fest, als könnten sie damit etwas von dem Geschehenen ungeschehen machen. Als könnten sie vergessen, wenn sie die Augen nur geschlossen hielten und ganz fest daran glaubten.


	5. I Lost My Track

** Kapitel 5 – I Lost My Track **

_(Fall Out Boy - Alone Together)_

  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Harry sich wie gerädert. Ron hatte ihn mehrmals kräftig an der Schulter rütteln müssen, ehe er es aus dem Bett geschafft hatte. Erst kurz vor der Dämmerung hatten Harry und Draco sich vor dem Raum der Wünsche getrennt und waren in ihre Schlafsäle zurückgekehrt. Doch so ruhig Harry sich in Dracos Anwesenheit auch gefühlt hatte, so unruhig war der Rest der Nacht gewesen. Immer wieder hatte er sich von der einen auf die andere Seite gewälzt, hochgeschreckt durch bizarre Traumbilder.  
  
„Harry! Alter, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“  
Müde fuhr dieser sich durch die Haare und sah Ron aus kleinen Augen an. „Natürlich hör ich dir zu. Kein Grund, mich anzubrüllen.“  
Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Na klar. Was ist los mit dir, Mann? Hast du wieder geträumt?“  
Vage zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. Natürlich war es Ron nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Harry noch immer vom Krieg träumte. Hatten sie beide dieses Leid zu Beginn noch geteilt, war Ron bald wieder mit einem tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf gesegnet gewesen. Vielleicht lag es an der Unterstützung seiner Familie, vielleicht daran, dass er sein Gewissen nicht so belastete wie Harry.  
  
„Und was machst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit?“, setzte Ron seine Fragerei fort. „Du bist in den letzten Wochen kaum noch bei uns gewesen. Wo warst du?“  
Harry verzog das Gesicht. Das Frühstück war noch nicht vorbei und er war jetzt schon genervt „Ich... Ich hab einfach ein bisschen Ruhe gebraucht“, erklärte er und rührte in seinem Kaffee.  
„Ach, und dabei bist du zufällig über Malfoy gestolpert oder wie?“  
Harry zog es vor, nicht darauf einzugehen. Stattdessen nahm er endlich einen Bissen von seinem Toast und kaute lustlos darauf herum. Er schmeckte nach Pappe.  
„Okay, dann erklär mir wenigstens, wieso du das Frettchen mit zu uns geschleppt hast.“ Ron schien an diesem Morgen keine Ruhe geben zu wollen. Entweder merkte er nicht, wie es um Harrys Laune stand oder aber es war ihm schlichtweg egal. „Und was war das gestern in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Ist er jetzt dein neuer bester Freund, oder was?“  
  
Seufzend schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Die kurze Nacht steckte ihm noch immer in den Knochen und noch hatte der Kaffee nicht angeschlagen. „Nein Ron, natürlich ersetzt er dich nicht als meinen besten Freund, keine Sorge.“ Die frühe Tageszeit machte es ihm unmöglich, ruhig auf Ron zu reagieren. „Aber er ist ein Freund, ja. Weißt du, im Gegensatz zu dir fragt er mich nämlich nicht ständig, weswegen ich was mache und wieso nicht.“ Harry konnte quer über den Tisch hören, wie Ron mit den Zähnen knirschte als er sich offenbar mühsam eine unfreundliche Erwiderung verbiss.  
„Er ist gefährlich, Harry, unser Feind! Er ist ein Todesser und hat Menschen getötet!“  
Wie so oft in der letzten Zeit atmete Harry bemüht ruhig ein und aus und nahm großen einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, um so Zeit für eine Antwort zu gewinnen, die nicht dafür sorgen würde, dass Ron und er sich gegenseitig an die Kehle sprangen.  
  
„Ron, er ist nicht gefährlich. Die Todesser sind nur noch eine Gruppe irrer Witzfiguren, die sich erst mal nicht mehr ans Tageslicht trauen. Und so viel ich weiß, hat Draco niemanden umgebracht. Im Gegensatz zu mir.“ Er reckte trotzig das Kinn vor, während Ron verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Draco, ja? So weit seid ihr schon?“  
„Ja, so weit sind wir schon.“ Harry bemühte sich nun nicht länger um einen versöhnlichen Tonfall. „Wir verstehen uns und ich habe keine Lust, diese bescheuerten Feindseligkeiten weiterzuführen, die dazu führen, dass Menschen sich gegenseitig bekämpfen. Solltest du auch mal drüber nachdenken.“  
  
Damit stand Harry auf und ließ seinen angebissenen Toast achtlos auf dem Teller. Ron war sein bester Freund. Aber seit sie das vergangene Jahr kreuz und quer durch das ganze Land gezogen waren, hatte sich etwas verändert. Sie waren sich fremd geworden und keiner von ihnen wusste, wie sie diese Entwicklung stoppen oder rückgängig machen konnten. Es machte ihnen Angst. Genauso wie es Harry Angst machte, dass er plötzlich Draco Malfoy vor Ron verteidigte. So etwas wäre früher niemals passiert. Aber früher war vorbei. Und nichts würde mehr so sein, wie es einmal war. Jetzt fühlte Harry sich wohl, wenn er und Draco beisammen waren und ihre alten Feindseligkeiten spielten plötzlich keine Rolle mehr. Sie alle hatten Schreckliches erlebt und nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Draco war in eine Rolle gedrängt worden, um die er nie gebeten hatte. Und jetzt mussten sie irgendwie wieder zusammensuchen, was von ihrem alten Leben übrig geblieben war.  
  
Als Harry am Slytherin-Tisch vorbei ging, lief er beinahe in eine Menschentraube hinein, die sich am Tischende gebildet hatte. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er Draco, der unter anderem von Zabini, Parkinson und Goyle umringt war, die augenscheinlich pausenlos auf ihn einredeten, während er mit verschlossenem Gesicht auf seinem Platz saß und nicht reagierte. Einen Moment lang zögerte Harry, dann straffte er die Schultern und trat entschlossen an den Tisch. „Malfoy!“ Draco wandte den Kopf und Harry erkannte, dass er noch blasser war als sonst, so dass sich die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen deutlich abhoben.  
Wie erwartet musterten die Syltherins ihn abwertend. „Oh, Potter der Held!“ „Verzieh dich Potter!“  
Harry aber lächelte nur überheblich, ehe er wieder zu Draco sah. „Malfoy, ich muss dich sprechen. Hast du mal einen Moment?“  
  
Draco nickte steif und erhob sich von seinem Platz. „Du siehst scheiße aus, Potter“, merkte er an, während sie gemeinsam in Richtung Klasseraum gingen. „Danke, du auch.“ Draco grinste verzerrt. „Also, was willst du?“  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts. Du sahst nur so aus, als bräuchtest du mal eine Pause von deinen Freunden.“  
Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide.  
„Danke.“  
Harry lächelte leicht. „Kein Ding. Ich musste mich ja noch dafür revanchieren, dass du mich davon abgehalten hast, die halbe Schule kurz und klein zu schlagen.“  
  
Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her und unwillkürlich wanderten Harrys Gedanken zu der vergangenen Nacht. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, Draco so nahe zu sein. So, als könne ihm in seiner Nähe nichts und niemand etwas anhaben. So wohl und beschützt hatte Harry sich bisher nur bei einer Person gefühlt: Sirius. Er hatte Harry auf eine Art und Weise verstanden, wie es kein Anderer vermocht hatte. Auch wenn Harry oft das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass Sirius in Harry mehr seinen besten Freund James sah als dessen Sohn, so war die kurze Zeit mit seinem Patenonkel doch eines der besten Dinge gewesen, die ihm im Leben passiert waren. Er war Vaterfigur und bester Freund in einem gewesen. Und nun war es gerade Draco Malfoy, der erneut solche Gefühle in Harry auslöste – das war ebenso aufregend wie verwirrend und beängstigend.  
  
Sie erreichten das Klassenzimmer, in dem Harry gleich Zauberkunst-Unterricht haben würde, während Draco zu seiner Stunde Arithmantik musste. Stumm und plötzlich verlegen standen sie voreinander. Unruhig strich Harry sich durch die Haare. „Ich... Sehen wir uns heute nach dem Unterricht?“  
Ein flüchtiges Lächeln stahl sich auf Dracos Gesicht als er stumm nickte und Harry fühlte sich augenblicklich leichter. „Treffen wir uns vor dem Raum der Wünsche?“  
Wieder nickte Draco, ehe sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten. Mit einem Mal schien das Ende des Unterrichts in unendliche Ferne zu liegen.  
  
  
Das Abendessen verlief ebenso wie der ganze Tag in großem Schweigen. Immer wieder warfen Harry und Ron sich über den Tisch hinweg giftige Blicke zu. Jeder fühlte sich im Recht und war nicht bereit, einzulenken. Im Laufe des Vormittags hatte Hermine mehrmals versucht, zwischen den Beiden zu vermitteln, doch nachdem sie sowohl von Ron als auch von Harry scharf angefahren worden war, hatte sie mit blitzenden Augen die Lippen aufeinander gepresst und seitdem kein Wort mehr gesagt.  
  
„Komm Hermine, wir gehen!“ Ungewöhnlich schnell erhob Ron sich vom Tisch und sah seine Freundin auffordernd an. Hermine aber fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und schien nicht zu wissen, zu wem sie nun halten sollte. Mit gefurchter Stirn sah sie zwischen den beiden Jungen hin und her während sie unruhig ihr Besteck von rechts nach links schob.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung, Hermine“, murmelte Harry und zog die Schultern hoch. „Geh ruhig mit ihm. Er ist dein Freund.“  
Für einen Moment lang sah Hermine ihn zweifelnd an, dann nickte sie und strich Harry entschuldigend über die Schulter, ehe sie mit Ron davon ging.  
Harry ballte die Fäuste und versuchte die Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Wut, die in ihm hoch brodelte, hinunterzuschlucken. Er wollte all das nicht mehr. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach fort gehen? Ganz weit weg von hier.  
  
Mit hängenden Schultern machte er sich einige Zeit auf den Weg in den siebten Stock. Eigentlich verspürte er keine Lust, sich zu den Anderen zu gesellen, aber die Aussicht, Zeit mit Draco verbringen zu können, ließ ihn trotzdem gehen. Vielleicht würde ihnen ja auch ein anderer Ort einfallen, an den sie sich ungestört zurückziehen könnten.  
Als Harry in den Flur einbog, sah er bereits von weitem jemandem vor dem Teppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten stehen, der sich beim Näherkommen als Draco herausstellte. Augenblicklich rückte Harrys Missmut gegenüber Ron in den Hintergrund. „Hey“, begrüßte er Draco und lächelte zaghaft. „Wollen wir... –“ Harrys Lächeln schwand, als er Draco besser erkennen konnte. Seine Augen waren gerötet, die Schultern nach unten gesackt.  
„Draco...! Ist was passiert?“ Nur mühsam gelang es Harry, die Sorge aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.  
Dracos Blick flackerte, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Können wir... Gehen wir nach draußen? Ich...“ Er brach ab, aber Harry verstand auch so. „Klar. Komm, lass uns gehen.“ Zurückhaltend strich er Draco kurz über den Rücken, ehe sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen machten. Dabei mieden sie geschickt alle Orte, an denen sich viele Menschen aufhielten, so dass sie beinahe ungesehen ins Freie gelangten.  
  
Kaum dass sie sich außerhalb des Schlosses befanden, verlangsamten sie ihre Schritte und liefen in stillschweigender Übereinstimmung in Richtung des Quidditchfelds. Einzig das schwache Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe erleuchtete den Weg vor ihnen. Die Luft war eisig und die ersten kleinen Schneeflocken wirbelten durch die Luft und lösten sich auf, ehe sie den Boden berührten.  
  
Immer wieder schielte Harry zu Draco hinüber und obwohl er in der Dunkelheit kaum etwas erkennen konnte, sah er dessen veränderte Haltung. Nichts außer der Haarfarbe erinnerte in diesem Moment noch an den überheblichen Malfoy, der früher durch die Gänge von Hogwarts stolziert war. Es beunruhigte Harry, Draco so durcheinander und verletzlich zu sehen. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass auch Draco mit dem Geschehenen zu kämpfen hatte, aber bis auf die vergangene Nacht hatte die Maske der Stärke und der Gleichgültigkeit immer perfekt gesessen. Was war passiert, dass Draco sie nun hatte fallen lassen?  
Wieder stieg in Harry das irritierende Bedürfnis auf, Draco in den Arm zu nehmen, ihm zu helfen und zu schützen. Selbst wenn das, wovor er hätte beschützt werden müssen, längst geschehen war. Doch das jetzt zu tun, war etwas anderes, als sich im Schutze der Nacht und der Schlaftrunkenheit in den Armen zu liegen und alles mit der Müdigkeit und den Alpträumen begründen zu können.  
  
Weiterhin schweigend kletterten sie auf eine der verlassenen Tribünen und setzten sich nebeneinander. Leise murmelnd sprach Harry einen Wärmezauber und nach nur wenigen Sekunden schwand die beißende Kälte. Draco war ihm nun so nahe, dass Harry seinen Atem an seinem Ohr hören konnte. Unsicher, was er nun tun sollte, sah er ihn erneut von der Seite an. Dracos Gesicht wirkte schmal und eingefallen, seine Augen müde und stumpf. Kurz zögerte Harry, doch dann gab er dem inneren Bedürfnis nach und legte einen Arm um seinen ehemaligen Feind, zog ihn noch dichter zu sich. Und Draco ließ es zu. Er ließ sich an Harry ziehen und legte seinen Kopf gegen Harrys. Unregelmäßig und abgehackt strich sein Atmen über Harrys Wange und wurde nur langsam ruhiger.  
  
„Willst du darüber reden?“, fragte Harry irgendwann leise, doch wie erwartet schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „War keine gute Nacht“, murmelte er nur undeutlich. „War ein beschissener Tag.“ Harry nickte verstehend. Er kannte solche Tage. Tage, an denen kein Kaffee groß oder stark genug war, um die Schrecken der Nacht zu vertreiben. Tage, an denen die Schatten der Vergangenheit bis in die Gegenwart reichten und alles vergifteten, was sie berührten. An diesen Tagen wollte auch er sich nur im Bett verkriechen. Je mehr er sich aber absonderte, desto klarer wurden die Bilder des Schreckens, desto lauter das Echo des Erlebten. Sich mit Gesellschaft anderer Menschen abzulenken, funktionierte jedoch genauso wenig. An solchen Tagen erschien alles, was sie zu sagen hatten, so nichtig, waren ihre Stimmen zu laut und aufdringlich. Und früher oder später würde er etwas gemeines sagen, nur damit sie endlich aufhörten zu reden. Es war ein Teufelskreis, in dem jeder alleine festsaß. Dabei hatte Harry Freunde, die auch Schlimmes durchlebt hatten und die ahnen konnten, was in ihm vorging. Wie musste Draco sich fühlen, ohne dieses Verständnis?  
  
„Wie war es, ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen?“, durchbrach Draco plötzlich die Stille, ohne sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien.  
Harry hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. „Beschissen“, gab er dann zu. „Aber das war mehr, weil meine Tante und mein Onkel mich gehasst haben. Ich konnte mich ja nicht an meine Eltern erinnern...“  
„Es ist bestimmt leichter, seine Eltern zu lieben, wenn man sich nicht an sie erinnert...“ Dracos Stimme war nur ganz leise gewesen und Harry begann zu verstehen, was gerade in ihm vorging. Vorsichtig drückte er Draco fester an sich. „Ich...“ Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich weiß nicht, was genau bei euch passiert ist. Ich weiß, dass...“ Er atmete tief durch. „Dein Vater wollte mich töten, aber deine Mutter... Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet.“  
Ruckartig setzte Draco sich auf und sah Harry rückte rasch wieder von ihm ab. „Sie hat was getan?“ Seine weit aufgerissenen Augen waren so voller verzweifelter Hoffnung, dass Harry das Gefühl hatte, gar nicht schnell genug erzählen zu können. „Im Wald, als Voldemort mich umbringen wollte. Er hat deine Mutter geschickt, um meinen Tod zu bestätigen. Sie... Sie hat gesehen, dass ich noch gelebt habe. Und trotzdem hat sie ihm gesagt, ich sei tot. Um mich zu schützen.“ Unsicher biss Harry sich auf die Lippe und sah Draco an. Wie würde er diese Nachricht aufnehmen?  
  
Draco strahlte beinahe. „Sie hat dich gerettet.“ Harry nickte bestätigend. „Sie hat etwas gutes getan.“  
„Ja.“ Nun lächelte Harry ebenfalls. „Sie liebt dich, Draco. Ich glaube, sie würde alles für dich tun.“ Harry zögerte weiterzusprechen. Konnte er wirklich sagen, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging?  
„Sie sind immer noch deine Eltern. Und egal, was sie getan haben, es ist in Ordnung, wenn du sie genauso liebst, wie sie dich.“ Er sah zu Draco auf und fügte nur ganz leise an: „Aber es ist auch in Ordnung, wenn du das nicht mehr kannst.“  
„Danke, Harry.“  
Er nickte und war froh, scheinbar die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben. Auch wenn Worte alleine kaum helfen würden. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, was ihm helfen würde – wie sollte er dann wissen, was gut für andere wäre? Aber sie waren noch hier. Sie hatten überlebt und sie hatten eine Chance.  
  
Vorsichtig rutschte Draco wieder zu Harry und lehnte sich gegen ihn.  
Er lächelte. Hermine hatte Recht gehabt. Er und Draco waren wie dunkle Zwillinge. Über ihnen lag der gleiche Schatten, der ihnen die Eingeweide verdrehte und die Luft zum Atmen abdrückte. Aber vielleicht würde es ihnen zu zweit gelingen, diesen Schatten zu bekämpfen, um wieder frei atmen zu können.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, ich melde mich hier als Autorin eigentlich nicht zu Wort, aber an dieser Stelle einmal ein Danke an alle, die mitlesen und Kudos da lassen :) :)


	6. It's Not Funny Anymore

** Kapitel 6 – It’s Not Funny Anymore **

_(Fall Out Boy - Alone Together)_  
  
Bald hatte der Winter Hogwarts fest im Griff und Weihnachten rückte mit großen Schritten näher. Der Wind fegte eisig um die Mauern und die Hauselfen mussten beinahe stündlich neues Feuerholz herbei bringen, um die Kälte aus dem Schloss zu vertreiben. Wie jedes Jahr brachte Hagrid die größten Tannen, die er hatte finden können, in die Große Halle, wo sie von den Elfen festlich geschmückt wurden. In jeder Pause standen Gruppen von Schülern zusammen, um gemeinsam Geschenkideen auszutauschen oder sich den Bauch mit den Weasley-Süßigkeiten vollzuschlagen, die George nun alleine herstellte.  
  
Wenn Harry dieses Jahr an Weihnachten dachte, spürte er nichts außer einer dumpfen Übelkeit, die sich von seinem Bauch bis hoch zum Hals zog. Schon vor Wochen hatte ihn Molly in den Fuchsbau eingeladen, aber noch immer zögerte er eine Antwort hinaus. Wie sollte er Weihnachten bei den Weasleys überstehen? Wie sollte er Mollys Fürsorge genießen, wenn er doch gleichzeitig sah, wie sich ihr Blick jedes Mal verdunkelte, wenn sie George ansah. Wie sollte er so tun, als gehörte er noch zur Familie, wenn es doch seine Schuld war, dass ein Mitglied brutal aus ihrer Mitte gerissen worden war? Er konnte es nicht. Entweder würde er die Ferien über in Hogwarts bleiben oder er würde Weihnachten alleine in dem großen dunklen Haus am Grimmauldplatz verbringen und die ganze Welt aussperren.   
  
An einem Nachtmittag der letzten Woche vor den Ferien liefen Harry und Draco nebeneinander hinunter zum See. Keiner der beiden fühlte sich in festlicher Stimmung und so entflohen sie der Enge des Schlosses und der Gesellschaft ihrer Mitschüler noch öfter als sonst.   
Nebeneinander standen sie am Ufer und sahen hinaus auf die gefrorene Fläche, die sich bis zum Horizont erstreckte. „Und“, fragte Draco leise ohne Harry anzusehen, „schon alles bereit für das Weihnachtsfest in der Großfamilie?“ Seine Stimme klang seltsam belegt.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fahre nicht zu den Weasleys.“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
Die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben zog Harry die Schultern hoch. „Ich... Ich kann nicht. Meinetwegen ist einer ihrer Söhne tot. Ich... Ich kann einfach nicht.“ Er blickte hinab auf seine Schuhe und hoffte, dass Draco die Tränen nicht sehen würde, die in seinen Augen standen. Die Weasleys waren die einzige Familie gewesen, die er je gehabt hatte und nun hatte er auch sie verloren. Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung vor über acht Jahren war Ron Ersatzbruder und bester Freund in einem gewesen und jetzt wechselten sie kaum noch ein Wort. Ihrem Streit, den sie beim Frühstück geführt hatten, hatten sie noch immer nicht beigelegt, gingen sich seitdem aus dem Weg und sprachen nur das nötigste miteinander. Ron konnte nicht verstehen, wie Harry die Jahre der Feindschaft einfach hinter sich lassen konnte, während Harry nicht verstand, weswegen Ron so krampfhaft daran festhielt. Hatten sie nicht alle gesehen, wohin ein solches Denken führte? War es nicht an der Zeit, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und eine besser Zukunft für sie alle zu schaffen?  
Er hatte die Welt von einem der dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten befreit. Aber für welchen Preis?   
  
Als er plötzlich Dracos Hand auf seinem Rücken fühlte, zuckte Harry erschrocken zusammen und zuckte mit der rechten Hand zu seiner Hosentasche, in der sein Zauberstab steckte. Als Draco aber nur sanft über seinen Rücken strich, entspannte er sich wieder und ließ die Hand sinken.   
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du nicht zu ihnen kannst?“, fragte Draco leise, ohne seine Hand von Harrys Rücken zu nehmen. Harrys Zusammenzucken hatte er einfach ignoriert und Harry war ihm dankbar dafür.   
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Er seufzte leise. „Wahrscheinlich schon, aber...“ Er hob wieder die Schultern. „Es ist zu früh. Verstehst du?“  
Draco nickte. Natürlich verstand er.   
„Was wirst du machen?“, lenkte Harry rasch von sich ab, ehe sie das Thema vertiefen würden.  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht.“ Dracos Hand verschwand von Harrys Rücken und augenblicklich schwand die schützende Wärme. Fröstelnd zog Harry die Schultern hoch „Deine Eltern...?“, fragte er vorsichtig, ohne den Satz zu vervollständigen.  
„Askaban.“  
  
Harry nickte. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Auch wenn nach dem Kampf in Hogwarts alles drunter und drüber gegangen war, so hatten die Auroren doch alles daran gesetzt, so viele Todesser wie möglich zu schnappen, ehe sie verschwinden konnten.  
„Ich will sie auch nicht sehen.“  
Wieder nickte Harry. Was sah Draco in seinen Eltern? Konnte er sie überhaupt noch als Familie sehen? Jahrelang war er dem Vorbild seines Vaters gefolgt, hatte seine Ansichten geteilt und als er alt genug gewesen war, um sich von dem Fanatismus seines Vaters loszusagen, war er bereits zu tief verstrickt gewesen, um auszusteigen.   
„Wir könnten zusammen in das alte Black-Haus...“  
„Was?“  
  
Irritiert sah Harry auf und schlug verlegen die Augen nieder als ihm klar wurde, dass er seinen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. „Naja...“ Er scharrte mit der Fußspitze über den Boden. „Ich hab das Haus geerbt und außer uns wäre da keiner, aber wenn du lieber hier bleiben willst oder ins Manor... Entschuldige, das war eine blöde Idee.“ Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Nein, das war keine blöde Idee“, lächelte er. „Erzähl mir von dem Haus.“ Und so begann Harry zu erzählen. Er berichtete, wie er zum ersten Mal in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12  gelangt war und wie düster es darin zu Beginn gewesen war, von dem ewig grimmig aussehenden Kreacher und von Sirius Mutter, die aus ihrem Porträt heraus immer noch versuchte, die Herrschaft über das Haus zu behalten. Bei ihrer Erwähnung und der ihrer Beschimpfungen, die sie den Mitgliedern des Phönix-Ordens immer entgegen geschleudert hatte, lachte Draco leise und Harry schauderte angenehm. Hatte er Draco vorher jemals lachen gehört? Kein hämisches oder herablassendes, sondern ein ehrliches Lachen, das von Herzen kam? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern.  
  
„Das hört sich eigentlich nicht nach einem Haus an, in dem Harry Potter sich wohlfühlt“, grinste Draco schließlich und nun lachte auch Harry. „Zum Glück hasst Kreacher mich mittlerweile nicht mehr so sehr wie vorher und hat im Sommer kein Geschrei gemacht, als ich den halben Hausrat entsorgt habe.“  
Für diesen Moment gelang es Harry und Draco, die Sorgen um Weihnachten zu verdrängen, die wie dunkle Gewitterwolken über ihnen hingen. Bald aber wurde die Kälte zunehmend unangenehmer und bald meinte Harry anstatt seiner Füße Eisklötze an den Beinen zu haben, so dass sie entschieden, ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Als sie durch das Tor in die Große Halle traten, war es beschlossen: Sie würden die Weihnachtsferien gemeinsam im alten Black-Haus verbringen.   
  
  
„Geht’s dir gut?“ Forschend glitt Hermines Blick über Harrys Gesicht, während sie es sich auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin gemütlich machten.  
„Ja, ich glaube schon.“ Harry lächelte vorsichtig. Der Gedanke, die Ferien in Dracos Gesellschaft verbringen zu können, sorgte dafür, dass er sich beinahe auf die bevorstehende freie Zeit freute. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte, dass das falsch war und dass er zu Ron und Hermine gehörte, aber er ignorierte diese Stimme mit einer Entschlossenheit, die er lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.  
„Worüber wolltest du dann mit mir reden?“   
„Naja, irgendwie über alles“, murmelte Harry leise und sah auf seine Hände, die er im Schoß verschränkt hatte. So genau wusste er es gar nicht – er wusste nur, dass er es nicht länger aushielt, sich mehr und mehr von seinen beiden besten Freunden zu entfernen. Auch wenn er ihre Nähe zur Zeit nur schwer ertragen konnte, vermisste er sie. Er vermisste das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Zugehörigkeit. Alleine das Wissen, dass sie da waren, hatte gereicht. Aber jetzt wusste er nicht einmal mehr, wie sie zueinander standen. Deshalb hatte er die Zeit, in der Ron beim Quiddich-Training war, genutzt und Hermine nach dem Abendessen leise um ein Gespräch gebeten.   
  
Nun saßen sie abseits der Anderen in einer ruhigen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums und sprachen zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder wirklich miteinander.   
„Es hat sich so viel verändert in den letzten Wochen“, fuhr Harry auf Hermines auffordernden Blick hin leise fort.  
„Draco.“  
Harry nickte. „Auch. Wir verstehen uns.“ Er grinste schief. „Ich weiß, dass das bestimmt komisch für euch ist. Für mich ja auch.“  
Hermine lachte leise. „Ja, irgendwie ist es komisch. Aber es wundert mich auch nicht.“  
Harry zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch und Hermine lachte wieder. Von da an wurde es leichter. Harry konnte ihr erzählen, wie wohl er sich in Dracos Gegenwart fühlte und wie gut es ihm tat, mit jemand anderem als Ron und Hermine zu sprechen. Aber er erzählte ihr auch, wie sehr er sie und Ron vermisste und sich wünschte, dass es irgendwann wieder werden würde wie früher. Während der ganzen Zeit saß Hermine ruhig da und hörte ihm geduldig zu, ohne ihn auch nur einmal zu unterbrechen. Schließlich endete Harry mit dem Entschluss, die Ferien mit Draco am Grimmauldplatz zu verbringen und lächelte, als er Hermines Hände auf seinen spürte. Er merkte, dass sie seinen Entschluss, die Ferien ohne sie und Ron zu verbringen, nicht guthieß. Doch sie versuchte nicht, ihn umzustimmen.  
  
„Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst. Aber bitte Harry“, ihre Augen nahmen einen flehenden Ausdruck an, „schließ uns nicht wieder so aus. Auch wenn wir nicht alles verstehen, was du tust – du bist unser bester Freund. Wir geben dich nicht einfach auf.“  
Erleichterung durchströmte Harry und mit einem Mal fühlte er sich unbeschreiblich leicht. Sie würden Zeit brauchen, aber sie würden es schaffen – so wie sie bisher alles gemeistert hatten. Sie würden nicht zulassen, dass das Geschehene sich zwischen sie drängte.  
Lange saßen sie so zusammen und trennten sich erst, als Ron in den Turm zurückkehrte. Für ein Gespräch mit ihm fühlte Harry sich noch nicht bereit. Zu seiner Erleichterung versprach Hermine mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen: „Ich rede mit ihm. Wir schaffen das schon.“  
  
  
Die letzten Tage bis zu den Weihnachtsferien vergingen wie im Flug und ehe Harry sich versah, war der Tag der Abreise gekommen. Aufgeregte Stimmen flatterten durch das ganze Schloss, während hier noch schnell Wünsche für die bevorstehenden Wochen ausgesprochen wurden, dort noch ein Paar Schuhe fehlte und sich wieder woanders der Koffer einfach nicht schließen lassen wollte.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine waren dieses Jahr ungewöhnlich schnell reisefertig und so unter den Ersten gewesen, die den Zug betreten hatten. Nun saßen sie in ihrem Abteil und Harry beobachtete die verschneite Landschaft, die vor dem Fenster vorbei zog.  
„Und du bist ganz sicher, dass du nicht mit uns kommen möchtest?“, fragte Hermine zum wiederholten Mal und Harry nickte nur müde. „Ganz sicher.“ Sie meinte es gut mit ihm, das wusste er. Aber es war an der Zeit, dass er seine eigenen Entscheidungen traf. Für sich und für niemanden sonst.  
„Du willst wirklich deine Ferien mit dem Frettchen verbringen?“ Angewidert verzog Ron das Gesicht, so dass Harry verärgert auffuhr: „Du verstehst das nicht! Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe!“  
„Harry...“ Beruhigend legte Hermine eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ich weiß, dass du ihn magst, das ist in Ordnung. Aber es ist nicht gut für dich, wenn du dich so abschottest. Komm mit uns mit. Das tut dir bestimmt gut.“  
  
Da war es wieder. Alle verstanden sie ihn, wussten, was gut für ihn war. Jeder hatte einen guten Ratschlag für ihn, wie es ihm bald wieder besser gehen würde. Er wollte es nicht mehr hören. Er war so müde. „Danke, Hermine. Ich weiß, du meinst es gut, aber ich werde die Ferien mit Draco am Grimmauldplatz verbringen.“   
Ron stöhnte genervt auf. „Du meinst das wirklich ernst, Mann? Das ist doch verrückt! Findest du nicht, dass du langsam mal wieder normal werden könntest?“  
Harry sprang auf und konnte sich nur im letzten Moment davon abhalten, mit den Fäusten auf Ron loszugehen. „Ich bin normal!“, brüllte er. „Mein ganzes Leben wurde ich auf einen beschissenen Kampf vorbereitet, in dem ich sterben sollte. Aber blöderweise lebe ich noch und weiß leider nicht, was ich mit diesem Glück anfangen soll!“ Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus und überschlug sich beinahe. „Verstehst du das? Verstehst du das?!“  
  
Ron schwieg. Natürlich verstand er es nicht. Wie auch? Er steckte nicht in seiner Haut. Er musste ihn auch nicht verstehen. Das erwartete Harry nicht. Aber sie sollten endlich aufhören so zu tun, als könnten sie es. Wütend setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Der Rest der Zugfahrt zog sich hin wie ein zäher Kaugummi und verlief in unangenehmem Schweigen. Als sie endlich in den Bahnhof einfuhren, wäre Harry am liebsten sofort aufgesprungen, um der Situation zu entkommen. Dann aber wäre er in die Gefahr gelaufen Molly und Arthur zu begegnen, die ihre Kinder vom Bahnhof abholten. Um eben das zu vermeiden, verabschiedete er sich noch im Abteil von Ron und Hermine und verließ erst als einer der letzten den Zug.   
  
Mittlerweile hatte sich der Bahnsteig nahezu vollständig geleert. Neben der Absperrung aber stand Draco und sah Harry abwartend entgegen. „Da bist du ja. Ich dachte schon, du hast mich vergessen.“ Er grinste vorsichtig und Harrys Wut auf Ron verpuffte.   
„Entschuldige. Ich wollte nur nicht den Weasleys über den Weg laufen...“  
Draco nickte verstehend. „Dann sollten wir vielleicht möglichst schnell weg von hier, bevor sie doch noch nach dir suchen.“  
„Ja, nichts wie weg hier.“ Gemeinsam verließen sie den Bahnhof und suchten sich eine einsame Seitenstraße, in der Harry Draco seinen Arm hin hielt. „Halt dich fest, wir apparieren.“ Draco tat wie ihm geheißen und nur wenige Minuten später standen sie samt Gepäck vor den Eingangsstufen des alten Backsteinhauses.   
„Willkommen am Grimmauldplatz.“


	7. Invite Me In

** Kapitel 7 – Invite Me In **

_(Fall Out Boy – Alone Together)_

  
  
„Mister Potter. Master Malfoy, Sir.“ Harry und Draco hatten kaum ihre Mäntel an die schiefe Garderobe neben der Haustür gehängt, als Kreacher erschien und sich so tief vor Draco verbeugte, dass seine krumme Nase beinahe den Boden berührte. Fasziniert betrachtete Harry die Bemühungen seines mürrischen Hauselfen. Hätte er es nicht gerade mit eigenen Augen gesehen, hätte er nicht geglaubt, dass dieser überhaupt wusste, was eine Verbeugung war.   
„Was kann Kreacher für Master Malfoy tun, Sir?“  
„Ähm...“ Hilflos sah Draco zu Harry.  
„Kreacher“, bat dieser, „mach bitte den Kamin im Wohnzimmer an. Und dann bring bitte Dracos Gepäck ins Schlafzimmer und meins in Sirius’ Zimmer.“  
„Natürlich, Mister Potter.“ Dann verbeugte Kreacher sich erneut vor Draco, ignorierte Harry und verschwand.  
  
Harry drehte sich zu Draco und erklärte trocken: „Das war mein rassistischer Hauself Kreacher. Er führt wahrscheinlich gerade einen Freudentanz vor dem Kamin auf, weil er endlich wieder ein Mitglied der Malfoy-Black Familie im Haus hat. Jede Wette, dass er dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen wird.“   
Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und das stört dich nicht?“  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Er war schon immer so und irgendwie ist es ganz schön, wenn es wenigstens eine Sache gibt, die sich nicht geändert hat.“ Das war es wirklich. Darüber hinaus hatte er den Hauselfen, als er den Sommer über im Haus gewesen war, so selten zu Gesicht bekommen, dass er dessen Existenz oft schlichtweg vergessen hatte. Sie hatten sich arrangiert und Harry war sich sicher, dass sie dies auch in Zukunft tun würden.   
  
Harry sah zu Draco und wollte etwas sagen, doch mit einem Mal fühlte er sich seltsam beklommen. In den letzten Wochen hatten sie zunehmend Zeit miteinander verbracht, hatten viel übereinander erfahren und waren sich näher gekommen. Aber all das war im Schutze der Schule passiert, nie waren sie wirklich alleine oder auf sich gestellt gewesen. Sie hatten immer die Gewissheit gehabt, allen unangenehmen Situationen jeder Zeit entfliehen zu können, ohne sich groß erklären zu müssen. Die Situation jetzt war neu und auf beängstigende Weise fremd.  
  
„Möchtest du das Haus sehen oder was essen oder willst du lieber alleine sein?“ In seiner Unsicherheit sprach Harry viel zu schnell, aber Dracos rasche Antwort machte deutlich, dass es ihm offensichtlich nicht anders erging. „Zeig mir das Haus“, bat er.  
Harry nickte dankbar und begann die Führung an Ort und Stelle. Auch wenn er das als Schirmständer dienende Trollbein und die Elfenköpfe aus dem Flur entfernt hatte, wirkte dieser immer noch alles andere als einladend. Dennoch schritt er mit Draco langsam von Zimmer zu Zimmer. Überall sah Draco sich interessiert um oder strich über die alten Möbel und Harry wurde bewusst, dass dieses Haus zwar ihm gehörte, es aber auch ein Teil von Dracos Familie war. Vor dem Wandteppich mit dem Stammbaum blieb dieser mit großen Augen stehen und fuhr langsam mit den Fingerspitzen über die Linien, die ihn mit seinen Eltern und diese wiederum mit der Familie Black verbanden, bis er sich mit einem Mal brüsk abwendete.  
  
„Komm, wir gehen nach oben“, sagte Harry leise und strich Draco flüchtig über den Arm. Er konnte nur ahnen, was in diesem vorging, wenn er den Teppich betrachtete.   
Auch im ersten Stock führte Harry Draco durch jedes Zimmer. Bis auf das Schlafzimmer, welches er sich vor über zwei Jahren mit Ron geteilt hatte, hatte er auch hier nichts verändert. Die Wände waren noch immer von einer dunklen Tapete bedeckt, von der sich an manchen Ecken kleine Stücke lösten. Auf dem Boden lag ein ausgebleichter Teppich, dessen Farbe wahrscheinlich einmal die gleiche gewesen war wie die der Tapeten, und der jedes Geräusch ihrer Schritte schluckte. War das Haus vergangenen Sommer überwiegend unheimlich erschienen, wirkte es jetzt, nachdem Harry so viele Dinge daraus entfernt hatte, traurig und verlassen. Das wenige, was er besaß, befand sich im Schlafzimmer, welchem er mithilfe verschiedener Zauber nicht nur eine neue Tapete, sondern auch eine neue Einrichtung verpasst hatte.   
  
Auch hier sah Draco sich neugierig um. Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, ehe er an das Fenster trat und hinaus auf den kleinen Garten hinter dem Haus sah. Von dort ging er zum Regal, das an der Wand neben der Tür stand, und betrachtete die wenigen Bücher, die Harry besaß.   
„Sind deine Sachen noch bei deinen Verwandten?“, fragte er verwundert.  
„Nein, das...“ Verlegen fuhr Harry sich durch die Haare. „Das ist alles.“ Überrascht drehte Draco sich zu Harry, doch anstatt etwas zu erwidern, nickte er schlicht. „Du hattest es wirklich nicht gut bei denen, oder?“  
Harry zögerte, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und nickte vorsichtig. „Nein, nicht wirklich.“ Zu seiner Erleichterung ging Draco nicht weiter auf das Thema ein, sondern deutete auf seinen Koffer, der neben dem Bett stand. „Du willst, dass ich hier schlafe?“  
„Wenn dir das nichts ausmacht?“  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Nein, macht es nicht. Aber wo schläfst du?“  
„In Sirius’ altem Zimmer.“  
Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Aber...“ Er schien nicht recht zu wissen, wie seine Gedanken formulieren sollte.   
„Das ist schon in Ordnung“, unterbrach ihn Harry und obwohl er lächelte, lag ein trauriger Zug auf seinem Gesicht. „Vielleicht kann ich in den nächsten Tagen ein anderes Zimmer fertig machen.“   
  
Bisher hatte er eh kaum Zeit in dem neu hergerichteten Zimmer verbracht. Im Sommer hatte er meist stundenlang in Sirius’ altem Zimmer gesessen und versucht, sich seinen Paten als Jungen darin vorzustellen. Es war so wenig von ihm geblieben, dass dies der Ort war, an dem Harry sich ihm am nächsten fühlte. Er vermisste ihn immer noch so sehr, dass es körperlich schmerzte und er sich an alles klammerte, was ihn mit Sirius verband.   
Sie beendeten ihren Rundgang im obersten Stock, der dem Hippogreifen Seidenschnabel mehrere Monate als Versteck gedient hatte. Von dort aus gingen sie alle Treppen wieder hinab ins Erdgeschoss und ließen sich von Kreacher etwas zu Essen bringen, ehe sie es sich im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin gemütlich machten.   
  
Draco saß mit einem Buch auf dem alten Sofa, welches jedes Mal ein ächzendes Geräusch von sich gab, wenn er sich anders hinsetzte, während Harry auf dem Boden vor dem Feuer saß und seinen Besen polierte. Obwohl sie kein Wort sprachen und der räumliche Abstand zwischen ihnen kaum hätte größer sein können, fühlte Harry sich so wohl und geborgen wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.  
  
  
  
Harrys anfängliche Befürchtung, er und Draco würden sich in der vielen Zeit, die sie plötzlich miteinander verbrachten, langweilen oder gar feststellen, dass sie sich doch nicht verstanden, löste sich bereits am ersten Tag in Luft auf. Direkt nach dem Frühstück hatte Harry beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war, das Haus wohnlicher zu gestalten. Dieses Mal allerdings wollte er sich nicht alleine auf seine Zauberkräfte verlassen, sondern sie mit den Techniken der Muggel kombinieren. Zunächst hatte Draco über diese Entscheidung nur verständnislos den Kopf geschüttelt und verkündet, dass er ein solches für Zauberer unwürdiges Verhalten mit Sicherheit nicht unterstützen würde, dann aber hatte seine Neugier gesiegt und er hatte Harry in den nächsten Baumarkt begleitet. Voller Freude hatte Harry beobachtet, wie Draco sich immer wieder zu allen Seiten umgesehen und Harry schließlich über unzählige Dinge der Muggelwelt ausgefragt hatte. Ohne seinen Vater im Nacken schien alle Verachtung ihr gegenüber purer Neugier gewichen zu sein. Dennoch waren sie beide erleichtert gewesen, nach kurzer Zeit wieder in die schützende Ruhe am Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren zu können.   
  
Nun standen sie, mit Spachteln und Zauberstäben bewaffnet, im Wohnzimmer und begannen die alte Tapete von den Wänden zu reißen. Harry hatte Draco nicht um Hilfe gebeten und ihm angeboten, er könne ruhig die freie Zeit genießen und sich von Kreacher bedienen lassen, aber er hatte nur gelacht und gemeint, er habe eh nichts besseres zu tun, da könne er sich auch auf Harrys Niveau herab begeben und einmal am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie es sei ein störrischer Gryffindor ohne richtiges Benehmen zu sein.   
Meter für Meter verschwand die dunkle Farbe von den Wänden. Dort, wo sie sich per Hand nicht lösen ließ, halfen sie mit den Zauberstäben nach, und bald schon spürte Harry, wie sein Herz vor Anstrengung schneller schlug und ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat. Aber er fühlte sich gut. Wie lange hatte er sich nicht mehr körperlich verausgabt, ohne gleichzeitig um sein Leben fürchten zu müssen? Es war ein unbeschreiblich gutes Gefühl, eine Aufgabe zu haben, die nicht aus Schulaufgaben oder in der Rettung der Welt bestand. Ein Seitenblick auf Draco verriet Harry, dass es diesem genauso ging. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und auf seinem Gesicht lag nicht nur ein leichter Rotschimmer, sondern auch ein durch und durch zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck.   
  
„Wieso hast du damit nicht schon früher angefangen?“, fragte Draco neugierig, als sie am Nachmittag eine Pause machten und sich von Kreacher Kürbissaft und belegte Brote bringen ließen.  „Dir gehört das Haus doch schon länger, oder?“  
Harry nickte erst, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Am Anfang war ich kaum hier und hatte anderes im Kopf als das Haus.“ Er grinste schief. „Und dann im Sommer... Ich war einfach froh, alleine sein zu können und es war so anders als bei meinen Verwandten. Ich hab auf einmal viel mehr Platz und viel mehr, das mir gehört – ich wusste gar nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte.“  
Draco nickte und klopfte sich ein paar Krümel von der Hose. „Erzählst du mir von deinen Verwandten?“  
  
Erstaunt sah Harry ihn an. „Wieso?“ Er hatte keinerlei guten Erinnerungen an sie, weder an Dudley noch an Petunia oder Vernon. Er verstand nicht, wieso er über sie reden sollte. Nicht einmal Ron und Hermine wussten mehr als die paar Dinge, die sie selbst gesehen hatten. Von sich aus hatte Harry nie über sie gesprochen.   
„Weil ich dich kennenlernen möchte.“ Draco sprach nur leise und sah dabei auf sein Knie, wo er verlegen an seiner Hose knibbelte. Harry schluckte und fühlte seine Handflächen feucht werden. Er wollte ablehnen und Draco sagen, dass es nichts zu erzählen gab. Aber gleichzeitig wollte er ihn nicht von sich stoßen, sondern sich ihm näher fühlen. Er wischte sich die Hände an der Hose ab und fuhr sich dann mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn.  
  
„Ich hab bei meiner Tante, meinem Onkel und meinem Cousin gewohnt“, begann er schließlich leise zu erzählen. „Sie haben es gehasst, dass Dumbledore sie gezwungen hat, mich aufzunehmen. Mein Zimmer war eine Besenkammer unter der Treppe, meine Kleidung die alte von meinem Cousin. Er hatte Freunde, mehr Spielzeug als er benutzen konnte und durfte auf eine gute Schule gehen.“ Harry stockte und stand auf, um ans Fenster zu treten. Er sah hinaus auf die Straße, die verlassen dalag und nur vom schummrigen Licht der Straßenlaternen erhellt wurde. „In der Schule hab ich mich vor meinem Cousin und seinen Schläger-Freunden versteckt, wenn ich zu Hause war, musste ich aufräumen und putzen. Bis Hagrid mich geholt hat, dachte ich, meine Eltern wären bei einem Autounfall gestorben und ich wusste nicht, dass es so etwas wie Zauberer überhaupt gibt. Sie wollten nicht...“ Harry brach ab und rieb sich über die Stirn. Nein, es waren wirklich keine guten Erinnerungen. Aber das war vorbei. Genau wie Voldemort war auch die Zeit bei den Dursleys Geschichte. Er sollte versuchen, all das zu vergessen und nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, wie anders alles hätte sein können, wenn er früher gewusst hätte, wer er war, wenn er Sirius früher gekannt hätte.  
  
Harry hörte, wie Draco leise hinter ihn trat und schloss die Augen, als dieser ihn vorsichtig umarmte. Er hielt den Atem an und traute sich nicht, sich auch nur einen Milimeter zu bewegen, aus Angst, die angenehme und schützende Wärme könnte sonst sofort wieder schwinden. „Gut, dass Hagrid dich da weg geholt hat“, murmelte Draco leise und Harry spürte, wie er seine Nase in Harrys Haar drückte.  
„Ja...“ Harry lächelte ganz leicht und wagte es nun doch, sich ein wenig zu entspannen.   
Es war seltsam, hier zwischen den Haufen abgerissener Tapete in Sirius’ altem Haus zu stehen und sich von Malfoy umarmen zu lassen. So, als wäre dies nicht die wirkliche Welt. Dabei fühlte es sich so gut und so richtig an, dass Harry sich am liebsten nie wieder bewegt hätte. Am liebsten wäre er einfach so stehen geblieben und hätte Dracos Atem an seinem Ohr gelauscht, bis all der Schmerz und all das Leid, das sie erlebt hatten, vergessen war.  
  
Viel zu schnell lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Harry lächelte Draco verlegen an, als er sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Danke.“ Verschämt strich er sich über den Nacken. „Wollen wir weitermachen?“  
Auf Dracos Nicken hin machten sie sich wieder ans Werk und arbeiteten so lange, bis ihre Arme schmerzten und sie kaum noch in der Lage waren, ihre Gläser Butterbier zu halten, die Kreacher ihnen am Abend brachte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt beschlossen sie, für diesen Tag Schluss zu machen und ihn in Ruhe ausklingen zu lassen.   
  
Frisch geduscht machten sie es sich im Schlafzimmer gemütlich, das nun von Draco bewohnt wurde. Draco setzte sich ans Kopfende des Bettes und Harry ans Fußende, zwischen ihnen ein Schachspiel, das sie im Wohnzimmer gefunden hatten. Draco spielte um Welten besser als Harry und benötigte immer nur wenige Züge, um ihn Schachmatt zu setzen, doch das störte Harry nicht. Er wollte einfach nur hier sitzen und alles außerhalb dieser vier Wände vergessen.   
  
Während sie spielten, gelang es Draco, Harry geschickt mehr und mehr Informationen über seine Vergangenheit zu entlocken. Nie drängte er ihn und nur selten kommentierte er, was Harry erzählte. Stattdessen hörte er ihm geduldig zu, nickte an den richtigen Stellen oder legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm, um ihn zum Weiterreden zu animieren – so lange, bis Harry immer öfter gähnte und Mühe hatte, die Augen weiterhin offen zu halten. Doch der Gedanke, Dracos Nähe gegen Sirius’ dunkles Zimmer mit dem kalten Bett einzutauschen, war in diesem Moment so bedrückend, dass Harry sich mit aller Kraft wach hielt. Draco schien zu merken, was in Harry vorging, denn er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und zauberte leise ein weiteres Kopfkissen und eine zweite Decke herbei.   
  
„Bleib hier, wenn du magst“, flüsterte er und Harry rutschte dankbar unter die dargebotene Decke. Müde lächelte er Draco an, schloss die Augen und bemerkte nur am Rande, wie der Andere das Licht löschte und sich neben ihn legte. Ein wohliger Schauer durchrieselte Harry, als Draco sich neben ihm zurecht ruckelte und nur wenige Minuten später tief und gleichmäßig atmete. So war es richtig.


	8. I'll Check In Tomorrow If I Don't Wake Up Dead

** Kapitel 8 – I'll Check In Tomorrow If I Don't Wake Up Dead **

_(Fall Out Boy - Alone Together)_

  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich so erholt wie seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr. Glücklich lächelnd blieb er mit geschlossenen Augen liegen und lauschte Dracos tiefen und gleichmäßigen Atemzügen neben sich. Genau das hatte er auch in der Nacht getan, als er aus wirren Träumen voller Furcht und Grausamkeit aufgeschreckt war. Draco neben sich im Bett zu wissen, seinen ruhigen Atem zu hören und seine Wärme auch durch zwei Decken hindurch zu spüren, hatte ihm so viel Sicherheit gegeben, dass die Traumbilder ihren Schrecken verloren hatten und er schnell wieder eingeschlafen war.   
Nun rollte Harry sich auf die Seite und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. In dem Durcheinander aus Decken und Kissen waren von Draco nur ein zerzauster Haarschopf und die Nasenspitze zu sehen und bei jedem Atemzug flatterte eine schmale Haarsträhne auf und ab, die ihm im Schlaf ins Gesicht gefallen war.  
  
„Hör auf mich anzustarren, Potter.“  
Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen und wandte errötend den Blick ab. „Ein einfaches guten Morgen hätte gereicht.“ Grummelnd strich er sich die eigenen Haare aus dem Gesicht, während Draco die Nase kräuselte und dann die Augen aufschlug. „Guten Morgen, Potter. Hör auf mich im Schlaf anzustarren oder das war das letzte Mal, dass du in meinem Bett Asyl bekommen hast.“  
Harrys Verlegenheit schwand und lachend erwiderte er: „Botschaft angekommen.“  
  
Schweigend genossen sie noch einige Minuten lang die träge Ruhe des Wintermorgens, ehe sie sich überwinden konnten, die Wärme des Bettes zu verlassen und nur kurze Zeit später saßen sie an dem großen Esstisch in der Küche. In der Luft hing der Geruch von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee und vertrieb den letzten Rest Müdigkeit aus ihren Köpfen. Aufmerksam beobachtete Draco, wie Harry die Schränke nach Geschirr und Besteck durchsuchte, um damit den Tisch zu decken.  
  
„Wieso hast du das nicht den Elfen machen lassen?“   
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich musste immer solche Dinge tun wie Kaffee kochen, den Tisch decken oder aufräumen und ich vergess’ immer wieder, dass ich jetzt einen Hauselfen habe.“ Er grinste schief. „Aber mir macht es nichts aus und ich kann mir auch besseres vorstellen, als Kreachers Gesicht gleich zum Frühstück zu sehen.“  
„Vielleicht könntest du ihn der Weasley-Großfamilie schenken“, scherzte Draco und erwiderte Harrys Grinsen.   
„Ich weiß nicht, ob Molly sich da wirklich drüber freuen würde“, lachte Harry, während er ihnen den Kaffee einschenkte. „Sie und Kreacher mochten sich nicht sonderlich.“  
  
Draco nickte und Harry zog rundum zufrieden ein Bein an den Körper, während er sich die Hände an seiner Tasse wärmte. Noch besser wäre es nur, wenn der Streit mit Ron nicht wäre. Der Gedanke an seinen besten Freund versetzte Harry einen feinen Stich und so schob er ihn rasch wieder beiseite. Er würde das klären. Aber nicht jetzt. Stattdessen diskutierte er viel lieber mit Draco darüber, wie sie heute die Arbeiten im Wohnzimmer fortsetzen sollten. Im Gegensatz zu Harry besaß Draco ein natürliches Gespür für Formen und Farben und Harry lauschte aufmerksam seinen Ausführungen und Vorschlägen. Für ihn war das alles Neuland, hatte er doch bisher nicht mehr gesehen als die blumige Einrichtung der Dursleys und das gemütliche Durcheinander im Fuchsbau. Seinetwegen könnte sein Haus ruhig ebenso chaotisch und zusammengewürfelt sein, doch dafür hatte er noch lange nicht genug Plunder gesammelt.   
  
Gerade als Harry sich zumindest für eine Wandfarbe hatte entscheiden können, klopfte es laut am Küchenfenster und sie fuhren erschrocken auseinander. Verwundert betrachtete Harry die beiden Eulen, die draußen vor dem Fenster saßen und offensichtlich ungeduldig zu ihnen hinein sahen.   
„Meinst du, das ist ein Friedensangebot vom Ratten-Weasley?“, fragte Draco neugierig, der seit dem vergangenen Abend von Harrys Streit mit Ron wusste.  
„Hör auf, ihn immer so zu nennen!“ Grinsend boxte Harry ihn gegen den Oberarm und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Das ist keine Eule von den Weasleys.“ Und auch keine von denen, die Hagrid schicken würde – Harry hatte keines der beiden Tiere jemals vorher gesehen. Das konnte unmöglich etwas gutes bedeuten. Unsicher, was ihn erwarten würde, holte Harry zwei Eulenkekse aus dem Schrank, ehe er das Fenster öffnete und die Eulen auf seinem ausgestreckten Arm fliegen ließ. Beide ließen sich gerne füttern, dann aber klapperte die kleinere von ihnen ungeduldig mit dem Schnabel und flatterte hinüber zu Draco.   
  
„Scheint, als würde jemand was von dir wollen“, grinste Harry und betrachtete dann die große Waldohreule, die noch auf seinem Arm saß. „Wer schickt dich denn zu mir, hm?“, fragte er leise und strich ihr sanft über die Federn. Jedes Mal, wenn er Post erhielt, musste er an Hedwig denken und daran, dass er sich unbedingt eine neue Eule kaufen musste. Bisher hatte er das immer wieder erfolgreich vor sich her geschoben. Um sich abzulenken, sah er auf den Brief, der fein säuberlich zusammengerollt am Bein der Eule festgebunden war. Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Namen, der in ausladenden Buchstaben außen auf dem Papier stand, genügte, um den Absender zu identifizieren: Rita Kimmkorn. Verärgert zog Harry die Augenbrauen zusammen. Direkt nach seinem Sieg über Voldemort hatte er unzählige Interview-Anfragen für Zaubererzeitungen aus aller Welt erhalten, doch nachdem er jede einzelne von ihnen abgelehnt hatte, war das Interesse der Journalisten bald versiegt. Nur eine Person wollte einfach keine Ruhe geben: Rita Kimmkorn, die unverschämte und verlogene Reporterin des Tagespropheten. Schnell war Harry dazu übergegangen, alle Post, die sie ihm schickte, ungeöffnet wieder zurückgehen zu lassen.   
  
„Entschuldige, Kumpel“, sprach Harry weiterhin leise mit der Eule, die ihn mit ihren großen gelben Augen fixierte, „aber du kannst den Brief gleich wieder mitnehmen – deine Besitzerin ist nämlich eine unglaublich nervtötende Tratschtante.“ Die Eule schuhute leise, als würde sie Harry recht geben und er gab ihr einen weiteren Eulenkeks, ehe er sie zurück zum Fenster trug, von wo aus sie sich mit einigen kräftigen Flügelschlägen in die Luft erhob und davon flog.  
„So ein aufdringliches Miststück! Am liebsten würde ich sie...–“ Schimpfend drehte Harry sich zu Draco und brach ab als er dessen Gesicht erblickte. Alle Farbe war daraus gewichen und in seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck, der genauso verloren wirkte wie in der Nacht im Raum der Wünsche. „Draco...“ Sofort waren all sein Groll auf Rita Kimmkorn vergessen. „Was ist passiert?“  
„Ich...“ Draco räusperte sich und strich den Brief auf dem Tisch glatt. „Meine Eltern... Sie werden begnadigt.“  
  
Perplex starrte Harry ihn an. Lucius Malfoy, der Helfershelfer des Bösen, einer der treuesten Anhänger Voldemorts sollte kein Jahr nach seiner Inhaftierung bereits wieder aus Askaban entlassen werden? Seine Frau war lediglich eine von vielen Mitläufern gewesen, aber Lucius?   
„Darf ich...?“ Harry deutete auf den Brief und zog ihn auf Dracos zustimmendes Nicken hin zu sich. Eilig überflog er die wenigen Zeilen des Briefes, der augenscheinlich direkt aus dem Ministerium kam. Unter der Leitung von Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte dieses offensichtlich zahlreiche neue Gesetzte und Reformen durchgesetzt, die unter anderem das Ziel verfolgten, ehemalige Anhänger Voldemorts so schnell wie möglich wieder in die Gesellschaft der Zauberer zu integrieren, um eine neue Zusammenrottung der früheren Todesser in Askaban zu vermeiden. Ihre Freilassung sei mit strengen Auflagen verbunden und solle den Beginn eines neuen Denkens verkörpern.   
  
„Morgen schon!“, rief Harry aus. Eine Freilassung der Todesser am 24. Dezember, das war ein symbolkräftiger Akt, der mit Sicherheit auf wenig Zustimmung stoßen würde. Doch Kingsley wusste immer genau, was er tat, das wusste Harry aus eigener Erfahrung. „Was... Was bedeutet das für dich? Was wirst du tun?“ Besorgt beobachtete er, wie Draco die Hände ineinander krallte, während er gleichzeitig darum bemüht war, die Fassung zu bewahren. Natürlich, ein Malfoy zeigte nicht, was in ihm vorging. „Draco...“ Vorsichtig strich Harry über Dracos verkrampfte Hände. „Hey...“ Draco sah auf und Harry konnte es kaum ertragen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Es hatte ihm so gut getan, Abstand zu seinem Vater zu haben, zu wissen, dass dieser sich für lange Zeit nicht in sein Leben einmischen konnte. Und nun sollte dieser bereits morgen als freier Mann ins Anwesen der Malfoys zurückkehren.  
  
„Scheiße!“ Mit einem Wutschrei sprang Draco auf und fegte mit einer einzigen Bewegung das Geschirr vom Tisch, so dass es mit einem lauten Krachen auf den Boden aufschlug und dort in unzählige Einzelteile zerbrach. „Dieser verdammte Mistkerl!“ Er griff nach der leeren Kaffeekanne, die noch neben dem Herd stand und warf sie gegen die Wand.   
Im ersten Moment war Harry, erschrocken über Dracos plötzlichen Ausbruch, an die Seite gesprungen, jetzt aber blieb er in ausreichendem Abstand stehen und beobachtete, wie Draco alles, was er finden konnte, gegen die Wand schleuderte. „Meinetwegen kann er in Askaban verrotten!“ Ein weiterer Teller ging zu Bruch. „Ich will ihn nicht mehr in meinem Leben haben! Nie wieder!“  
  
Später konnte Harry nicht mehr sagen, wie lange er einfach mit pochendem Herzen in der Tür gestanden und zugesehen hatte, bis Draco endlich ruhiger wurde und zitternd das Gesicht in den Händen barg. Erst jetzt wagte Harry es, sich ihm wieder zu näher und zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt in seine Arme. Draco sträubte sich und versuchte, Harry von sich zu schieben.  
„Lass mich los!“  
„Vergiss es.“   
Sie rangelten miteinander, stießen dabei gegen die Wand und warfen die Stühle um, bis es Harry endlich gelang, Draco so fest zu umklammern, dass dieser sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte und letztendlich seinen Widerstand aufgab.   
„Scheiße“, flüsterte er wieder als er endlich die Umarmung erwiderte und seine Stirn auf Harrys Schulter sinken ließ. Dieser lockerte seinen festen Griff und strich Draco stattdessen hilflos über den Rücken. „Kannst du das nicht einfach ignorieren? Bleib hier und tu so, als wüsstest du nicht, dass sie wieder da sind... – Hier können sie dich nicht finden.“ Dabei wusste er selbst, dass dies niemals funktionieren würde.  
Draco lachte bitter auf. „Das Erste, was mein Vater tun wird, wenn ich nicht zu Hause bin, ist nach Hogwarts zu reisen, um mich für eine glückliche Familienvereinigung nach Wiltshire zu holen! Und wenn ich dann nicht da bin, dann...–“ Er brach ab, aber Harry verstand auch so.   
  
Lucius Malfoy würde nichts unversucht lassen, um seinen Sohn zu finden und auf der Suche würde kein Stein auf dem anderen bleiben. Harry machte sich nichts vor – es würde nicht lange dauern, bis Malfoy herausgefunden hätte, wo Draco sich aufhielt. Ihren Mitschülern war die neue Freundschaft der ehemaligen Feinde nicht verborgen geblieben und dass sie King’s Cross gemeinsam verlassen hatten, hatten sie mit Sicherheit ebenfalls gesehen. „Wir lassen uns was einfallen“, versprach Harry, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was das sein sollte.   
Die vergangenen Monate waren etwas besonderes gewesen. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig unterstützt in einer Zeit, von der sie beide gedacht hatten, sie niemals zu überstehen. Ohne den Druck von außen waren aus Feinden Freunde geworden. Und nun drohte die Rückkehr von Lucius Malfoy diese zerbrechliche Freundschaft zu zerstören. Denn auch wenn Voldemort besiegt war, waren sie doch immer noch Malfoy und Potter, Slytherin und Gryffindor – zwei Seiten, die unterschiedlicher kaum sein könnten und deren Freundschaft Lucius Malfoy niemals zulassen würde.  
Konnte Draco sich gegen seine Familie stellen, ohne alles zu verlieren? Konnte er bei ihr bleiben, ohne dass sein Vater Dinge von ihm verlangen würde, an denen er nach und nach zerbrechen würde?  
  
Lange Minuten verstrichen, in denen sie einfach schweigend in der Küche standen, sich in den Armen hielten und beieinander Trost suchten. Schließlich war es Draco, der sich wieder von Harry löste. „Machen wir im Wohnzimmer weiter?“ Seine Stimme war belegt und seine Augen schimmerten verdächtig, aber Harry verstand, dass er jetzt nicht über seine Eltern und die kommenden Tage reden wollte. Sie hatten noch einen Tag Schonfrist, einen Tag, um eine Lösung zu finden. Was würde ab morgen geschehen? Was würde mit Draco geschehen? Hatte sein Vater bereits Pläne für ihn? Auch wenn er und seine Frau zu guter Letzt das Wohl ihres Sohnes über den Sieg Voldemorts gestellt hatten, so änderte dies nichts an der Abneigung und der Verachtung, die sie gegenüber Harry empfanden.  Wie sollte er sich von dem Krieg und dem, was er hatte tun müssen, erholen, wenn er ständig die kalte Autorität seines Vaters im Nacken spürte? So viele Fragen und keine Antworten.  
  
Mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs brachte Harry die zerstörte Kücheneinrichtung dazu, sich wieder zusammenzusetzen und an ihren angestammten Ort zu schweben. Dann gingen er und Draco hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihre begonnene Arbeit wortlos fortsetzten. Hatten sie am Tag zu vor noch in einträchtigem Schweigen gearbeitet, so war die Stille, die sich nun zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, drückend und ohrenbetäubend. Harry fühlte sich, als sei er jäh aus einer Traumblase zurück in die Wirklichkeit geworfen worden. Hatte er wirklich gedacht, er und Draco könnten all das, was geschehen war, einfach hinter sich lassen und neu beginnen?  
  
Viel zu schnell waren die Wände grau und kahl und von den schwarzen Tapeten war nichts mehr übrig als die zwei großen Haufen in der Mitte des Raumes. Abrupt und ohne ein Wort zu sagen wandte Draco sich ab und verließ das Zimmer. Harry konnte hören, wie er die Treppe hinauf stieg und kurz darauf die Tür des Schlafzimmers hinter sich zu warf.   
Die Stille, die sich daraufhin ausbreitete, war so allumfassend, dass Harry mit dem Zauberstab über die nackte Wand kratzte, nur um überhaupt etwas zu hören. Er wollte Draco nachlaufen, ihm helfen und ihn beschützen. Aber in diesem Moment konnte es nicht. So bitter die Erkenntnis auch war, so blieb ihm in diesem Augenblick nichts übrig, als Dracos Wunsch nach Einsamkeit zu akzeptieren und ihm seinen Freiraum zu geben.  
  
Der Tag verstrich, ohne dass Harry zur Ruhe kam. Getrieben lief er von einem Zimmer in das nächste, begann aufzuräumen und zu sortieren, nur um Minuten später wieder innezuhalten und in Regungslosigkeit zu versinken.  
  
Als sich die Dunkelheit über den Grimmauldplatz senkte und Draco noch immer nicht aus seinem Zimmer gekommen war, konnte Harry sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Bewaffnet mit einem Tablett, auf dem sich das von Kreacher zubereitete Abendessen befand, stieg er hinauf zum Schlafzimmer. Unentschlossen trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen als er keine Antwort auf sein Klopfen erhielt. Sollte er Draco einfach in Ruhe lassen? Schließlich aber siegte Harrys Bedürfnis, sich zu vergewissern, wie es Draco ging, so dass er einfach das Zimmer betrat.  
Erleichtert lächelnd betrachtete Harry das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Scheinbar erschöpft hatte Draco sich mitten auf dem Bett zusammengerollt und war dort eingeschlafen. Das Gesicht in der Armbeuge versteckt atmete er tief ein und aus und eine Woge tiefer und ehrlicher Zuneigung überrollte Harry. Der blonde Junge, der dort in seinem Bett lag, war nicht länger ein Fremder oder ein Feind. Er war ein Freund, dem er sich auf eine Art verbunden fühlte, wie keinem anderen Menschen.  
Vorsichtig stellte Harry das Tablett auf dem Schreibtisch ab, ehe sich auf die Bettkante sinken ließ. Ganz vorsichtig breitete er die Bettdecke über Draco aus, ehe auch er ins Bett krabbelte. Er legte sich so nah an Dracos Rücken, wie es möglich war, ohne sich zu berühren.   
Noch waren sie hier.


	9. Chapter 9

** Kapitel 9 – I Know It's Not Alright **

_(Linkin Park – Breaking The Habit)_

  
  
Ein leises Wimmern riss Harry aus dem Schlaf.  
„Nein, nicht! Bitte zwing mich nicht, das zu tun...“  
Verschlafen blinzelte er in die fahle Dunkelheit und brauchte einige Momente, um sich zu orientieren. Der Himmel draußen war noch schwarz und nur das bleiche Licht der Sterne mahlte lang gezogene Schatten auf die Bettdecke. Was hatte ihn geweckt?  
„Nein, bitte nicht...!“   
Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen und wandte ruckartig den Kopf. Neben ihm hatte Draco sich in einer unnatürlichen Pose zusammen gekrümmt und atmete hastig ein und aus. Harry  vergewisserte sich, dass er schlief und fühlte sich, als würde ihm jemand die Kehle zu drücken. Was war es, das Draco quälte? Waren es nur Bilder seiner Fantasie oder die Wiedergabe einer grausam realen Vergangenheit? Zaghaft tastete Harry nach Draco und strich sanft über seinen Arm. Er glühte und eine feine Schweißschicht bedeckte seine Haut.   
„Draco, wach auf!“ Vorsichtig strich Harry von Dracos Arm über seine Schulter zu seinem Rücken und plötzlich riss Draco panisch die Augen auf. Erschrocken zog Harry seine Hand zurück und beobachtete, wie Draco sich schwer atmend aufsetzte und fluchtartig Abstand zu Harry suchte. Es dauerte endlos lange Minuten, bis er zu erkennen schien, wo er sich befand und langsam ruhiger wurde.  
  
„Hey...“, machte Harry leise auf sich aufmerksam. Langsam drehte Draco den Kopf und Harry versuchte, in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, doch in der Dunkelheit waren seine Augen nicht mehr als zwei schwarze Höhlen. „Hey...“, wiederholte Harry und umschloss Dracos Hand vorsichtig mit seiner. Im ersten Moment zuckte er zurück, doch als Harry sich ihm nicht weiter näherte, entspannte er sich wieder. Ans Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt saßen sie schweigend da und Harry strich immer wieder mit dem Daumen über Dracos Handrücken. Was hatte ihm solche Angst eingejagt? Harry wollte ihn fragen, ihn in die Arme schließen und nie wieder gehen lassen. Seine Reaktion aber hatte deutlich gezeigt, dass er in diesem Moment keine weitere Nähe zulassen würde. Harry konnte nichts tun. Also saß er stumm neben Draco, hielt seine Hand und beobachtete ihn von der Seite. Sein Gesicht war weiß und starr und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er Harrys Anwesenheit überhaupt wahrnahm. Minute um Minute verstrich und die Stille zwischen ihnen begann sich auszudehnen. Sie umfing ihre Köpfe, drückte auf ihre Ohren und lähmte jeden Gedanken. Alles, was Harry sah, war Draco. Irgendwann fielen diesem immer wieder die Augen zu und sein Kopf sank für wenige Sekunden nach vorne, ehe er ihn ruckartig wieder hoch riss.   
  
„Komm her“, wagte Harry nun leise zu flüstern, darauf gefasst, dass Draco ihn wieder von sich stoßen würde. Aber stattdessen rutschte er zaghaft näher und Harry spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag vor Aufregung beschleunigte. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu verschrecken, zog er Draco samt Bettdecke zwischen seine Beine und legte die Arme um ihn, immer bereit, ihn sofort wieder loszulassen. Doch anstatt sich gegen die Umarmung zu wehren, ließ Draco seinen Kopf gegen Harrys Brust sinken und schloss erschöpft die Augen.   
Lange saß Harry so da, im Rücken die kalte Wand, Dracos glühende Wärme an seiner Brust, und lauschte auf den immer langsamer werdenden Atem seines Freundes. Erst als er sicher war, dass dieser wirklich schlief, wagte auch er es, seiner eigenen Müdigkeit nachzugeben und ebenfalls die Augen zu schließen.   
  
  
  
Der nächste Morgen begann für Harry mit einem steifen Nacken und Rückenschmerzen, die sich von seinem Steißbein bis in seinen Kopf hinauf zogen. Stöhnend schlug er die Augen auf und rieb sich über die Stirn, hinter der es unangenehm pochte. Als er aber Draco erblickte, der noch immer an seine Brust gekuschelt schlief, rückten die Schmerzen sofort in den Hintergrund. Im Schlaf hatte er die Arme um Harry geschlungen und seine Nase in dessen Shirt gedrückt. Für eine Weile sah Harry einfach nur auf Draco hinab und genoss die morgendliche Ruhe, die ihnen einen trügerischen Frieden vorgaukelte. Bald aber wurden die Schmerzen so unangenehm, dass er ächzend seine Position änderte. Dadurch musste er Draco geweckt haben, denn dieser drückte sich zuerst seufzend näher an Harry, ehe er murrend die Augen öffnete. Dabei erst schien er zu realisieren, wo er sich befand, denn plötzlich rückte er von Harry ab und richtete sich übereilt auf.  
  
„Morgen“, nuschelte Harry und drückte den Rücken durch, der daraufhin protestierend knackte.  
„Morgen.“ Dracos Wangen leuchteten rot und anstatt Harry anzusehen, widmete er all seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf, die Bettdecke über seinen Beinen zurechtzuziehen.  
Harry beschloss, Dracos Verlegenheit zu ignorieren und stand unter leisen Schmerzlauten aus dem Bett auf. Hermine wüsste jetzt bestimmt den richtigen Zauber, der seinen Rücken in Sekundenschnelle heilen würde. Vielleicht hätte er ihr doch einmal mehr zuhören sollen. „Ich bin im Bad“, verkündete er und hoffte, Draco könnte seine Verlegenheit während Harrys Abwesenheit vergessen.   
  
Harrys Wunsch ging in Erfüllung und etwas über eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie gemeinsam beim Frühstück, das dieses Mal von Kreacher zubereitet worden war. Sie sprachen kein Wort über die vergangene Nacht, dafür aber umso mehr über den bevorstehenden Tag. Weder Harry noch Draco war eine Möglichkeit eingefallen, mit der Draco ein Aufeinandertreffen mit seinen Eltern verhindern konnte, ohne sofort eine Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Vater zu provozieren. Er würde ihn und seine Mutter in Empfang nehmen müssen.   
  
„Wirst du wiederkommen?“  
Draco machte eine zustimmende Kopfbewegung. „Ich werde es versuchen.“  
Harry nickte. Kein Grund Trübsal zu blasen. Draco würde seine Eltern begrüßen, ihnen versichern, wie froh er über ihre Entlassung war und am Abend würde er sich zu einem seiner Slytherin-Freunde entschuldigen und zu Harry zurückkehren. Es gab keinen Grund, in Panik zu verfallen. Und doch war da dieses ungute Gefühl, das dunkel und schwer auf Harry lastete und ihm jeden Atemzug erschwerte. „Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl dabei“, gestand er so auch leise und dieses Mal war es Draco, der leicht nickte.  
„Er passiert schon nichts. Er wird mir nichts tun.“  
„Trotzdem.“ Ein kindlicher Trotz schwang in Harrys Stimme mit. Was, wenn Draco dennoch etwas zustieß? Wie sollte er sich sicher sein, dass es ihm gut ging?   
„Sie sind immer noch meine Eltern, Harry.“  
„Ja, ich weiß...“ Harry lächelte gequält, dann ließ er sich von Draco in eine feste Umarmung ziehen.   
„Wir sehen uns heute Abend.“  
Harry nickte nur, weil er fürchtete, nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen herauszubekommen.  
  
Dann war Draco fort. Harry hatte ihn gehen lassen und eine dumpfe Stille breitete sich in dem leeren Haus aus. Das drückende Gefühl in Harrys Magen hatte sich dort zusammengerollt und schien ihn in absehbarer Zeit nicht verlassen zu wollen. Woher nur kam diese Vorahnung der Bedrohung? Wieso war es so schwer gewesen, Draco gehen zu lassen? Sicher, sein Vater war ein grausamer Mann, der Draco mehr wie ein Werkzeug oder eine Schachfigur behandelt hatte denn wie einen Sohn, aber in jüngster Zeit hatte Draco nichts getan, um den Zorn seines Vaters auf sich zu ziehen, oder? Und doch. Lucius war nur Stunden nach Voldemorts Tod gefasst und inhaftiert worden. Seit dem war beinahe ein halbes Jahr vergangen und niemand wusste, was in Askaban geschehen war. War es den verbliebenen Todessern gelungen, sich zusammenzufinden? Verfolgten sie immer noch ihre alten Ziele und sahen Harry als ihren obersten Feind an? War es ihnen gelungen, Pläne zu schmieden, von denen nichts nach außen gedrungen war?   
  
Unter Aufbringung all seiner Willenskraft gelang es Harry, seine Gedanken von Draco und den quälenden Fragen abzulenken, indem er ihre begonnene Arbeit im Wohnzimmer endlich beendete. Nach nur wenigen Stunden war der neue Wohnraum fertig. Wände und Vorhänge hatten eine neue, freundliche Farbe erhalten und auch das Sofa und der Teppich waren mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabs gereinigt und neu eingefärbt worden. Nur wenig erinnerte nun noch an den ehemals dunklen Raum, in dem jede Ecke an vergangene schwarze Magie erinnert hatte. Erst als Harry sich nun in dem umgestalteten Zimmer umsah, wurde ihm bewusst, welcher Tag es war. Heiligabend. Nichts in diesem Haus deutete auf das bevorstehende Fest hin und auch Harrys Stimmung war alles andere als weihnachtlich. Gerade als er sich dennoch dazu entschlossen hatte, einen Haufen alten Trödel, den er in einem der Schränke gefunden hatte, in einen Tannenbaum zu verwandeln, hörte er ein Rauschen im Kamin, das unerwarteten Besuch ankündigte. Eilig drehte Harry sich herum, gerade als Hermine mit einem leichten Stolpern auf dem Teppich trat und sich die zerzausten Haare glatt strich.  
  
„Harry!“ Erfreut lächelte sie ihn an und zog ihn sofort in ihre Arme. „Wie geht’s dir? Alles in Ordnung? Was hast du mit dem Wohnzimmer gemacht? Sieht gut aus!“  
Lachend und erschlagen von Hermines Redeschwall erwiderte Harry die Umarmung. „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Das Wohnzimmer haben Draco und ich zusammen renoviert.“ Vor Überraschung kam es ihm in diesem Moment nicht in den Sinn, Hermine von Draco und seinem Vater zu berichten. „Aber was ist los? Wieso bist du hier?“  
Augenblicklich verschwand das Lächeln von Hermines Gesicht und sie wurde ernst. „Setz dich.“  
„Hermine, was ist los?“  
„Setz dich hin, ich erzähl’s dir.“  
  
Missmutig und zugleich beunruhigt setzte Harry sich auf das Sofa und beobachtete, wie Hermine es ihm gleich tat. Dabei legte sie ihren Umhang ab und zog einen Stapel zusammengefalteter Blätter daraus hervor. Beim näheren Hinsehen identifizierte Harry sie als mehrere Zeitungsartikel des Tagespropheten, die Hermine nun nacheinander auseinander faltete und einen nach dem anderen auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. Der älteste stammte aus dem vergangenen Monat, der aktuellste vom heutigen Tag.  
„Lies.“  
  
Mit einer bösen Vorahnung begann Harry die Überschriften zu lesen:  
Ist der Junge, der lebt, fasziniert von der dunklen Seite?  
Potter und Malfoy: Freundschaft statt Feindschaft?  
Todesser und Held – wer von ihnen wechselt die Seite?  
Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy verlassen zu Beginn der Ferien gemeinsam den Bahnhof – braucht      Potter das Gefühl der Gefahr?  
Todesser aus Askaban entlassen – War die Annäherung Malfoys an Potter pure Berechnung  
  
Für einen Moment verschwammen die Buchstaben vor Harrys Augen, ehe sein Blick sich wieder klärte und seine Gedanken augenblicklich zu Draco wanderten. Auch wenn sein Vater in Askaban gewesen war, war er ohne Zweifel über die Vorgänge außerhalb der Gefängnismauern informiert worden – ganz besonders dann, wenn diese Vorgänge seinen Sohn betrafen. Harry lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken hinab. Malfoy würde ausrasten. Sein Sohn, verbündet mit der feindlichen Seite.   
  
„Harry... Wo ist Draco?“   
Mechanisch drehte Harry den Kopf in Hermines Richtung. Für einen Moment hatte er tatsächlich vergessen, dass sie da war. „Bei...“ Er räusperte sich. „Bei seinen Eltern...“  
Tröstend legte Hermine eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Mach dir nichts draus“, versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern, „es sah wirklich so aus, als würde er es ernst meinen.“  
„Als würde er was ernst meinen?“ Harrys Kopf war so vernebelt, dass er Hermines Worte zwar hörte, ihren Sinn aber nicht verstand.  
„Naja, eure... Freundschaft. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so weit geht, mit dir hier her zu kommen, nur um seinen Vater zu beeindrucken.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, ehe ihr etwas einzufallen schien und sie die Augen aufriss. „Harry! Hast du ihm deine Adresse gegeben? Er kann doch nicht einfach so hier rein kommen, oder?!“  
Entsetzt starrte Harry Hermine an, unfähig auch nur einen einzigen vernünftigen Satz zu formulieren. „Ich... Hermine... Er...“  
„Am besten kommst du mit mir zurück in den Fuchsbau!“, unterbrach Hermine ihn und sah Harry auffordernd an, der immer noch wie erstarrt auf seinem Platz saß. Nur ganz langsam schien sein Verstand zurückzukehren.  
„Hermine, du verstehst das alles ganz falsch!“  
Verärgert zog Hermine die Augenbrauen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn. „Ach ja? Wieso bist du dann hier und Draco nicht?“  
  
Verärgert ballte Harry die Fäuste und sprang vom Sofa auf, um unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. „Draco hat gestern erst erfahren, dass seine Eltern freikommen. Und weißt du, was er davon hält? Gar nichts!“ Er schnaufte aufgebracht und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Sein Vater ist Schuld an allem! Er hat ihn zu allem gezwungen! Und jetzt muss er nach Hause, weil sein Vater das von ihm erwartet und wenn er die Artikel auch gelesen hat...  – Ich weiß nicht, was er dann tut! Scheiße Hermine, du hast doch keine Ahnung!“ Er hatte sich immer mehr in Rage geredet und sah seine beste Freundin nun verzweifelt an. Er hatte alles nur schlimmer gemacht für Draco. Würde er sich da rausreden können?  
Hermine schien immer noch nicht überzeugt. Sie saß weiterhin auf dem Sofa und blickte Harry zweifelnd an. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass er dir nichts vorgemacht hat? Und wenn du dir dabei sicher bist, vertraust du ihm genug, um dich darauf zu verlassen, dass er es jetzt schafft, sich seinem Vater zu widersetzen? Ich bin mir sicher, er will dich immer noch tot sehen, immerhin bist du Schuld daran, dass im Moment niemand gut auf den Namen Malfoy zu sprechen ist!“ Nun stand Hermine doch auf und ging zu Harry hinüber und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Harry, Todesser geben nicht einfach auf, nur weil ihr Anführer tot ist. Sie werden ihre Ziele weiterhin verfolgen und du bist immer noch ihr größter Feind. Bist du dir zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass Draco Malfoy dein Freund ist und dich nicht an sie verraten wird?“  
  
Harry nickte. „Das bin ich.“ Draco wollte dieser Welt aus Gewalt und Intrigen entkommen, er würde sich nicht länger von seinem Vater für dessen Ziele missbrauchen lassen. Harry konnte ihm vertrauen... – oder?


	10. You're Slipping Slowly From My Reach

** Kapitel 10 – You're Slipping Slowly From My Reach **

_ (Placebo – Without You I'm Nothing) _

  
  
Hermine seufzte und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm. „Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen um dich.“  
Die Berührung war so warm und vertraut, dass Harry trotz der Gesamtsituation unweigerlich lächeln musste. „Ich weiß.“ Hermine war seine beste Freundin und auch wenn sie oft verschiedener Meinung waren, hatte er doch jederzeit mit all seinen Problemen zu ihr kommen können. Immer hatte sie ein offenes Ohr für ihn gehabt und hatte ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden. Beinahe ein ganzes Jahr lang waren sie zusammen auf der Flucht gewesen. Sie hatten gemeinsam gefroren, geweint, gekämpft und gelitten. Sie kannten sich so gut, wie kaum einen anderen Menschen. Und doch war da mit einem Mal diese Barriere gewesen. Als der Staub sich gelegt hatte und die Schreie verstummt waren, war alles anders gewesen. Sie waren anders gewesen. Harry hatte sich zurückgezogen und Hermine ebenso ausgesperrt wie Ron oder Ginny.   
  
Er wünschte, es wäre anders und er würde wieder die alte Vertrautheit spüren. Er wünschte, er könnte Hermine einfach alles erzählen und mit ihr gemeinsam eine Lösung finden. Aber es ging nicht. Er musste seinen eigenen Weg finden und die Situation jetzt ging nur ihn und Draco etwas an. Da war etwas zwischen ihnen, das Harry nicht greifen konnte und von dem er fürchtete, dass es mit einem lauten Knall zerbrechen würde, wenn sie es mit einer weiteren Person teilten. Deswegen konnte er Hermine nichts von alldem erzählen, was in den vergangenen Tagen passiert war und seither sein gesamtes Denken einnahm. Es ging einfach nicht.   
  
Vielleicht, wenn sich alles ein wenig entspannt hatte, vielleicht konnte er dann mit ihr sprechen. Vielleicht konnte er ihr dann erzählen, was er bisher nicht einmal in Gedanken ausformuliert hatte. Vielleicht wäre er dann in der Lage, das Gefühl von Schutz und Zuhause, das er in Dracos Gegenwart empfand, in Worte zu fassen. Und vielleicht konnten sie dann endlich ihre Freundschaft neu aufbauen. Er wünschte es sich wirklich sehr.   
  
„Es tut mir Leid.“ Er flüsterte und suchte nach Hermines Händen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir alles erzählen.“  
„Wieso tust du es nicht?“  
„Es geht nicht. Es... Draco und ich, das...“ Er hob den Blick von seinen Füßen, um zu Hermine zu sehen. Ihr Gesicht war ein Spiegelbild seines eigenen. Auf ihrer Stirn hatten sich Sorgenfalten eingegraben, ihr Blick wirkte ständig unruhig und getrieben und der Zug um ihren Mund hatte sich verhärtet. Es waren nicht länger die Züge des Mädchens, das Harry vor fast acht Jahren kennen und lieben gelernt hatte, und schlagartig wurde Harry bewusst, dass auch Hermine litt. Er hatte sich so sehr von der ganzen Welt zurückgezogen, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, wie sehr auch sie kämpfte. Wortlos schloss er sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.   
„Es tut mir Leid“, wiederholte er leise.   
„Ich vermisse dich, Harry.“    
  
Lange saßen sie so auf dem Sofa, hielten sich fest und lauschten dem Atem des Anderen. Schließlich war es Hermine, die sich von Harry löste und sich verschämt über die Augen wischte. „Ich glaube, ich sollte zurück, ansonsten schicken die Anderen bestimmt einen Suchtrupp los.“  
Harry grinste schief. „Ron wartet doch bestimmt nur auf einen Grund, hier reinzustürmen, um sich auf Draco zu stürzen und mir eine reinzuhauen.“  
Hermine lachte heiser und nickte. „Das ist gut möglich.“ Sie erhob sich und drückte Harry erneut an sich. „Schließ’ mich nicht wieder so aus“, bat sie ganz leise und Harry nickte. „Ich geb’ mein bestes. Versprochen.“  
„Schreibst du mir, wenn Mal...– Draco wieder da ist?“  
Harry lächelte. „Versprochen.“ Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Ich hab keine Eule.“  
„Ich schick Pigwidgeon zu dir.“  
Harry nickte wieder, ehe er sich endgültig von Hermine verabschiedete. „Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine“, flüsterte er leise, dann war sie in den grünen Flammen des Kamins verschwunden.   
  
Wieder alleine drehte Harry sich einmal um sich selbst, ehe er den Zauberstab auf den unordentlichen Haufen unter dem Fenster richtete und ihn in einen ausladenden Tannenbaum verwandelte. Während er zudem eine Lichterkette und Baumschmuck herbeizauberte, dachte er an Hermine und daran, wie sehr sich alles zwischen ihnen verändert hatte. Heute vor einem Jahr waren sie nach Godric’s Hollow gereist. Heute vor einem Jahr hatte er das erste und einzige Mal in seinem Leben vor dem Grab seiner Eltern gestanden, hatte gegen Nagini gekämpft und dabei seinen Zauberstab zerstört. Es war erst ein Jahr her. Harry erschien die Zeit, die seitdem vergangen war wie nur wenige Tage und gleichzeitig wie eine Ewigkeit. Nur wie ein Jahr fühlte es sich nicht an. So viel war seitdem geschehen. Und fast die ganze Zeit über war Hermine bei ihm gewesen. Harry war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie in Ron die Hilfe und Unterstützung fand, die sie brauchte. Dass sie Harry und ihre Freundschaft vermissen könnte, war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, seine Freunde wieder mit einzubeziehen. Irgendwie.   
  
Viel zu schnell senkte sich die Dunkelheit über den Grimmauldplatz und Harrys Gedanken wanderten von Hermine wieder zu Draco. Wieso war er noch nicht wieder zurück? War bei ihm zu Hause alles gut gelaufen?  Vielleicht waren seine Eltern ja noch gar nicht zurück oder sie waren gerade erst angekommen. Im Brief hatte nicht gestanden, um welche Zeit sie aus Askaban entlassen werden würden. Ja, das würde es sein, die Freilassung hatte sich hingezogen und deswegen hatte er noch nichts von Draco gehört.  
Mit einsetzender Dunkelheit gab auch Pigwidgeon sein aufgeregtes Herumflattern auf. Seit Harry ihn eingelassen hatte, hatte das Tier keine Ruhe gegeben – nicht einmal die vielen Eulenkekse und die Erlaubnis, auf Harrys Schultern durch die Gegend getragen zu werden, hatten die faustgroße Eule zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Zu Harrys Erleichterung wurde Pig jedoch ruhiger, je weiter der Abend voran schritt. Schließlich zog zog er sich auf das Bücherregal zurück, von dem aus er Harry aufmerksam beobachtete.  
  
Obwohl Harry sich immer wieder gut zuredete, fiel es ihm mit jeder Stunde, die verstrich, schwerer, die Sorgen zu unterdrücken. Unbarmherzig bewegten sich die Zeiger der großen Uhr in der Küche vorwärts und viel zu schnell war es bereits nach Mitternacht. Gegen seinen Willen begann Harry zu zweifeln. Hermine war klug und die paar Male, die sie sich geirrt hatte, konnte er an einer Hand abzählen. War vielleicht doch etwas Wahres an ihrem Verdacht gegen Draco und seinen Vater? Sollte er sich so sehr nach Lucius Gunst sehnen, dass er bereit war, Harry über Monate hinweg etwas vorzuspielen und sogar mit ihm in einem Bett zu schlafen? Doch wieso hätte er dann so lange damit warten sollen, etwas zu unternehmen? Er hatte nicht wissen können, dass seine Eltern begnadigt und nach so kurzer Zeit zurückkehren würden. Nein, dieses Mal war Hermine im Unrecht. Es musste so sein. Doch was würde das für Draco bedeuten? Wie hatte sein Vater auf die Zeitungsartikel reagiert?   
  
Es waren immer wieder die gleichen Fragen, die sich in Harrys Kopf im Kreis jagten, bis es gegen zwei Uhr zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag im Kamin rauschte. Aufgeregt eilte Harry ins Wohnzimmer und fühlte pure Erleichterung durch seine Andern strömen, als er Draco in der Gestalt erkannte, die unsicher aus den Flammen taumelte. Mit wenigen Schritten war Harry bei ihm.  
  
„Draco!“  
Wankend machte Draco einen Schritt nach vorne und versuchte mit ausgestreckten Armen das Gleichgewicht zu halten, scheiterte aber und ging mit einem dumpfen Laut auf die Knie. Überrascht zog Harry die Augenbrauen hoch und wartete, dass Draco sich mit einer spöttischen Bemerkung sofort wieder erheben würde. Doch stattdessen blieb er regungslos dort hocken, wo er gelandet war, den Kopf gesenkt und die Hände auf dem Boden zu Fäusten geballt.  
Vorsichtig trat Harry an ihn heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Draco?“  
Langsam hob dieser den Kopf und sah Harry an – ausdruckslos und mit leeren Augen. Hilflos und mit plötzlich wachsender Angst sah Harry zurück. Verzweifelt suchte er nach etwas in Dracos Blick, das ihm verraten würde, was geschehen war. Aber da war nichts, nur Leere.   
Was war passiert? Konnte er Draco danach fragen? Sollte er warten, bis er von sich aus berichtete? Sollte er ihn trösten? Aber er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob überhaupt etwas geschehen war. Doch dann sähe Draco nicht so aus. Viel zu viel ging Harry in diesem Moment durch den Kopf und nichts, was er sagen oder tun konnte, erschien ihm richtig.   
„Komm hoch“, forderte er Draco schließlich leise auf zog ihn vorsichtig auf die Beine, ehe er ihn zum Sofa dirigierte. „Setz dich.“ Wortlos gehorchte Draco. Er hatte den Blick wieder abgewendet und ließ zu, dass Harry ihm den Umhang abnahm und ihm stattdessen eine warme Decke umlegte. Apathisch und mit zusammengesunkenen Schultern blieb Draco regungslos sitzen. Unsicher fuhr Harry sich durch die Haare. Was sollte er nur tun? Was hätte Sirius getan? Oder Remus? Wie konnte es sein, dass er einen Krieg gewonnen hatte, aber nicht in der Lage war, einem anderen Menschen zu helfen?   
  
„Kreacher“, rief er schließlich seinen Hauselfen, der nur Sekunden später vor ihm erschien und mit einem Seitenblick auf Draco eine Verbeugung andeutete. „Mach Draco bitte eine Tasse heißen Kakao“, trug Harry ihm auf. „Und bring Schokolade mit.“ Zuerst schien der Elf etwas sagen zu wollen, dann aber warf er nur einen langen, unergründlichen Blick auf Draco und verschwand wortlos.   
Vorsichtig suchte Harry unter der Decke nach Dracos Hand und umschloss sie mit seiner. Sie war eiskalt. Konnte er jetzt fragen? Mit einem raschen Seitenblick auf Draco entschied Harry sich dagegen. Sein Gesicht war immer noch starr und in seinen Augen lag ein fiebriger Glanz. Harry dachte an die vergangene Nacht und daran, wie Draco im Schlaf gewimmert hatte. War dieser Alptraum nun Realität geworden? Harry schauderte als er sich an die Verzweiflung in Dracos Stimme erinnerte. Und doch konnte er in diesem Moment nichts anderes tun als raten und abzuwarten. Die Ungewissheit bescherte ihm dabei ein Horrorszenario nach dem anderen und machte es ihm fast unmöglich ruhig sitzen zu bleiben.   
  
Nach wenigen Minuten erschien Kreacher wieder und brachte das gewünschte Getränk sowie eine Tafel Schokolade. Unerwartet taktvoll  stellte er beides einfach auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch an und verschwand direkt wieder. Ohne Dracos Hand loszulassen, griff Harry nach der Tasse. Hoffentlich würden der Kakao und die Schokolade helfen. Remus hatte immer auf Schokolade geschworen und Harry in schweren Situationen mehr als einmal ein Stück in die Hand gedrückt.  
„Hier, trink was“, bat Harry leise und lächelte vorsichtig als Draco zu ihm sah. „Bitte.“  
Draco deutete ein Nicken an und griff nach der Tasse. Harry bemerkte, dass seine Hand zitterte. Besorgt beobachtete er, wie Draco ein paar vorsichtige Schlucke nahm und Harry die Tasse dann zurückgab. Er hatte nicht viel getrunken, aber immerhin überhaupt etwas. Würde er auch etwas essen? Hoffnungsvoll öffnete Harry die Packung und hielt Draco die Tafel hin. „Bitte iss was. Das hilft. Versprochen.“   
Ein misstrauischer Funke erschien in Dracos Augen und Harry deutete das als gutes Zeichen.   
„Nur ein kleines Stück“, bat er erneut.  
Draco nickte und brach sich ein kleines Stück ab. Erleichtert beobachtete Harry wie er das Stückchen auf aß.  „Komm zu mir“, flüsterte er dann. Sekunden verstrichen, ohne dass Draco sich regte. Dann endlich lehnte er sich schwer gegen Harry und ließ sich widerstandslos von ihm in den Arm nehmen.   
  
Erleichtert drückte Harry seine Nase in Dracos Haare. Draco war hier. Er konnte ihn riechen, seinen hastigen Herzschlag an seiner eigenen Brust fühlen und das Zittern seines Körpers spüren.   
Immer wieder atmete Draco zittrig ein und aus und Harry schlang seine Arme noch fester um ihn. Er hatte das nicht verdient. Er sollte endlich seinen Frieden finden und mit dem Vergangenen abschließen können. Sie alle hatten so viel erlebt, dass es für mehr als ein Leben reichte.  
  
Je länger sie dort saßen, desto unbequemer wurde die Position für Harry und bald schon schlief sein Arm ein. Zudem wurde ihm trotz Dracos Wärme zunehmend kälter. Doch er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen oder nach Kreacher zu rufen. Erst als Dracos Atem ruhiger und sein Gewicht auf Harry immer schwerer wurde, drehte Harry den Kopf, um Draco ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Er war eingeschlafen. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln registrierte Harry die getrockneten Tränenspuren auf Dracos Gesicht. Wieso hatte er ihn nicht beschützen können?  
  
Vorsichtig wand Harry sich unter Draco hervor und ließ ihn auf das Sofa gleiten. Fürsorglich breitete er die Wolldecke wieder über ihm aus, bevor er Papier und Feder aus dem Schrank holte. Wie versprochen schrieb er Hermine, dass Draco zurückgekehrt sei und sie nun schlafen würden. Er konnte ihr nicht schreiben, was wirklich geschehen war. Er wusste es ja selbst nicht einmal.  
Müde band Harry den kurzen Brief an Pigs Bein und warf das aufgeregte Tier mit einer kräftigen Bewegung aus dem Fenster. Was nun?  
  
Eine bleierne Müdigkeit hatte Harry erfasst und mit einem Mal erschien ihm das Sofa, auf dem Draco lag, wie der Himmel auf Erden. Einfach die Augen schließen und wenigstens für ein paar Stunden nicht mehr denken müssen. Kurzentschlossen ließ Harry sich von Kreacher die Bettdecken und ihre Schlafsachen aus dem Schlafzimmer bringen, ehe er Draco mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs in seinen Pyjama kleidete und sich ebenfalls umzog. Ein weiterer Wink und das Sofa wurde so breit, dass sie beide Platz darauf fanden. Gähnend und kaum noch in der Lage die Augen offen zu halten, kuschelte Harry sich an Dracos warmen Rücken.  
  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Draco“, flüsterte er noch, dann fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	11. From Yesterday, It's Coming

** Kapitel 11 – From Yesterday, It's Coming **

(3 _0 Seconds To Mars – From Yesterday)_

  
  
Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh. Die Müdigkeit drückte noch immer auf Harrys Verstand und seine Glieder, so dass er stöhnend das Gesicht ins Kopfkissen drückte. Es kam ihm vor, als sei er gerade eben erst eingeschlafen. Sein Hals war rau vor Trockenheit und hinter seiner Stirn pochte es, noch bevor er die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. Murrend tastete Harry nach dem warmen Körper, der die ganze Nacht regungslos und doch so beruhigend neben ihm gelegen hatte. Nun aber war der Platz leer. Panisch riss Harry die Augen auf und setzte sich hastig auf, wofür er direkt mit einem unangenehmen Schwindelgefühl bestraft wurde.  
„Draco?“  
  
Als der Schwindel sich gelegt hatte und Harry wieder klar sehen konnte, stellte er die nackten Füße auf den Boden und sah sich um. Er hatte keinen Blick übrig für den Weihnachtsbaum, an dem die Lichterkette fröhlich leuchtete und unter dem über Nacht ein kleiner Haufen liebevoll eingepackter Geschenke erschienen war. Wo war Draco? Wieso war er schon auf? Angespannt lauschte Harry, doch außer dem Knistern des Kaminfeuers war es still. Sofort begann Panik in Harry aufzusteigen und er tastete bereits unter dem Kopfkissen nach seinem Zauberstab, als das Geräusch von nackten Füßen auf dem Boden ihn aufsehen ließ. Dort in der Tür stand Draco. Verschlafen und mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen, aber augenscheinlich wohlauf. Erleichtert zog Harry seine Hand wieder unter dem Kissen hervor und atmete tief durch, ehe er Draco aufmerksam musterte. Er trug noch seinen Pyjama und seine Haare standen unordentlich in alle Richtungen ab. Die Augen waren noch immer gerötet, aber wenigstens schien wieder Leben in ihnen zu sein.  
  
Unsicher, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte, fuhr Harry sich über das Gesicht und lächelte Draco unsicher an. „Wie geht es dir?“  
Draco biss sich auf die Lippe und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und setzte sich zu Harry. „Besser, glaub ich.“   
Wie gerne wollte Harry ihm glauben, Dracos Blick aber, der gehetzt durch den Raum wanderte, ehe er auf seinen gefalteten Händen hängen blieb, erzählte etwas anderes.   
„Willst du darüber reden?“  
Hastig erhob Draco sich wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“ Er trat ans Fenster und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. Frustriert fuhr Harry sich durch die Haare und atmete tief durch. Er wollte Draco nicht bedrängen, sondern ihm Zeit und Ruhe geben. Er wollte Verständnis zeigen für die schwierige Situation, in der er sich wahrscheinlich gerade befand. Und doch wollte er Draco am liebsten an dem Schultern packen und ihn so fest schütteln, bis er ihm alles erzählte, was gestern vorgefallen war. Sie konnten doch jetzt nicht einfach weitermachen wie zuvor und so tun, als habe sich nichts geändert, oder?   
  
Minutenlang beobachtete Harry Draco, der regungslos am Fenster stand und sich offenbar weigerte, mit ihm zu reden oder ihn auch nur anzusehen. Schließlich konnte Harry die angespannte Stimmung nicht länger ertragen und erhob sich seufzend.  
„Ich geh uns was zu Essen machen.“   
Noch immer kam von Draco keine Reaktion, so dass Harry tatsächlich in die Küche hinüber ging, um ihnen ein Weihnachtsfrühstück zuzubereiten. Mechanisch griffen seine Hände nach Pfanne, Messer und allem anderen, was er benötigte, während seine Gedanken unaufhörlich um Draco kreisten. Was war geschehen? War es jetzt vorbei? Wie würde es weitergehen, mit Draco, mit ihnen? Harry gab es nicht einmal vor sich selbst gerne zu, aber er fühlte sich schlichtweg überfordert. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er mit Draco oder der Gesamtsituation umgehen sollte.  
  
Geflissentlich ignorierte Harry Kreachers missbilligenden Blick, während er Rührei, Obst und Pfannkuchen verteilte. Zusammen mit Besteck und zwei Bechern dampfendem Kaffee ließ er alles ins Wohnzimmer hinüber schweben. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte Draco mittlerweile seinen Platz am Fenster verlassen und saß stattdessen mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf dem Sofa, das mittlerweile wieder seine normale Größe hatte. Misstrauisch beobachtete er, wie Harry Teller und Tassen so lange auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch hin und her schob, bis schließlich alles darauf Platz fand.   
  
„Du hast selbst Frühstück gemacht?“  
Harry nickte und lächelte leicht verlegen. „Ja, du weißt schon, Hauselfen sind ungewohnt für mich und so...“  
Draco nickte und musterte das Essen auf dem Tisch, ehe er wieder zu Harry sah. „Wieso kannst du das? Also nicht nur Frühstück machen, sondern auch alles andere, haben die Hauselfen dir das beigebracht?“  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und dachte zurück an seine Zeit bei den Dursleys, an all die Geburtstage und Weihnachten, an denen er das Essen hatte zubereiten müssen, nur um später alleine in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe zu liegen und einsam an die Decke zu starren. Er seufzte und rieb sich über die Stirn. „Ich... Meine Verwandten haben... Sie haben es mir beigebracht.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lass uns nicht darüber reden.“  
Draco nickte zustimmend und sie verfielen wieder ins Schweigen, bis Draco plötzlich fragte: „Willst du wissen, was gestern passiert ist?“  
Überrumpelt von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel erstarrte Harry und sah Draco einige Momente regungslos an. Dann nickte er. „Ja. Wirst du darüber reden?“  
Draco wiegte den Kopf von rechts nach links, dann nickte er. „Antwort gegen Antwort“, forderte er und Harry nickte zustimmend.   
  
„Okay, du fängst an“, entschied Draco und sah Harry auffordernd an. Dieser atmete tief durch und pustete sich beim Ausatmen einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Er wusste nicht, was er von diesem Deal halten sollte – denn nichts anderes war es, was Draco ihm dort vorgeschlagen hatte. Aber gab es eine andere Möglichkeit, um an Informationen zu kommen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Doch wieso erzählte Draco es ihm nicht einfach so? Wieso dieses Tauschgeschäft? Wieso wirkte er plötzlich so kalt und gefasst? Das passte alles nicht zusammen und Harry konnte sich keinen Reim auf Dracos Verhalten machen.  
Abwesend schob Harry sein Rührei mit der Gabel auf dem Teller hin und her, ehe er überlegte, was er zuerst fragen sollte. Vielleicht sollte er mit etwas einfachem anfangen.  
  
„Du... Du wolltest nicht, dass dein Vater aus dem Gefängnis kommt, oder?“   
Draco machte eine zustimmende Kopfbewegung und Harry wartete geduldig auf die Frage, die er nun stellen würde.  
„Wie war dein Kinderzimmer?“  
„Was?“ Irritiert sah Harry zu Draco, doch dieser sah ihn regungslos und ohne Anzeichen von Spott an. Harry schauderte. Da war etwas in Dracos Blick, etwas, das vorher nicht da gewesen war und das Harry nun eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Rasch wandte er den Blick wieder ab und nahm einen Bissen, um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen, ehe er antwortete. „Mein... Mein Kinderzimmer war eine Abstellkammer unter der Treppe. Gerade so groß wie ein Kinderbett. Erst in meinen ersten Sommerferien in Hogwarts durfte ich in ein anderes Zimmer umziehen. Es hatte Gitter vor den Fenstern und eine Katzenklappe, durch die ich etwas zu essen und zu trinken bekommen habe. Die Tür war immer mit einem großen Vorhängeschloss abgeschlossen.“ Harry redete nur leise und wagte es nicht, Draco anzusehen. Das waren Erinnerungen, die er am liebsten vergessen und auch mit niemandem teilen wollte. Nicht einmal mit Draco. Zwar hatte er ihm bereits einiges aus seiner Kindheit erzählt, doch nie war er so sehr ins Detail gegangen. Aber sie hatten eine Abmachung. Antworten gegen Antworten. Er verstand nicht wieso Draco diesen Handel vorgeschlagen hatte, aber er hatte eingewilligt und nun würde er sich daran halten.  
  
„Okay.“ Harry sah erst wieder auf, als er sich sicher war, dass er in Dracos Gesicht keine Reaktion auf seine Antwort mehr finden würde. „Was war das erste, was dein Vater gestern zu dir gesagt hat?“  
Dieses Mal musste Draco nicht überlegen. Sein Antwort kam direkt und ohne zu zögern: „Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Draco.“  
Harry nickte traurig. So etwas in der Art hatte er erwartet. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war er froh über dieses Frage-Antwort-Spiel, denn das bedeutete, dass er nichts würde sagen müssen. Es gab auch nichts, was er darauf hätte erwidern können, nichts, womit er dafür hätte sorgen können, dass Draco sich besser fühlte.  
  
„Was war dein bestes Geburtstagsgeschenk?“  
Harry zuckte erst mit den Schultern und wollte sagen, dass er es nicht wüsste, es aber bestimmt eines von Ron oder Hermine wäre. Dann aber fiel ihm etwas anderes ein und er lächelte. „Hagrids selbst gebackene Torte zu meinem elften Geburtstag. Es war das erste richtige Geschenk, das ich überhaupt bekommen hab.“ Dies war der Tag gewesen, der sein ganzes Leben geändert hatte. Das war nun bereits über sieben Jahre her und doch kam es ihm vor, als sei es erst gestern gewesen. Die abgeschiedene Hütte, der feuchte Boden, das tosende Meer, Hagrids beeindruckende Gestalt im Türrahmen, Dudleys Schweineschwänzchen – all das war noch immer präsent in Harrys Erinnerung.  
  
So spielten sie weiter. Frage um Frage, Antwort um Antwort und endlich erfuhr Harry, was zwischen Draco und seinem Vater geschehen war. Mit einem Kloß im Hals hörte er zu, als Draco berichtete, dass sein Vater die Zeitungsartikel tatsächlich gelesen hatte und beinahe aus der Haut gefahren wäre, sobald er Draco erblickt hatte. Er hatte ihm vorgeworfen, sich gegen seine Familie zu stellen und ihren Namen öffentlich in den Schmutz zu ziehen. Er hatte ihn eine Schande genannt und ihm gedroht, ihm beizubringen, wie ein Malfoy sich zu verhalten hatte. Noch immer erwartete Lucius bedingungslosen Gehorsam und den Einsatz für seine Ideale von seinem Sohn.  
  
„Scheiße, er hat sich überhaupt nicht verändert, Harry! Für ihn ist immer noch Krieg! Es ist alles wie vorher! Er ist immer noch ein Todesser und er erwartet immer noch, dass ich ihn bei all seinen Plänen unterstütze!“ Draco schluchzte beinahe und Harry konnte spüren, wie er immer hysterischer wurde. Panik stand in seinen Augen und sein Atem ging hektisch und abgehackt.  
  
„Hey, Draco...“ Zaghaft berührte Harry ihn am Bein und versuchte auf diese Weise zu ihm durchzudringen. „Atme.“  
Es dauerte. Nur unendlich langsam schien Draco wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurückzukehren.  
„Hat er dir weh getan?“, fragte Harry ganz leise und wusste die Antwort schon, bevor Draco kaum spürbar nickte. „Muggel schlagen ihre Kinder“, flüsterte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry, der daraufhin hart schluckte und flüsterte: „Nicht alle Muggel tun das...“ Draco ging nicht darauf ein. Seine Augen waren ganz dunkel geworden und Harry erkannte, dass er mit aller Mühe aufsteigende Tränen zurückhielt. „Zauberer haben so etwas nicht nötig. Ein Crucio ist viel effektiver. Er hinterlässt keine Spuren, aber er bleibt in deiner Erinnerung. Er macht einen richtigen Mann aus dir.“ Er lachte bitter auf und verlor den Kampf gegen die Tränen.   
  
Harry wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Die Luft im Raum schien mit einem Mal nicht mehr auszureichen, um seine Lungen mit genügend Sauerstoff zu füllen. Sein Kopf war wie in Watte gepackt, die alle Sinne dämpfte, und hinter seinen Augen baute sich ein Druck auf, dem er kaum standhalten konnte. Übereilt überbrückte Harry den kleinen Abstand zwischen sich und Draco und schloss ihn verzweifelt in die Arme. Er drückte ihn so fest an sich, wie ihre momentane Position es zuließ und strich ihm rastlos über den Rücken. Dabei konnte er jeden einzelnen Wirbel unter dem dünnen Shirt ertasten. Er sich so sehr, er hätte Draco all das ersparen können. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr Draco schon immer ausgeliefert gewesen war. Seinem Vater und dessen Plänen, der Gesellschaft reinblütiger Zauberer und ihren Erwartungen, Voldemort und seiner kalten Grausamkeit. Draco hatte nie die Chance gehabt, ein Anderer zu werden. Und Harry hatte ihn so sehr gehasst. All die Schuljahre über hatte er ihn für etwas gehasst, was Draco nie hatte entscheiden können.  
  
Wie schon am Tag zuvor klammerten sie sich aneinander als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Ineinander verknäuelt kamen sie auf dem Sofa zum Liegen, nicht gewillt, den Anderen loszulassen. Harry musste spüren, dass Draco bei ihm war. Er wollte ihn festhalten, ihn nie wieder gehen lassen. Er wollte ihn vor der Welt beschützen, die nie etwas Gutes für ihn bereitgehalten hatte. Er selbst hatte in seiner Kindheit niemanden gehabt und später zu viele geliebte Menschen verloren – aber er hatte Menschen gefunden, die er liebte und die ihn liebten. Das war etwas, was Draco nie hatte erfahren dürfen. Er hatte nicht gespürt, wie warm sich der Magen durch eine winzige Berührung plötzlich anfühlen konnte, wie viel Kraft eine Umarmung spendete und wie ein Lächeln die ganze Welt verändern konnte. Wieso war ihm all das verwehrt geblieben? Wie hatte er ohne diese Erfahrungen überleben können?  
Die Gesichter einander zugewandt blieben sie schließlich auf der Seite liegen und brachten wieder ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich. Eine Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein sagte Harry, dass sie nicht so hier liegen sollten, dass es nicht richtig war, einem anderen Jungen so nahe zu kommen. Nicht auf diese Weise. Aber Harry ignorierte sie. Er wollte hier liegen. Er wollte in Dracos graue Augen sehen und seinen Atem über seine Wange streifen spüren. Nur für einen Moment wollte er sich dem trügerischen Gefühl von Frieden und Ankommen hingeben. Nur einen kurzen Moment, schließlich war heute Weihnachten.  
  
Zaghaft hob Harry eine Hand, um Draco eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. In diesem Augenblick, die Haare durcheinander und die Augen von den Tränen gerötet, sah er so verletzlich aus, dass der Drang ihn zu beschützen beinahe übermächtig wurde.  
  
„Wieso dieses Spiel?“, fragte Harry irgendwann leise, ohne seine Hand von Dracos Wange zu nehmen. „Wieso konntest du es mir nicht so erzählen?“  
„Ich musste dich besser kennenlernen.“ Flatternd strich Dracos Atem über Harrys Handfläche.  
„Wieso?“  
„Damit ich dich nicht töten kann.“


	12. 'Cause You And I, We Were Born To Die

** Kapitel 12 – 'Cause You And I, We Were Born To Die **

_ (Lana Del Rey – Born To Die) _

  
  
Atemlos sah Harry Draco an. In seinen Ohren rauschte es und alles, was er noch wahrnahm, waren Dracos unglaublich graue Augen, in denen nun wieder der gleiche undurchdringliche Ausdruck stand wie schon heute Morgen. Vergeblich versuchte Harry etwas darin zu erkennen. Was dachte Draco gerade? Was würde jetzt passieren? Was bedeutete das für ihn für sie beide? Lautlos klappte er den Mund auf und wieder zu. Er sollte etwas dazu sagen. Irgendwas. Aber sein ganzes Denken war wie ausgeschaltet. Da war nichts mehr in seinem Kopf, nur Rauschen und alles, was noch zählte, waren Draco und diese unglaubliche Nähe zwischen ihnen. Alles andere war nicht länger von Bedeutung.  
  
Noch immer konnte Harry Dracos weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen, während sein Herz schnell und hart gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug. Nicht eine Sekunde kam ihm die Idee, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen und davonzulaufen. Wie weit würde er auch schon kommen? Er blieb einfach hier liegen und sah Draco an. Draco und seine unfassbaren Augen. Wieso war ihm diese Farbe vorher noch nie aufgefallen? Sie waren nicht bläulich oder grünlich, sondern so grau wie der Winterhimmel.   
  
„Ist es das, was dein Vater von dir verlangt?“, flüsterte er schließlich, als er sich sicher war, wieder Worte formen zu können, ohne dass seine Stimme einfach wegbrechen würde.  
„Ja.“  
  
Harry wartete darauf, dass diese Antwort etwas ändern würde. Dass er nun Angst oder Wut verspüren würde. Doch stattdessen spürte er gar nichts und nickte einfach. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich unfassbar müde. Er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er keine andere Wahl gehabt. Nie war es nur um ihn gegangen, er hatte immer für etwas Größeres einstehen müssen. Dabei hatte er nie für sich selbst gekämpft, sondern immer für andere. Für Dumbledore, Sirius, seine Eltern, die gesamte Zauberergesellschaft. Er war am Leben geblieben, um andere zu retten und als es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gegeben hatte, hatte er schließlich sein Leben für sie gegeben – das Leben, um das er vorher so verbissen und erbarmungslos gekämpft hatte. Für Hermine, Ron, Hagrid, Ginny und so viele mehr.   
  
„Was wirst du tun?“ Noch immer sah Harry Draco an und beobachtete, wie seine Gesichtszüge sich verhärteten. So hatte er früher auch ausgesehen, bevor sie sich näher kennengelernt hatten. Es war der gleiche verschlossene Gesichtsausdruck, der alle Emotionen so erfolgreich verbarg und ihn so kalt und unnahbar erschienen ließ.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn ich es nicht tue, stelle ich mich gegen meine Familie und verliere alles, was sie mir geben kann. Wenn ich es tue, verliere ich meinen einzigen richtigen Freund und wahrscheinlich meinen Verstand...“  
  
Wieder nickte Harry und schloss die Augen. Er war so müde. Er konnte und wollte nicht mehr kämpfen. Alleine der Gedanke daran, jetzt nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, sich aufzurichten und sich zu verteidigen, fiel ihm so unglaublich schwer. Er hatte bereits in der Schlacht um Hogwarts sterben sollen, so wie Dumbledore es für ihn vorgesehen hatte. Doch er hatte überlebt, zum wiederholten Mal. Wie oft musste ein Mensch dem Tod ins Gesicht blicken, bis dieser ihm wie ein alter Freund erschien?  
Zaghaft schlug Harry die Augen wieder auf und begegnete Dracos Blick, der noch immer musternd auf ihm lag. Sanft strich Harry mit dem Daumen über seine Wange, dann glitt er mit seiner Hand Dracos Hals entlang, über seine Schulter und schließlich über seine Seite.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass du so eine Entscheidung treffen musst“, flüsterte Harry rau, während seine Hand zum Stillstand kam. „Niemand sollte vor so eine Wahl gestellt werden.“  
„Dann nimm sie mir ab...!“ Die Härte verschwand aus Dracos Augen und machte Platz für ein verzweifeltes Flehen. Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht.“  
Dieses Mal war es an Draco die Augen zu schließen und eine einzelne Träne quoll unter seinen Augenlidern hervor. Unwillkürlich rückte Harry näher an ihn heran, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. Sanft wischte er die Träne von Dracos Wange, betrachtete aufmerksam dessen Gesicht und versuchte, sich jedes einzelne Detail einzuprägen. Die winzigen Falten um seine Augen, die blassen Sommersprossen an seiner Schläfe, die kaum sichtbaren Grübchen auf seinen Wangen, die scharfe Linie seines Kiefers. Dabei kitzelte Dracos Atem sanft Harrys Oberlippe und verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen. Dort, direkt vor ihm, lag Draco Malfoy. Sein langjähriger Erzfeind, derjenige, der die Todesser in die Schule geschleust hatte, derjenige, der den Auftrag erhalten hatte, zuerst Dumbledore und nun ihn zu töten. Derjenige, den er abgrundtief hassen sollte. Aber er konnte es nicht mehr. Sie hatten auf zwei verschiedenen Seiten gestanden, ohne auch nur einmal gefragt zu werden, ob sie diesen Krieg wollten. Sie waren manipuliert und wie Schachfiguren hin und her geschoben worden. Harry konnte Draco nicht länger hassen.  
  
„Draco“, flüsterte Harry leise und wartete, dass der Andere die Augen wieder öffnete. „Ich kann dir die Entscheidung nicht abnehmen. Aber ich bin dein Freund. Wenn du mich lässt, dann helfe ich dir...“  
Draco lachte rau auf. „Harry Potter, der Junge mit dem Heldenkomplex, du kannst wirklich nicht anders, als dich wieder und wieder zu opfern, oder?“   
Harry wollte auffahren und empört widersprechen, doch noch ehe er auch nur ein Wort hervorbringen konnte, spürte er plötzlich Dracos Lippen auf seinen. In diesem Moment geriet Harrys ganze Welt aus den Fugen. Sein Herz schlug aufgeregt schneller und er krallte seine Finger in Dracos Shirt. Widersprüchliche Gefühle rangen in Harry miteinander. Er wollte Draco von sich stoßen und ihn zugleich näher und näher an sich ziehen.   
Sie brachten wieder Abstand zwischen sich und sahen sich regungslos mit glänzenden Augen an, ehe sie sich wieder küssten. Der Kuss war ungeschickt und verzweifelt. Sie hielten sich zu fest und stießen mit der Nase und den Zähnen aneinander. Harry spürte, wie Draco eine Hand in seinen Haaren vergrub und ihn so daran hinderte, sich zurückzuziehen. Ihre Knie waren im Weg und Harry wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen. Und doch war es der aufregendste und intensivste Kuss, den Harry je erlebt hatte.  
  
Viel zu schnell und gleichzeitig nicht schnell genug war dier Kuss vorbei und Draco rollte sich wortlos mit dem Rücken zu Harry an dessen Brust zusammen. Verwirrt sah Harry auf Dracos Rücken und versuchte, seinen Atmen wieder einzufangen. Dracos erneute Wortlosigkeit und sein Abwenden verunsicherten ihn. Was war das gerade gewesen? Schließlich rutschte Harry ganz nah an ihn heran und legte einen Arm schützend um ihn, während er seine Nase in Dracos Nacken drückte und ihre Hände miteinander verschränkte. Was tat er nur hier? Wie konnte sich etwas falsches so gut anfühlen? Konnte er einfach hier liegen bleiben und die Augen schließen? Musste er sich vor Draco und dessen Auftrag fürchten? Würde Draco sich wirklich für seinen Vater und gegen ihn entscheiden? Immer mehr Fragen wirbelten in Harrys Kopf durcheinander und brachten ihn wieder zum Schmerzen.   
  
„Draco?“, fragte Harry schließlich leise, ohne sich aus seiner Position zu lösen.  
„Hm?“  
„Versprichst du mir was?“ Bei dieser Frage spannte Draco sich an und umklammerte Harrys Hand fest mit seiner.  
„Was denn?“  
„Gib uns die Feiertage. Lass uns heute morgen so tun als könnten wir alles vergessen. Entscheide vorher nichts. Bitte...“  
Ein leises Seufzen entkam Dracos Mund und er atmete tief durch. „Versprochen.“ Sein fester Griff um Harrys Hand lockerte sich wieder und Harry schloss traurig die Augen. Sie hatten zwei Tage. Doch was würde dann geschehen? Würde Draco es wagen, sich von seiner Familie und seiner Vergangenheit loszusagen? Was würde geschehen, wenn er es tat? Was, wenn nicht? Gab es überhaupt einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation? Ein dumpfes Gefühl der Verzweiflung breitete sich in Harry aus und er zog Draco noch dichter an sich. Es musste einen Weg geben...  
  
  
  
Die Weihnachtsfeiertage vergingen wie im Flug. Während sie den ersten Tag größtenteils schweigend und aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa verbracht hatten, hatten sie am zweiten beschlossen, der bedrückenden Enge des Hauses zu entfliehen und waren in eine menschenleere Region appariert, an die Harry sich von ihrer Flucht quer durch das Land erinnerte. Sie hatten zwei Besen mitgenommen – beides waren ältere Modelle der Nimbus-Reihe und hatten höchstwahrscheinlich einmal Sirius und seinem Bruder Regulus gehört – in der Hoffnung, dass das Fliegen ihnen helfen würde, nicht nur dem Haus, sondern auch dem bedrückenden Gefühl der Ausweglosigkeit zu entkommen.   
  
Obwohl die Besen vergleichsweise schwerfällig waren und nur träge reagierten, hatten sie für Harrys und Dracos Zwecke gereicht. Sie waren so hoch und so schnell geflogen, wie es ging und hatten den eisigen Winterwind ihren Kopf frei wehen lassen. Stundenlang waren sie über den Himmel gesaust, hatten rasante Wende- und Täuschungsmanöver geübt oder waren Harrys Trainingsschnatz hinterhergejagt, der ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Ron gewesen war. Die viele Bewegung und die frische Luft hatte sie schließlich so müde gemacht, dass sie am Abend gleich nach dem Essen völlig erschöpft ins Bett gefallen und nebeneinander eingeschlafen waren, ohne noch einmal über Dracos Auftrag und die Lage, in der er sie gebracht hatte, zu sprechen. Auch über ihren Kuss hatten sie nicht ein Wort verloren.   
  
Nun war es bereits der siebenundzwanzigste Dezember und je weiter der Tag voranschritt, desto nervöser und gereizter wurde Harry. Die Entscheidung die Draco würde treffen müssen, war wieder ständig präsent und ohne es wirklich zu merken, verfiel Harry bald in eine wachsame Abwehrhaltung. Anstatt seinen Zauberstab wie in den vergangenen Tagen achtlos auf einem Tisch oder im Regal liegenzulassen, trug er ihn nun jederzeit bei sich und griff bei jedem unerwarteten Geräusch danach. Als Draco am späten Nachmittag schließlich begann, aus Harrys Zaubererschnippschnapp ein Kartenhaus zu errichten, dass regelmäßig durch eine laute Explosion zum Einsturz gebracht wurde, waren Harrys Nerven so überreizt, dass er mit wenigen großen Schritten zu Draco trat und das halbfertige Kartenhaus mit einer wütenden Handbewegung vom Fensterbrett wischte.   
  
„Hör endlich auf damit!“ Die Karten auf dem Boden explodierten mit einem lauten Knall und flogen durch den Raum.  
Empört verschränkte Draco die Arme vor der Brust. „Was zur Hölle soll...–“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment stieß Harry ihn hart gegen die Schulter. „Wieso musst du eigentlich noch darüber nachdenken?!“, fauchte er. „Entweder wir sind Freunde oder wir sind es nicht! Dass es für dich überhaupt noch etwas zu überlegen gibt, ist ja wohl deutlich genug, oder?!“  
Harry ignorierte, wie sich Dracos Haltung bei diesen Worten veränderte und seine Augen gefährlich zu blitzen begannen. „Hörst du dir überhaupt mal selbst zu?!“, zischte er zurück und stieß Harry nun seinerseits gegen die Schulter. „Mag ja sein, dass du durch diesen Krieg zu einer noch größeren Berühmtheit geworden bist als du es vorher schon warst, aber einem Malfoy wird niemand mehr einen Gefallen tun! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich heile aus dieser Sache raus kommen soll! Hast du einen Plan, ja?! Dann nur zu, verrat’ ihn mir!“ Draco war zum Ende hin immer lauter geworden und anstatt die versteckte Verzweiflung hinter diesen Worten zu hören, machten sie Harry nur noch wütender. Dieses Mal reichte es ihm nicht, Draco nur zu anzurempeln, dieses Mal schubste er ihn so stark, dass er einige Schritte nach hinten stolperte, fiel und Harry mit sich riss. Nur Sekunden später fanden sie sich ineinander verkeilt auf dem Boden wieder.   
  
„Denkst du wirklich, es reicht, meinem Vater zu sagen ,Lass mal, ich bin jetzt mit Harry fucking Potter befreundet‘ und mich hinter dir zu verstecken?“   
Harry keuchte auf, als Dracos Faust ihn die Seite traf.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, wozu mein Vater fähig ist! Du warst nie plötzlich blind oder stumm, weil du dich hast ablenken lassen oder widersprochen hast! Du hast nicht erlebt, wie viele mächtige Zauberer hinter meinem Vater stehen!“  
Harry knurrte wütend und wälzte sich über Draco. „Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie das ist! Aber ich weiß, wie es ist, alleine gegen seinen großen Held zu kämpfen! Ich bin verdammt noch mal gestorben, um ihn zu töten! Ich war tot, verstehst du da?!“ Seine Faust traf auf Dracos Kiefer und etwas knirschte hässlich, doch es war Harry egal. „Dumbledore wusste, dass ich sterben muss! Er hat mich nur beschützt, damit ich mich im richtigen Moment opfern kann! Ich war sein verdammtes Opferlamm!“ Es war ihm auch egal, dass seine Brille zu Bruch ging und seine Sicht verschwamm. Es war ihm egal, dass Draco ihn ins Gesicht traf und sein Mund sich mit seinem eigenen Blut füllte. Egal wie oft und wie hart Harry von Draco getroffen wurde, immer wieder schlug er zurück und verspürte jedes Mal ein Gefühl aggressiver Befriedigung, wenn Draco vor Schmerz aufstöhnte.  
  
„Master Malfoy, Mister Potter!“ Plötzlich stand Kreacher im Raum und betrachtete Harry und Draco abschätzig.   
„Hau ab, Kreacher!“, schnaufte Harry genervt und rollte sich mit Draco herum.  Er hob die rechte Hand, um erneut zuzuschlagen, doch anstatt Draco zu treffen, traf seine Faust auf einen unsichtbaren Schutzwall und ein brennender Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Arm bis zur Schulter. „Was zur Hölle...?!“  
„Master Malfoy, Mister Potter!“, wiederholte Kreacher missbilligend und im nächsten Moment wurden Harry und Draco von einer unsichtbaren Kraft auseinander gerissen, so dass sie mehrere Meter voneinander entfernt zum Liegen kamen. Wieso machte er immer wieder den Fehler, die Zauberkräfte der Hauselfen zu unterschätzen?   
  
Stöhnend rangen Harry und Draco nach Luft und kamen unsicher schwankend wieder auf die Beine. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, um Draco besser zu erkennen und ahnte, dass sie beide einen ähnlichen Anblick boten. Zerwühlte Haare und Kleidung, eine aufgeplatzte Lippe und Blut, das ihnen aus Nase und Mund lief. Grimmig starrten sie sich an, taxierten einander, ohne sich zu bewegen. Schließlich war es Draco, der sich als erster aus seiner Starre löste, nach seinem Zauberstab griff und ihn auf Harry richtete.


	13. You Drive Me Crazy

** Kapitel 13 – You Drive Me Crazy **

_ (Aerosmith – Crazy) _

                         
  
Harry gefror und starrte Draco an. Noch bevor er auch nur ein Wort hervorbringen konnte, richtete dieser den Zauberstab auf Harrys Gesicht und murmelte: „Episkey!“ Harry spürte, wie seine Wange direkt unter dem Auge erst ganz heiß und dann eiskalt wurde, während etwas schmerzhaft wieder an seinen Platz geschoben wurde. Noch immer konnte Harry sich nicht rühren und sah Draco fassungslos an. „Was?!“, blaffte dieser. „Dachtest du wirklich, ich bring dich jetzt um, oder was?“  
Verlegen zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Naja, ja... Irgendwie schon...“  
„Dann sind deine Reflexe wirklich erbärmlich, Potter!“ Schnaubend zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch und reparierte Harrys Brille mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs, eher er beides zu Harry warf.  
  
„Wie hast du es geschafft, im Krieg auch nur einen Tag zu überleben?“  
Betreten fing Harry seine Brille und den Zauberstab auf auf und drehte diesen zwischen den Händen. „Naja, ich...–“  
„Vergiss es!“, unterbrach Draco ihn. „Und könntest du jetzt endlich was dagegen tun?“ Er deutete auf sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht. Harry beeilte sich zu nicken und sah sich nach seinem Zauberstab um.   
„Merlin! Nimm gefälligst meinen und beeil dich!“ Ungeduldig verschränkte Draco die Arme vor der Brust und sah Harry auffordernd an. „Immerhin konntest du damit Voldemort besiegen, dann wirst du es doch wohl auch schaffen, ein paar lächerliche Verletzungen damit zu heilen!“  
Wieder nickte Harry und umschloss den Zauberstab mit der rechten Hand. Ein vertrautes magisches Kribbeln floss von dort seine Hand hinauf und für wenige Sekunden schossen rote Funken aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs.   
„Seid ihr bald fertig damit, euer Wiedersehen zu feiern?“, maulte Draco und gegen seinen Willen musste Harry kichern. Schnell richtete er den Zauberstab auf Dracos Gesicht und murmelte einen heilenden Spruch. „Waschen musst du dich wohl trotzdem.“  
„Leck mich!“  
  
Harry warf Draco seinen Zauberstab zurück und konnte ein erneutes Lachen nicht zurückhalten.  Den ganzen Tag über war er ruhelos gewesen und dann hatte er gerade wirklich gedacht, dass Voldemort nun doch noch sein Ziel erreichen und er sterben würde. In ihm hatte sich so viel Anspannung angestaut, dass sie sich nun in Form albernen Lachens ihren Weg nach draußen suchte. „Wo hast du eigentlich gelernt, dich wie ein Muggel zu schlagen?“, kicherte Harry und hielt sich den Bauch, der noch von ihrer Prügelei schmerzte.  
Wieder zog Draco die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Harry abschätzig an. „Das war gerade mein erstes Mal, Potter. Malfoys prügeln sich nicht!“  
„Was?“ Schlagartig hörte Harry auf zu lachen und sah Draco fassungslos an. Er musste dabei einen sehr komischen Anblick bieten, denn plötzlich war es Draco, der albern lachte. „Mach den Mund zu, Harry! Du siehst gerade echt dämlich aus!“  
„Für deine erste Prügelei hast du dich aber echt gut geschlagen“, grinste Harry und dann lachten sie beide, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekamen und sanken nebeneinander auf den Boden, wo sie sich mit dem Rücken an das Sofa lehnten.  
  
„Entschuldige, dass ich dich angegriffen und dich gezwungen habe, dich zu einer Prügelei herabzulassen“, entschuldigte Harry sich schließlich, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war.  
„Entschuldige, dass ich den Eindruck gemacht habe, ich würde dich umbringen wollen.“  
„Willst du es denn?“, fragte Harry plötzlich wieder ernst und wagte es nicht, Draco anzusehen. Stattdessen malte er mit einer Hand wirre Muster auf den Teppich.  
„Nein.“ Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit dir...“ Er zögerte. „Es ist so anders“, murmelte er schließlich.   
„Gut anders?“, hakte Harry vorsichtig nach und lächelte erleichtert, als Draco nickte. „Hast du eine Entscheidung getroffen?“  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“  
  
Unentschlossen zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. Er wollte so gerne glauben, dass Draco sich gegen seinen Vater und für ihn entschieden hatte. Aber es wäre ein großer Schritt und wahrscheinlich eine der schwerwiegendsten Entscheidungen, die Draco bisher getroffen hatte. Trotz aller Anspannung und Ungeduld konnte Harry es ihm nicht verdenken, dass er Zeit zum Nachdenken gebraucht hatte.   
„Ich möchte es von dir hören.“  
Draco schnaubte leise. „Ich soll also dein Ego streicheln, ja? Also gut, Potter, ich habe mich entschieden, dich nicht zu töten und dafür den Zorn meines Vaters auf mich zu ziehen.“  
Harry hörte auf, Muster auf den Teppich zu malen und legte seine Hand stattdessen auf die von Draco. Dieses Mal hörte er die Anspannung und die Furcht, die sich hinter Dracos harschen Worten verbargen. „Danke.“ Er sah auf und lächelte Draco an, ehe er mit Nachdruck wiederholte: „Danke. Wirklich.“ Er hielt einen Moment inne, dann sprach er aus, was ihm gerade im Kopf herum ging: „Ich bin stolz auf dich. Und ich bin sicher, deine Mutter ist es auch.“  
„Das wäre schön...“ Ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln legte sich auf Dracos Lippen, während er sich langsam gegen Harry sinken ließ und seinen Kopf gegen Harrys lehnte.   
  
So saßen sie schweigend da und genossen die Ruhe, die nun einkehrte. Natürlich war nicht alles gut. Dass Draco sich entschieden hatte, den Auftrag seines Vater nicht zu erfüllen, bedeutete nicht, dass die Gefahr vorüber war. Lucius Malfoy würde es nicht einfach hinnehmen, dass sein Sohn seine Befehle verweigerte. Aber für diesen Moment war es gut. Eine Woche Ferien lag noch vor ihnen und vielleicht würde es ihnen in dieser Woche nicht nur gelingen, eine Lösung, sondern auch ein wenig Frieden zu finden.  
  
Nach einer Weile fiel ihnen auf, dass sie beide zwar ihre größeren Verletzungen geheilt hatten, ihre Gesichter aber immer noch voller Blut waren, so dass sie nacheinander unter die Dusche stiegen. Harry war als erster fertig und machte es sich im Pyjama im Schlafzimmer gemütlich. Er trug Kreacher auf, den Kamin auch in diesem Raum anzuheizen und ihnen anschließend etwas zu Essen zu bringen.   
Bald wärmte ein flackerndes Feuer das Schlafzimmer und Harry machte es sich am Kopfende des Bettes bequem. Mit angezogenen Beinen lehnte er an der Wand hinter sich und blätterte in seiner zerlesenen Ausgabe von Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit. Mittlerweile kannte er das Buch beinahe auswendig, aber es beruhigte ihn immer, die vertrauten Seiten zwischen den Fingern zu spüren und die bereits bekannten Worte zu lesen. Während er das tat, lauschte er auf das Wasserrauschen im Bad und schüttelte kurz grinsend den Kopf. Was Draco immer so lange im Bad tat, war ihm ein Rätsel.  
  
Harry sah erst wieder auf, als Draco ins Zimmer trat – mit nassen Haaren und nacktem Oberkörper – und Harry konnte nicht wegsehen. Er betrachtete die fast durchscheinende Haut und schluckte schwer, als er die feinen Linien entdeckte, die sich quer über Dracos Brust zogen. Das war er gewesen. Er hatte Draco vor zwei Jahren so verletzt, dass er noch heute Narben davon trug. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zusammen und ohne es zu bemerken, krallte er die Finger so fest um das Buch, dass die Seiten zerknitterten. „Draco, ich... das...“ Unfähig seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, sah Harry zu Draco auf. Wie hatte er nur einen unbekannten Fluch an Draco ausprobieren können, ohne zu wissen, was er bewirken würde?  
„Lass es, Potter!“ Dracos Stimme war wieder so kalt und abweisend wie nach ihrer Prügelei. Er schien genau zu wissen, worauf Harry hinaus wollte.  
„Aber ich...“  
„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst es lassen. Ich wollte dir den Crucio auf den Hals hexen und du hast dich gewehrt. Es ist nicht deine Schuld!“  
  
Harry nickte unsicher. Er war keineswegs überzeugt, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, aber er wollte nicht streiten. Er wollte, dass es wieder so war wie am Anfang der Ferien. Er wollte Draco wieder nah sein, ihn anfassen, ihn küssen. Erschrocken über seine eigenen Gedanken zuckte Harry zusammen. „Es tut mir trotzdem Leid“, murmelte er und versuchte die Erinnerung von Dracos Lippen auf seinen aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Sie hatten beide unter Stress gestanden und das Gefühl von Nähe und Geborgenheit gebraucht. Mehr war es nicht gewesen.   
  
Draco nickte knapp, ehe er sich ein frisches Shirt aus dem Koffer nahm und überzog. Dann setzte er sich zu Harry auf das Bett und griff nach dem Buch. „Solltest du das nicht mittlerweile auswendig können?“, fragte er, ohne Harry anzusehen.   
„Naja, schon. Das meiste.“ Harry grinste schief und beobachtete, wie Dracos schlanke Finger das Buch langsam durchblätterten, ehe er es zuklappte und auf den Nachttisch legte.   
„Wo wir schon dabei sein, dunkle Geheimnisse zu teilen und du jetzt so was wie mein Verbündeter bist...“ Er brach ab und sah zu Harry, der ihn einfach nur regungslos ansah. „Dann solltest du das hier auch sehen.“ Er rollte seinen linken Ärmel hoch und hielt Harry seinen nackten Unterarm hin, auf dem groß das dunkle Mal prangte.   
Harry holte tief Luft und sah zwischen Dracos Gesicht und dem Mal hin und her. Er hatte gewusst, dass er es erhalten hatte. Aber es zu wissen und es zu sehen, war etwas ganz anderes.  
  
„Ich werde immer ein Todesser sein, Harry. Das solltest du wissen. Es wird nicht plötzlich ungeschehen, nur weil ich mich jetzt gegen meinen Vater entschieden habe.“ Er wollte den Arm zurückziehen, aber Harry war schneller und hielt ihn rasch fest.  
„Nicht.“ Harry wartete, bis Draco sich wieder entspannte, dann ließ er seinen Arm los. „Du bist kein Todesser. Dein Vater wollte, dass du einer bist und du hast das Mal bekommen, aber du bist keiner.“ Vorsichtig zeichnete er die dunklen Linien auf Dracos Arm nach. Sie waren nicht zu fühlen. „Du solltest Dumbledore umbringen, aber du konntest es nicht. Du sollst mich umbringen und hast es auch nicht getan. Du bist kein Todesser, Draco.“  
  
Harrys Blick traf auf Dracos. Grün und grau, Zuneigung und Hoffnung.   
„Denkst du das wirklich?“  
„Ja.“ Harry lächelte und strich zaghaft Dracos Unterarm hinab bis zu seiner Hand, wo er ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte. Er sah hinab auf ihre Hände und dann wieder hinauf in Dracos Gesicht, in dem so viel Angst und Hoffnung zugleich standen. Sein Blick blieb an Dracos Lippen hängen. Wieso nur wünschte er sich, sie wieder auf seinen zu spüren, Draco wieder an sich zu ziehen? War das normal? Ohne sein bewusstes Zutun näherte er sein Gesicht dem Dracos, bis er dessen Atem fühlen konnte. Er suchte nach einem Zeichen von Ablehnung in Dracos Augen, doch er sah nur Hoffnung. Scheu legte Harry seine Lippen auf Dracos. Nur ganz kurz, dann löste er sich wieder und sah Draco unsicher an. Als habe dieser die unausgesprochene Frage in Harrys Augen erkannt, lächelte er beruhigend und beugte sich nun seinerseits vor. Dieses Mal war er es, der ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss vereinte. Es war anders als ihr bei ihrem ersten Kuss. Dieses Mal war es nicht verzweifelt und ungestüm, sondern vielmehr langsam und vorsichtig tastend. Harry schloss die Augen und mit einem Mal waren alle Sinneseindrücke viel intensiver. Er spürte Dracos warme Hand, die sich fest um seine schloss, seinen Atem, der sich merklich beschleunigte. Er roch Dracos Shampoo und noch etwas anderes, etwas herbes und leicht erdiges. Das hier war so anders als die Küsse, die er mit Cho oder Ginny geteilt hatte. Obwohl sie sich nur langsam vorwagten, war dieser Kuss nicht zart oder sanft, sondern rau und stark.  
  
Als Harry Dracos Zunge spürte, die vorwitzig gegen seine Unterlippe stupste, zuckte er im ersten Moment zusammen und umfasste Dracos Hand fester. Aber er wich nicht zurück. Stattdessen vergrub er seine freie Hand in Dracos Haaren, um ihn noch dichter an sich zu ziehen und öffnete seine Lippen ein wenig, um Dracos Zunge mit seiner entgegenzukommen.   
Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, waren ihre Lippen und Wangen gerötet und ihre Augen glänzten Vor Glück. Noch immer waren ihre Hände miteinander verschlungen und ihre Gesichter keine Handbreit voneinander entfernt. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen lehnte Harry seine Stirn gegen Dracos. Er wusste nicht, was sie hier taten. Wahrscheinlich war es dumm. Nicht nur, dass Draco ein Junge war, er war auch noch ein Malfoy und ein Slytherin. Aber das hier fühlte sich viel zu gut an, um auf die Stimme der Vernunft zu hören.   
  
Minutenlang saßen sie so aneinander gelehnt auf dem Bett und lauschten auf den wieder ruhiger werdenden Atem des jeweils Anderen. Wieder war es Kreacher, der sie unsanft zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte.  
„Mister Potter, Master Malfoy. Kreacher hat das Abendessen zubereitet.“  
Mit einem unzufriedenen Murren richtete Harry sich wieder auf und sah zu dem Hauselfen, der das Tablett mit dem Essen auf dem Schreibtisch abstellte. „Kreacher wünscht den Herren einen guten Appetit.“ Dann deutete der Elf eine Verbeugung an, die wieder nur Draco galt und verschwand lautlos aus dem Zimmer.  
„Dein Elf hat wirklich ein perfektes Timing“, griente Draco und reckte den Hals, um zu erkennen, was Kreacher gebracht hatte. „Was gibt’s?“  
Harry schnupperte und grinste dann. „Ich glaub, es gibt Pizza!“  
„Du glaubst?“ Ungläubig sah Draco Harry an. „Wieso weißt du nicht, was dein Elf dir zu Essen macht?“  
Verlegen grinsend zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll irgendwas machen, was schnell geht.“  
„So langsam versteh ich, wieso er dich nicht mag“, spottete Draco, ehe er den fragend den Kopf schief legte. „Aber was bitte ist Pizza?“  
  
Harry lachte und stand auf, um das Tablett mit der Pizza herüberzuholen. Dabei klärte er Draco über Pizza und ihre große Beliebtheit in der Muggel-Welt auf. Im Gegenzug erfuhr Harry beim Essen, dass Draco noch nie in seinem Leben im Bett gegessen hatte und wie ehrlich überrascht er war, wie viel Spaß es machte, das zu tun.   
Als sie später satt und zufrieden nebeneinander im Bett lagen, dachte Harry darüber nach, was für ein verrückter Tag das gewesen war. Erst hatten sie ihn in angespannter Stille verbracht, dann hatten sie sich geprügelt und Harry hatte gedacht, dass Draco ihn nun umbringen würde. Stattdessen aber hatten sie gemeinsam gelacht, bis ihnen die Bäuche weh taten und dann hatten sie sich geküsst. Absolut verrückt.


	14. Face All The Pain And Take It On

** Kapitel 14 – Face All The Pain And Take It On **

_ (My Chemical Romance – The Only Hope For Me Is You) _

  
  
Müde fuhr Harry sich das Gesicht, als die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen bereits zum wiederholten Mal zu verschwimmen begannen. Er rückte die Brille zurecht und schielte hinüber zu Draco, der ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa lag und in einem Buch blätterte, das er in der alten Black-Bibliothek gefunden hatte. Der Einband war zu sehr verblasst, als dass Harry den Titel noch hätte erkennen können, aber er war sich sicher, dass er ein solches Buch in Hogwarts-Bibliothek nicht würde finden können. Konzentriert runzelte Draco die Stirn und seine Augen, die sich beim Lesen nur langsam bewegten, verrieten Harry, dass es sich um einen komplizierten Text handeln musste. Normalerweise war Draco ein schneller Leser und er benötigte weit weniger Zeit als Harry, um die wichtigen Inhalte herauszufiltern oder schwierige Zusammenhänge und Muster zu erkennen. Das war auch der Grund, weswegen sein Aufsatz für Zaubertränke bereits fertig geschrieben und ordentlich zusammengerollt neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag, während Harry langsam aber sicher verzweifelte. Er kam nur langsam voran, denn immer wieder drifteten seine Gedanken von seinem Lernstoff ab hinüber zu Draco.   
  
Der vergangene Tag war ihm so wichtig erschienen. Draco hatte sich auf seine Seite und gegen seinen Vater gestellt. Er hatte sich Harry anvertraut und eine eigene Entscheidung getroffen. Eine Entscheidung für das Gute. Sie waren sich näher gekommen und das nicht nur auf körperlicher Ebene.  
In der Nacht darauf waren die Alpträume wiedergekommen und mit ihnen all das Grauen und das Leid, das der Krieg gebracht hatte. Mehr als einmal war Harry zitternd und schweißgebadet hochgeschreckt und als er am Morgen alleine aufgewacht war, war es plötzlich auf ihn eingestürzt: Nichts hatte sich geändert. All diese schrecklichen Dinge waren trotzdem geschehen und Dracos Entscheidung, die ihm so mutig und wichtig erschienen war, änderte nichts daran. Mit einem Mal wirkte sie so klein und nichtig im Angesicht der vielen Menschen, die gestorben waren, der Familien, die auseinander gerissen worden waren.   
  
An diesem Morgen war es Harry schwer gefallen, das Bett zu verlassen. Er hatte die Bettdecke über den Kopf ziehen und die Augen vor der Welt verschließen wollen. Aber er hatte es nicht getan. Er hatte sich aufgesetzt, die Beine auf den Boden gestellt und das Zimmer verlassen. Er hatte genickt, als Draco beim Frühstück erklärt hatte, dass es an der Zeit war, mit ihren Aufgaben, die sie über die Ferien erhalten hatten, zu beginnen und er hatte sich mit seinen Büchern ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt. Im Gegensatz zu Draco aber gelang es Harry nicht, sich zu konzentrieren. Er starrte auf die Sätze, ohne dass sie einen Sinn ergeben wollten. Wieder und wieder las er die gleiche Stelle.   
  
Gegen Mittag klopfte es draußen am Fenster und Harry sprang augenblicklich auf, erleichtert, seinen Aufsatz wenigstens für den Moment verlassen zu können. Draußen flatterte Pigwidgeon aufgeregt auf und ab und es kostete Harry einige Mühe, den aufgeregten Vogel einzufangen.  
„Ich sollte mir wirklich eine neue Eule zulegen“, murrte Harry, während er den Brief von Pigs Bein löste und missmutig zusah, wie der kleine Vogel direkt wieder davon flog.  
„Hättest du Bescheid gesagt, dass es so schlecht um dich steht, dass du dir nicht einmal mehr eine Posteule leisten kannst, hätte ich dir mit einer entsprechenden Spende unter die Arme gegriffen oder zumindest Aves mitgebracht“, schnarrte Draco vom Sofa aus, ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen.  
„Vielen Dank, ich werde es mir für das nächste Mal merken“, knurrte Harry und faltete den Brief auseinander. Bereits den ganzen Tag warf Draco mit bösen Kommentaren und abfälligen Bemerkungen um sich und erinnerte Harry zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder an den kleinen blonden Bastard, den er in seinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts kennengelernt hatte.   
  
„Was will Granger?“  
Irritiert sah Harry auf und blickte zwischen dem Brief und Draco hin und her. Letzterer aber hatte die Nase weiterhin in seinem Buch vergraben und sah Harry nicht einmal an.  
„Woher weißt du, dass der Brief von Hermine ist?“  
„Das war der komische Vogel von der Ratte und der Brief ist zu lang und zu ordentlich, um von ihm zu sein – er bekommt doch schon beim Reden kaum zwei zusammenhängende Sätze raus, wie soll er sie dann schreiben?“  
Harry schnaubte und wusste nicht, ob er belustigt oder verärgert sein sollte. „Du hast eine gute Beobachtungsgabe“, stellte er daher schlicht fest.  
„Ich weiß“, stichelte Draco weiter, „zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Also was ist, beantwortest du jetzt meine Frage?“  
„Äh ja...“ Verwirrt fuhr Harry sich durch die Haare und überflog den Brief. „Sie fragt, ob wir Silvester mit ihr und den Anderen feiern wollen.“  
„Silvester?“ Nun endlich sah Draco auf. „Was auch immer das ist, wie kommt sie auf die Idee, ich würde irgendetwas mit einer Horde unzivilisierter Bergtrolle feiern wollen?“  
  
Nun doch verärgert legte Harry den Brief beiseite. „Vielleicht ging es ihr ja weniger um dich als um mich“, raunzte er und ging einige Schritte in Richtung Sofa. „Was ist heute überhaupt los mit dir? Was auch immer es ist, lass es gefälligst nicht an meinen Freunden aus!“  
„Was sonst?“, grinste Draco provozierend, ohne seine demonstrativ entspannte Haltung zu lösen. „Prügelst du dich dann wieder mit mir? Vielleicht halte ich mich ja dieses Mal nicht so zurück wie gestern.“  
„Ich schulde dir noch eine gebrochene Nase“, knurrte Harry und verspürte in diesem Moment tatsächlich große Lust, sich erneut mit Draco zu schlagen. Damit es nicht so weit kam, wandte er sich rasch ab und verließ schnaubend das Wohnzimmer. Das also hatte man davon, wenn man sich mit Draco Malfoy anfreundete – er hatte sich die Verachtung und den Hochmut in Person ins Haus geholt. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Wütend stieg er die Treppen bis ins oberste Zimmer hinauf, in dem Hagrid Seidenschnabel versteckt gehalten hatte. Staub und Federn bedeckten den alten Holzboden und wirbelten in einer dreckigen Wolke auf, als Harry die Tür hinter sich zu warf. Aufgebracht lief er in dem Raum auf und ab und trat gegen die Wand. Hilflos musste er miterleben, wie Wut und Aggression ihn bis zu den Fingerspitzen füllten. Wie aus dem Nichts wallten die Gefühle in Harry auf und es gab nichts, was ihnen Einhalt gebieten konnte. Er verwandelte die Federn in Teller, deren Blumenmuster das gleiche war, welches auch Petunias Geschirr geziert hatte, und warf jeden einzelnen von ihnen gegen die Wand. Harry schrie und tobte, während es um ihn herum krachte und splitterte, bis auch vom letzten Teller nichts mehr übrig war als ein Haufen Scherben. Ein unkontrolliertes Schluchzen schüttelte seinen Körper als er an der Wand hinab auf den Boden sank und die Hände in den Haaren vergrub. Immer wieder rang er zitternd nach Luft und es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, bis er sich wieder beruhigte.   
  
Noch einmal atmete er tief durch und löste die verkrampften Hände aus seinen Haaren. Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte direkt in Dracos. Ruhig saß dieser an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und sah Harry einfach nur an. Ausdruckslos und ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Unfähig sich zu rühren, sah Harry zurück. Wann war Draco herein gekommen? Wie viel hatte er gesehen? Er wollte ihn anschreien, ihn schütteln, aber er blieb stumm und regungslos.  
  
Lange saßen sie dort auf dem Boden, umgeben von Scherben und ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Harry sah in Dracos Augen und wünschte sich, sie könnten wieder gemeinsam auf dem Sofa liegen und sich näher sein als sie es gerade waren. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen war so groß. Er wollte Dracos Wärme spüren, sich an ihn drücken und spüren, dass er nicht alleine war.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt gehen und dir endlich eine Eule besorgen?“, unterbrach Draco schließlich seine Gedanken. „Auch wenn es schon ein wenig peinlich ist, dass du dich wegen einem Vogel aufführst wie ein kleines Mädchen.“  
Harry blinzelte und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis die Bedeutung von Dracos Worten zu ihm durchdrang und er heiser lachte. „Du bist ein Arsch, Malfoy.“  
„Ja, ich weiß.“ Er stand auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von der Hose. „Also was ist? Gehen wir los und besorgen dir eine Eule?“  
Harry zögerte einige Sekunden, dann nickte er und ließ sich von Draco aufhelfen. Mühsam kämpfte er den Drang nieder, ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Stattdessen löste er ihre Hände und trat rasch einen Schritt zurück. „Dann lass uns gehen.“  
  
  
  
Sie reisten durch den Kamin in die Winkelgasse und zogen die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge über, ehe sie hinaus auf die Straße traten. Ihre Entscheidung hier her zu kommen war überstürzt und unüberlegt gewesen. Nicht einen Gedanken hatten sie daran verschwendet, was geschehen würde, wenn man sie zusammen sähe. Auch die Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten hatten sie bis in den hintersten Winkel ihres Verstandes verdrängt. Erst jetzt, als sie hinaus auf die Straße traten und der kalte Dezemberwind sie schaudern ließ, wurde ihnen bewusst, was sie getan hatten. Schon wenn sie sich alleine in der Öffentlichkeit bewegten, zogen sie alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und nun waren sie auch noch gemeinsam unterwegs – der Held und der Feind der Zaubererwelt. Mit gesenkten Köpfen und so dicht nebeneinander, dass sie sich gerade nicht berührten, eilten sie die Winkelgasse entlang und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit zum Trotz erreichten sie Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus, ohne auch nur von einer Person angesprochen zu werden. Vielleicht hatte sie wirklich niemand erkannt.   
  
Angenehme Wärme und das träge Gekrächze zahlreicher Eulen empfingen sie, kaum dass sie durch die Tür traten und Harry spürte, wie seine Schultern sich augenblicklich lockerten. Zögerlich streifte er die Kapuze vom Kopf und sah sich aufmerksam in dem schummrigen Laden um. Jeder freie Platz wurde von unterschiedlich großen Eulenkäfigen eingenommen und aus jedem von ihnen blitzte ein Paar aufgeweckter Augen hervor, die Harry und Draco interessiert beobachteten.  
  
„Mister Potter, welch eine Ehre, Sie bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen!“  
Erschrocken fuhr Harry herum. Ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte, war der kleine Verkäufer in den Ladenraum getreten. „Und Mister...“  
„Hallo“, unterbrach Harry ihn rasch und hoffte, die Aufmerksamkeit so wieder auf sich zu lenken, ehe der kleine Mann Draco erkennen konnte.   
„Mister Potter, kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“  
„Ich... ähm... Ja, ich brauche eine neue Posteule.“ Harry brauchte nicht hinzusehen, um zu wissen, dass Draco unter seiner Kapuze die Augenbrauen hoch zog und sich auf die Zunge biss, um einen sarkastischen Kommentar zurückzuhalten.   
„Ihre alte war eine Schneeeule, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere?“  
Harry nickte schweigend.  
„Wir haben einige Schneeeulen hier, möchten Sie sie sehen?“  
Eilig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Nein. Ich.. äh... Ich möchte keine Schneeeule.“ Hedwig war nicht zu ersetzen. Eine andere Eule zu kaufen, die genauso aussah wie die, die ihn über Jahre hinweg nicht nur ein Haustier, sondern auch eine Freundin gewesen war, erschien ihm wie Verrat.  „Ich würde mich gerne kurz umsehen“, bat Harry und zu seiner Erleichterung zog sich der Verkäufer mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung zurück.  
  
„Ich... ähm... Ich brauche eine neue Posteule?!“, zischte Draco leise, während sie sich durch die unzähligen Käfige hindurch schlängelten. „Wie ist es möglich, dass ausgerechnet DU der Auserwählte bist?“  
„Warst“, verbesserte Harry murrend und musterte die verschiedenen Eulen um sie herum. „Meine Aufgabe ist erledigt, also bin ich kein Auserwählter mehr.“  
Draco hinter ihm lachte leise. „Das hättest du wohl gerne, Potter. Aber wenn du nicht bald anfängst kleine Kinder zu fressen, wirst du bis zum Ende deiner Tage ein kleiner tragischer Held bleiben, der von seinen Fans auf Händen getragen wird. Also fang’ endlich an, dich wie einer zu benehmen!“  
Verärgert ballte Harry die Hände zu Fäusten und zwang sich, sich nicht zu Draco herumzudrehen. „Ich habe nie um diese Rolle gebeten“, flüsterte er, „und ich werde mir nicht aufzwingen lassen, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe!“  
„Oh, du bist ja immer noch so idealistisch“, spottete Draco. „Wenn ich dich erinnern darf, hast du bisher immer gemacht, was von dir erwartet wurde. Du weißt gar nicht, wie man sich anders verhält.“  
  
Harry biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass sein Kiefer gefährlich knackte. Ihm lag so viel auf der Zunge, was er erwidern könnte, aber irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass Draco nur um sich schlug. Irgendetwas war da, was ihn dazu brachte, blind um sich zu beißen und jeden anzugreifen, der ihm in die Quere kam. „Mag sein“, erwiderte Harry daher nur ruhig, während er weiterhin mit dem Rücken zu Draco stand. Anstatt ihn anzusehen, musterte er die Eulen rechts und links von sich. Ein Waldkauz mit großen dunklen Augen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Vögeln saß er völlig ruhig  da und musterte Harry mit schief gelegtem Kopf. „Hallo“, flüsterte Harry, fischte einen Eulenkeks aus seinem Umhang und hielt ihn dem Kauz hin. Vertrauensvoll pickte der Vogel die Nascherei aus Harrys Händen, ehe er sanft an seinem Finger knabberte. „Den nehm’ ich mit“, lächelte Harry glücklich und löste den Käfig aus seiner Halterung. Zu seiner Erleichterung hielt Draco in diesem Moment endlich seinen Mund, so dass Harry die Eule bezahlen und sie den Laden verlassen konnten. Dort zog Harry als erstes wieder seine Kapuze über den Kopf, ehe er den Käfig öffnete und den Waldkauz auf seinen Arm flattern ließ. „Flieg zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf“, flüsterte er, „dein neues Zuhause.“ Die Eule schuhute zustimmend und zwickte Harry zärtlich ins Ohr, ehe sie sich anmutig in die Luft erhob und mit kraftvollen Flügelschlägen davon flog.   
  
„Sogar die Eulen haben von deinem Heldenstatus gehört“, stichelte Draco wieder und fast hätte Harry aufgelacht. Draco hatte schon fast beängstigend lange geschwiegen.   
„Ja, scheinbar bewundern...–“ Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn plötzlich flog ein grüner Lichtblitz an ihm vorbei und schlug nur Millimeter von ihm entfernt in die Hauswand ein. Harry blieb keine Zeit zu erschrecken oder sich zu fürchten. Seine Instinkte nahmen ihm jede bewusste Entscheidung ab.  
„Draco, Pass auf!“ Ohne sich nach dem Angreifer umzusehen, fuhr Harry herum und warf Draco zu Boden, nur Sekunden bevor der nächste Fluch in ihre Richtung gefeuert wurde. Er konnte nicht mehr denken, nur noch reagieren. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, um einen Protego zu schaffen, doch er war zu langsam. Noch ehe der Schild vollständig war, traf ihn etwas am Arm und das nächste, was Harry spürte, waren ein brennender Schmerz und Blut, das über seine Hand lief. Sein Atem raste und sein Herz schlug so laut, dass es alles andere übertönte. Er wollte nach Draco rufen, aber kein Laut kam aus seinem Mund. Dann war da plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Arm, Finger, die sich zu fest und zu nah der frischen Wunde in seine Haut bohrten und das Gefühl, durch einen engen Schlauch gedrückt zu werden, während alle Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst wurde.


	15. Somebody Take The Pain Away

** Kapitel 15 – Somebody Take The Pain Away **

_ (Green Day – Restless Heart Syndrome) _

  
  
Jemand schrie und dieser Schrei war so voller Angst und Grauen, dass es Harry kalt den Rücken hinab lief. Er wollte nur die Hände auf die Ohren pressen, um dieses furchtbare Geräusch auszusperren, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Waren seine Beine noch da? Er konnte sie nicht spüren. Und sein Arm, wieso lag sein Arm im Feuer? Er versuchte, ihn herauszuziehen, aber es ging nicht. Etwas hielt ihn erbarmungslos fest und zwang ihn, diese Schmerzen weiter zu ertragen. Sein Arm stand vom Handgelenk bis über den Ellenbogen hinauf in Flammen. Und wieso hörte das Schreien nicht auf?  
  
„Harry!“  
Jemand rüttelte an seiner Schulter und rief wieder und wieder seinen Namen. Harry wollte demjenigen sagen, dass er verschwinden sollte, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie man Worte formte. Dann verstummte das Schreien. Erleichtert schlug Harry die Augen auf, nur um sie gleich darauf geblendet wieder zu schließen.  
„Harry! Hey, mach die Augen auf.“  
Wieder die Hand an seiner Schulter, dieses Mal sanfter als zuvor, und das Geräusch von reißendem Stoff.  
„Komm schon, bleib bei mir!“  
  
Er war doch hier. Wieso ließ die Stimme ihn nicht in Ruhe? Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch noch immer kam kein Laut heraus. Dann hörte er eine zweite Stimme. Krächzender und rauer als die erste. Sie unterhielten sich schnell und aufgeregt, ohne dass Harry den Sinn der Worte verstehen konnte und schließlich strich etwas vorsichtig über seinen Arm. Wieder vernahm er leise gemurmelte Worte an seinem Ohr und plötzlich war das Feuer verschwunden. Alles was blieb, war ein unangenehmes Ziehen, als würde jemand seine Haut zu fest über seinen Arm spannen.   
Endlich gelang es Harry, tief durchzuatmen. Seine Lungen brannten und schienen nicht in der Lage zu sein, seinen Körper mit ausreichend Sauerstoff zu versorgen. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, während er keuchend nach Luft rang, bis sich plötzlich alle Muskeln entspannten und jede Spannung und jeder Schmerz von ihm abfielen.  
  
  
  
Als Harry das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, blinzelte er in ein fahles Dämmerlicht. Das Brennen in seinem Arm hatte aufgehört und auch das Atmen funktionierte wieder schmerzfrei. Probehalber schloss er die Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete sie wieder. Erst dann sah er sich um und stellte fest, dass er in seinem Bett im Schlafzimmer lag. Er überlegte, wie er hier her gekommen war, doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie mit Watte gefüllt und jeder Gedankengang musste sich erst durch die weiße Masse kämpfen. Langsam drehte er den Kopf und erblickte Draco, der auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett saß. Er hatte den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen an die Wand gelehnt und atmete tief ein und aus. Unwillkürlich musste Harry lächeln und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Dabei rutschte die warme Bettdecke von seinem Oberkörper und enthüllte seinen dick bandagierten Arm. Augenblicklich kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück und das Lächeln verschwand aus Harrys Gesicht. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und das Blut begann in seinen Ohren zu rauschen. Sie waren angegriffen worden. Aus dem Nichts heraus und ohne Vorwarnung hatte jemand versucht, sie zu verhexen. Hatten sie sterben sollen? Wieso war der Angreifer dort gewesen? Wie hatte es ihm gelingen können, sie mitten in der Winkelgasse abzufangen?  
  
„Harry...“ Eine leise Stimme und eine warme Hand auf seiner eigenen holten ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Mit geweiteten Augen und hektischem Atem sah Harry zu Draco, der aufgewacht sein musste, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte.  
„Hey...“ Harrys Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Krächzen.  
„Wie geht’s dir?“  
Harry zögerte einen Moment, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich lebe noch“, stellte er bitter fest, „und so viel ich weiß, musste ich vorher nicht sterben.“   
„Das ist nicht witzig.“  
Wieder zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht.“ Er sah auf seinen Arm, ehe er wieder zu Draco blickte. „Wie sieht’s darunter aus?“ Zur Verdeutlichung zupfte er vorsichtig an dem Verband.  
„Ziemlich gut, wenn man bedenkt, dass du einen Sectumsempra abbekommen hast und dein Arm aussah, als hättest du dich mit einem Hippogreifen angelegt.“  
„Du bist auch nicht gerade witzig“, gab Harry zurück und versuchte so, sein Schaudern zu überspielen, während er die Decke wieder bis zum Hals hoch zog, so dass er seinen Arm darunter verstecken konnte. Er wollte nicht sehen, dass er schon wieder verletzt worden, schon wieder nur knapp aus einer lebensgefährlichen Situation entkommen war. Während er die Decke fester um sich wickelte, sah Harry wieder zu Draco. Dieser saß noch immer auf dem Stuhl und krampfte die Hände umeinander, während sein Blick unstet durch den Raum wanderte. Er strahlte so viel Unruhe aus, dass Harry sie förmlich greifen konnte.   
  
„Draco?“ Harry wartete, bis Draco ihn ansah. „Was ist los?“  
Draco biss sich auf die Lippe und zog die Schultern hoch. „Nichts. Ich bin nur müde.“  
Zweifelnd zog Harry die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch anstatt etwas zu erwidern, löste er die Bettdecke wieder und hob sie ein Stück an. „Dann komm her.“  
Verwirrt sah Draco ihn an und schien einige Momente mit sich zu ringen, dann aber nickte er knapp und schlüpfte mit einer fließenden Bewegung zu Harry ins Bett. Doch anstatt ruhig liegen zu bleiben, wandte er sich nervös hin und her, bis Harry ihn schließlich entschlossen mit dem gesunden Arm umfasste und ihn so auf die Matratze drückte, dass er sich an Dracos Rücken kuscheln konnte. „Bleib endlich liegen“, murrte er und löste seinen festen Griff erst wieder, als Draco wirklich still hielt. Doch obwohl er sich nun nicht mehr bewegte und tief durchatmete, spürte Harry, dass Draco sich noch immer nicht entspannte.   
„Was ist los?“  
Ein Ruck ging durch Dracos Körper, was Harry dazu brachte, ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Für einen Augenblick schien es, als wolle er sich gegen Harrys festen Griff wehren, doch dann flüsterte er, ohne sich zu Harry umzudrehen: „Da war so viel Blut. Und du... Ich konnte sehen, wie viel Angst du hattest. Du warst gar nicht mehr ansprechbar und trotzdem...“ Er brach ab und versuchte nun doch, sich aus Harrys Arm zu winden. Dieser aber verfestigte seinen Griff wieder und hinderte Draco somit daran, Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.  
„Ich hatte Angst“, gab Harry leise zu und strich mit der Nase über Dracos Nacken. Seine warme Haut, sein Geruch, seine Nähe – all dies war mittlerweile so vertraut, dass Harry sich sofort ruhiger fühlte. „Aber du hast mich gerettet. Du hast uns beide gerettet und hier her gebracht... Danke.“  
Draco tastete nach Harrys Hand, die auf seinem Bauch lag, und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Ich hab dich nicht gerettet. Das war Kreacher. Ich wusste gar nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich wusste den Gegenfluch nicht! Ohne Kreacher wärst du einfach verblutet...! Und ohne mich wären wir gar nicht erst in der Winkelgasse gewesen!“ Er sprach immer schneller und verzweifelter, während er Harrys Hand so fest drückte, dass es beinahe schmerzte.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Wie gerne hätte er Draco einfach gesagt, dass er sich keine Vorwürfe machen brauchte, dass es nicht seine Schuld war und dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Doch nicht ein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Wie sollte er Draco all dies erzählen, wenn er doch wusste, wie schwer die eigene Schuld auf einem lastete und dass es unmöglich war, sie einfach abzuschütteln? Wie sollte er Draco davon überzeugen, dass alles gut werden würde, wenn er doch selber nicht daran glaubte? Also blieb er stumm.   
Schweigend lagen sie beisammen im Bett, so nah und doch so weit entfernt. Die jüngsten Geschehnisse hingen wie eine dunkle Wolke über ihnen und gaben ihnen das Gefühl, dass der heutige Tag erst der Beginn etwas viel Größerem gewesen war. Irgendwann, als die Stille unerträglich wurde und drohte, sie zu ersticken, drehte Draco sich in Harrys Armen herum. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten einfach alles vergessen“, flüsterte er.   
Sein warmer Atem strich über Harrys Haut, seine Augen waren so nah. Harry erbebte und nickte zustimmend. „Ja, ich auch...“  
  
Sie rückten näher aneinander, betrachteten die Gesichtszüge des Anderen und verstanden sich ohne Worte. Harry erkannte seine eigenen Gefühle in Dracos Augen und vergrub seine Hand in dessen Haaren, zog ihn näher zu sich, fing seine Lippen mit seinen eigenen ein. Sie küssten sich ungestüm und hungrig, zogen den jeweils Anderen so dicht es nur ging an sich, bis nicht einmal mehr ein Blatt Papier zwischen sie gepasst hätte. Doch es reichte nicht. Harry wollte mehr – mehr Nähe, mehr Geborgenheit. Rastlos strich er über Dracos Rücken, tastete nach dem Saum seines Shirts und schlüpfte mit der Hand darunter, um über bloße Haut zu streichen. Er spürte, wie Draco es ihm nachtat, doch es war noch immer nicht genug.   
Für einen Moment lösten sie sich voneinander, um sich gegenseitig von ihren Shirts zu befreien. Schwer atmend und mit geweiteten Pupillen sahen sie sich an, ohne in den Augen des Anderen zu finden, was sie so sehr brauchten. Wieder küssten sie sich, drängten sich aneinander, übereinander. Nackte Haut traf auf nackte Haut und Harry konnte Dracos aufgeregten Herzschlag an seiner eigenen Brust fühlen.   
  
„Wir könnten vergessen und so tun, als wäre das alles nicht passiert“, keuchte Draco atemlos gegen Harrys Lippen als sie sich das nächste Mal voneinander lösten.  
„Wie?“  
„Wir könnten den Obliviate nutzen. Wir könnten einfach alles Schlechte löschen und uns nur noch an das Gute erinnern...“  
Harry erstarrte und schluckte schwer. Wie oft hatte er sich genau das gewünscht? Nicht mehr daran denken zu müssen, wie verloren und ausgeliefert er sich als Kind gefühlt hatte. Zu vergessen, wie Sirius, Dobby und so viele mehr vor seinen Augen für ihn gestorben waren, ohne dass er es hatte verhindern können. Nie mehr Hermines Weinen und ihre durchdringenden Schmerzensschreie hören müssen. Es schien so verlockend.  
„Wir würden uns wieder hassen“, wandte Harry leise ein.  
„Wir würden uns auch daran nicht mehr erinnern...“  
Harry atmete zitternd ein und strich rastlos durch Dracos Haare. Wäre das die Lösung? Einfach alles ausradieren, was wie ein Tonnengewicht auf seiner Seele lastete? Es schien so leicht. Und doch so falsch. Bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nur nach ihren Zauberstäben greifen und es tun müssten, begannen seine Hände zu zittern.  
„Ich... Ich kann nicht.“ Er sah zu Draco auf, der gequält die Augen schloss. „Aber ich weiß was anderes.“  
„Was denn?“  
„Wir betrinken uns.“ Harry versuchte zu grinsen, doch er spürte selbst, dass es ihm nicht gelang. Er strich mit der Nase an Dracos entlang, ehe er sich von ihm löste und sich aufsetzte. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“  
  
Anstatt nach Kreacher zu rufen, ging Harry selbst hinunter in die Vorratskammer und kehrte mit zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche Feuerwhisky zurück. Ohne auf Dracos hochgezogene Augenbrauen oder seinen verzogenen Mund zu reagieren, setzte er sich wieder aufs Bett, wo er ihnen beiden einschenkte und Draco ein Glas reichte. „Guck nicht so. Genug Alkohol hat fast den gleichen Effekt wie ein Obliviate.“  
Skeptisch sah Draco zwischen Harry und seinem Glas hin und her, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte und das Glas an die Lippen setzte. Ungläubig sah Harry zu, wie Draco sein Glas in einem Zug leerte, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen und es ihm gleich darauf auffordernd hin hielt.  
„Was ist? Meinst du, ich hab noch nie in meinem Leben Alkohol getrunken?“  
Verlegen zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und schenkte Draco rasch nach. „Ich kann mir dich nicht betrunken vorstellen“, gestand er dann und nahm rasch selbst einen Schluck.   
Dann sprachen sie nicht mehr. Stattdessen leerten sie die Flasche Glas für Glas. Der Alkohol brannte im Hals und auf der Zunge, doch je mehr sie tranken, desto mehr schwand das Brennen und desto langsamer wurden die quälenden Gedanken, die sich zuvor unablässig im Kreis gejagt hatten.   
  
Als die Flasche zur Hälfte geleert war, lehnte Draco sich schwer gegen Harry und strich mit einem Finger zaghaft über die ovale Narbe, die das Medaillon vor fast genau einem Jahr direkt auf seinem Brustbein hinterlassen hatte.   
„Was ist da passiert?“ Dracos Stimme war bereits schwer und die Worte kamen nur langsam und holprig aus seinem Mund.   
„Lange Geschichte“, nuschelte Harry undeutlich, während er ihnen nachschenkte. „Eine Geschichte von einem irren Zauberer und seinen Horkruxen, die genauso irre waren wie er und versucht haben, mich umzubringen.“  
„Hmm...“, brummte Draco, ohne seine Hand von Harrys Brust zu nehmen, „das klingt nicht gerade nach Bettgeflüster.“  
„Nein“, stimmte Harry ihm zu und schauderte angenehm, als Draco erneut über seine Brust strich. „Nicht aufhören“, bat er leise und errötete, als ihm klar wurde, was er da gesagt hatte. Rasch nahm er einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas und wollte es gerade wieder auffüllen, als Draco es ihm entschlossen aus der Hand nahm und auf den Nachttisch neben die fast leere Flasche stellte.   
„Ich hör’ nicht auf, wenn du nicht willst...“ Bestimmt drückte er Harry nach hinten, bis er auf dem Rücken lag und kletterte über ihn. Mit fliegendem Atem sah Harry zu Draco auf, sah in seine unbeschreiblich grauen Augen und wünschte sich mit einem Mal nichts mehr, als ihm so nahe zu sein, wie es nur ging. Näher, als er es jemals gewesen war. Hungrig schlang er seine Arme um Dracos Nacken und zog ihn zu sich hinab, um ihn zum wiederholten Mal zu küssen. Der Kuss schmeckte nach Whisky, Verlangen und Angst.  
„Hilf mir zu vergessen“, flehte Draco und fuhr mit der Hand Harrys Oberkörper hinab bis zu dessen Hosenbund. „Bitte...“


	16. The Words Unspoken

** Kapitel 16 – The Words Unspoken **

_ (Crashdiet – Circus) _   


  
„Draco... Ich...“ Harry keuchte und zog Draco näher an sich, obwohl er ihn eigentlich von sich stoßen wollte. Und gleichzeitig auch nicht. Die Gefühle, die in ihm um die Vormacht kämpften, waren so widersprüchlich und vom Alkohol durchtränkt, dass Harry nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte zwischen gut und schlecht, dem was er wollte und was nicht. Da waren Dracos Lippen, die von seinem Mund über seinen Kiefer zu seinem Hals wanderten, sein heißer Atem, der stoßweise auf seine Haut traf, seine warmen und fordernden Hände, die zuerst über seine Seiten gestrichen hatten und nun mit unkoordinierten Bewegungen versuchten, seine Gürtelschnalle zu öffnen. Fahrig strich Harry über Dracos Schultern, seinen Rücken und hinab zur Hose. Er zögerte und fuhr mit nur einem Finger knapp über dem Hosenbund über die weiche Haut, ehe er sich traute, seine Hände auf Dracos Hintern zu legen. Trotz der Stoffschichten fühlte er sich warm und fest unter Harrys Händen an und er schauderte angenehm, als Draco wohlig gegen seinen Hals stöhnte. Mutiger geworden schob Harry eine Hand in Dracos Hose, musste aber feststellen, dass sie zu eng saß, als dass er sie wirklich hätte bewegen können. So tat er es Draco gleich und begann, dessen Hose zu öffnen.   
  
Ungeschickt und trotz der enthemmenden Wirkung des Alkohols unsicher und unkoordiniert befreiten sie sich gegenseitig von den letzten Kleidungsstücken, bis sie nackt übereinander lagen. Harry spürte Dracos Herzschlag direkt an seinem, hörte seinen keuchenden Atem an seinen Ohr, fühlte seine erhitzte Haut an seiner. Wieder und wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, rieben sich ihre nackten Körper aneinander. Harry wollte Draco spüren, überall, wollte von ihm gehalten werden, sich geborgen fühlen. Er wollte mehr, so viel mehr. Seine Haut glühte und gierig drückte er sich Dracos Hand entgegen, die sich zielstrebig von Harrys Bauch abwärts bewegte. Erregung flutete seinen Kopf, doch sein Körper verweigerte sich. Er wollte Draco genauso sehr, wie er ihn. Doch so sehr Draco sich auch bemühte, all seine Anstrengungen blieben vergebens, so dass Harry ihn schließlich entschieden von sich schob und sich verschämt mit dem Rücken zu Draco zusammenrollte. Seine Welt schien aus den Fugen geraten zu sein. Sein Kopf war so schwer, die Wahrnehmung seiner Umwelt schien hinter den Bewegungen seiner Augen hinterherzuhinken und in seinem Magen breitete sich eine unangenehme Übelkeit aus, während seiner Kehle ein verlorenes Schluchzen entkam. Hastig presste er sich eine Hand auf den Mund, als er spürte wie Draco sich von hinten an ihn drückte und ihn fest in den Arm nahm. Harry verkrampfte sich und versuchte Draco beiseite zu schieben, dieser aber bewies erstaunliche Kraft und hielt Harry so entschieden fest, bis dieser schließlich nachgab. In diesem Moment, als er es aufgab sich gegen Draco zu wehren, spürte er auch, dass es um dessen körperliche Erregung genauso schlecht bestellt war wie um seine eigene. Fahrig wischte er sich über das Gesicht, ehe er sich zu Draco herumdrehte und sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter barg.  
  
„Harry... –“  
„Sscht! Sag nichts... Bitte.“  
Draco nickte und zog Harry wortlos fester an sich. Dieser zitterte und bebte und erwiderte die feste Umarmung und wünschte sich, er könnte für immer immer so bleiben. Noch immer brannte die Scham in seinem Gesicht, lagen Enttäuschung und zu viel Feuerwhisky wie Steine in seinem Magen und erschwerten ihm das Atmen. Doch Dracos Atem zu lauschen, seinen Herzschlag zu spüren und das Gefühl haben, völlig von ihm umgeben zu sein, erschien ihm in diesem Moment wie das beste auf Erden. Zaghaft küsste er Draco auf die nackte Schulter, ehe er ein Bein zwischen seine schob, um ihm so noch näher sein zu können. Er wurde damit belohnt, dass Draco eine Hand schützend auf seinen Hinterkopf legte und ihn seinerseits dichter an sich zog.  
Einfach so bleiben. Nicht darüber nachdenken, was gerade fast geschehen wäre. Nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie hier gerade taten. Einfach die Augen schließen und die ganze Welt vergessen.   
  
  
  
Harry wurde wach, weil sich jemand neben ihm immer wieder hin und her drehte und dabei die Bettdecke mit sich riss. Ein kalter Lufthauch fuhr über Harrys unbekleideten Körper und ließ ihn frösteln. Blind tastete er nach der Decke, um sie wieder über sich zu ziehen. Als er sich dabei herumdrehte, schoss ein stechender Schmerz in seine Stirn, der seinen Magen sofort dazu brachte, sich zusammenzukrampfen und Harry gequält stöhnend zurück in die Kissen sinken ließ.  
„Harry..?“  
Harry brummte unbestimmt, während er das Gesicht mit dem Unterarm verdeckte. Es war viel zu früh. Obwohl er sie fest geschlossen hielt, brannten seine Augen. Seine Zunge klebte ausgetrocknet am Gaumen und sein Magen rebellierte noch immer gegen die Alkoholmenge des Vortags. Und sein Kopf...! Neben ihm machte Draco ein Geräusch, das genauso jämmerlich klang wie Harry sich fühlte. „Du hast noch die Bettdecke“, nuschelte dieser undeutlich, ohne den Arm von seinem Gesicht zu lösen. „Mir ist kalt! Gib mir was ab.“ Neben ihm raschelte es, als Draco scheinbar nach der Bettdecke suchte und sie nach wenigen Momenten über sie beide zog. Dabei berührten sich ihre nackten Arme und Oberschenkel. Schlagartig blitzen Bilder der vergangenen Nacht vor Harrys geschlossenen Augen auf. Draco über ihm, ihr keuchender Atem, der sich miteinander vermischte, nackte Haut auf nackter Haut. Hatten sie...? Nein, daran könnte er sich erinnern, oder? Was hatten sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Er hob auch den anderen Arm, um sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen zu verdecken. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie gar nicht gedacht. Sie hatten getrunken, viel zu viel getrunken. Wieso eigentlich?   
  
Ganz langsam drehte Harry den Kopf und schob seine Finger ein wenig auseinander, so dass er Draco anblicken konnte. Dieser hatte ihm sein Gesicht zugewandt und sah Harry aus aufgerissenen Augen an.  
„Scheiße“, stöhnte Harry und schob die Finger rasch wieder vor die Augen.  
„Welch gedankliche Meisterleistung, Potter“, ätzte Draco, doch seine schwache Stimme nahm seinen Worten den Spott.   
„Haha.“ Zu einer besseren Erwiderung fühlte Harry sich nicht in der Lage. Stattdessen rief er leise nach Kreacher und trug ihm auf, ihnen etwas zu trinken zu bringen. Den verächtlichen Blick seines Hauselfen nahm er dabei genauso wenig wahr wie die fehlende passende Anrede.  
  
Als Kreacher ihnen einen Krug Wasser und zwei frische Gläser gebracht hatte, setzte Harry sich vorsichtig auf. Obwohl er sich so langsam bewegte, wie es ihm nur möglich war, breitete sich in seinem Kopf sofort ein Schwindelgefühl aus, das direkt bis in seinen Magen zog. Einen Moment lang dachte er, es würde besser werden. Dann aber siegte die Übelkeit und Harry sprang auf, um ins Badezimmer zu hetzen.   
Als er zu Draco zurückkehrte, schmerzte sein Kopf zwar immer noch, als wäre er gerade mit dem Kopf voran vom Besen gefallen, sein Magen aber hatte sich soweit beruhigt, dass er zumindest ein Glas Wasser trinken konnte.   
Einige Zeit saßen Harry und Draco stumm leidend nebeneinander im Bett und starrten auf ihre Knie. Es gelang ihnen nicht einmal, sich über ihren derzeitigen Zustand zu beschweren, geschweige denn über die vergangene Nacht nachzudenken.   
Schließlich war es Kreacher, der ihnen die ersehnte Erleichterung verschaffte. Mit einer Verbeugung in Dracos Richtung brachte er ihnen zwei Tassen übelriechenden Tee. „Der Tee wird Master Malfoy Besserung verschaffen“, krächzte er und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause an: „Und Mister Potter natürlich auch.“  
  
„So ein Witzbold“, knurrte Harry, während er nach seiner Tasse griff.  
„Willst du gar nicht wissen, was dein hässlicher Elf uns da zusammengemischt hat? Nachher vergiftet er uns noch!“  
„Mir egal. Hauptsache es hilft.“ Damit nahm Harry einen vorsichtigen Schluck und stellte fest, dass der Tee ebenso furchtbar schmeckte wie er roch. Dafür aber stellte sich bereits nach wenigen Minuten eine deutliche Besserung ein. Als Draco dies bemerkte, leerte er seinen Tee ebenfalls Schluck für Schluck.  
„So ein hinterhältiges Vieh“, knurrte Harry als er dazu wieder in der Lage war. „Ich wette, er hat uns mit Absicht so lange leiden lassen, bevor er uns das Zeug gebracht hat.“ Draco neben ihm zog eine Grimasse, nickte dann aber zustimmend.   
Nun da es sowohl seinem Kopf als auch seinem Bauch wieder besser ging und Harry nicht mehr länger um bleibende Schäden fürchtete, war in seinem Kopf wieder genug Platz, um über die vergangene Nacht nachzudenken. Je länger er das tat, desto mehr Details kehrten zurück und seine Wangen färbten sich rot, als er an den unrühmlichen Ausgang dachte. Wie war es so weit gekommen? War es nur der Alkohol gewesen, gepaart mit ihrer verzweifelten Sehnsucht nach Nähe und dem Wunsch endlich vergessen zu können? Oder war da mehr? Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry zu Draco und musterte dessen scharfes Profil. Was fühlte er für ihn? Und was empfand Draco? Er seufzte auf und drehte seine Tasse zwischen den Händen. Wieso nur hatte er ein Händchen dafür, sich immer wieder in solch verzwickte Situationen zu bringen?  
  
„Draco?“ Harry wartete nicht, bis Draco ihn ansah, sondern sprach direkt weiter. „Das gestern Abend... Wir müssen über uns reden. Oder?“ Er verschränkte die Hände ineinander und wartete angespannt darauf, dass Draco etwas erwiderte. Dieser zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe er schnarrte: „Willst du jetzt mit mir über Bienchen und Blümchen und den anderen Quatsch, den die Muggel ihren Kindern erzählen, reden? Ich dachte, wenigsten das hätten deine furchtbaren Verwandten übernommen.“  
Fassungslos starrte Harry Draco an und wusste wieder einmal nicht, ob er lachen oder Draco seine Tasse an den Kopf werfen sollte. „Kannst du wenigstens einmal aufhören, so ein Arsch zu sein?!“  
Doch ehe Draco etwas erwidern konnte, brach unten im Haus ein Tumult los. Es rumpelte zweimal laut, gefolgt von mehreren Stimmen, die lautstark durcheinander redeten. Am lautesten war Kreacher, dessen Stimme zunehmend schriller wurde, während er immer wieder wiederholte: „Sie können jetzt nicht zu Mister Potter und Master Malfoy! Die beiden Masters können jetzt keinen Besuch empfangen!“  
Als die Diskussion an Lautstärke gewann, konnte Harry die zweite Stimme Ron zuordnen. „Du hast nicht zu bestimmen, wann ich meinen Freund sehe! Jetzt geh mir endlich aus dem Weg, du blöder Elf!“  
  
„Scheiße!“, fluchte Harry zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag und sah hinüber zu Draco, der aber nur in aller Ruhe die Beine übereinander schlug. „Du Penner!“, schimpfte Harry weiter, während er hastig aufsprang und den Boden nach seinen Shorts absuchte. „Jetzt steh gefälligst auf und zieh dir was an! Wenn Ron uns gleich so sieht, ist das nicht mehr witzig!“ So entschlossen wie Ron geklungen hatte, würde es Kreacher nicht lange gelingen, ihn aufzuhalten.  
„Ich persönlich fände es sehr witzig zu sehen, wie der Ratte alles aus dem Gesicht fällt“, grinste Draco, während er sich in provozierender Langsamkeit vom Bett erhob. Währenddessen hatte Harry sein Shirt gefunden und zog es eilig über den Kopf, während er gleichzeitig seine Jeans mit einem gezielten Tritt unter das Bett beförderte. Aufatmend ließ er sich dann darauf fallen, zog Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit zu sich und beobachtete mit zusammengezogenen Brauen, wie Draco sich seelenruhig anzog und sich sogar noch ein Glas Wasser herbeizauberte, ehe er es sich neben Harry gemütlich machte. Harry setzte gerade zu einer neuen Beschimpfung an, als auch schon die Tür aufflog und Ron dicht gefolgt von Hermine ins Zimmer stürmte.  
  
„Harry!“  
Während Ron bei Dracos Anblick wie angewurzelt und in sicherer Entfernung zum Bett stehen blieb, lief Hermine einfach an ihm vorbei und fiel Harry um den Hals. „Harry! Wie geht es dir? Was ist passiert? Wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Du hättest uns schreiben müssen!“  
„Wow, Hermine, mach mal halblang!“ Vergeblich versuchte Harry Hermines stürmische Umarmung abzufangen, so dass sie beide auf der Matratze landeten. „Was ist denn überhaupt los?“  
„Was los ist?!“ Hermine kreischte beinahe, während sie sich wieder aufrichtete und sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. „Ihr seid angegriffen worden, das ist los! Auf offener Straße! Und dann seid ihr einfach verschwunden und niemand wusste, ob euch was passiert ist! Und anstatt uns das zu erzählen, mussten wir das heute Morgen im Tagespropheten lesen! Ihr hättet tot sein können und niemand... –“  
„Das war echt nicht cool, man“, unterbrach Ron Hermines Schimpftirade und trat zu ihr, um beruhigend einen Arm um sie zu legen, woraufhin sie tief durchatmete, aber nichts mehr sagte.   
  
Betreten zog Harry den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. „Tut mir Leid“, murmelte er und zupfte an der Bettdecke herum. Dabei schielte er zu Draco hinüber, der zwar nicht schuldbewusst aussah, aber zumindest den Anstand besaß, wenigstens in diesem Moment den Mund zu halten. „Das kam so überraschend und wir wollten nur noch nach Hause und...–“ Er sah auf und wiederholte: „Es tut mir wirklich Leid.“ Zu seiner Erleichterung nickten Ron und Hermine beinahe zeitgleich, ehe Ron den letzten Abstand überwand. „Rutsch mal“, forderte er Harry auf, ehe er sich zusammen mit Hermine auf dem Fußende des Bettes niederließ. „Guck nicht so“, raunzte er Draco an, der aufgrund Rons plötzlicher Nähe wenig begeistert war. „Das ist immer noch Harrys Haus, als find’ dich damit ab, dass wir ab und zu auch hier sind.“  
„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Ron“, murrte Harry müde und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Bitte.“  
Ron kniff die Lippen zusammen und warf Draco einen wütenden Blick zu, dann aber nickte er einfach. „Wenn’s sein muss... Dann erzähl uns wenigstens, was passiert ist.“  
  
Harry fürchtete, dass ihm eh keine andere Wahl blieb, also nickte er widerwillig und berichtete, was am Vortag geschehen war und wie Draco sie beide in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Als er geendet hatte, verlangte Hermine, seinen Arm zu sehen und Harry löste zum ersten Mal den Verband. Erleichtert sah er, dass Kreacher tatsächlich ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte. Von dem Schnitt war nicht mittlerweile nicht mehr zu sehen als eine feine rote Linie, die sich von seinem Handgelenk bis zu seinem Ellenbogen zog. Vorsichtig strich Hermine mit dem Zeigefinger darüber und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, ehe sie plötzlich ihren Zauberstab zog und ihren Umhang aus dem Wohnzimmer herbei rief. Einige Zeit lang wühlte sie ihren Taschen, bis sie schließlich ein kleines Fläschchen hervorzog und es Harry in die Hand drückte. „Hier, Diptam. Mach es später auf die Wunde, wenn du Glück hast, bleibt nicht einmal eine Narbe zurück.“   
„Danke.“ Vorsichtig stellte Harry die Flasche auf den Nachttisch, auch wenn er nicht glauben konnte, dass Diptam ihn vor einer Narbe bewahren würde. Draco hatte schließlich auch welche behalten und er war von Snape behandelt worden. Dieser hätte doch sicher Diptam verwendet, oder? Anstatt das aber laut auszusprechen, wandte er sich zu Draco, der Hermine gerade fragte, ob sie immer alles für den Notfall dabei habe. Sie zuckte daraufhin verlegen mit den Schultern. „Seit dem Krieg...–“ Sie führte den Satz nicht zu Ende, sondern suchte nach Rons Hand und umschloss sie mit ihrer eigenen und Harry verstand, was in ihr vorging. Auch er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an den Tag, an dem Ron beim Apparieren zersplintert war. Einen Moment lang breitete sich eine drückende Stille zwischen ihnen aus, ehe Hermine sich tief durchatmend wieder aufrichtete. „Harry, so geht das nicht weiter, das wird zu gefährlich. Wir müssen was unternehmen.“


	17. I'd Stare A Lifetime Into Your Eyes

** Kapitel 17 – I'd Stare A Lifetime Into Your Eyes **

_ (Skid Row – I Remember You) _

  
  
„Wow Granger“, meldete Draco sich nun zu Wort und Harry konnte sich nur im letzten Moment davon abhalten, die Hände vor das Gesicht zu schlagen. Dracos Zurückhaltung war also zu Ende. „Ich wusste ja schon, dass du klug bist, aber das gerade war wirklich eine gedankliche Meisterleistung!“  
„Malfoy!“, fuhr Ron auf, während Harry gleichzeitig „Draco!“ rief und diesem mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß. „Reiß dich zusammen“, zischte er Draco wütend an, während er Ron mit einem eisigen Blick daran hinderte, sich direkt mit Draco anzulegen. „Könnt ihr euch nicht einmal wie erwachsene Menschen benehmen?“, schimpfte er weiter, ehe er Hermines Blick auffing, die ihn beruhigend anlächelte und ganz leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Daraufhin atmete Harry tief durch und setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Wieso geht ihr zwei nicht nach unten und Draco und ich ziehen uns an und dann sehen wir weiter?“  
„Das ist eine gute Idee“, griff Hermine ihm sogleich unter die Arme und zog Ron mit sich vom Bett. „Komm Ron, wir gehen nach unten. Kreacher macht uns bestimmt einen Kaffee und was zu Essen.“  
„Hauptsache ich muss das Frettchen nicht länger ansehen“, knurrte Ron, bevor er sich mit einem letzten bösen Blick in Dracos Richtung aus dem Raum ziehen ließ.   
  
Stöhnen ließ Harry sich rücklings auf die Matratze fallen und legte den Arm über sein Gesicht. „Musste das wirklich sein?“, stöhnte er abgekämpft und sah zu Draco, der das Gesicht missmutig verzogen hatte.  
„Ja, das musste sein.“  
Verständnislos schüttelte Harry den Kopf und stützte sich auf die Unterarme. „Aber wieso denn? Du musst sie ja nicht lieben, aber sie machen sich doch nur Sorgen und wollen uns helfen!“  
„Uns?“ Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lachte bitter auf. „Sie wollen dir helfen, dem Held der Nation. Ich bin ihnen doch scheißegal.“  
Verwirrt runzelte Harry die Stirn, ehe er sich ruckartig aufsetzte. „Aber mir bist du nicht egal! Du bist mir wichtig, Draco. Also werden sie dir genauso helfen wie mir. Und hör auf, mich Held der Nation zu nennen!“  
Verdutzt sah Draco ihn an und in der Stille die nach Harrys Worten entstand, wurde diesem klar, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Errötend sprang er vom Bett und ging zum Kleiderschrank, um wahllos einige Kleidungsstücke herauszunehmen. Ohne sich zu Draco umzusehen, zog er sich in Windeseile um. „Ich geh mal besser zu Ron und Hermine.“ Erst jetzt wagte er es, sich zu Draco umzudrehen, der noch immer auf dem Bett saß und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. „Kommst du gleich nach?“ Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern wandte sich ab und eilte die Treppe hinunter. Dabei merkte Harry, dass Kreachers Tee zwar die Übelkeit und die Kopfschmerzen unterdrückte, dass sie aber noch irgendwo in seinem Körper lauerten und er sich weiterhin schwach und unwohl fühlte. Am Ende der Treppe musste er kurz innehalten und tief durchatmen, ehe er seinen Weg fortsetzen konnte.   
  
Harry fand Ron und Hermine in der Küche. Beide hatten einen großen Becher dampfenden Kaffee und belegte Brote vor sich und verstummten sofort, als Harry eintrat. „Redet ruhig weiter“, murmelte er und trat an die Kaffeemaschine, um auch für Draco und sich einen Kaffee zuzubereiten. Die Maschine begann zu gluckern und Harry drehte sich herum und sah gerade noch, wie Ron und Hermine einen bedeutungsvollen Blick wechselten.   
„Wir haben nur gerade darüber gesprochen, wie das gestern passieren konnte“, erklärte Hermine, aber Harry glaubte ihr kein Wort. Doch er sagte nichts, sondern zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „Wie wohl? Ein Verrückter hat seinen Zauberstab gezogen und versucht uns umzubringen. Daran sollte ich mich doch mittlerweile gewöhnt haben.“  
„Harry, du kannst doch nicht...“ Besorgt zog Hermine die Augenbrauen zusammen.   
„Was kann ich nicht?“ Gereizt verschränkte Harry die Arme vor der Brust.   
„Du kannst doch nicht so tun, als wäre das nichts! Du hättest sterben können!“ Eine Träne löste sich aus ihren Augen, doch sie wischte sie grob weg. „Du sollst auf dich aufpassen, Harry!“ Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und sah Harry flehend an. „Bitte.“  
  
Augenblicklich verschwand Harrys Ärger und er löste seine abweisende Haltung. „Tut mir Leid.“ Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich zu Hermine. „Ich weiß nicht, wer das war.“ Er griff nach Hermines Hand und umschloss sie mit seiner. „Es ging alles so schnell, ich konnte nichts erkennen.“  
  
„Aber ich.“ Überrascht sahen die drei Freunde auf, als Draco den Raum betrat.  
„Davon hast du mir nichts erzählt!“ Vorwurfsvoll sah Harry zu Draco, der geradewegs zur Kaffeemaschine ging und zwei Tassen füllte.  
„Entschuldige, dass ich andere Sorgen hatte“, gab dieser bissig zurück, während er Harry einen Becher gab. „Das nächste Mal werde ich erst einen Lagebericht verfassen, bevor ich mich darum kümmere, den Helden nach Hause zu bringen.“  
Einen Moment lang sahen Harry und Draco sich herausfordernd an, ehe Harry mit den Schultern zuckte und den Blick senkte. „Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Tschuldigung“  
Bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte, meldete sich nun auch Ron zu Wort: „Dann kannst du uns ja jetzt erzählen, was du gesehen hast. Raus mit der Sprache!“  
  
Kurz überlegte Harry, ob er Ron wegen seines Tons zurechtweisen sollte, dann aber siegte seine Neugier. Auch er wollte wissen, was Draco gesehen hatte, anstatt sich erneut mit Ron zu streiten. Abwartend sah er zu Draco, dem die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit von allen Seiten nicht wirklich zuzusagen schien. Fahrig strich er sich über die Oberschenkel und drehte seinen Kaffeebecher in den Händen hin und her. „Viel konnte ich nicht sehen“, gab er zu und sah in seinen Kaffee, als könnte dieser ihm weiterhelfen. „Er hatte eine Todessermaske auf, aber...–“  
Ron klappte den Mund auf, um Draco zu unterbrechen, doch Harry hob rasch die Hand und schnitt ihm das Wort ab, ehe er etwas sagen konnte.  
„...aber ich hab ihn trotzdem erkannt“, fuhr Draco fort. „Es war Scabior.“  
  
Verwirrt runzelte Harry die Stirn und brauchte einige Momente, um den Namen zuordnen zu können. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Hermine. Sie zuckte zusammen und verzog das Gesicht, ehe sie ihre Zweifel äußerte: „Scabior ist doch kein Todesser, oder? Wieso sollte er sich jetzt als einer ausgeben?“  
„Nein, er hat im Krieg als Greifer gearbeitet“, stimmte Draco ihr zu, „aber er ist immer auf seinen Vorteil bedacht. Nach seiner Rolle im Krieg bekommt er im Ministerium kein Bein mehr auf dem Boden – wahrscheinlich hofft er, durch meinen Vater wieder besser dazustehen und hat sich deswegen bereit erklärt, den Auftrag zu übernehmen.“  
„Was für ein Auftrag?“, fragte Ron sofort nach, während Harry noch über Dracos Worte nachdachte. Die Erklärung erschien ihm logisch. Wenn jemand die Todesser zu erneutem Einfluss bringen konnte, dann war es Lucius Malfoy. Daher war es für diejenigen, die weiterhin an den idealen einer reinblütigen Zauberergesellschaft festhielten, tatsächlich das klügste, sich direkt mit Malfoy gutzustellen.   
  
„Ja, von was für einem Auftrag redet du da?“, hakte nun auch Hermine nach und Harry schielte zu Draco, der aber völlig ruhig und unbeteiligt aussah. „Sein Vater will mich tot sehen“, antwortete er rasch, ehe Draco etwas dummes sagen und damit ihr überraschend friedliches Zusammenkommen zerstören konnte.   
„Alter, wie lange weißt du das schon?“  
„Ein paar Tage. Aber das ist doch keine Überraschung, oder?“ Harry wunderte sich selbst, wie ruhig und emotionslos ihm diese Worte über die Lippen gingen.   
„Das ist nicht gut, Mann.“   
Draco schnaubte bei diesen Worten in seinen Kaffee, doch entweder hatte Ron es nicht gehört oder er ignorierte es.   
„Wir müssen Kingsley davon erzählen.“ Hermine nickte bekräftigend und Harry spürte, wie es hinter seiner Stirn erneut zu pochen begann. Er sehnte sich nach Ruhe und nach seinem Bett. „Jaaa....“ Er nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee und hoffte vergeblich, dass er sich danach besser fühlen würde. „Ja, ich werde es ihm sagen.“ Natürlich würde er das tun. Zwar verspürte er nicht den Drang, allzu schnell ins Ministerium zurückzukehren, noch weniger allerdings lag ihm an seinem vorzeitigen Ableben.   
  
Wenn Harry gehofft hatte, dass die Angelegenheit damit zumindest vorerst geklärt war und sie sich angenehmeren Dingen zuwenden konnten, hatte er sich geirrt.  
„Aber Harry, was willst du bis dahin machen?“, begann Hermine von Neuem. „Im Ministerium ist bis zum neuen Jahr niemand und du kannst doch bis dahin nicht einfach abwarten!“  
„Das sind doch nur noch vier Tage.“  
„Vier Tage, in denen niemand etwas unternimmt!“  
Harry spürte Draco neben sich seufzen und konnte ihn gut verstehen. Er sollte sich über den Besuch von Ron und Hermine freuen. Er sollte sich glücklich schätzen, solch loyale Freunde zu haben, die alles tun würden, um ihm beizustehen und ihn zu schützen. Aber er konnte es nicht. Noch immer sehnte er sich nur nach Ruhe.   
  
„Es sind doch wirklich nur vier Tage“, schaltete sich nun auch Draco ein und Harry konnte hören, wie sehr er sich bemühte, ruhig zu sprechen. „Wenn wir in der Zeit nicht noch mal in die Winkelgasse gehen, wird uns schon nichts passieren.“  
„Ob dir was passiert, ist mir egal“, knurrte Ron. „Was habt ihr da überhaupt gemacht? Das war doch bestimmt deine Idee!“ Er funkelte Draco wütend an.   
„Hör endlich auf damit!“ Wütend knallte Harry seine Tasse auf den Tisch. „Akzeptier’ endlich, dass Draco mein Freund ist! Ich hab mir eine neue Eule gekauft, deswegen waren wir da.“ Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Also entweder benimmst du dich jetzt endlich erwachsen, oder du gehst!“   
Ron kniff die Lippen so fest zusammen, dass sie nur noch ein schmaler Strich waren und einen Augenblick lang glaubte Harry wirklich, er würde jetzt aufstehen und gehen. Doch er blieb. In seinen Augen blitzte der Widerwille, aber er hielt jeden Kommentar zurück und nickte schließlich.    
  
„Gut, wenn das geklärt ist, können wir jetzt ja endlich nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, wie Harry und Draco sich schützen können.“ Entschlossen stand Hermine vom Tisch auf und wischte Harrys Einwand, dass das Haus mit allen gängigen Schutzzaubern gesichert sei, unwirsch beiseite. „Es geht nicht nur um das Haus. Ihr müsst auch draußen geschützt sein.“ Entschlossen scheuchte sie alle in die Bibliothek und Harry gab sich seufzend geschlagen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Hermine Recht.   
  
Nachdem sich die Wut sowohl bei Harry als auch bei Ron gelöst hatte, war es in den folgenden Stunden beinahe so wie früher: Buch um Buch wurde von Hermine aus den Regalen gezogen und auf dem großen Tisch am Fenster gesammelt, bis ihnen der Stapel über den Kopf reichte. Keinen Widerspruch zulassend trieb sie Harry, Ron und auch Draco zum Lesen an und bedachte sie mit strengen Blicken, wenn sie sich von ihrer Aufgabe ablenken ließen.   
Konzentrierte Stille breitete sich aus und wurde nur vom Rascheln der Buchseiten oder vom Kratzen von Hermines Feder unterbrochen. Insgeheim wunderte Harry sich, wie es möglich sein konnte, dass sie hier wirklich saßen, zu viert, und friedlich arbeiteten, ohne dass sie sich gegenseitig verhexen wollten.   
  
Je weiter die Zeit voranschritt, desto schwerer fiel es Harry, sich auf den vor ihm liegenden Text zu konzentrieren und desto öfter wanderten sein Blick und seine Gedanken zu Draco. Er beobachtete die schlanken Finger, die die Seiten noch schneller umblätterten als Hermines und dachte daran, wie sich diese Finger in der vergangenen Nacht auf seiner Haut angefühlt hatten. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf waren verschwommen und vom Alkohol getrübt, die Erinnerung aber an die Berührungen und das warme Gefühl, das sie auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatten, war klar und deutlich.  
  
Ein leises Räuspern ließ Harry aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken und er riss seinen Blick von Dracos Händen. Stattdessen blickte er ihm in Gesicht. Draco hatte eine Augenbraue wissen nach oben gezogen, so dass Harry errötete und seine Aufmerksamkeit hastig wieder auf das Buch vor ihm richtete. Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, die Worte ergaben keinen Sinn und nur wenige Minuten später sah Harry erneut auf und schaute direkt in Dracos Augen. Dieses Mal lag kein Spott darin. Stattdessen war sein Blick aufmerksam und fokussiert. Harry schauderte bei dieser unerwarteten Intensität und war wie gefesselt. Er konnte nicht wegsehen und er wollte es auch nicht. Er wollte für immer in diese sturmgrauen Augen blicken und sich darin verlieren. Er wollte neben Draco im Bett liegen, seinen warmen Körper an seinem eigenen spüren, seinem ruhigen Atem lauschen. Er wollte all das und so viel mehr. Der Wunsch war so übermächtig, dass es Harry Angst machte. Er blinzelte, atmete tief ein und streckte die Beine unter dem Tisch aus, wobei er mit den Füßen gegen Dracos stieß. Er zuckte zusammen und wollte seine Beine wieder zurückziehen, doch mit einer schnellen Bewegung schlang Draco seine Beine um Harrys und nahm ihn auf diese Weise gefangen. Die Andeutung eines Grinsens huschte über Dracos Gesicht und seine Augen blitzten übermütig. Harrys Finger zuckten und er brauchte alle Willenskraft, um nicht einfach den Tisch zu umrunden und sich zu Draco zu setzen. Er wollte ihm nahe sein, ihm die vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen, die ihm immer wieder in die Augen fiel. Diese Gefühle waren so stark und so echt, dass Harry fürchtete, daran ersticken zu müssen. Er schluckte und sah Draco wieder in die Augen, die sich plötzlich verdunkelt hatten. Regungslos sahen sie einander an und für diesen Moment schien alles andere in den Hintergrund zu rücken. Es gab nur noch sie beide.   
  
Jäh zerplatzte diese Blase, als Hermine ihr dickes Buch auf den Tisch fallen ließ und aufgeregt auf eine Stelle darin tippte. „Ich glaub, ich hab was!“   



	18. When The Weight Of All The World’s Gone Wrong

** Kapitel 18 – When The Weight Of All The World’s Gone Wrong **

_ (Blue October – Weight Of The World) _

  
  
„Hermine, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!“  
„Und wieso nicht?“ Störrisch verschränkte Hermine die Arme vor der Brust und bedachte Ron mit einem Blick, der ihn früher dazu gebracht hätte, den Kopf zwischen die Schultern zu ziehen und kein Wort mehr von sich zu geben. Jetzt aber straffte er seine Haltung und erwiderte Hermines Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
„Das ist dunkle Magie, das können wir nicht tun!“  
„Wir müssen auch gar nichts tun!“, fauchte Hermine zurück. „Harry und Draco müssen was tun. Es ist ihre Entscheidung!“  
„Genau“, wagte Harry es, sich in den Streit seiner Freunde einzumischen. „Es ist unsere Entscheidung.“ Er rieb sich über die Stirn und hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf müsste jeden Moment explodieren. „Danke, dass ihr euch die Mühe gemacht habt, uns zu helfen, wir... –“ Er hielt inne und atmete tief durch, in der Hoffnung, den Schmerz auf diese Weise zurückdrängen zu können.  
  
„Harry?“, fragte Hermine leise, ehe Harry fortfahren konnte. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Tut deine Narbe wieder weh?“ Obwohl sie versuchte, es zu verbergen, hörte Harry deutlich den panischen Unterton, den Hermines Stimme angenommen hatte, und ballte die Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten.  
„Nein, nicht die Narbe“, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, „nur normale Kopfschmerzen.“ Harry schloss die Augen und atmete erneut tief durch. Er brauchte Ruhe. Ruhe, Dunkelheit und ein Bett. Und Draco an seiner Seite.  
„Das sieht aber nicht aus wie normale Kopfschmerzen, Kumpel“, mischte sich nun auch Ron ein.  
„Er ist verkatert, Kumpel“, reagierte dieses Mal Draco, ehe Harry etwas erwidern konnte. Obwohl er sich bemühte, ruhig zu sprechen, konnte Harry die Aggression aus Dracos Stimme heraushören. Wenn das so weiterginge, würde er noch richtig gut darin werden, die Stimmung anderer Menschen anhand ihrer Stimmlage zu erkennen, dachte Harry belustigt.  
„Verkatert?!“ Hermines Stimme rutschte eine Oktave höher und Harry brauchte sie nicht anzusehen, um ihren vorwurfsvollen Blick auf sich zu spüren.  
„Wir haben gestern Feuerwhisky getrunken“, murmelte er und drückte sich die Handballen auf die Augen. Die Wirkung von Kreachers Tee ließ eindeutig nach und er fühlte sich so krank und elend wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand, die warm und ruhig über seine Schultern und seinen Rücken strich und ohne die Augen zu öffnen, wusste Harry, dass sie zu Draco gehörte. Dieses Wissen und die gleichmäßigen Berührungen waren tröstlicher und besser als alle Tees, die Kreacher ihm hätte zubereiten können und in diesem Moment wollte er nichts lieber tun, als den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken lassen und sich Dracos sanftem Streicheln hinzugeben. Stattdessen richtete er sich auf und öffnete die Augen. Hermine stand die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben, während Ron mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Harrys Gesicht und Dracos Hand auf seiner Schulter hin und her sah.  
„Es tut mir Leid“, seufzte Harry und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Das war gestern alles ein bisschen viel und deswegen haben wir getrunken und das war wohl auch zu viel.“ Er grinste schief und sah Hermine um Verständnis bittend an. Er wusste, dass sie ohne Erklärung nicht gehen würde und hoffte, dass ihr diese ausreichen und sie nicht weiter nachfragen würde.  
  
„Ich denke, wir brauchen einfach noch ein bisschen Schlaf“, schaltete sich auch Draco wieder ein und drückte vorsichtig Harrys Schulter, woraufhin sich Rons Gesicht noch mehr verfinsterte, ehe er sich ruckartig erhob. „Komm Hermine, wir gehen!“, verlangte er. „Harry sieht aus, als würde er gleich auf den Tisch kotzen, das muss ich mir nicht mit ansehen!“  
„Ron....“  
„Ist schon gut, Hermine.“ Harry lächelte sie müde an und griff über den Tisch hinweg nach ihrer Hand. „Wir sind einfach alle gestresst und sollten uns ein bisschen ausruhen.“ Und Ron sollte sich endlich zusammenreißen. Doch das sprach Harry nicht laut aus. Er wollte keinen Streit. Irgendwann würden Ron und er all das klären müssen, das wie eine Mauer zwischen ihnen stand und bis in den Himmel hinauf ragte. Jetzt aber wünschte Harry sich nur, dass sein bester Freund ginge und er fühlte sich schlecht deswegen.  
„Versprichst du mir, dass du heute Abend schreibst?“  
„Versprochen.“ Wie zur Verdeutlichung drückte Harry Hermines Hand, ehe er sie aus seiner entließ. „Versprichst du mir noch etwas?“, bat sie, während sie sich erhob und Harry in eine feste Umarmung zog.  
„Was denn?“  
„Seht euch wenigstens an, was ich gefunden habe. Und vertrag’ dich wieder mit Ron.“  
Für einen Moment schloss Harry die Augen und drückte seine Nase in Hermines Haare. „Das erste verspreche ich dir“, flüsterte er, „das Zweite liegt nicht alleine in meiner Hand, das weißt du.“  
„Ja, ich weiß.“ Hermine machte eine kurze Pause, ehe sie anfügte: „Ich hab dich lieb, Harry. Vergiss das nicht.“  
Harry biss die Zähne aufeinander und versuchte den Kloß hinunterzuschlucken, der sich bei diesen Worten in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte. „Ich hab dich auch lieb“, krächzte er, ehe er rasch einen Schritt zurück trat.  
„Geh ins Bett und schlaf’ dich aus“, lächelte Hermine, ehe sie zum Abschied eine Hand hob und zu Ron trat, der bereits abwartend an der Tür stand. „Wir finden alleine raus“, knurrte er, während er nach Hermines Hand griff und gemeinsam mit ihr die Bibliothek verließ.  
  
Augenblicklich spürte Harry, wie seine Schultern nach vorne fielen und sich das dumpfe Pochen hinter seiner Stirn zurückmeldete. Wann waren Ron und er sich so fremd geworden? Wann war die Veränderung ihrer Freundschaft in Verachtung und Aggression umgeschlagen? Würde es ihnen jemals gelingen, all die Risse und Brüche und wieder zusammenzufügen? Und was würde aus ihm werden, wenn es ihnen nicht gelang? Der bloße Gedanke daran war so schlimm, dass Harry schwindelig wurde. Plötzlich schien seine Brust zu eng für seine Lungen zu sein, die verzweifelt nach Luft schrien. Schwankend stützte er sich an der Wand ab und rang keuchend nach Luft. Doch egal wie hastig er nach Luft rang, es schien nie genug zu sein und er spürte, dass er ersticken würde. Nach all dem, was er überlebt hatte, würde er in der Bibliothek seines eigenen Hauses einfach ersticken.  
  
Dann wurde es mit einem Mal besser. Seine Lungen füllten sich wieder mit Luft, seine Atmung wurde tiefer und langsamer und der Schwindel legte sich. Flatternd schlug Harry die Augen auf und sah zu Draco. Dieser stand neben ihm und hatte einen Arm stützend um ihn geschlungen. In der freien Hand hielt er eine Papiertüte, die er nun verschwinden ließ.  
„Geht’s wieder?“  
Noch immer benommen nickte Harry. Was war gerade mit ihm geschehen? Er wollte Draco fragen, doch noch ehe er den Mund aufmachen konnte, zuckte dieser leicht mit den Schultern und erklärte trocken: „Du hattest gerade eine Panikattacke.“  
Verwirrt zog Harry die Augenbrauen zusammen und löste sich langsam von der Wand, an der er immer noch lehnte. „Aber wieso?“  
Draco neben ihm schnaubte. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was in deinem komischen Gryffindor-Verstand vor sich geht, aber wahrscheinlich war das die Schuld von deinem Wiesel-Freund.“  
„Ron? Aber wieso?“ Noch immer fühlte Harry sich wackelig auf den Beinen und war versucht, sich  einfach auf den Boden sinken zu lassen. Sein Kopf schmerzte und seine Gedanken rasten. Würde es jemals wieder werden, wie es vor dem Krieg gewesen war? Wollte er überhaupt, dass es wieder so wurde?  
„Er ist ein Idiot, der seine Wertvorstellungen über dein Wohl setzt. An deiner Stelle würde ich mir überlegen, ob ich weiterhin mit ihm befreundet sein will.“  
Harry wollte protestieren, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es daran lag, dass es ihm noch immer schlecht ging oder daran, dass zu viel Wahrheit in Dracos Worten lag.  
  
„Ich sollte ins Bett...“ Müde und ohne auf eine Reaktion von Draco zu warten, schleppte Harry sich durch den Flur und die Treppen hinauf ins Schlafzimmer. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, sich in Sirius’ altes Zimmer zurückzuziehen, dann aber siegte die Sehnsucht nach der Wärme und Vertrautheit seiner eigenen vier Wände. Also krabbelte er dort in das Bett, das mittlerweile nicht mehr nur seines war, sondern auch das von Draco. Müde rollte er sich unter der Decke zusammen und drückte seine Nase in das Kopfkissen, an dem noch immer Dracos Geruch haftete. Es dauerte nur Minuten, bis er trotz Kopfschmerzen und sich überschlagender Gedanken und wirbelnden Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort wusste, in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.  
  
  
  
Als Harry wieder erwachte, wurde es draußen bereits wieder dunkel. Die Kopfschmerzen waren verschwunden und ihm war wohlig warm. Erst nach mehreren Minuten wurde ihm bewusst, dass diese Wärme von dem Körper herrührte, der sich fest an seinen Rücken presste. Lächelnd lauschte Harry auf Dracos gleichmäßigen Atem und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über dessen Arm, den er im Schlaf um Harry gelegt haben musste. Er fühlte sich so wohl an Dracos Seite, wieso sah Ron das nicht? Oder sah er es und konnte es nicht akzeptieren? War es so, wie Draco es gesagt hatte, dass Ron seine Vorstellungen von gut und böse so krampfhaft aufrechterhalten wollte, dass es ihm egal war, wie Harry sich dabei fühlte? Dabei wünschte er sich doch nichts mehr, als zur Ruhe kommen und mit der Vergangenheit abschließen zu können. Dass es gerade Draco war, der ihm das Gefühl gab, dies bewältigen zu können, war auch für ihn noch immer neu und beängstigend. Doch je mehr Zeit Harry mit ihm verbrachte, desto leichter fiel es ihm, seine neue Beziehung zu Draco zu akzeptieren, und wenn ihm das gelangt, sollte es doch auch für Ron möglich sein, oder nicht?  
  
Harry seufzte schwer auf und befreite sich vorsichtig aus Dracos Umarmung. An Schlaf oder Erholung war nun nicht mehr zu denken. Ganz langsam, um Draco nicht zu wecken, erhob Harry sich vom Bett. Davor blieb er stehen und sah auf Draco hinab. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig und immer wieder entwich ihm ein leises Schnorcheln, was Harry unwillkürlich lächeln ließ. War Draco das alles wert? Den Streit, die Angst, die Enttäuschung? War er mehr wert als sein bester Freund und die Familie, die er durch ihn gewonnen hatte? Nein, entschied Harry. Draco war nicht mehr wert als Ron, Hermine oder George. Aber genauso viel. Es lohnte sich ebenso um Draco zu kämpfen, wie um Ron, dessen war Harry sich sicher. Und doch war die ganze Situation so überwältigend und so kompliziert, dass Harry das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Leben nie in geordneten Bahnen verlaufen würde.  
  
Mit einem erneuten Seufzen wandte Harry sich ab und verließ leise den Raum, um hinüber in Sirius’ altes Zimmer zu gehen, wo er sich auf dem Bett niederließ. Was hätte Sirius zu all dem gesagt? Er hatte die Malfoys und die Blacks gehasst. Aber er war auch ein Rebell gewesen, der es geliebt hatte, zu schockieren und so viele Regeln wie nur möglich zu brechen. Wehmütig betrachtete Harry all die Muggel-Poster und die Gryffindor-Banner an den Wänden, die von genau dieser Vorliebe zeugten. Für Sirius wäre es ein großer Spaß gewesen, Harry zusammen mit Draco zu sehen und wie sie alle Welt mit ihrer Freundschaft empörten. Ja, er hätte ihm geraten, sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen und das zu tun, was ihn glücklich machte.  
  
Eine Welle der Sehnsucht überrollte Harry und ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen. Wieso war seine Zeit mit Sirius so kurz gewesen? Wieso hatte ihm das Schicksal auch diesen Menschen nehmen müssen? Hatte es nicht gereicht, dass er ohne Eltern bei Menschen aufgewachsen war, die ihn so sehr gehasst hatten, dass sie ihn wie ein Tier behandelt hatten? Er schluchzte auf und krallte die Fingernägel in seine Arme. Er hatte nichts von all dem gewollt. Er hatte im Alter von elf Jahren seinen Lehrer getötet, ein Jahr später hatte ein Lehrer durch seine Mitschuld sein Gedächtnis verloren und würde nie wieder ein normales Leben führen können. Er hatte das nicht gewollt. Er hatte nicht am Trimagischen Turnier teilnehmen und Cedric in den Tod reißen wollen. Wieso war es immer wieder er? Er war nicht stark genug gewesen, all die Verantwortung zu tragen, die ihm aufgezwungen worden war.  
Harry weinte und schluchzte, bis sein Hals schmerzte und er keinen Laut mehr hervorbringen konnte. Erst dann wurde er ruhiger. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und erhob sich vom Bett, um an das Fenster zu treten. Er hatte überlebt, er war noch hier. Sein Leben hatte sich nicht so entwickelt, wie er es gehofft oder erwartet hatte, aber würde lernen müssen, damit zu leben. Sirius würde nicht zurückkommen, ebenso wenig wie Remus, Tonks oder Fred. Harry würde einen Weg finden müssen, die Löcher, die sie hinterlassen hatten, zu akzeptieren. Er würde sie niemals füllen können und sie würden immer ein Teil von ihm sein, aber vielleicht, wenn er es wirklich versuchte, vielleicht würde es ihm gelingen, sich damit abzufinden, dass sie unwiderruflich Teil von ihm waren. Mit Draco an seiner Seite würde es möglich sein. Im Gegensatz zu Ron und Hermine sah er all die Verletzungen, die Harry mit sich herum trug. Er sah das Blut und die Narben, ohne davon abgestoßen zu werden, denn er selbst hatte genauso viel gelitten. Er verstand die Dunkelheit in Harry, weil er sie selbst in sich trug.  
  
Diese Erkenntnis weckte in Harry das Bedürfnis, zu Draco zurückzukehren. Er wollte in seine Augen sehen, seine Stimme hören und ihm nah sein. Er wollte in die Abgründe blicken, die sich in Draco auftaten und sich darin verlieren.  
Eilig verließ er Sirius’ altes Zimmer und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig schlüpfte er durch die Tür, um Draco nicht zu wecken, falls dieser noch schlafen sollte. Doch er sah bereits auf den ersten Blick, dass seine Bemühung nicht notwendig gewesen wär. Umgezogen und ordentlich frisiert stand Draco in der Mitte des Zimmers, das seltsam aufgeräumt wirkte. Das Bett war gemacht und weder auf dem Boden noch auf den Stühlen lagen Kleidungsstücke und auch der mittlerweile so vertraute Bücherstapel war vom Nachttisch verschwunden. Mit klopfendem Herzen ließ Harry den Blick weiter durch das Zimmer schweifen und blieb schließlich an dem gepackten Koffer neben dem Bett haften. Atemlos sah er zu Draco und versuchte dessen Gefühle zu ergründen, doch sein Gesicht war glatt und ausdruckslos. „Was wird das?“, fragte Harry, obwohl er die Antwort schon zu kennen glaubte.  
„Ich werde gehen.“


	19. I Don't Feel Like I Am Strong Enough

** Kapitel 19 – I Don't Feel Like I Am Strong Enough **

_(Seether feat. Amy Lee – Broken)_

  
  
Wieder einmal hatte Draco Harry sprachlos gemacht. Er wollte etwas sagen, protestieren, ihn hindern, aber alles was Harry hervorbrachte, waren ein unartikuliertes Stottern. „Ich... Aber... Wieso?!“ Hilflos warf er die Arme in die Luft und sah Draco verständnislos an. Was war geschehen? Was ging in Dracos Kopf vor? Manchmal dachte Harry, dass er langsam verstehen würde, wie Dracos Verstand arbeitete und er nachvollziehen konnte, was in dessen Kopf vorging. Jetzt aber verstand er gar nichts.   
Seufzend zuckte Draco mit den Schultern und hob eine Hand, um sich damit durch die Haare zu streichen, konnte sich aber scheinbar im letzten Moment noch daran erinnern, dass er damit seine Frisur zerstören würde, und ließ sie wieder sinken.   
  
„Ich mache es nur schlimmer für dich. Du brauchst deine Freunde, um weitermachen zu können.“ Er schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und wippte unruhig auf den Füßen hin und her. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich halte das Wiesel für einen riesigen Idioten, aber er ist dein Freund und du brauchst ihn.“  
Schnaubend verschränkte Harry die Arme vor der Brust. „Und deswegen opferst du dich für mich auf, oder wie? Ich muss nicht gerettet werden!“ Er spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg und es ihm nicht länger gelang, ruhig stehenzubleiben. Unruhig schritt er vor Draco auf und ab und warf ihm immer wieder giftige Blicke zu. Dieser aber lächelte nur müde, während er Harrys Bewegungen verfolgte, ohne sich selbst auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren. „Doch Potter, manchmal musst auch du gerettet werden.“  
„Das ist verdammt arrogant und bevormundend von dir, weißt das? Ich dachte, du weißt, wie das ist! Also lass mich gefälligst meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen!“ Harry war mit jedem Satz lauter geworden und blieb für einen kurzen Moment stehen, um Draco fest in die Augen zu sehen, ehe er seine Wanderung wieder aufnahm.  
  
„Auch, wenn es die falschen Entscheidungen sind?“  
Harry knurrte und sah Draco finster an. „Auch dann.“  
Wieder lächelte Draco so falsch, dass Harry sich nur mühsam davon abhalten konnte, ihn zu schütteln und zu schlagen, um es aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben.   
„Wie gut, dass auch ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann.“  
In diesem Moment war es um Harry geschehen. Schon den ganzen Tag kämpften so viele Emotionen in ihm um die Vormacht, dass er nicht länger die Kraft hatte, sie zurückzuhalten. Mit wenigen großen Schritten war er bei Draco und drängte ihn gegen die Wand, wo er ihn mit seinem eigenen Körpergewicht fixierte. „Du verfluchter Idiot!“, flüsterte Harry heiser, ehe er seine Lippen fest auf Dracos presste. Er würde ihn nicht gehen lassen. Weder jetzt noch später. Endlich hatte er die Chance sein Leben selbst zu gestalten und seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Das würde er sich nun nicht von Draco wieder nehmen lassen.  
„Wenn du gehen willst, weil du dich hier nicht wohlfühlst oder weil du nicht mehr in meiner Nähe sein willst, dann geh“, keuchte er, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. „Aber wenn du meinst, du wüsstest besser als ich, was gut für mich ist, dann hör gefälligst auf damit!“   
  
Harry hatte den Satz kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da wurde er mit erstaunlicher Kraft herumgedreht und fand sich kurz darauf selbst an die Wand gedrückt wieder. „Was sonst?“, zischte Draco. „Wirst du mich dann verfluchen?“  
„Wenn es sein muss, auch das!“  
Wütend und fest entschlossen starrten Harry und Draco sich an. Schließlich war es Harry, dessen Wut als erstes verrauchte und der seine Arme um Draco schlang, um ihn fest an sich zu drücken. „Bitte geh nicht“, bat er leise. „Ich möchte, dass du bleibst. Ich brauche dich.“ Schon im nächsten Moment verfluchte Harry sich für diese unbedachten Worte. Wieso musste er auch immer alles aussprechen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging? Unsicher schielte er zu Draco, der noch immer wie ein Brett in seinen Armen lag. Mit Sicherheit würde er ihn jetzt auslachen und und ihn aufziehen. Doch stattdessen begann Draco sich zu entspannen und ließ sich langsam gegen Harry sinken. „Du bist total bescheuert“, murmelte er dicht an Harrys Ohr und bescherte diesem damit eine dicke Gänsehaut.  
„Ja, vielleicht“, erwiderte Harry, ehe er die Augen schloss. „Aber in diesem Fall habe ich dadurch bekommen, was ich wollte.“ Er war zu erleichtert, um auch nur so zu tun als sei er beleidigt.   
  
„Wirst du bleiben?“, fragte Harry schließlich, nachdem sie sich immer näher aneinander gedrückt hatten. Anstatt zu antworten nickte Draco leicht und strich mit der Nase über Harrys Wange, was diesen wohlig erzittern ließ. Er brauchte Draco wirklich. Es war verrückt und verstieß gegen alle Regeln der Logik und doch war es genau so wie Harry es gesagt hatte.  
„Danke“, wisperte er leise und vergrub eine Hand in Dracos Haaren, um seinen Kopf genau dort zu halten, wo er war.   
  
Sie konnten später nicht mehr sagen, wie lange sie dort an der Wand gestanden hatten, doch als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, war es draußen dunkel geworden und das Feuer im Kamin war das Einzige, was den Raum noch erhellte. Kreacher musste es entzündet haben, ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatten. Harry räusperte sich verlegen und sah sich einmal im Schlafzimmer um, ehe er wieder zu Draco blickte und sich durch die Haare strich. Grinsend bemerkte, wie Draco diese Geste kopierte und die letzten Überreste seiner Frisur zerstörte.   
„Wir sollten uns ansehen, was Gra... – Hermine herausgefunden hat.“  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Du hast sie Hermine genannt... Das hast du vorher noch nie getan!“  
„Sie ist gar nicht so übel. Sie ist zwar immer noch eine unglaubliche Besserwisserin und eine nervige Glucke, aber es könnte schlimmer sein.“  
Ungläubig lachte Harry auf und wäre Draco am liebsten direkt wieder um den Hals gefallen. Sein finsterer Blick aber hielt ihn davon ab. „Wehe, du erzählst irgendjemandem, dass ich das gesagt habe...!“  
„Natürlich. Ich will ja nicht Schuld daran sein, dass du dein fieses Slytherin-Image verlierst.“   
Knurrend boxte Draco gegen Harry Oberarm, ehe er ihn entschlossen in Richtung Treppe schob. „Sei leise und geh. Wir haben was zu tun.“  
  
Gemeinsam kehrten sie in die Bibliothek zurück, wo die Bücher noch genau so auf dem Tisch lagen, wie sie sie vor Stunden zurückgelassen hatten. Kaum dass sie saßen, zog Draco das Buch zu sich heran, von dem Hermine glaubte, etwas darin gefunden zu haben. Harry ließ ihn. Immerhin hatte Ron gesagt, dass es sich um schwarze Magie handelte und damit kannte Draco sich mit Sicherheit besser aus als Harry. Dieser stützte das Kinn in die Hände und beobachtete, wie Draco sich in die Lektüre vertiefte. Immer wieder bewegte er lautlos die Lippen, als müsste er die Worte aussprechen, um sie zu verstehen, und je länger er las, desto mehr runzelte er die Stirn.   
  
„Und?“, fragte Harry irgendwann ungeduldig, als Draco nur noch auf die Seiten starrte, ohne weiterzulesen. Langsam hob Draco den Kopf und sah Harry mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck an. Für mehrere Momente blieb er völlig reglos, ehe er seufzte und sich mit einer Hand durch das Gesicht strich. „Es... Das könnte funktionieren. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine wirklich weiß, was das hier bedeutet.“ Er tippte auf die besagte Stellte und sah Harry fragend an: „Oder kennt sie sich mit Blutmagie aus?“  
Unsicher sah Harry zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. Hermine wusste sehr viel, viel mehr als sie in Hogwarts lernten und Harry war sich sicher, dass darunter auch Dinge waren, von denen andere noch nie gehört hatten. Aber Dracos Blick und seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen, war dies etwas, das auch Hermine unbekannt war. „Ich denke nicht.“  
Draco nickte, als habe er mit genau dieser Antwort gerechnet. „Soll ich es dir erklären?“  
Harry zögerte, dann aber nickte er. Hermine hatte etwas gefunden, dass sie vielleicht schützen könnte und es würde niemandem helfen, wenn er die Augen vor dieser Möglichkeit verschloss, nur weil ihm die Anwendung schwarzer Magie nicht geheuer war.   
  
„In Ordnung.“ Draco schob das Buch zu Harry hinüber, doch ehe dieser die entsprechende Stelle lesen konnte, begann Draco auch schon zu erklären: „Was Granger gefunden hat, ist ein Necaris-Armband.“ Er deutete auf eine Zeichnung am unteren Rand der Seite. „Es wird aus den Haaren und dem Blut des Zauberers hergestellt, vor dem man sich schützen möchte. Mit dem entsprechenden Fluch reagiert das Armband auf die Nähe dieses Zauberers und schützt seinen Träger.“   
„Wie schützt es ihn?“, wollte Harry wissen und fragte sich unwillkürlich, woher Draco all diese Dinge wusste. Zwar hatte er wie Hermine auch in dem Buch gelesen, im Gegensatz zu Draco war sie sich aber nicht sicher gewesen, über was sie da gestolpert war.   
Ehe Harry diese Überlegungen weiter vertiefen konnte, fuhr Draco bereits mit seiner Erklärung fort: „Es erschafft ein magisches Schutzschild, ähnlich dem Protego. Im Gegensatz zum Protego muss dieses Schild aber nicht bewusst geschaffen werden, sondern errichtet sich selbständig – selbst wenn der Träger des Armbands schläft oder ohnmächtig ist.“  
Harry nickte. So weit konnte er Draco folgen. Doch abgesehen von der Verwendung von Blut wusste er nicht, weshalb dieses Armband der schwarzen Magie zugerechnet wurde. „Wo ist der Haken?“  
  
Draco seufzte und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. „Der Protego spiegelt den Zauber oder den Fluch, der auf ihn trifft, aber das Armband... –“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er weiter sprach. „Das Armband tötet immer. Selbst wenn es nur ein Fesselzauber ist. Sobald die Magie desjenigen, von dem die Haare und das Blut stammen, auf den Schild trifft, bringt es denjenigen um.“   
Harry keuchte auf und war einen Moment lang wie erstarrt. Dann aber schüttelte er heftig den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall!“ Nicht nur, dass es mit Sicherheit illegal war, ein solches Armband herzustellen, viel schwerer wog die Tatsache, dass es jemanden töten konnte und diesem Fall wäre dieser Jemand Dracos Vater. Egal wie groß die Wut war, die Harry auf Lucius Malfoy verspürte, er war noch immer Dracos Vater und Harry würde nicht zulassen, dass Draco nun doch noch die Schuld eines Mordes auf sich lud. „Wir werden zu Kingsley gehen. Und bis dahin passen wir einfach ein bisschen besser auf.“ Er grinste Draco schief an. „Wir haben so viel überlebt, dann werden wir die paar Tage auch noch überstehen.“  
  
Draco nickte und obwohl er augenscheinlich versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, konnte Harry die Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht sehen. Natürlich. Er wollte nicht gegen seinen Vater vorgehen, nicht auf diese Weise.   
Eine Weile noch saßen sie schweigend zusammen und hingen jeder für sich seinen Gedanken nach, bis es schließlich Harrys Magen war, der sie laut knurrend zurück ins Hier und Jetzt holte. „Ich glaube, so langsam kann ich was zu Essen vertragen“, grinste Harry verlegen. „Du auch?“  
  
Auf Dracos Nicken hin verlegten sie ihren Platz zuerst in die Küche, wo sie sich von Kreacher eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen herrichten ließen, bevor sie es sich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machten. Während Draco sich in ein Buch über Zaubertränke vertiefte, gab Harry sich damit zufrieden, ihn einfach zu beobachten. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war noch immer gedrückt und an diesem Tag war so viel geschehen, dass Harry sich nun, wo er endlich zur Ruhe kam, müde und ausgelaugt fühlte. Gleichzeitig war er unerklärlich aufgewühlt und nicht in der Lage, das Gedankenkarussell in seinem Kopf zu stoppen. Er dachte daran, wie er heute morgen neben Draco aufgewacht war und dass sie ihr abrupt unterbrochenes Gespräch darüber, wie sie nun zueinander standen, nicht fortgesetzt hatten. Er dachte an Rons und Hermines plötzliches Auftauchen, an Hermines ehrliche Sorge und Rons Ablehnung nicht nur gegenüber Draco, sondern auch Harry gegenüber. War es so unverzeihlich, seine Meinung über andere Menschen zu revidieren? War es ein Verbrechen, das Gute in einem Feind zu erkennen, ihn zu verstehen und die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen? Sie alle hatten so viel erlebt und noch mehr verloren und sie wollten doch alle nichts lieber tun, als das Geschehene hinter sich zu lassen und noch einmal von vorne anfangen. Wieso sollte es diese Chance nicht für alle geben? Harry verstand, dass Ron Rookwood niemals verzeihen und ihm immer die Schuld an Freds Tod geben würde, ebenso wie er niemals Bellatrix verzeihen würde, dass sie Sirius umgebracht hatte. Aber Draco hatte niemanden getötet. Er hatte nur versucht zu überleben. So wie sie alle.   
  
Ein arroganter und verzogener Bengel zu sein, der durch die Schulflure stolzierte und seinen Mitschülern das Leben schwer machte, war Dracos eigene Entscheidung gewesen, zu der er stehen musste. In einen Krieg gezogen und zu grausamen Dingen gezwungen zu werden, die nicht mal ein Erwachsener auch nur sehen sollte, war es nicht gewesen. Harry wünschte sich so sehr, dass Ron das sehen würde. Er seufzte schwer auf und trotz der Müdigkeit, die wie Blei auf seinen Gliedern lag, gelang es ihm nicht länger, still sitzenzubleiben. Getrieben lief er im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, ehe er wortlos den Raum verließ und die Treppen bis ganz nach oben stieg.   
  
Der Boden des Dachzimmers war noch immer übersät von den Scherben der Teller, die Harry in sinnloser Wut gegen die Wand geworfen hatte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass das erst gestern gewesen sein sollte. So viel war in der kurzen Zeit passiert, dass sein Gehirn nicht in der Lage schien, die vielen Emotionen, die seit dem auf ihn eingestürzt waren, zu verarbeiten. Es war einfach zu viel. Harry spürte schon wieder Tränen hinter seinen Augen brennen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, während er zum Fenster trat. Er würde nicht schon wieder weinen wie ein kleines Mädchen! Er war erwachsen und hatte den dunkelsten Zauberer der Geschichte besiegt, da würde er jetzt nicht wegen einer solchen Lächerlichkeit Tränen vergießen. Was genau diese Lächerlichkeit war, konnte Harry nicht sagen, aber er wusste, dass er sich zusammenreißen konnte. Ein Zusammenbruch am Tag war genug. Mühsam entkrampfte er seine Hände wieder und sah durch das Fenster hinaus in den sternenklaren Himmel. Im Sommer hatten Ron und er stundenlang bei geöffnetem Fenster auf der Fensterbank  gesessen, nach draußen gestarrt und dabei...–   
  
Harry stockte und suchte den Boden nach dem losen Dielenbrett ab, das sie in diesem Sommer markiert hatten. Als er es entdeckte, hob er es vorsichtig an und zog eine Packung Zigaretten darunter hervor. Das erste Mal hatten Ron und er geraucht, nachdem sie eine vergessene Packung Zigaretten in Sirius’ altem Zimmer gefunden hatten. Sie hatten sich vorgestellt, wie sehr er seine ganze Familie mit dieser Angewohnheit verärgert haben musste und hatten das Gefühl gehabt, etwas in Sirius Sinne zu tun. Schließlich war es zu einer Art Ritual geworden, bei der Harry sich seinem Paten auf eine unerklärliche und verquere Art und Weise wieder näher gefühlt hatte.   
Mit einem traurigen Lächeln öffnete Harry das Fenster, schwang sich trotz der eisigen Kälte auf die Fensterbank und entzündete seine Zigarette mit dem Zauberstab. Wann nur war sein Leben so aus den Fugen geraten? Gab es einen Weg, das wieder rückgängig zu machen? Was sollte er tun, wenn nie besser werden würde?


	20. Hold On If You Feel Like Letting Go

** Kapitel 20 – Hold On If You Feel Like Letting Go **

_ (Good Charlotte – Hold On) _

  
  
„Hier bist du...“  
Überrascht drehte Harry sich zu Draco um, der lautlos den Raum betreten hatte, und verlor dabei beinahe seinen Halt. Mit wenigen großen Schritten war Draco bei ihm und umfasste Harrys Hände mit seinen eigenen. „Pass auf!“ Er warf einen Blick hinauf in Harrys Gesicht und strich mit dem Daumen über dessen Handrücken. „Du bist ganz kalt...“  
Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte und zuckte daher lediglich mit den Schultern. Ihm war nicht kalt und auch seine Hände fühlten sich nicht anders an als sonst. Oder doch? Als Harry sich darauf konzentrierte, fiel ihm auf, dass er seine Hände gar nicht spürte und er sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf sie hinab. Seine Haut war beinahe noch blasser als Dracos und seine Fingernägel hatten sich bläulich verfärbt. Saß er schon so lange hier oben? Und wo war seine Zigarette hin verschwunden?  
  
„Was machst du denn hier oben?“  
Müde zuckte Harry erneut mit den Schultern. Er wollte Draco sagen, dass er Sirius vermisste und dass er versucht hatte, sich ihm irgendwie näher zu fühlen. Die Worte lagen ihm auf der Zunge, aber sie fanden keinen Weg nach draußen. Es war, als wäre jegliche Kraft aus Harrys Körper gewichen und alles, was er wollte, war die Augen zu schließen.  
  
„Hey, Harry, nicht einschlafen!“  
Im gleichen Moment spürte Harry, wie er von einem Wärmezauber wie von einem Mantel umhüllt wurde und seufzte leise auf. So konnte es bleiben. Er saß und es war warm – er bräuchte sich nie wieder bewegen. Ohne dass Harry es verhindern konnte, fielen ihm die Augen zu. Er würde einfach hier bleiben. Am besten für immer.  
„Hey, komm mal da runter.“ Vorsichtig schlang Draco seine Arme um Harry und zog ihn umsichtig von der Fensterbank hinunter. Kaum dass seine Füße den Boden berührten, ließ Harry sich schwer gegen Draco sinken. An dessen Brust war es so warm und vertraut, dass er hier nichts zu fürchten hatte.   
„Potter.“ Mit einem Mal schwang eine Schärfe in Dracos Stimme mit, die Harry dazu brachte, gegen seine Müdigkeit anzukämpfen und sich aufzurichten. Blinzelnd versuchte er, Draco zu fixieren, in der Hoffnung, dass seine verschwommene Sicht sich bald klären würde.   
„Ich trag’ dich bestimmt nicht die Treppe runter. Also reiß dich mal ein bisschen zusammen und beweg’ deinen Hintern!“  
  
Es dauerte einige Momente, bis die Bedeutung dieser Worte zu Harry durchdrang. Dann aber nickte er schlicht und setzte sich mit kleinen Schritten in Bewegung. Alles in ihm schrie danach, sich hinzulegen und die Augen zu schließen. Gleichzeitig wollte er unter keinen Umständen schlafen. Er wollte weiter Zigaretten rauchen, den klaren Nachthimmel anstarren und sich seinem Sehnen hingeben. Seine Augen brannten und seine Glieder waren so schwer, dass jeder Schritt zu einer Herausforderung wurde. Immer wieder stolperte er und drohte zu fallen. Ehe es aber so weit kommen konnte, war Draco da und hielt ihn. Das blonde Frettchen, das er mit einer solchen Inbrunst gehasst hatte wie kaum einen anderen und dessen Tante seinen Sirius umgebracht hatte, war hier und bewahrte ihn vor dem Sturz. Das Ganze war so absurd, dass Harry nicht anders konnte, als zu lachen. Er lachte, stolperte, rang nach Luft und lachte weiter, bis ihm der Bauch schmerze und die Tränen seine Sicht verschleierten. Und je länger er lachte, desto hysterischer und verzweifelter wurden die Laute, die seinen Mund verließen.   
  
„Sscht, Harry, beruhig’ dich...“ Draco zog Harry fest an sich, so dass sie gemeinsam auf das Bett fielen und übereinander zum Liegen kamen. Wie waren sie hier her gekommen? Gerade hatte er doch noch am Fenster gesessen und am Himmel nach Sirius Ausschau gehalten.   
„Er ist weg...!“ Schreiend und schluchzend begehrte Harry gegen Dracos Körper auf, der auf seinem lag und schlug mit der Faust gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes. „Er ist weg und er kommt nie wieder!“   
  
Er weinte und schrie, während seine Welt in schwarzem Schmerz explodierte. Er würde Sirius nie wieder sehen, nie wieder seine Stimme hören, ihm nie wieder in die Augen blicken. Er war fort und er würde niemals wiederkommen und diese Erkenntnis tat so weh, dass es Harry den Atem raubte. Er wollte dem Leid entkommen und legte die Arme um den Kopf, als könne er sich auf diese Weise schützen. Er vergrub die Hände in den Haaren und zog verzweifelt daran, nur um etwas anderes spüren zu können, als diesen allumfassenden Schmerz.   
  
Irgendwann verstummte Harrys Schreien. Sein Hals war rau und trocken und selbst das Schlucken wurde zur Qual. Seine Muskeln erschlafften und seine verkrampften Hände entspannten sich. Betäubt öffnete Harry die Augen und blickte direkt in Dracos Gesicht. Er lag mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht auf Harry und fixierte ihn damit auf der Matratze, während er gleichzeitig seine Handgelenke umklammert hielt. Er hatte das Gesicht vor Anstrengung verzogen und auf seiner Nase glitzerten vereinzelte Schweißtropfen. Wann und wie waren sie in diese Position gelangt?  
  
„Harry?“  
Harry blinzelte. Einmal. Zweimal. Dann löste Draco langsam seinen Griff um Harrys Arme, so als fürchtete er, Harry würde jeden Moment damit beginnen, um sich zu schlagen. Als dies nicht geschah, rollte Draco sich schwer atmend neben Harry auf den Rücken. Mit einem Stöhnen legte er einen Arm über sein Gesicht, mit der anderen Hand griff er nach Harrys und drückte sie sanft. „Schlaf.“  
  
  
  
Etwas war anders. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag Harry ganz still im Bett und versuchte herauszufinden, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte und woher dieses Gefühl kam. Die Luft im Zimmer war kühl und roch vertraut nach Dracos Shampoo und einem Hauch Feuerwhisky. Im Gegensatz zur Luft war es unter der Decke wohlig warm und Dracos glühender Körper an seinem wärmte ihn zusätzlich. Alles war so, wie es sein sollte. Wieso also fühlte Harry sich trotzdem so anders? Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und sah sich im Zimmer um, doch ohne seine Brille blieben alle Umrisse trotz des hellen Morgenlichts unscharf und verschwommen. Seinen Zauberstab und die Packung Zigaretten auf dem Nachttisch erkannte er dennoch.   
Ruckartig setzte Harry sich auf, als die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend wiederkehrten. Die Zigaretten am offenen Fenster, Draco, der Schmerz und das Schreien. Draco. Er war bei ihm gewesen. Einfach so. Scham und Zuneigung überrollten Harry, als er sich langsam wieder in die Kissen sinken ließ und den Kopf in Dracos Richtung drehte. Er lag mit dem Rücken zu Harry auf der Seite und atmete ruhig und tief ein und aus. In diesem Moment wirkte er selbst so zerbrechlich, dass Harry gar nicht glauben konnte, dass er es gewesen war, der gestern Abend auf ihn aufgepasst hatte. Draco hatte ihn vor sich selbst gerettet.   
  
Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, rutschte Harry näher an Dracos warmen Körper heran, doch als seine nackte Brust Dracos Rücken berührte, stockte er. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich gestern Abend ausgezogen zu haben. Auch das musste Draco für ihn getan haben. Obwohl niemand es sehen konnte, grinste Harry verschämt, küsste Draco zaghaft auf die nackte Schulter und flüsterte: „Danke.“ Dann legte er einen Arm um Draco, ließ seinen Kopf auf das Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen – nur, um Sekunden später wieder hochzuschrecken, als Draco verschlafen murmelte: „Ich würd ja sagen ,Gern geschehen, Potter‘, aber das wäre gelogen. Für deine mangelnde Körpergröße hast du ganz schön viel Kraft... – du hast mir echt Angst gemacht.“ Die letzten Worte hatte Draco nur noch ganz leise und undeutlich gesprochen.  
  
„Du... Du bist ja wach!“ Stammelnd starrte Harry auf Dracos Schulter und wollte von ihm abrücken, aber Draco hielt ihn entschlossen fest. „Nicht.“ Also blieb Harry, wo er war und anstatt auf Abstand zu gehen, kuschelte er sich wieder dichter an Draco.  
„Ich habe nicht die Angewohnheit, im Schlaf zu sprechen, also bin ich wohl tatsächlich wach“, fuhr Draco im gleichen Augenblick fort und entlockte Harry damit ein kleines Grinsen. Diese Reaktion war so typisch und fühlte sich auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise vertraut und richtig an. „Danke“, wiederholte Harry so auch nur leise. „Danke, dass du gestern da warst. Ich weiß auch nicht, was da mit mir los war.“  
„Es war zu viel“, antwortete Draco schlicht und drehte sich in Harrys Armen herum. „Du warst müde und du hast deinen Paten vermisst. Du konntest ihn damals nicht einmal begraben.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er seinerseits einen Arm um Harry legte. „Hast du überhaupt schon richtig um ihn getrauert?“  
  
Gerade noch hatte Harry sich auf das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch konzentriert, das Dracos plötzliche Nähe in ihm auslöste, jetzt aber sah er ihn verblüfft an. „Woher weißt du das alles?“  
Draco lächelte und kam Harry dabei so nahe, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich beinahe berührten und es Harry den Atem verschlug. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Potter, ich war zwar nicht dabei, aber auch ich weiß, was damals im Ministerium passiert ist.“  
Harry schlug die Augen nieder und ließ zu, dass Draco ihm durch die Haare strich.  
„Und alles andere sieht man dir an...“ Draco flüsterte nur noch und ließ seine Hand an Harrys Wange gleiten. „Du leidest und du weißt nicht, ob es jemals wieder besser wird und damit kannst du nicht umgehen.“  
  
Seine sanfte Stimme stand im Kontrast zu seinen scharfen Worten, die Harry direkt ins Herz trafen. Jedes einzelne davon entsprach der Wahrheit und die Wahrheit tat so fürchterlich weh. Er wollte vor ihr davonlaufen und sich verstecken, anstatt sich ihr zu stellen. Denn das würde bedeuten, die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, dass wirklich nichts mehr so werde würde, wie es einmal gewesen war. Niemals wieder. Dass er nichts von allem würde rückgängig machen können. Es würde bedeuten, dass sich etwas zwischen Ron und ihm und auch zwischen Hermine und ihm so unwiderruflich verändert hatte, dass sie es nicht ignorieren konnten.   
Gequält schloss Harry die Augen und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Draco hatte Recht, das war zu viel. Er konnte das nicht, er wollte nicht, er... –  
  
„Harry?“  
Harry riss die Augen auf und blickte direkt in Dracos, die ihn so sanft ansahen, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Wo hatte er diese Seite von sich nur die ganzen Jahre über versteckt gehalten? Wobei er sie wahrscheinlich nicht versteckt hatte, er hatte sie sich schlichtweg nicht erlauben können, denn sie hätte ihn umgebracht.   
„Du schaffst das.“ Draco strich mit dem Daumen über Harrys Wangenknochen und dieser konnte sich nur im letzten Moment davon abhalten, die Augen wieder zu schließen.   
„Und was ist mit dir?“, flüsterte Harry leise, während er seine Fingerspitzen über Dracos nackte Haut tänzeln ließ. Er erfühlte die hervorstehenden Schulterblätter, die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken und weiche Haut seines Halses. „Du musst das auch schaffen.“ Beinahe flehend sah Harry Draco an, dessen Blick noch immer so tief und ruhig war. Draco zeigte seine Gefühle selten so offen, wie Harry es tat und doch wusste er, dass auch hinter diesen ruhigen grauen Augen ein Sturm tobte, der immer wieder drohte, Draco mit sich zu reißen.  
  
„Wir beide schaffen das.“  
In diesen Worten, die so unschuldig und so kraftvoll zugleich waren, lagen so viel Schmerz und Hoffnung, dass Harry nicht anders konnte, als Draco ganz fest an sich zu ziehen. Er drückte seine Nase an Dracos Hals und atmete tief durch. „Wir schaffen das“, bestätigte er kaum hörbar, ehe er Draco wieder aus der Umklammerung entließ. Zu zweit würden sie auch das hier überstehen. Das hier, das so undefinierbar und doch so real war.  
  
Dann schwiegen sie. Hin und wieder wechselte einer von ihnen die Position, weil ein Arm oder Bein einzuschlafen drohte, doch weder Harry noch Draco ließen zu, dass sich der Abstand zwischen ihnen vergrößerte. Immer wieder suchten sie die Nähe des jeweils Anderen und verhinderten, dass der Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen abbrach. Sie verschränkten ihre Finger ineinander, Harry bettete seinen Kopf an Dracos Schulter oder sie verhakten ihre Beine miteinander. Zu Harrys großer Erleichterung ließ Draco all dies ohne einen einzigen spöttischen Kommentar geschehen.   
  
Irgendwann drehte Harry sich auf die Seite und strich zaghaft über die feinen Narben auf Dracos Brust. „Das tut mir wirklich Leid“, wisperte er und fühlte wieder diesen Knoten in der Brust, wenn er daran dachte, wie leichtsinnig er Draco verletzt und sein Leben riskiert hatte.   
„Es ist in Ordnung, Harry“, antwortete Draco und legte seine Hand auf Harrys. „Das ist eines der wenigen Dinge, mit denen ich meinen Frieden geschlossen habe.“  
„Wirklich?“ Ungläubig sah Harry auf Dracos Brust und ihre übereinander liegenden Hände. Am liebsten würde er weiter die Linien auf seiner Haut nachmalen, aber dafür müsste er seine Hand unter Dracos hervor ziehen.  
„Wirklich. Am Anfang hab ich es gehasst. Dich und die Narben und dass sie nie verschwinden werden. Aber jetzt...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, atmete tief durch und drehte nun endlich sein Gesicht in Harrys Richtung. „Findest du sie schlimm?“  
Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde nachdenken zu müssen, schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Nein. Ich finde es schlimm, dass ich das getan habe und den Gedanken daran, wie du dich deswegen gefühlt haben musst. Aber die hier“, nun zog er doch seine Hand unter Dracos hervor und strich wieder mit dem Zeigefinger über die hellen Narben, „die finde ich nicht schlimm.“  
Dracos Lächeln, das auf diese Antwort folgte, während er Harrys Hand erneut mit seiner einfing, ließ den Knoten aus Harrys Brust verschwinden. „Du musst lernen, dir selbst zu vergeben.“  
Bei diesen Worten musste Harry grinsen und rollte sich an Dracos Seite zusammen. „Du klingst so weise und erwachsen.“  
  
Anstatt einer Antwort lachte Draco nur und ruckelte sich zurecht, ehe er ruhig liegen blieb und sie beide wieder in einvernehmliches Schweigen verfielen. Die Wärme und die Stille beruhigten Harry und bald war er kurz davor, wieder einzudösen, als er mit einem Mal hochschreckte. „Hermine!“, rief er hektisch aus und wollte aus dem Bett springen. „Ich hab versprochen, ihr gestern Abend noch zu schreiben! Sie steht gleich bestimmt wieder unten auf der Matte!“  
„Reg’ dich ab“, murmelte Draco träge und zog Harry mit einem Ruck wieder zu sich. „Ich hab ihr gestern Abend geschrieben, dass du eingeschlafen bist und dich heute bei ihr melden wirst.“  
„Du hast was?!“ Perplex ließ Harry sich wieder ins Bett ziehen und sah Draco aus großen Augen an. „Reiner Eigennutz“, grummelte dieser und bettete seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter, nachdem er ihn unsanft in die richtige Positionen geschoben hatte. „Ich wollte einen ruhigen Tag ohne Belehrungen und ohne Kleinvieh im Haus.“  
Immer noch fassungslos schüttelte Harry den Kopf und vergrub eine Hand in Dracos Haaren. „Du überrascht mich immer wieder“, stellte er lächelnd fest.   
  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie von verstohlenen Treffen auf dem Astronomieturm bis hier her kommen würden? Wer hätte gedacht, dass aus ihnen nicht nur Freunde, sondern noch etwas anderes werden würde? Etwas, das Harrys Bauch kribbeln ließ und ihm das Gefühl zu Zuhause gab.   
„Draco?“, fragte er leise, während er eine blonde Haarsträhne um seinen Finger wickelte, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder freizulassen. „Du hast meine Frage gestern nicht beantwortet. Was ist das mit uns?“  



	21. Hope For A Normal Life

** Kapitel 21 – Hope For A Normal Life **

_ (Hardcore Superstar – Hope For A Normal Life) _

  
  
Draco schwieg und je länger sein Schweigen andauerte, desto nervöser wurde Harry. Unruhig strich er durch Dracos Haare und suchte dessen Blick, doch er lag noch immer auf dem Rücken und sah regungslos an die Zimmerdecke. Harry spürte sein Herz bis zum Hals klopfen und hatte das Gefühl, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen. Wieso nur hatte er gefragt, wenn die Antwort doch eventuell eine war, die er gar nicht hören wollte? Wieso musste er immer wieder den gleichen Fehler machen, genau das auszusprechen, was gerade durch seinen Kopf spukte?   
  
„Sagst du nichts, weil du nicht weißt, was du sagen sollst oder weil du was gemeines sagen willst?“, fragte Harry schließlich gepresst und löste seine verkrampften Finger aus Dracos Haaren, um ihm nicht wehzutun.  
„Beides“, erklärte Draco, ohne Harry anzusehen und atmete tief durch, ehe er die Lippen zusammenkniff. „Müssen wir da wirklich drüber sprechen?“  
Harry schluckte und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ja... Nein... Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie schon.“ Seit Beginn der Ferien waren sie einander sowohl geistig als auch körperlich so viel näher gekommen als Harry es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Er genoss Dracos Nähe und hatte das Gefühl, in seiner Gegenwart zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit wieder er selbst sein zu können. Für ihn war Harry kein Kriegsheld, kein Auserwählter. Wenn Draco bei ihm war, fühlte er sich leichter und konnte wieder freier atmen und er wollte mehr davon. Mehr von dieser Nähe, mehr von dem Gefühl, wieder am Leben zu sein. Mehr von allem. Gleichzeitig fürchtete er sich genau davor. Was, wenn er sich daran gewöhnte? Wie sollte es werden, wenn Draco nicht mehr bei ihm war? Allein bei dem Gedanken schluckte Harry schwer. Deswegen mussten sie darüber reden. Er brauchte keinen Namen für das, was zwischen ihnen war, aber er brauchte Gewissheit.  
  
Harry setzte sich auf und beobachtete, wie Draco es ihm gleichtat. Er verschränkte seine Hände im Schoß und richtete seinen Blick darauf, um Draco nicht anblicken zu müssen. „Ich...–“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe und zog die Schulter hoch. Wie nur sollte er seine Gedanken in Worte fassen und Draco begreiflich machen, was in ihm vorging? „Ich möchte nur wissen, ob du bleibst“, brachte er schließlich hastig hervor. „Ich finde das hier“, er machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung, „ich meine, uns, was wir... – Ich will, dass es so bleibt. Nicht nur jetzt, sondern auch nach den Ferien. Und ich möchte wissen, was du dazu sagst.“ Er atmete tief durch und wagte es endlich, einen flüchtigen Blick zu Draco hinüberzuwerfen. Dieser war während Harrys hastig gestammelten Worten ungewöhnlich ruhig geblieben und sah wieder mit unbeweglichem Gesicht an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Nur seine Hände glitten immer wieder unruhig über das Bettlaken.  
  
„Du würdest jetzt gerne weglaufen, oder?“, fragte Harry leise, während er Dracos hoch gezogene Schultern und seinen verspannten Kiefer musterte. Draco riss den Kopf herum und bestätigte Harrys Vermutung als er ihn einige Augenblicke aus aufgerissenen Augen ansah, ehe er übereilt nickte. Harry ahnte, was in Draco vorging. Auch ihm machten diese neuen Gefühle Angst. Plötzlich standen diese Emotionen zwischen ihnen, die allem widersprachen, woran sie die letzten sieben Jahre geglaubt und woran sie sich festgehalten hatten. Es war so gut und so falsch zugleich, dass Harry fürchtete, dem nicht gewachsen zu sein und er vermutete, dass Draco gerade ähnlich empfand.  
„Lauf nicht weg“, bat Harry leise und griff nach Dracos Händen, um sie mit seinen festzuhalten. „Ich werde gehen.“ Er richtete sich auf, so dass er auf den Unterschenkeln saß. „Aber denk darüber nach“, bat er leise. „Denn ich würde das hier“, Harry beugte sich zu Draco hinüber legte seine Lippen für wenige Sekunden auf Dracos, „gerne öfter machen.“ Schief grinsend und die zitternden Hände versteckend beeilte Harry sich, aus dem Bett zu kommen, ehe Draco doch noch auf die Idee kam, die Flucht zu ergreifen.  
„Wohin gehst du?“  
„Duschen.“ Nervös fuhr Harry sich durch die Haare. „Und dann nach unten oder so.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Überleg’s dir“, bat er noch einmal, ehe er mit einem letzten Blick über die Schulter das Zimmer verließ.   
  
Während er sich duschte und hinterher in frische Kleidung schlüpfte, fragte Harry sich immer wieder, ob er das Richtige getan hatte. Wieso hatte er auch nachfragen müssen? Es war doch gut so, wie es war, hätte er es nicht dabei belassen können? Doch wenn Harry ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wusste er, dass er eben das nicht gekonnt hätte. Alles, was er wollte, war Ruhe. Nicht mehr um sein Leben fürchten müssen, nicht mehr kämpfen, nicht noch mehr Menschen verlieren. Das alles hinter sich zu lassen, würde ihn genug Kraft kosten, für Beziehungen, deren er sich nicht vollkommen sicher sein konnte, fehlte ihm die Energie. Er konnte nicht länger Tag für Tag aufwachen und es dem Zufall überlassen, ob er und Draco sich auf dem Astronomieturm oder woanders über den Weg laufen würden oder nicht. Über diesen Punkt waren sie hinaus.   
  
Harry seufzte und ging hinunter in die Küche. Anstatt zu frühstücken, kochte er sich lediglich einen Tee und machte sich in der Bibliothek daran, den versprochenen Brief an Hermine zu verfassen. Nachdenklich nahm er die Spitze seiner Feder zwischen die Lippen, während er darüber nachdachte, was er schreiben sollte. Immer wieder setzte er die Feder ab und überlegte, wie er fortfahren sollte. Da war einfach so viel, das er nicht in Worte fassen konnte. So viel, das er selbst nicht verstand. Vielleicht würde er das irgendwann, wenn er genug Abstand gewonnen hätte. Vielleicht würden Hermine und er in zehn Jahren zusammensitzen und über diese Zeit lachen. Jetzt aber war es nur schwer und kräftezehrend.   
  
Letztendlich beließ Harry es bei einer kurzen Wiedergabe dessen, was Draco ihm über das Schutzarmband erzählt hatte und schloss mit mit einer Nachfrage nach ihren und Rons Silvesterplänen. Nur noch ein Tag, dann wäre das Jahr vorbei. So viele Menschen fieberten diesem Tag entgegen, weil sie glaubten, dass sich dann plötzlich etwas ändern würde. Sie nahmen sich vor, schlechte Gewohnheiten aufzugeben und ihr Leben zum Positiven zu verändern. Harry aber wusste, dass das so nicht funktionierte. Dinge änderten sich nicht plötzlich von einem Tag auf den anderen, nur weil man es sich vornahm und nichts wurde plötzlich besser, weil ein Jahr in ein anderes überging. Er schnaubte und rollte den Brief kopfschüttelnd zusammen, ehe er nach einem zweiten Pergament griff. Dieses Mal würde er an Ron schreiben und das war so viel schwerer als an Hermine. Immer wieder begann Harry zu schreiben, nur um die Worte direkt darauf mit dem Zauberstab wieder zu löschen. Wieso war das nur so schwer? Ron war seit über sieben Jahren sein bester Freund und er schaffte es nicht, ihm einen simplen Brief zu schreiben! Verzweifelt schloss Harry die Augen und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. In Momenten wie diesem erschien ihm Weglaufen wie eine gute Idee. Doch egal wie weit weg er auch ginge, seine Vergangenheit würde ihn überall einholen.   
Schließlich hielt Harry den Brief kurz und knapp und bat Ron um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. Es würde nicht leicht werden und ihn sicher einiges an Nerven kosten, aber irgendwann würde er sich diesem Gespräch stellen müssen. Erst recht, wenn er nicht irgendwann in eine Situation geraten wollte, in der er sich zwischen Draco und seinen besten Freunden würde entscheiden müssen.   
  
Harry war gerade dabei, auch diesen Brief zu versiegeln, als sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn legten. Erst zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, dann lehnte er seinen Kopf vorsichtig nach hinten gegen Dracos Bauch, während er gleichzeitig nach dessen Armen griff und sie vor seiner Brust festhielt. Sie verharrten schweigend in dieser Position, während Harry darauf wartete, dass Draco das Wort ergriff. Dieses Mal würde Harry nicht zulassen, dass er sich aus der Affäre zog. Nicht noch einmal.  
Schließlich beugte Draco sich vor und gab Harry wortlos einen Kuss auf die Haare. Mehr nicht und Harry wusste, dass dies das größte Zugeständnis war, das er von Draco erhalten würde. Doch für jetzt reichte es.  
Es war, als würde etwas, das Harry vorher das Atmen erschwert hatte, plötzlich verschwinden und nichts als eine angenehme Wärme in seiner Brust zurücklassen. Mit einem zaghaften Lächeln erhob er sich von seinem Platz und drehte sich zu Draco. „Danke.“ Er zögerte einen Moment, ehe er seine Hände auf Dracos Hüften legte und sich scheu gegen ihn lehnte. So unauffällig wie möglich drückte er seine Nase in Dracos Hemd und atmete tief ein. Er musste frisch geduscht haben, ehe er nach unten gekommen war, denn der Geruch von Seife und Shampoo übertünchte Dracos eigenen Geruch, der Harry immer an dunkles Holz und warme Erde erinnerte. Für einen Moment lang schloss er die Augen, ehe er den Blick wieder hob, um Draco anzusehen und unweigerlich an seinem Mund hängen blieb.   
  
Unwillkürlich leckte Harry sich über die Lippen, während sein Blick hinauf zu Dracos Augen und wieder zurück zu seinem Mund huschte. Unsicher strich er mit den Daumen über Dracos Hemd und spürte sein Herz schnell und hart schlagen, als er schließlich das Gesicht hob, um Draco zögerlich zu küssen.  
Dieser Kuss war so anders als alle anderen, die sie davor geteilt hatten. Er war keine Kurzschlussreaktion, ausgelöst durch aufgewühlte Emotionen oder die enthemmende Wirkung des Alkohols. Dieser Kuss war echt und zum ersten Mal nahm Harry alles ganz bewusst wahr. Er konnte spüren, wie Dracos Atem für einen kurzen Moment stockte als ihre Lippen sich zum ersten Mal trafen und wie seine Hände sich an seine Seiten legten, um ihn bestimmt festzuhalten. Im Gegensatz zu seinem festen Griff war Dracos Entgegenkommen ebenso scheu und unsicher wie Harry sich fühlte, doch als ihre Zungen sich das erste Mal berührten, war Harry sich sicher, nie einen besseren Kuss bekommen zu haben – egal wie unbeholfen und verkrampft dieser sein mochte.  
Nur langsam löste sie sich voneinander und nach einem vergewissernden Blick in Dracos Gesicht lehnte Harry sein Gesicht wieder gegen dessen Schulter. Er spürte, wie Draco tief Luft holte und dazu ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, und presste ihm mit bösem Blick hastig eine Hand auf den Mund. „Wehe, du sagst jetzt etwas!“   
  
Unzufrieden verzog Draco das Gesicht und murrte protestierend, aber Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass du irgendwas Gemeines sagen willst. Aber nur ein Wort und ich verhex dich!“   
Wieder murrte Draco, dann aber verdrehte er die Augen und nickte mit einem so leidenden Gesichtsausdruck, dass Harry lachte und seine Hand von Dracos Mund nahm. „Danke.“  
„Dafür schuldest du mir was, Potter!“  
„Ja, ja“, winkte Harry ab, ohne sich von Draco zu lösen. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich so frei und leicht wie seit Monaten nicht mehr und für diesen kurzen Augenblick war er überzeugt, dass es von nun an bergauf gehen würde. Sie hatten sich und es gab nichts, was sie gemeinsam nicht schaffen würden. Es war ein kurzer Moment der Zuversicht und Harry wollte ihn auskosten, so lange er anhielt.   
  
  
  
Diese Zuversicht verschwand spätestens zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Ron aus dem Kamin in Harrys Wohnzimmer trat. Stumm taxierten sie einander und schließlich war es Harry, der den Blick abwandte. „Setz dich doch“, murmelte er und wartete, bis Ron sich gesetzt hatte, ehe er ebenfalls Platz nahm. Ron hatte schnell auf seinen Brief vom Vormittag reagiert und versprochen, noch am selben Tag vorbeizukommen. Nun war es später Nachmittag und Harry und Ron saßen sich im Wohnzimmer gegenüber.   
„Wo ist das Frettchen?“, fragte Ron anstatt einer Begrüßung und sah sich misstrauisch um, gerade so als würde er fürchten, dass Draco sich jederzeit auf ihn stürzen und ihn verhexen könne.  
  
Gereizt rieb Harry sich über die Stirn und fragte sich bereits jetzt, ob dieses Treffen eine gute Idee gewesen war. Welchen Sinn hatte es, wenn sie sich doch nur wieder streiten würden? „Nenn’ ihn bitte nicht so“, bat er Ron zum wiederholten Mal. „Er ist in der Bibliothek und er wird uns in Ruhe lassen.“ Wie erwartet war Draco nicht begeistert gewesen, als Harry ihm eröffnet hatte, dass Ron auch an diesem Tag wieder zu Besuch kommen würde, aber auf Harrys Erklärung hin hatte er nur genickt und seine Hand gedrückt und Harry hatte ihm gegenüber tiefe Dankbarkeit empfunden, dass er verstand, wie wichtig diese Aussprache für ihn war.   
Nun also saßen sie hier, Ron auf dem Sofa, Harry im Sessel und der Tisch wie ein Graben zwischen ihnen und Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. So viele unausgesprochene Worte hingen zwischen ihnen und nahmen Harry die Luft zum Atmen. Wann nur war es so schwer geworden? Wann war die Leichtigkeit ihrer Freundschaft dieser kalten Verbitterung gewichen?   
  
Schließlich war es Ron, der die Stille durchbrach und als erstes das Wort ergriff: „So geht das nicht weiter. Rede endlich mit mir, Harry!“  
Unruhig ballte Harry die Hände zu Fäusten, öffnete sie wieder und strich sich fahrig durch die Haare, ehe er leicht nickte. Noch immer brodelte es in ihm und sobald er Ron ansah, spürte er so viel Wut, dass er sich selbst nicht wiedererkannte. Wenn er irgendwann wieder er selbst sein wollte, würde er etwas ändern müssen.   
„Ja... Ja, du hast Recht.“ Dann schwieg er wieder, während er versuchte, die richtige Worte für das zu finden, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Ron ließ ihm die Zeit und schließlich begann Harry zu reden. Wie auch schon bei Hermine versuchte er, die Unruhe und die Überforderung, die seit dem Krieg seine ständigen Begleiter geworden waren, in Worte zu fassen. Doch er war noch nie gut mit Worten gewesen und fürchtete, auch jetzt zu versagen. Ron aber hörte ihm so geduldig zu, wie er es wahrscheinlich noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Er sah Harry ruhig an und unterbrach ihn nicht ein einziges Mal.   
  
Während Harry sprach, verschwamm seine Wut zu einem dumpfen Hintergrundrauschen und nachdem er geendet hatte, schwieg Ron eine Weile, ehe er selbst zu sprechen begann und zum ersten Mal hörte Harry Rons Sicht der Dinge. Er erfuhr, wie sehr er und Hermine ihm hatten helfen wollen und doch nichts anderes hatten tun können, als verzweifelt dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich immer weiter von ihnen entfernte. Wie zurückgewiesen sie sich gefühlt hatten und wie verletzt vor allem Ron gewesen war, als Harry sich ausgerechnet Draco anvertraut hatte. Es war schwierig für Ron zu akzeptieren, dass es nicht länger nur sie drei gab.  
  
„Es wird nie wieder sein, wie es früher war, oder?“ Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und die Frustration in Rons Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
„Nein“, bestätigte Harry. „Aber vielleicht...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das muss nichts schlechtes sein, oder? Wenn wir uns beide Mühe geben, dann... Dann schaffen wir das.“  
Ron nickte. „Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob ich mich an das... – ob ich mich an Malfoy gewöhnen kann.“ Er verzog gequält das Gesicht und Harry lachte unsicher. „Das wirst du müssen.“  
Ron schüttelte stöhnend den Kopf und Harry fragte sich, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste, wie nah Harry und Draco sich wirklich standen. Doch das war nichts, was sie heute auch noch besprechen mussten. Sie hatten einen ersten Schritt gemacht und der war schon so schwer gewesen, dass Harry sich bereits wieder müde und erschöpft fühlte. Zu seiner Erleichterung schien auch Ron vorerst genug zu haben und erhob sich, um sich zu verabschieden. „Meld’ dich noch mal wegen morgen, ja?“, bat er und klopfte Harry unbeholfen auf die Schulter, ehe er in den grün auflodernden Flammen verschwand.


	22. In Your Head They're Still Fighting

** Kapitel 22 – In Your Head They're Still Fighting **

_ (The Cranberries - Zombie) _

  
  
„Bin ich froh, dass die Zwei endlich weg sind“, stöhnte Draco und ließ sich mit dem Gesicht voran auf das Sofa fallen, wo er die Nase in einem der Kissen verbarg. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie du das mit denen aushältst!“, murrte er undeutlich, aber unmissverständlich leidend in den Bezug.  
Harry lächelte daraufhin nur milde und setzte sich vorsichtig zu Draco auf das Sofa. „Danke, dass du dich so zurückgehalten hast.“ Er lehnte sich vor, um seine Nase in Dracos Haaren zu vergraben und atmete tief durch. „Wirklich. Das war bestimmt nicht leicht für dich.“  
  
Es war der Abend des einunddreißigsten Dezembers und vor nur wenigen Sekunden waren Ron und Hermine durch den Kamin verschwunden, um den Rest des Abends mit den Weasleys zu verbringen. Draco hatte darauf bestanden, dass Harry seine besten Freunde zum Abendessen einlud, um ihre noch immer unsichere Freundschaft weiter zu stärken. Zuerst war Harry dagegen gewesen. Er hatte keinen weiteren Tag mit Vorwürfen, Diskussionen und Kriegserinnerungen verbringen wollen. Draco aber hatte ihn so lange mit bösen Blicken und bissigen Kommentaren traktiert, bis Harry schließlich nachgegeben hatte. Tatsächlich waren die wenigen Stunden, die Ron und Hermine bei ihnen verbracht hatten, überraschend friedlich verlaufen. Zwar hatten weder Ron noch Draco jeden bösen Kommentar zurückhalten können und hatten einander immer wieder mit finsteren Blicken bedacht, aber Harry hatte deutlich gespürt, wie viel Mühe sie sich gegeben hatten. Für ihn. Dieses Wissen gab ihm ein so gutes Gefühl, dass Harry sich beinahe dafür schämte.   
  
„Du weißt, dass ich immer noch denke, dass er eine Ratte ohne Manieren und Umgangsformen ist, oder?“, murrte Draco, während er sich umständlich auf den Rücken drehte.  
„Weiß ich“, bestätigte Harry und fuhr mit einer Hand durch Dracos Haare, „das ist in Ordnung.“   
„Wirklich?“ Skeptisch sah Draco zu ihm auf, während er gleichzeitig seine Arme um Harrys Nacken schlang, um ihn bestimmt auf sich zu ziehen.   
„Hhmm“, brummte Harry bestätigend und rutschte sich auf Draco zurecht, bis er bequem lag, ohne ihm wehzutun, und barg sein Gesicht an Dracos Hals. „Ich weiß, dass ihr euch wahrscheinlich nie mögen werdet“, murmelte er dann. „Solange ihr euch nicht ständig gegenseitig beleidigt und mir das Gefühl gebt, mich zwischen euch entscheiden zu müssen, ist das für mich in Ordnung.“   
  
Harry lauschte einen Moment in sich hinein, dann nickte er zur Bestätigung. Ja, so war es wirklich. Er mochte Draco und er mochte Ron und Hermine und er wollte alle drei in seinem Leben haben und wenn das nur auf diese Weise ging, dann war das in Ordnung. Lächelnd strich Harry mit der Nase über Dracos Hals und atmete tief durch. Dracos Körper so nah an seinem, das stetige Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes, sein Herzschlag an seiner eigenen Brust, sein Atem in seinem Haar – das alles fühlte sich so gut an, dass Harry sich nie wieder bewegen wollte und ein zufriedenes Schnurren nicht zurückhalten konnte. Draco unter ihm lachte und verschränkte die Arme auf Harrys Rücken. „So gut, ja?“ Harrys Antwort bestand lediglich aus einem trägen Nicken, ehe er schläfrig die Augen schloss. Es war eine angenehme Müdigkeit, die von zu viel gutem Essen und der Wärme des Kamins herrührte und so ganz anders war als die Erschöpfung der letzten Tage und Wochen.  
  
„Hey, nicht einschlafen!“ Neckend strich Draco über Harrys Seiten, bis dieser sich unzufrieden murrend unter den Berührungen wand. „Nicht!“  
„Nicht kitzeln?“  
Energisch schüttelte Harry den Kopf.  
„Aber es ist noch nicht Mitternacht und du hast gesagt, dass ich erst dann sehen werde, was so besonders an Silvester ist. Und du weißt, dass man seine Versprechen gegenüber einem Malfoy halten sollte.“  
Geschlagen seufzte Harry und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. „Da haben wir ihn wieder, den arroganten Malfoy-Bengel“, knurrte er und versuchte, seine Haare zu richten. Gleichzeitig strich er kurz über Dracos Hand, die nun neben ihm auf dem Sofa lag, um seinen Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen. Zudem hatte Draco Recht – Harry selbst wollte Mitternacht unter keinen Umständen verschlafen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er die Möglichkeit, Silvester zu feiern und ein richtiges Feuerwerk zu sehen. Bei den Dursleys hatte er den Abend immer im Schrank unter der Treppe verbringen müssen und in Hogwarts wurde der Jahreswechsel sehr viel ruhiger gefeiert. Natürlich auch ohne Feuerwerk, schließlich war dies eine Tradition, die auf dem Aberglauben der Muggel beruhte.  
  
Harry und Draco verbrachten noch einige Zeit auf dem Sofa, wo sie sich dicht aneinander kuschelten und tastende Streicheleinheiten austauschten. Hier konnten sie sich ohne Druck näher kommen und die eingekehrte Ruhe genießen.  Erst als es immer mehr auf Mitternacht zuging, erhoben sie sich von ihrem Platz, um sich dick anzuziehen und sich so gegen die Kälte draußen zu wappnen. Von Hermine wusste Harry, wo in Muggel-London das größte Feuerwerk stattfinden würde und von wo aus sie einen guten Ausblick darauf haben würden. Zwar war Hermine nicht begeistert gewesen von der Vorstellung, dass Harry und Draco das Haus verlassen würden, während Dracos Vater und seine Anhänger weiterhin frei herum liefen, aber sie hatte auch verstanden, dass Harry sein erstes richtiges Silvesterfest nicht eingesperrt verbringen wollte. Zudem war es unwahrscheinlich, dass ein anderer Zauberer sie entdecken würde, wenn sie sich unter Muggeln aufhielten.  
  
Nun standen Harry und Draco vor der Haustür und zogen Harrys Tarnumhang sorgfältig um sich, ehe Harry Dracos Hand mit seiner umfasste und sie gemeinsam apparierten. Sekunden später befanden sie sich auf dem Dach eines hohen Gebäude nahe der Themse, unsichtbar für die Menschenmassen, die sich unter ihnen in den Straßen drängten. Stimmengewirr, Lachen und Musik flogen von unten zu ihnen hinauf. Neugierig und mit großen Augen sah Harry sich um. Obwohl es Nacht war, gab es an jeder Ecke etwas Spannendes zu entdecken. Nie hatte er die Zeit oder die Möglichkeit gehabt, Muggel-London zu erkunden, so dass der Anblick, der sich ihnen nun bot, für Harry genauso neu und fremd war wie für Draco. Dieser sah sich mit solch unverhohlenem Staunen um, dass Harry nicht anders konnte, als breit zu lächeln und seine Finger glücklich zwischen Dracos zu schieben. Heute waren sie normal. Sie hatten gut gegessen, ein wenig getrunken und nun würden sie sich das Feuerwerk ansehen – so wie hunderte andere Menschen auch. An diesem Abend waren sie genau so wie alle anderen in ihrem Alter auch.   
  
Ein kalter Windstoß kam auf, so dass Harry und Draco eilig nach dem Umhang griffen und ihn fester um sich zogen, während sie gleichzeitig noch näher aneinander rückten. Zufrieden grinsten sie einander an, gerade als der erste Knall die Luft zerriss. Ohne Dracos Hand loszulassen, lehnte Harry sich mit dem Rücken an Draco, der von hinten die Arme um Harry schlang und sein Kinn auf dessen Kopf bettete. Mit einem unbeschreiblich warmen Gefühl im Bauch sah Harry hinauf in den Himmel, wo die ersten Feuerwerkskörper in bunten Farben explodierten.   
  
„Die Muggel dachten früher, wenn sie am Jahreswechsel genug Lärm und Licht machen, könnten sie damit böse Geister vertreiben und sie daran hindern, mit ins neue Jahr zu kommen“, erklärte Harry leise, ohne den Blick vom Himmel zu nehmen. Zwar beherrschten die Muggel keine Magie, aber dennoch waren sie in der Lage, so etwas schönes wie ein Feuerwerk zu erschaffen. Harry liebte es und hoffte, dass es Draco genauso ging. Er überlegte, ob er nachfragen sollte, dann aber beschloss er, den Moment nicht durch unnötige Fragen zu zerstören.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit wurde Dracos Griff an Harrys Hüfte fester und während dies zuerst noch angenehm war, wurde er zunehmend schmerzhaft, so dass Harry sich fast schon gewaltsam aus Dracos Armen befreite und sich zu ihm umdrehte. Erschrocken erkannte er, dass nichts von der Zufriedenheit und Leichtigkeit auf Dracos Gesicht übrig geblieben war. Stattdessen waren seine Augen starr und glasig und seine Lippen so fest zusammengepresst, dass alles Blut aus ihnen gewichen war.  
  
„Draco?“ Besorgt und verwirrt umfasste Harry Dracos kalte Hand mit seiner eigenen, doch Draco zeigte keine Reaktion. Stattdessen sah er weiterhin mit aufgerissenen Augen in den Himmel, während sein Körper zu zittern begann und er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. „Draco!“ Harry legte eine Hand an Dracos Gesicht, um ihn so dazu zu bringen, ihn anzusehen, aber es war, als würde Draco ihn gar nicht wahrnehmen. Immer wieder rief Harry Dracos Namen, schrie ihn beinahe, doch er schien nicht zu Draco durchdringen zu können. Verzweifelt folgte Harry Dracos Blick. Was war geschehen? Was hatte Draco gesehen, das diese Schockreaktion verursacht hatte?  
  
Dichte Rauchschwaden und der durchdringende Geruch von Schwefel hingen in der Luft. Mehrere Feuerwerkskörper schossen in den Himmel, wo sie laut knallend in einem Chaos aus roten und grünen Blitzen explodierten, ehe sie in einem dichten Funkenregen niedergingen. Bei jeder neuen Explosion zuckte Draco zusammen und plötzlich verstand Harry. Schuldgefühle wallten in ihm auf, während er seine Arme so fest er nur konnte um Draco schlang und ihn an sich drückte. „Draco“, wisperte er verzweifelt, „alles ist gut. Du bist in Sicherheit. Niemand kann dir etwas tun.“ Harry reihte beruhigende Phrasen und Versprechungen aneinander, doch nichts davon schien bis in Dracos Verstand vordringen zu können. „Ich bring dich hier weg“, versprach Harry schließlich leise, ehe er die Augen schloss und sich auf sein Haus am Grimmauld Platz konzentrierte. Er fühlte den Druck auf seinem Körper, der die Luft aus seinen Lungen trieb und ihm für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Gefühl gab, ersticken zu müssen. Dann war dieser Augenblick vorbei und sie standen in der Eingangshalle des Black-Hauses. Noch immer hatte Harry seine Arme um Draco geschlungen, der weiterhin am ganzen Körper zitterte. „Sscht, alles ist gut“, murmelte Harry leise, während er den Tarnumhang von ihnen zog und achtlos auf den Boden warf.   
  
„Draco... –“ Harrys Stimme brach. Draco schien ganz in seiner eigenen Welt aus Angst und Schmerz gefangen zu sein und Harry konnte nicht zu ihm durchdringen. Egal, wie oft er seinen Namen rief oder versuchte, ihn mit sinnlosen Berührungen zu beruhigen und zurück ins Hier und Jetzt zu holen. Er konnte Draco nicht helfen. Er wusste, wie es Draco ging – er war selbst dort gewesen – und doch konnte er nichts tun, um ihn vor den Bildern seiner Erinnerung zu schützen.  
„Komm, ich bring dich nach oben.“ Sanft dirigierte Harry Draco die Treppen hinauf ins Schlafzimmer. Wie eine Puppe ließ er sich dort auf das Bett drücken und zeigte auch dann keine Reaktion, als Harry vor ihm auf die Knie ging, um seine Schuhbänder zu lösen und ihm die Schuhe auszuziehen. Harrys Hände zitterten und mit jedem Atemzug wurde das Atmen schwerer. Er fühlte sich, als hätte jemand seinen Brustkorb in einen Schraubstock geklemmt und würde die Schraube unbarmherzig weiter andrehen. Fester und fester.   
  
Für einen Moment presste Harry verzweifelt die Handballen auf die Augen und atmete mehrmals keuchend ein und aus, ehe er sich ein Stück aufrichtete, um Draco von seiner restlichen Kleidung zu befreien. Umsichtig knöpfte Harry seinen Mantel auf und streifte ihn von Dracos Schultern, ehe er seine Hände unter den Pullover schob. Was nur hatte Draco im Krieg erlebt, das so schrecklich war, dass sein Verstand sich nur davor schützen konnte, indem er sich völlig zurückzog?   
  
Es war umständlich, Draco den Pullover auszuziehen. Ein Arm nach dem anderen musste Harry von dem Kleidungsstück befreien, ehe er es schließlich über Dracos Kopf ziehen konnte. Dann erst drückte Harry ihn sanft nach hinten, bis er auf dem Rücken lag und Harry ihm auch die Hose von den Beinen ziehen konnte. Immer wieder warf er hoffnungsvolle Blicke hinauf in Dracos Gesicht, doch seine Augen starrten nach wie vor ins Leere. Der Mensch der dort lag, das war nicht Draco. Draco war verschwunden und hatte nichts als eine leere Hülle zurückgelassen. Ein trockenes Schluchzen entkam Harrys Lippen und hastig presste er sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Er durfte jetzt nicht schwach sein. Er musste an Dracos Seite bleiben, ihn wieder zurückholen. Doch wie nur sollte ihm das gelingen?   
Fürsorglich breitete Harry die Bettdecke über Draco aus, ehe er sich selbst auszog und dann mit ins Bett schlüpfte. Traurig schlag er seine Arme um Draco und drückte seine Nase an dessen Schulter, während heiße Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Er wollte den Draco von vor wenigen Stunden wieder haben. Den Draco, der sich mit Ron gezankt und mit Hermine gefachsimpelt hatte. Draco, der ihn wegen seiner mangelnden Tischmanieren tadelte und ihn mit seinen Haare aufzog, die sich nie bändigen ließen.  
  
Wieso nur hatte er auf das Feuerwerk bestanden? Hermine hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass es besser wäre, im Haus zu bleiben. Aber er hatte es wieder einmal besser gewusst und nun lag Draco mit diesem leeren Blick neben ihm und das Einzige, was davon zeugte, dass er noch am Leben war, war sein nicht enden wollendes Zittern.   
Für wenige Minuten erlaubte Harry es sich, den Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen, eher er sich aufsetzte, sich entschlossen über das Gesicht wischte und leise nach Kreacher rief.  
  
„Mister Potter hat gerufen?“, krächzte der Elf, nachdem er mit einem leisen Ploppen neben dem Bett erschienen war.  
„Kreacher“, erklärte Harry, die Stimme noch immer rau vom Weinen, „Draco geht es nicht gut. Weißt du, was ihm helfen würde?“  
Kreacher kniff die Augen zusammen, als müsse er überlegen, ob Harrys Frage ernst gemeint war. Als dieser ihn aber nur auffordernd ansah, wandte Kreacher seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Draco. Mit kleinen Schritten lief er um das Bett herum, ohne seinen Blick von ihm zu nehmen.   
„Master Malfoy hat Schreckliches erlebt“, erklärte er schließlich und nickte so heftig, dass seine Ohren schlackerten. „Master Malfoys Geist ist kaputt.“  
„Kaputt?!“ Harrys Stimme rutschte eine Oktave höher. Bedeutete das, dass es Draco nie wieder besser gehen würde? Allein der Gedanke daran war so schlimm, dass Harry nun ebenfalls zu zittern begann.  
„Master Malfoys Geist braucht eine Pause, um zu heilen.“  
Es würde ihm wieder besser gehen! Erleichtert lachte Harry auf, während ihm gleichzeitig neue Tränen in die Augen traten.  
„Kreacher wird Trank des Friedens und Traumlostrank für Master Malfoy holen.“  
„Danke Kreacher.“ Harry wusste nicht, wo Kreacher die Tränke her bekommen würde, aber es war ihm auch egal. Es zählte nur, dass es Draco damit besser gehen würde. Wenn Kreacher die Tränke brachte, würde er schlafen und vergessen können.  
  
„Bald geht’s dir besser“, flüsterte Harry und strich Draco sanft über die Wange, während er auf Kreachers Rückkehr wartete. Er bettete seine Stirn an Dracos und schloss die Augen. Auf diese Weise verharrte er, bis Kreacher mit zwei Phiolen zurückkehrte.  
„Master Malfoy muss alles trinken“, erklärte er, während er Harry die Zaubertränke überreichte. Dieser nickte und stellte die Phiolen auf den Nachttisch, damit er beide Hände frei hatte, um Draco in eine aufrechte Position zu ziehen. „Draco?“, fragte er leise, doch wie erwartet, reagierte er noch immer nicht. Hilflos biss Harry sich auf die Lippe und drängte die erneut aufsteigenden Tränen entschlossen zurück, während er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger auf Dracos Wangen drückte, so dass er den Mund gerade so weit öffnete, dass Harry ihm einen Schluck einflößen konnte. Dann ließ er Dracos Gesicht wieder frei und wartete, bis er geschluckt hatte.   
  
Auf diese Weise flößte Harry ihm beide Tränke Schluck für Schluck ein, bis beide Phiolen leer waren. Erschöpft küsste Harry Draco auf die Stirn, ehe er ihn wieder auf die Matratze bettete und beobachtete, wie er endlich die Augen schloss.


	23. We're Just A Shadow Of What We Used To Be

** Kapitel 23 – We're Just A Shadow Of What We Used To Be **

_ (Simple Plan – Holding On) _

  
  
Harry blinzelte müde und beobachtete mit brennenden Augen, wie das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne einen glutroten Streifen an den Horizont malte. Das Knallen der letzten Feuerwerkskörper war schon lange verstummt und einer gespenstischen Stille gewichen. Sein Kopf schmerzte, als würde er jeden Moment in tausend Einzelteile zerspringen. Stundenlang hatte Harry erfolglos versucht, in den Schlaf zu finden. Zuerst hatte er sich unter der Decke an Dracos warmen Körper gekuschelt, die Arme um ihn geschlungen und seinen tiefen Atemzügen gelauscht. Doch im Gegensatz zu Draco hatte Harry nicht zur Ruhe kommen können. Kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen, hatte er Dracos leeren Blick vor sich gesehen. Bilder des vergangenen Abends hatten sich mit denen längst vergangener Ereignisse vermischt. Harry hatte Draco in seinem eigenen Blut auf dem Boden der Schultoilette liegen sehen, sein blasses und spitzes Gesicht aus den Visionen, die er durch Voldemort erhalten hatte, seinen verzweifelter Blick als er Dumbledore hatten töten sollen und es nicht gekonnt hatte. Immer mehr Bilder waren in einem unaufhaltsamen Strom auf Harry eingestürzt und hatten ihn mit rasendem Herzen aufschrecken lassen. Er hatte aufstehen und hinuntergehen wollen, um sich dort abzulenken. Aber er hatte Draco nicht alleine lassen können. Also war Harry geblieben und hatte über Draco gewacht. Er hatte im Bett gelegen und ihn im Arm gehalten, bis der Morgen kam. Er hatte mit klopfendem Herzen in die Dunkelheit gestarrt und sich gefragt, wie es so weit hatte kommen können. Wie waren die kleinen Jungen, die auf dem Quidditchfeld miteinander konkurriert und sich auf den Gängen verhext hatten, hier her gekommen? Was war mit ihnen geschehen und wieso hatte niemand es aufgehalten?  
  
Vorsichtig wand Harry sich unter der Decke hervor und streckte sich mit knackenden Gelenken, ehe er an das Fenster trat und hinaus sah. Draußen war es unwirklich still, während die Sonne langsam über die Dächer stieg und diese in ihr goldenes Licht tauchte. Völlig reglos beobachtete Harry, wie die Sonne immer höher stieg und erst als die Strahlen ihn zu blenden begannen, drehte er sich wieder zu Draco herum. Er lag noch immer regungslos in Harrys Bett und nur das stetige Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes zeugte davon, dass er noch am Leben war. Seine Haut war so blass, dass sie fast durchscheinend erschien und zum ersten Mal erkannte Harry, wie schmal Draco war. Seine aufrechte Haltung und sein fester Blick strahlten sonst so viel Kraft aus, dass er immer stark und unnahbar wirkte. In diesem Moment aber wirkte er nur schutzbedürftig. Ein Junge, der zu viel gesehen hatte und zu früh hatte erwachsen werden müssen.   
  
Nur im letzten Moment konnte Harry sich davon abhalten, Draco zu berühren und trat rasch einen Schritt vom Bett zurück. Noch immer wollte er ihn nicht alleine lassen, aber zurück ins Bett konnte er auch nicht. Daher griff er nach seinem Exemplar Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene, das verwaist auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Mit einer raschen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs verwandelte Harry seinen Schreibtischstuhl in einen massigen Ohrensessel und ließ sich hinein fallen. Während er beinahe in den Polstern versank, schlug er das richtige Kapitel auf. Schon im Unterricht hatte er trotz Slughorns Sympathien für ihn hinter seinen Mitschülern hinterher gehangen und auch in den Ferien war er bisher kaum zum Lernen gekommen.   
Noch einmal sah Harry prüfend zu Draco, dann schob er das Buch auf seinen angezogenen Beinen zurecht und begann zu lesen.  
  
  
  
„Wieso schläfst du denn im Sessel?“  
Ein leises Murren entwich Harry, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen. Sie waren so unendlich schwer.  
„Harry? Harry!“  
Endlich gelang es ihm, die Augen aufzuschlagen. Unkoordiniert rieb Harry mit den Händen darüber, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Seine Sicht aber blieb unklar und verschwommen.  
„Hier, warte.“  
Jemand setzte ihm seine Brille auf und sofort klärte sich seine Sicht. Verwirrt sah Harry zu Draco auf, der mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand. Mist. Er musste während des Lesens eingeschlafen sein und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Draco aufgewacht war. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken wurde Harry bewusst, dass Draco ihn immer noch abwartend ansah. „Ich wollte gar nicht schlafen“, murmelte er undeutlich und betrachtete unauffällig Dracos Gesicht. Er war immer noch beängstigend blass, aber der leere Ausdruck in seinen Augen war verschwunden.   
  
„Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte Harry leise und griff nach Dracos Hand. Doch anstatt diese Geste zu erwidern, zog Draco seine Hand aus Harrys, während sich sein Gesicht verschloss. „Mir geht’s gut“, schnappte er und wandte sich ruckartig von Harry ab. Vor den Kopf gestoßen blickte dieser auf Dracos nackten Rücken, während Draco an die gleiche Stelle am Fenster trat, an der Harry bei Sonnenaufgang gestanden hatte, und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Überfordert fuhr Harry sich durch die Haare, während das Schweigen zwischen ihnen immer schwerer und drückender wurde. Was ging in Draco vor, dass er Harry so von sich wies? Er wollte ihm helfen, ihm zeigen, dass er da war, wenn Draco ihn brauchte. Doch es schien, als ob er genau dies nicht konnte. Nicht jetzt und vielleicht überhaupt nicht. Zögerlich trat Harry hinter Draco und strich ihm zaghaft über die Schulter. „Ich möchte dir doch nur helfen“, erklärte er leise und zuckte heftig zusammen, als Dracos Antwort nur aus einem verachtenden Schnauben bestand.  
„Ich komm klar.“  
  
Betreten nickte Harry und zog seine Hand zurück. „Willst du alleine sein?“ Zuerst nickte Draco, schüttelte zu Harrys Verwunderung aber gleich darauf den Kopf, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Okay.“ Ratlos biss Harry sich auf die Lippe und versuchte, das unwohle Gefühl in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren. „Dann... Ich setz’ mich einfach wieder da hin, ja?“ Er deutete auf den Sessel, obwohl Draco ihn noch immer nicht ansah. „Komm zu mir, wenn du magst.“   
Wie erwartet erhielt Harry keine Antwort. Er seufzte schwer auf und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel sinken. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Dracos zusammengesunkene Gestalt nahm Harry sein Buch erneut zur Hand und begann, das Kapitel über Heiltränke noch einmal von vorne zu lesen.  
  
Obwohl er sich fest vorgenommen hatte, nicht erneut einzuschlafen, fielen ihm schon bald wieder die Augen zu und jedes Mal, wenn sein Kopf dabei nach vorne sackte, riss Harry ihn erschrocken wieder hoch und kämpfte noch verbissener gegen die Müdigkeit. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Draco sich endlich herumdrehte und Harry aus großen Augen schweigend ansah. Dieser blickte ebenso schweigend zurück und öffnete schließlich wortlos seine Arme und endlich, nach unendlich langen Sekunden des Zögerns, kam Draco zu ihm und ließ sich zwischen Harrys Beine auf den Sessel ziehen. Erleichtert schlang Harry seine Arme um ihn und drückte seine Nase an Dracos Hals. Er roch noch immer nach Schwarzpulver und kalter Winterluft. Auf diese Weise saßen sie dort. Leise. Wortlos. Ratlos.   
  
„Ich hab immer alles alleine geschafft“, durchbrach Draco schließlich die Stille. Seine Stimme war rau und kratzig, als habe er geweint, seine Wangen aber waren trocken und seine Augen klar. „Mein Vater...– Er hat immer gesagt, nur die Schwachen brauchen Hilfe. Und Malfoys sind nicht schwach. Niemals.“  
Harry nickte und drückte Draco vorsichtig noch ein wenig fester an sich. „Du bist nicht schwach.“ Obwohl es Harry nicht überraschte, so etwas über Dracos Vater zu hören, machte es ihn traurig und ihn überkam das dringende Bedürfnis, Draco die Wärme und Zuneigung zu geben, die er von seiner Familie scheinbar nie bekommen hatte. „Du hast überlebt“, flüsterte Harry und strich langsam Dracos Rücken auf und ab. Dabei konnte er jeden einzelnen Wirbel unter seiner Hand fühlen. „Du hast überlebt und du bist noch hier. Das ist stark.“  
Wieder schnaubte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er Harry ansah. „Aber ich bin kaputt.“  
„Ja“, bestätigte Harry leise und reckte sich ein Stück, um Draco auf die Stirn küssen zu können. „Das sind wir alle.“  
  
  
  
Der Tag zog sich hin. Aus Sekunden wurden Minuten und Minuten wurden zu Stunden, in denen Harry weder ruhig sitzen bleiben noch sich zu etwas aufraffen konnte. Anstatt sich auf seinen Aufsatz zu konzentrieren, sah er immer wieder hinüber zu Draco, der sich in einem Sessel im Wohnzimmer zusammengerollt hatte und mit unbeweglicher Miene aus dem Fenster sah. Sein Blick war abwesend und Harry erkannte, dass er mit den Gedanken ganz weit weg war. Was waren das nur für Erinnerungen, die Draco so quälten? Dachte auch er an die Menschen, die er verloren hatte und deren Tod er nicht hatte verhindern können? Schämte er sich für das, was er oder sein Vater getan hatten?  
Harry hatte zu viele Fragen und keine Antworten und er wünschte sich so sehr, Remus wäre bei ihm. Er hatte immer gewusst, was zu sagen war, um seine Mitmenschen aufzumuntern und ihnen ein Gefühl von Wärme und Sicherheit zu geben.   
  
Wieder spürte Harry, wie der Knoten in seiner Brust wuchs und sein Atem sich beschleunigte. Er war dieser Situation nicht gewachsen. Niemand hatte ihm je beigebracht, was es hieß, erwachsen zu sein, ohne um sein Leben oder das anderer kämpfen zu müssen und die Einzigen, die es ihm hätten zeigen können, waren tot und würden niemals wiederkommen. Verzweiflung drohte Harry zu überrollen. Er musste hier weg. Er musste raus aus diesem Raum, er brauchte frische Luft und etwas, das seine Nerven beruhigen würde. Unter Aufbringung all seiner Willenskraft zwang er sich, gleichmäßig zu atmen, während er betont langsam aufstand. Draco sah ihn nicht an. Auch dann nicht, als Harry mit einem letzten Blick über die Schulter den Raum verließ und die Treppe hinauf eilte.   
Harrys Hände zitterten noch immer, als er sich seine Zigarette am offenen Fenster anzündete und den ersten tiefen Zug nahm. So tief, dass seine Lungen brannten und sich im ersten Augenblick schmerzhaft zusammen krampften, ehe sie sich wieder entspannten und ein dumpfes Gefühl der Ruhe Harrys Körper flutete. War es dieses Gefühl gewesen, weswegen Sirius geraucht hatte? Oder war es für ihn bloß die Befriedigung gewesen, damit gegen seine Familie zu rebellieren? Es gab so viel, das Harry nicht über Sirius wusste, so viel, das er ihn nie gefragt hatte und nun würde er all das niemals erfahren.  
  
„Du solltest das wirklich lassen.“  
Nur langsam drehte Harry sich herum und musterte Draco, der blass und mit geröteten Augen in der Zimmertür stand. „Wirklich?“, fragte er dann, nicht in der Lage, die Bitterkeit aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Den ganzen Tag sprichst du kein Wort mit mir und jetzt willst du mir gute Ratschläge geben?“ Er lachte heiser und nahm demonstrativ einen weiteren tiefen Zug. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er nicht ruhiger reagierte. Er sollte Verständnis zeigen, Draco deutlich machen, dass es in Ordnung war, sich schlecht zu fühlen und die Vergangenheit zu betrauern. Doch sein Mund redete von ganz allein. „Ich fühl mich damit besser.“ Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und deutete auf Dracos Hände, in denen er ein gefülltes Glas und eine Flasche Whisky hielt. „So, wie du dich damit besser fühlst.“   
  
Ein leichter Rotschimmer überzog Dracos Wangen, während gleichzeitig ein harter Ausdruck in seine Augen trat. „Lass mich.“  
Wieder lachte Harry freudlos auf. „Ich sag doch gar nichts.“ Er drückte seine Zigarette aus und schnippte sie achtlos aus dem Fenster, ehe er fordernd einen Arm nach Draco ausstreckte. „Komm her.“  
  
Wie schon am Morgen zögerte Draco, bevor er nachgab und zu Harry trat. Dicht aneinander geschmiegt standen sie am Fenster und sahen hinaus in die Nacht. Harry rauchte und Draco trank. Irgendwann tauschten sie. Harry nahm Draco das Glas aus der Hand, während Draco sich seine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen steckte. Harry nahm einen großen Schluck und spürte, wie der Feuerwhisky scharf seine Kehle hinunter rann und seinen Bauch wärmte. Er beobachtete, wie Draco an der Zigarette zog und den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen für einen Moment in den Nacken legte, ehe er scharf ausatmete. Als er die Zigarette das nächste Mal an die Lippen führte, rutschte sein Hemdärmel nach oben und entblößte das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm. Die sonst makellose Haut rundherum war nun mit roten Flecken und Striemen übersät, als habe Draco versucht, das Mal mit roher Gewalt von seiner Haut zu kratzen. Harry schluckte und stellte das Glas beiseite, um beide Hände frei zu haben. Er griff nach Dracos Arm und strich vorsichtig mit den Daumen über die gereizte Haut. Draco spannte sich an und versuchte den Arm wegzuziehen, Harry aber hielt ihn entschlossen fest und hob ihn ein Stück an, um ihn mit seinen Lippen erreichen zu können. Sanft küsste er das Mal, fuhr dessen Konturen mit der Zunge nach und sah Draco schaudern.   
  
„Erzähl mir davon“, bat er leise, während er Dracos Arm wieder sinken ließ, ohne ihn aber gänzlich loszulassen.  
Der Blick, der Harry daraufhin traf, war hart und kalt. Innerhalb von Sekunden war aus Draco wieder Malfoy geworden.   
  
„Willst du dich daran aufgeilen, wie der Dunkle Lord mich gefoltert hat? Befriedigt es deinen Gryffindor-Gerechtigkeitssinn, dass ich wenigstens für das leiden musste, was ich getan habe? Dass ich vor Schmerzen geschrien habe, bis ich keine Stimme mehr hatte und fast ohnmächtig geworden bin, weil ich keine Luft mehr bekommen habe? Macht es dich an, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich nicht ohnmächtig werden durfte? Dass er mich jedes Mal zurückgeholt hat, wenn ich kurz davor war, damit ich dem Schmerz nicht entkommen kann und lerne, was es heißt, ihm wirklich ergeben zu sein?“ Ein gurgelndes Lachen entkam Dracos Kehle. „Scheiße Harry, du hast doch keine Ahnung! Du bist einer von den Guten. Ich weiß, für dich war’s wahrscheinlich genauso schlimm, aber jetzt bist du ein Held. Du hast die Welt gerettet und jetzt liegen dir alle zu Füßen. Ich bin nur ein verfickter Todesser, der sich wie ein Stück Vieh hat brandmarken lassen.“ Er lachte wieder und griff an Harry vorbei, um die Flasche zu nehmen und direkt daraus zu trinken. „Wahrscheinlich werde ich kein Jahr überleben, sobald ich aus der Schule raus bin, weil es zu viele Menschen gibt, die mich tot sehen wollen.“ Er nahm noch einen Schluck. „Du willst, dass ich dir davon erzähle? So sieht’s für mich aus. Ich bin ein toter Mann.“


	24. Too Many War Wounds

** Kapitel 24 – Too Many War Wounds **

_ (Fall Out Boy – Irresistible) _

  
  
Harry biss die Zähne aufeinander, um nichts falsches zu sagen, doch seine Bemühungen waren vergebens und sein Mund war wieder schneller, als die leise Stimme der Vernunft. „Na klar“, höhnte er, „ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das ist, wenn die eine Hälfte der Welt deinen Tod will und die andere Hälfte dabei zusieht und nur darauf wartet, dass sie dich verspotten, demütigen oder manipulieren kann!“   
Harrys Hände zitterten und sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass dunkle Flecken vor seinen Augen tanzten und ihm beinahe die Sicht nahmen. Er wollte Draco schlagen und ihn so lange schütteln, bis all diese Zweifel und Ängste aus ihm heraus fielen und er keine verletzenden Worte mehr übrig hatte. Er vertraute Harry immer noch nicht. Zitternd atmete Harry ein und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wieso nur hatte er sich darauf eingelassen? Wieso tat es so weh, diese Worte aus Dracos Mund zu hören?   
Abrupt wandte Harry sich von Draco ab, um diesen nicht länger ansehen zu müssen.   
  
„Siehst du, du kannst mich nicht einmal mehr ansehen.“ Eisig durchbrach Dracos Stimme die Stille und ließ Harry erneut schaudern. „Du denkst, du magst mich, aber auch du kannst nicht ertragen, was ich getan habe. Ich habe zugesehen, wie er Unschuldige getötet hat! Ich habe Menschen gefoltert, dass sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib geschrien haben!“ Draco lachte hysterisch auf und Harry hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zu gehalten, um es nicht hören zu müssen. „Deswegen hab’ ich das Mal bekommen, ich bin ein Todesser, Harry!“  
  
„Bist du nicht!“, brüllte Harry, plötzlich von einer kalten Wut erfasst, und wirbelte zu Draco herum. Er war so wütend. Wütend auf Draco, der scheinbar aufgegeben hatte. Wütend auf die Menschen, die ihn mehr gequält hatten, als ein Mensch ertragen sollte. Wütend auf sich selbst, dass er Draco nicht helfen konnte. „Du bist kein Todesser!“, wiederholte Harry und sah Draco finster an. „Du... –“ Er brach ab, als er Draco direkt in die Augen blickte und ihm plötzlich mit erschreckender Deutlichkeit bewusst wurde, was dieser ihm eigentlich offenbart hatte, und plötzlich verflog alle Wut, die Harry gerade noch verspürt hatte. Draco musste so sehr gelitten haben und es war sein eigener Vater gewesen, der ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Es war eine ganz neue Art Schmerz, die in Harry aufstieg, seinen Atem stocken ließ und ihm das Herz zu zerreißen drohte. Wie hatte Lucius Malfoy das nur zulassen können? Wie hatte er zusehen können, wie sein Sohn vor Schmerzen schrie und Stück für Stück zerstört wurde? Wieso hatte er Draco nicht davor bewahrt? Es wäre seine Aufgabe gewesen, ihn zu schützen und vor den Grausamkeiten des Krieges zu bewahren, anstatt ihn zu eben solchen Taten zu zwingen.   
  
Nur mit Mühe konnte Harry die Tränen unterdrücken, die in ihm aufstiegen, als er Draco ansah. Seinen Draco, dem das alles nie hätte passieren sollen und den er so lange halten und vor der Welt verstecken wollte, bis die quälenden Erinnerungen schwächer und der Schmerz erträglich geworden war.  
  
Mit einem großen Schritt überbrückte Harry die Distanz zwischen ihnen und zog Draco ungeachtet dessen Protestes fest in die Arme. „Du bist kein Todesser und auch kein Stück Vieh!“, keuchte er erstickt gegen seinen Hals, ehe er Draco wieder ein Stück von sich weg schob und ihn kurz und hart küsste. „Und ich werde dich nicht aufgeben, vergiss’ es!“  
Draco antwortete nicht. Er sträubte sich und wehrte sich gegen Harrys Umarmung. Doch je verbissener er dagegen ankämpfte, desto fester wurde Harrys Griff. Er würde Draco nicht loslassen, nicht jetzt. Es war ein stiller Kampf, den sie ausfochten. Dracos Körper war angespannt und lag wie ein Brett in Harrys Armen, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Und Harry hielt ihn, solange, bis Dracos Widerstand brach und er sich endlich gegen Harry fallen ließ.   
  
Draco bebte und zitterte am ganzen Körper, während er seine Arme um Harry schlang und sich fest an ihn drückte. Harry sah seine Schultern unkontrolliert beben, doch kein Laut verließ Dracos Lippen und er hielt sein Gesicht in Harrys Haaren versteckt.   
„Du bist wichtig“, flüsterte Harry leise und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Hinterkopf, während er mit der anderen rastlos über seinen Rücken strich. „Du bist mir wichtig und ich denke nicht nur, dass ich dich mag, ich weiß es. Und ich kann sehr wohl ertragen, was du getan hast, weil ich auch Dinge getan hab, auf die ich nicht stolz bin und weil ich weiß, dass du es nicht tun wolltest. Ich...–“ Harry brach ab und schluckte. „Ich hab dich sehr gern“, flüsterte er schließlich rau.  
  
  
  
„Bist du bereit?“, fragte Harry leise und drückte sanft Dracos schwitzige Hand, die ruhig und kalt in seiner eigenen lag. Anstatt einer Antwort nickte Draco bloß stumm und erwiderte den Händedruck.  
„Okay.“ Harry lächelte Draco beruhigend an und lehnte sich zu ihm, um ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss geben zu können, ehe er seine Hand vorsichtig aus Dracos löste. „Dann los.“ Er griff nach dem Flohpulver auf dem Kaminsims, warf eine handvoll davon ins Feuer und trat in die grün auflodernden Flammen.  
  
Am vorigen Abend waren sie nach Dracos Ausbruch bald ins Bett gegangen. Sie hatten kaum gesprochen, sondern sich einfach nur in den Armen gehalten und auf den Atem des jeweils anderen gelauscht. Keiner von ihnen hatte am Morgen aufstehen wollen, aber ein Brief von Hermine hatte sie daran erinnert, dass sie etwas wegen Lucius Malfoy unternehmen mussten. Harry hatte lautlos geflucht, als er den Brief gelesen und an Draco weitergereicht hatte. Sie hatten ihren Streit vom Vortag gerade so überstanden und Harry hatte gefürchtet, dass dieses Thema zu einer erneuten Auseinandersetzung führen würde. Stattdessen aber hatten sie ruhig hin und her überlegt, welche Möglichkeiten sie hatten und waren zu dem ernüchternden Ergebnis gekommen, dass ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als Kingsley Shacklebolt zu benachrichtigen.  
  
Harry wünschte sich, es wäre anders. Er wünschte, er könnte einfach zu Dracos Vater gehen und das Problem selbst lösen. Mit bloßen Händen. Draco in eine Situation zu bringen, in der er auf die Hilfe der Menschen vertrauen musste, die bisher seine Gegner gewesen waren, behagte Harry nicht und auch er war sich nicht sicher, wie sehr er Kingsley vertrauen konnte und wollte. Er war im Orden des Phönix gewesen und sie hatten auf der gleichen Seite gekämpft und doch...– Seit der entscheidenden Schlacht war Harry auf sich alleine gestellt. Er war alleine gewesen, als alle noch im Schock gewesen und die Toten betrauert hatte. Er war alleine gewesen, als sich das Schloss langsam geleert hatte und er war alleine gewesen, als er sich unbemerkt davon gestohlen und sich im Grimmauldplatz versteckt hatte. Dennoch hatte Harry Kingsley über den Kamin kontaktiert, sobald Draco und er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatten, und einen Termin für den Nachmittag mit ihm vereinbart.  
  
Nun stolperte Harry ungeschickt in Kingsleys Empfangszimmer aus dem Kamin und brauchte mehrere Sekunden, ehe er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte und sich Staub und Ruß von den Kleidern wischen konnte. Dann drehte er sich zu der Hexe, die mit gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck hinter einem Schreibtisch voller Papierberge saß. Er setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, als sich ihre Augen weiteten und sie beinahe hektisch von ihrem Stuhl aufsprang. „Harry Potter!“ Der gelangweilte Ausdruck verschwand und machte Platz für Unglauben und Bewunderung und Harry seufzte lautlos auf, während er gleichzeitig nickte. „Ähm... Ja.“ Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und streckte seine Hand aus. „Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen.“ Eifrig erwiderte die Hexe seinen Händedruck, während sie sich vorstellte. „Abelina Smith. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie endlich kennenzulernen. Sie glauben gar nicht, wie... –“   
  
Zu Harrys Erleichterung wurde ihr Redeschwall durch das Rauschen des Kamins unterbrochen und er drehte sich zu diesem herum. Im Gegensatz zu Harry taumelte Draco nicht unkoordiniert aus dem Kamin, sondern trat mit einem großen Schritt heraus, der so elegant war, dass Harry ein neidisches Seufzen nicht zurückhalten konnte. Als ihm bewusst wurde, was er getan hatte, grinste Harry peinlich berührt und streckte für einen kurzen Moment die Hand nach Draco aus, ehe er sie rasch wieder fallen ließ. Draco honorierte die Geste mit einem schwachen Lächeln und trat zu Harry, der sich nun wieder zu Abelina Smith umdrehte. Anstatt Bewunderung zeigte ihr Gesicht jetzt tiefe Abneigung und anstatt auf Harry war ihr Blick nun auf Draco fokussiert.   
  
„Mister Malfoy.“ Ihre Stimme war hart und abweisend, doch wenn Draco davon beeindruckt war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. „Er ist ein Freund von mir“, warf Harry ein, ehe Abelina auf die Idee kommen konnte, ihre Abneigung laut zu äußern, „und wir sind mit Minister Shacklebolt verabredet.“ Abelina sah wieder zu Harry und verengte für einen Moment die Augen, ehe sie wortlos nickte und sich abrupt abwendete, um sie bei Kingsley anzumelden.  
  
Nur wenige Minuten später saßen Harry und Draco auf den Besucherstühlen des Zaubereiministers, der seine Hände vor sich auf auf der Tischplatte gefaltet hatte und sie nun auffordernd ansah. „Dann erzählt doch mal, wieso ihr hier seid.“ Er sah zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her und so aufmerksam Harry ihn auch beobachtete, konnte er doch nicht herausfinden, was Kingsley von Dracos Anwesenheit hielt. „Du hast dich heute Morgen ja sehr bedeckt gehalten“, wandte Kingsley sich nun an Harry, „also wüsste ich jetzt gerne, was dich und Mister Malfoy hier her treibt.“  
  
Harry nickte  und sah fragend zu Draco, dessen Augen unnatürlich groß wirkten. Es brauchte einige Momente, bis Harry die stumme Bitte darin erkannte und kaum merklich nickte. Er konnte Dracos Nervosität förmlich greifen und war versucht, seine Hand in seine eigne zu nehmen, um ihm etwas Halt und Gelassenheit geben zu können. Doch es gelang ihm, sich zurückzuhalten. Stattdessen wandte er sich wieder Kingsley zu, der ihre stumme Kommunikation wortlos beobachtet hatte. „Also...“ Harry räusperte sich und rutschte kurz auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, ehe er sich zur Ruhe zwang. „Wir sind hier wegen“ – er zögerte kurz – „Lucius Malfoy.“  Wieder sah Harry zu Draco, der seinen Blick fest auf seine Hände gerichtet hatte, ehe er sich ruckartig wieder zu Kingsley drehte und seinen Blick auf ihn richtete, während er von Dracos Mordauftrag und seiner Weigerung, diesen auszuführen sowie Scabiors Anschlag auf sie berichtete. Immer wieder spürte Harry den Drang, Draco in Schutz zu nehmen und ihn zu verteidigen, obwohl er sich nichts zu Schulden hatte kommen lassen, was dieses Bedürfnis rechtfertigte.   
  
Zu Harrys Erleichterung hörte Kingsley ihm aufmerksam zu, ohne ihn auch nur einmal zu unterbrechen. Als er geendet hatte, sah Harry wieder zu Draco, doch dieser sah noch immer ausdruckslos auf seine Hände, die er flach auf seine Oberschenkel gepresst hatte. Wieder musste Harry gegen den Wunsch ankämpfen, Dracos Hände in seine zu nehmen, ihn an sich zu ziehen und sich mit ihm vor der Welt zu verstecken. Er konnte nur vermuten, wie sehr die ganze Situation an Dracos Nerven zehren und wie viel Überwindung es ihn kosten musste, sich gegen seinen Vater zu stellen. Auch wenn Draco in den vergangenen Monaten begonnen hatte, sich von Lucius und dessen Werten und Wünschen zu lösen, so war es doch immer noch sein Vater, den er hier verriet. Seinen Vater, unter dessen Einfluss er sein ganzes Leben über gestanden hatte. Siebzehn Jahre lang hatte Draco alles getan, um Lucius zu beeindrucken und auch nur einen Hauch von Lob oder Wertschätzung zu erhalten. Er hatte körperliche und seelische Qualen erleiden müssen, wenn es ihm nicht gelungen war, den Vorstellungen seines Vaters zu entsprechen und nun beging er den vermutlich größten Verrat an ihm, den er sich vorstellen konnte: Er stellte sich auf die Seite des Feindes und verriet seinen Vater an sie. Harry spürte, wie er von Stolz auf Draco erfüllt wurde und wünschte, er könnte es ihm irgendwie zeigen.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, Harry“, unterbrach Kingsley Harrys Überlegungen. „Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, können wir zwar gegen Scabior vorgehen, nicht aber gegen Lucius Malfoy.“ Er seufzte und wandte sich an Draco: „Es sieht leider so aus, dass ihr Vater faktisch nichts getan hat, was ein Eingreifen des Ministeriums rechtfertigen würde.“  
„Ja“, schnaubte Draco und lachte freudlos auf. „Darin war er schon immer gut. Wieso sollte er sich selbst die Hände schmutzig machen, wenn andere das doch viel besser können?“  
  
Harry schluckte und strich nun doch flüchtig über Dracos Hände, ehe er wieder Kingsley ansah. „Es gibt wirklich nichts, was gegen ihn unternommen werden kann?“ Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er – und Draco! – schon wieder mit dem Tod bedroht wurde und das Ministerium nur zusehen konnte, weil ihm die Hände gebunden waren! Harry gab ein gereiztes Geräusch von sich und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Als alle erwartet hatten, dass er die Welt rettete oder als er zur Unerwünschten Person Nummer eins erklärt worden war, hatte das Ministerium sich nicht gescheut, alle Gesetze nach Belieben zu biegen und zu ändern und jetzt sollte es nicht möglich sein, Draco und ihn vor einem ehemaligen Todesser zu schützen?!   
  
Scheinbar standen im seine Gedanken offen ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn noch ehe Harry seinem Unmut Luft machen konnte, hob Kingsley abwehrend die Hände. „Ich weiß, das gefällt dir nicht. Wir können vielleicht noch nicht gegen Lucius vorgehen, aber ich kann etwas anderes tun, um euch zu schützen.“ Harry verzog das Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er konnte nicht bestimmen, woher diese plötzliche Abneigung kam, aber alles in ihm schrie danach, Dracos Hand zu nehmen und das Ministerium so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete er, wie Kingsley eine Schublade seine Schreibtischs öffnete und zwei dünne Ketten mit unscheinbaren Anhängern daraus hervorholte.  
  
„Ketten?“, fragte Harry und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wirklich?“  
Kingsley lächelte nachsichtig und reichte jeweils Harry und Draco eine der Ketten. „Das sind Notfallportschlüssel“, erklärte er. „Alle Auroren auf Außeneinsätzen tragen so einen bei sich. Er wird aktiviert, wenn ihr die Hand um den Anhänger schließt und wird euch in einen geschützten Raum hier im Ministerium bringen.“  
  
Harry hörte Draco neben sich schnauben und konnte sich denken, was er von dieser Art Hilfe hielt. Ja, es war besser als nichts, doch weit weniger als Harry sich von Kingsley erhofft hatte. Aber hätte er nicht damit rechnen müssen? Er hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Er hatte Voldemort getötet. Dabei hätte er selbst sterben sollen, aber er hatte überlebt und nun hatte niemand mehr Verwendung für ihn. Es gab keinen Grund mehr, ihn besonders zu schützen. Mühsam beherrscht bedankte Harry sich bei Kingsley für die Hilfe und verabschiedete sich. Dann hielt er Draco die Hand hin, um ihn hochzuziehen. „Komm, wir gehen.“ Er hielt Dracos Hand fest in seiner und ließ sie auch nicht los, als sie das Büro verließen und wieder ins Empfangszimmer traten.


	25. Frozen And Broken Hearts

**Kapitel 25 – Frozen And Broken Hearts**   
  
_(Negative – Frozen To Lose It All)_  
  
  
  
„Ich bin stolz auf dich“, murmelte Harry undeutlich und strich mit der Nase über Dracos Nacken, ehe er sein Kinn auf seiner Schulter ablegte und seine Wange an Dracos schmiegte. „Komm ins Bett“, flüsterte er dann und gab Draco einen seichten Kuss aufs Ohr.  
  
Schon viel zu lange stand Draco schweigend am Fenster und sah wie erstarrt hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Zuerst hatte Harry ihn in Ruhe gelassen, um ihm die Chance zu geben, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und zu überlegen, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Nun aber sah Draco bereits viel zu lange völlig reglos aus dem Fenster und Harry begann sich zu sorgen. Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, was im Ministerium geschehen war, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass Draco genauso wütend und enttäuscht war, wie er selbst. Doch auf Dracos Gesicht waren keine Gefühle zu sehen gewesen. Seit sie am Grimmauldplatz wieder aus dem Kamin gestiegen waren, war Draco verschlossen und in sich gekehrt gewesen und nichts verriet, wie es in seinem Inneren aussah.  
  
Harry war keineswegs davon ausgegangen, dass Kingsley einmal seinen Zauberstab schwingen und damit all seine Probleme aus der Welt schaffen würde. Aber er war dennoch überzeugt gewesen, dass er als neu ernannter Minister alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, um andere Zauberer vor den Nachwirkungen des Krieges zu schützen.  
  
Als Harry bereits dachte, er würde keine Antwort von Draco mehr erhalten, legte dieser seine Hände auf die von Harry und erwiderte dessen Berührung, indem er seine Wange ganz leicht an Harrys rieb.   
  
„Hast du dich schon mal gefragt, wie es wäre, da oben zu sein?“ Draco wandte sein Gesicht wieder dem Himmel zu. „Und alles von ganz weit weg zu sehen?“  
  
Überrascht versuchte Harry, einen Blick auf Dracos Gesicht zu erhaschen, musste dieses Unterfangen aber rasch wieder aufgeben.  
  
„Ich hab mich als Kind so oft ganz weit weg gewünscht“, erklärte Draco kaum hörbar und fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger über Harrys Hand, ohne den Blick vom Fenster zu lösen. „Ich hab mir dann immer vorgestellt, wie es wäre, da oben zu sein. So weit weg von allem.“  
  
Harry nickte und gab Draco einen weiteren zärtlichen Kuss. „Ich hab alle Sternbilder auswendig gelernt“, fuhr dieser leise fort, „und konnte sie schon, bevor mein Vater angefangen hat, sie mir beizubringen. Das war eins der wenigen Male, wo ich ihn überraschen konnte und er stolz auf mich war.“ Draco drehte sich ein Stück, so dass Harry das wehmütige Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sehen konnte. Er löste eine Hand aus Harrys und deutete in den Himmel. „Siehst du die Sterne da? Das ist der Drache, Draco. Das Sternbild, nach dem ich benannt wurde. Wusstest du, dass er zwei verschieden farbige Augen hat?“  
  
Verwundert schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Er hatte zwar Astronomie belegt, viel aber hatte er aus den langen Nächten auf dem Turm nicht behalten können. Sie waren eintönig und langweilig gewesen und er war mehr als einmal während des Unterrichts eingeschlafen. Doch als Draco nun mit seiner Erklärung fortfuhr, hörte Harry aufmerksam und gespannt zu.  
  
„Das da ist Etamin.“ Draco bewegte seinen Zeigefinger ein Stück nach oben. „Er ist der hellste Stern des Drachen und leuchtet eigentlich rot, aber unser Auge ist zu schlecht, um das zu erkennen. Und das da“, Draco schob seinen Zeigefinger ein Stück zur Seite, „das ist Alwaid und er leuchtet grün.“ Draco ließ seine Hand wieder sinken und lehnte sich leicht gegen Harrys Brust, worauf dieser stumm lächelte und seinen Griff verstärkte, mit dem er Draco umfangen hielt.   
  
„Es gibt eine Sage, die erzählt, dass es einmal einen hundertköpfigen Drachen gegeben hat und seine Aufgabe war es, die Apfelbäume der Nymphen zu schützen, denn an ihnen wuchsen goldene Äpfel, die jedem Menschen Unsterblichkeit und ewige Jugend verleihen konnten. Eines Tages kam ein Mann, der größer und stärker war als alle anderen Männer und er wollte die Äpfel für sich und tötete den Drachen. Deswegen ist der jetzt am Himmel zu sehen.“  
  
„Weil er tot ist?“, fragte Harry leise nach, ehe er seine Wange an Dracos Hals schmiegte.  
  
„Ja.“ Draco nickte kurz und legte seine Hände wieder auf Harrys, bevor er ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte.  
  
„Genau wie Sirius“, flüsterte Harry rau, ehe er diesen Gedanken aufhalten konnte, und er musste schlucken, um die aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzudrängen.  
  
„Der große Hund“, bestätigte Draco leise und drehte sich in Harrys Armen herum. Dann nahm er Harrys Gesicht in seine Hände und strich mit den Daumen über Harrys Wangen, so dass dieser schauderte und unwillkürlich die Augen schloss.  
  
„Er ist bestimmt noch irgendwo da“, wisperte Draco kaum hörbar und kam Harry dabei so nahe, dass dieser Dracos warmen Atem über seine Lippen streifen spürte. „Er ist irgendwo da draußen und passt von da auf dich auf. Er würde dich nie alleine lassen.“   
  
Lächelnd schlug Harry die Augen wieder auf und strich langsam über Dracos Seiten. „Danke. Das ist eine schöne Vorstellung.“ Im nächsten Moment schloss er die Augen wieder, als Draco ihn für einen Kuss an sich zog. Vertrauensvoll ließ Harry sich in diesen Kuss und in Dracos Arme fallen.   
  
  
  
Die Tage vergingen und der Zeitpunkt, an dem Harry und Draco nach Hogwarts würden zurückkehren müssen, kam unaufhaltsam näher. Und je näher das Ende der Ferien rückte, desto unsicherer wurde Harry. Was würde aus ihm und Draco werden, wenn sie ihre Blase der Abgeschiedenheit und Zweisamkeit verlassen mussten? Würden sie gemeinsam bestehen können?  
  
Harry hatte sich so sehr daran gewöhnt, Draco ständig um sich zu haben. Egal welcher Beschäftigung sie gerade nachgingen, er ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie er für einen kurzen Moment innehielt und sich nach Draco umsah, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er noch da war und es ihm gut ging. Wenn er nicht schlafen konnte oder von Alpträumen geplagt hochschreckte, lauschte er so lange auf Dracos tiefe Atemzüge, bis sein Herz wieder im richtigen Rhythmus schlug und dann kuschelte er sich so dicht an Draco, wie es möglich war, ohne ihn aufzuwecken und schlief an seiner Seite wieder ein. Harry wusste, dass Draco das Gleiche tat. Mehr als einmal war er davon wach geworden, dass Draco mit keuchendem Atem zu ihm gerückt war und sich fest an ihn geklammert hatte. Harry hatte seinen jagenden Herzschlag und seine zitternden Glieder gespürt und in solchen Momenten kostete es ihn alle Mühe, sich weiter schlafend zu stellen. Aber das war es, was sie beide wollten und brauchten. Die stumme Nähe des jeweils Anderen, ohne sich ihre eigene Schwäche eingestehen zu müssen.   
  
Doch was sollten sie tun, wenn die Ferien vorbei waren und Harry im Gryffindorturm sein würde, während Draco im Kerker bei den anderen Slytherins war? Harry stellte sich vor, wie Draco von seinen eigenen Schreien wach wurde und mit aufgerissenen Augen in die Dunkelheit starrte, während er verbissen die aufsteigenden Tränen aufzuhalten versuchte. Niemand wäre da, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war. Niemand würde ihn von seinen Erinnerungen, dem Schmerz und den Zweifeln ablenken. Der Gedanke daran bereitete Harry Übelkeit und er musste jedes Mal den Drang unterdrücken, Draco ganz fest in die Arme zu schließen und ihn nicht mehr loszulassen.  
  
Je mehr Zeit verging, desto häufiger wurden die Momente, in denen die Furcht vor dem Ende der Ferien überhand zu nehmen drohte und desto häufiger fand Harry sich in Sirius‘ altem Zimmer wieder.   
  
Regungslos lag er auf dem kalten Bett und sah an die Zimmerdecke. Wenn er in solchen Momenten die Augen ganz fest schloss und alles Vergangene ausblendete, dann kam es ihm fast so vor, als wäre Sirius gar nicht tot. Er war unten im Wohnzimmer und zankte sich mit Kreacher und jeden Moment würde die Treppe unter seinen schweren Schritten zu knarren beginnen.   
  
Doch das geschah nicht und das Haus blieb gespenstisch still.  
  
„Wieso quälst du dich so?“  
  
Langsam drehte Harry den Kopf und blinzelte Draco verwirrt an. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie dieser das Zimmer betreten hatte. Nun stand er mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen und zog die Augenbrauen missbilligend zusammen. „Immer wenn du dir am meisten wünscht, dass Sirius noch da wäre, kommt du hier hoch“, erklärte Draco und löste seine abweisende Haltung, ehe er hinzufügte: „Und das machst du in den letzten Tagen ziemlich oft.“ Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und trat zum Bett, wo er sich zu Harry auf die Matratze sinken ließ. „Du liegst stundenlang einfach nur da und starrst die Decke an. Du quälst dich damit.“  
  
Abwehrend zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf, so dass er sich an das Kopfende des Bettes lehnen konnte. „So oft bin ich gar nicht hier.“  
  
„Doch, bist du.“ Dracos Stimme war so sanft, dass Harry jede patzige Bemerkung im Hals stecken blieb.   
  
„Ich verstehe das“, fuhr Draco leise fort. „Wirklich. Aber du leidest nur noch mehr, wenn du hier bist.“ Draco griff nach Harrys Händen und Harry konnte sehen, wie er schluckte, ehe er erneut zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Er ist tot, Harry und er wird nicht wiederkommen. Ich weiß, du wünscht dir das mehr als alles andere in der Welt, aber du musst damit aufhören, sonst machst du dich kaputt.“  
  
„Ich bin doch schon längst kaputt“, flüsterte Harry leise, nachdem er Dracos Worten schweigend gelauscht hatte, ohne ihn auch nur einmal zu unterbrechen. „Ron hat keine Probleme zu schlafen und ich werde immer noch fast jede Nacht von meinen Alpträumen wach. Ich kann die Nähe meiner besten Freunde nicht ertragen und alles außerhalb dieses Hauses ist zu laut und zu viel für mich. Ich bin schon kaputt.“ Er presste die Lippen zusammen und zerknüllte den Bettbezug zwischen seinen Fingern. „Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich wäre wirklich gestorben. Dass ich nicht zurückgekommen wäre, nachdem er mich getötet hat.“ Harry war mit jedem Wort leise geworden und hielt den Blick fest auf die Bettdecke gerichtet, um Draco nicht ansehen zu müssen. Doch anstatt zurückzuweichen, wie Harry es erwartet hatte, strich Draco nur sanft über Harrys Handrücken und ließ nicht zu, dass Harry seine Hände zurückzog.   
  
„Ich hätte sterben sollen und nicht Sirius. Ich bin nur am Leben gehalten worden, um zu sterben, er nicht! Das ist nicht fair!“  
  
„Nein, ist es nicht“, stimmte Draco ihm leise zu und löste eine Hand von Harrys, um sie stattdessen auf sein Bein zu legen und langsam auf und ab zu streichen und Harry spürte, wie etwas in ihm einrastete und schließlich nachgab. Wie eine Mauer, die plötzlich in sich zusammenbrach.  
  
„Ich vermiss ihn so!“, flüsterte Harry verzweifelt und umklammerte Dracos Hand mit seiner.   
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne ihn weitermachen soll…!“  
  
Widerstandslos ließ Harry sich von Draco in die Arme ziehen. „Ich weiß“, flüsterte dieser erneut, während er seine Arme so fest um Harry schloss, dass es beinahe schmerzhaft war. Doch anstatt sich dagegen zu wehren, erwiderte Harry Dracos Umarmung und schluchzte unkontrolliert auf. Zitternd presste er sich an Draco, während seine Tränen sein Hemd durchtränkten. Sirius war tot. Er würde sich nie wieder mit Kreacher streiten, nie mehr die Treppe hinauf kommen und die mehr dieses Zimmer betreten.  
  
Harry weinte, bis sein Kopf und sein Hals schmerzten und er keine Luft mehr bekam. Die ganze Zeit über spürte er Dracos schützende Arme um sich, während sein Atem leicht über Harrys Ohr strich. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte Harry Dracos vertrauter Stimme, als er leise beruhigende Worte murmelte, deren Bedeutung nicht bis zu Harry durchdrang.  
  
Es hätten Stunden oder auch nur Minuten sein können, die vergangen waren, als Harry sich wieder von Draco löste. Die Arme um Draco gelegt und seine Nase an dessen Hals gedrückt hatte er jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Er schluckte schwer und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Danke.“  
  
Anstatt einer Erwiderung umschloss Draco Harrys Gesicht mit den Händen und strich mit dem Daumen die letzten Tränenspuren von Harrys Wangen. „Hör auf, dich zu quälen“, wisperte er wieder. „Bitte.“  
  
Unbeweglich erwiderte Harry Dracos flehenden Blick. Die Hände an seinen Wangen waren so warm, die grauen Augen, die ihn immer so durchdringend ansahen, so vertraut. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und senkte den Blick. Er sah hinab auf seine Hände, die auf Dracos knochigen Knien ruhten und seufzte schwer auf.  
  
„Ich will Sirius beerdigen“, sprach Harry schließlich aus, was ihm in den vergangenen Wochen immer wieder durch den Kopf gegangen war und was sich nun zu einer konkreten Idee entwickelt hatte. Sirius‘ Tod war so plötzlich gekommen, ohne dass er die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, diesen Verlust zu realisieren. Im einen Moment hatte er noch Seite an Seite mit ihm gekämpft und im nächsten Moment war er nicht mehr da gewesen. Einfach weg. Bei Dumbledore und Remus war es anders gewesen. Er hatte ihre verletzten Körper und ihre leblosen Augen gesehen. Er hatte ihre kalten Hände gehalten und war dabei gewesen, als ihre Särge in die Erde gelassen worden waren.   
  
„Das ist eine gute Idee“, stimmte Draco Harry leise zu und fuhr ihm mit einer Hand durch die Haare, ehe er sich auf den Rücken legte und Harry mit sanfter Gewalt über sich zog, bis er auf Draco zum Liegen kam. „Tu ich dir auch nicht weh?“, fragte er besorgt und wollte sich wieder aufrichten, Draco aber hielt ihn bestimmt fest und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein“, lächelte er und verhakte seine Arme auf Harrys Rücken. „Fühlt sich gut an.“  
  
Bei diesen Worten entspannte sich Harry wieder und ruckelte sich vorsichtig zurecht und legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter.  
  
„Also“, forderte Draco Harry dann auf, „erzähl mir, wie du dir das mit der Beerdigung vorgestellt hast.“


	26. We’re Broken And Damned But Together We’ll Find A Way

** Kapitel 26 – We’re Broken And Damned But Together We’ll Find A Way **

_( Volbeat – We)_  
  
  
  
Es war ein nasskalter Januarmorgen. Die Sonne stand noch tief am Himmel, so dass Harry und Draco im fahlen Zwielicht kaum mehr als Umrisse erkennen konnten. Der kalte Winterwind wehte über den verlassenen Friedhof, ließ die kahlen Bäume erzittern und zerrte an Kleidern und Haaren. Zum wiederholten Mal pustete Harry in seine Hände, in der kläglichen Hoffnung, sie auf diese Weise zu wärmen.  
  
„Und du bist sicher, dass du das hier machen willst?“ Zweifelnd zog Draco die Brauen zusammen und zog seinen Umhang fester um sich, während er sich auf dem Friedhof von Godric´s Hollow umsah. Die Grabsteine schienen wie Mahnmale in die Luft zu ragen und nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt befand sich das Grab von Harrys Eltern.   
  
Harry nickte und steckte die Hände tief in die Taschen seines Umhangs. „Er hat sein Elternhaus gehasst“, erklärte er leise. „Deswegen sollte er nicht darin gefangen sein. Oder auf dem Grundstück.“ Er schluckte und atmete dann tief durch. „Hier ist er nahe bei meinen Eltern. Ich glaube, das würde ihm gefallen.“ Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte erneut, gerade so als müsse er das eben Gesagte noch einmal bestätigen. Dann griff er nach dem Spaten, den Draco aus einer Gabel geschaffen hatte, ehe sie appariert waren. Ohne ein weiteres Wort begann Harry unter den tiefhängenden Ästen eines Obstbaumes zu graben. Dieser stand etwas abseits des Weges, direkt an der alten Steinmauer, die den Friedhof umgab und war nur wenige Meter entfernt vom Grab, in dem Sirius‘ beste Freunde begraben lagen.  
  
Der Boden war gefroren und es kostete Harry alle Kraft, die harte Erde wieder und wieder mit dem Spaten zu durchbrechen. Es dauerte nur kurz, bis sein Atem sich beschleunigte und ihm der Schweiß den Rücken hinab lief. Seine Arme begannen zu schmerzen und zu zittern, doch er hielt nicht inne.  
  
Harry hätte seine Zauberkraft nutzen oder Draco um Hilfe bitten können. Doch wie auch bei Dobby hatte er darauf bestanden, diesen letzten Dienst mit reiner Muskelkraft zu verrichten und Draco war klug genug gewesen, nicht zu protestieren. Schweigend stand er in einigen Metern Abstand zu Harry und wartete geduldig, bis dieser sich keuchend wieder aufrichtete. Doch selbst dann sprach er noch kein Wort. Stattdessen nahm er Harry schweigend den Spaten ab und nahm Harrys Hand für einen kurzen Augenblick in seine eigene und drückte sie aufmunternd. Harry erwiderte den Druck dankbar, ehe er seine Hand mit einem fast schon entschuldigenden Lächeln wieder zurückzog und nach der kleinen Holztruhe griff, die bis dahin unbeachtet zu Dracos Füßen gestanden hatte. Zärtlich strich er über die kunstvoll geschnitzten Verzierungen und bewunderte erneut das Talent, das Draco bewiesen hatte, als er diese Schnitzereien für Harry gezaubert hatte.   
  
Vorsichtig öffnete Harry den Deckel der Truhe und ließ seinen Blick über die Gegenstände in ihrem Inneren schweifen. In der Truhe lagen Sirius‘ alte Schuluniform, die Überreste des Zweiwegespiegels, den Harry von Sirius erhalten hatte sowie Briefe und Bilder von Remus und Harrys Eltern – alles Dinge, die Harry mit Sirius verband und von denen er hoffte, dass Sirius sie in seinem Grab haben wollte. Ganz oben auf aber lag der Schnatz, den Harry in seinem ersten Quidditch-Spiel gefngen und ein Jahr lang bei sich getragen hatte, ehe er ihm den Stein der Auferstehung offenbart hatte. Draco hatte Harry zweifelnd angesehen, als er den Schnatz hinein gelegt hatte und hatte besorgt nachgefragt, ob er diese Erinnerung wirklich für immer in der Erde versenken wolle. Doch Harry hatte ihm erklärt, dass mit Sirius auch ein Teil von ihm gestorben sei. Den Jungen, der unbeschwert mit seinem Besen über den Himmel jagte und dessen größte Sorge der Ausgang des nächsten Quidditch-Spiels war, gab es nicht mehr. Daher erschien es Harry nur richtig, wenn er auch diesen Teil seiner Selbst beerdigte.   
  
„Ich hoffe, dir gefällt, was ich dir ausgesucht habe“, flüsterte Harry und schloss die Truhe nach einem langen Blick in den Himmel. Dann kniete er sich auf den eisigen Boden und bettete die Holzkiste in das Loch, das er gegraben hatte. Während er das tat, begann er plötzlich, sich leichter zu fühlen. Etwas, das vorher wie ein Tonnengewicht auf seinen Schultern und seiner Brust gelastet und ihm das Atmen erschwert hatte, begann sich langsam aufzulösen. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und liefen ungehindert über sein Gesicht. Sie sammelten sich an seinem Kinn und tropften von dort aus in das frisch ausgehobene Grab.   
  
Harry war sich bewusst, dass alles, was er gerade tat, nur symbolisch war und er Sirius nicht wirklich beerdigte. Von ihm war nichts geblieben, dass er hätte beerdigen können. Und doch fühlte es sich unheimlich befreiend an. So, als könne er endlich Abschied nehmen.  
  
Harrys Finger zitterten, als er sich wieder aufrichtete und begann, die lose Erde zurück in das Grab zu schaufeln. Seine Schultern bebten unter lautlosen Schluchzern und die Tränen verschleierten seine Sicht.   
  
Als er fertig war, blieb Harry mit hängenden Schultern stehen und sah hinab auf den kalten Boden. Nichts außer dem kleinen Fleck frischer Erde erinnerte daran, dass hier einer der mutigsten und liebenswertesten Menschen begraben lag, die Harry je gekannt hatte und mit einem Mal fühlte er nichts mehr. All die Wut und die Trauer, die ihn seit Sirius‘ Tod begleitet hatten, waren mit ihm begraben worden und hatten nur eine große Leere in Harry hinterlassen.  
  
Plötzlich war Draco da und umschloss Harrys Hand fest mit seiner eigenen. Lautlos war er zu Harry getreten und stand nun so dicht neben ihm, dass er die Wärme spüren konnte, die trotz der winterlichen Temperaturen und trotz des Winden von Draco ausging. Wortlos war er da und spendete Harry die Kraft, die er benötigte.  
  
Nach endlosen Minuten löste Draco seine Hand wieder und legte sie stattdessen auf Harrys unteren Rücken. „Er sollte auch einen Grabstein haben, findest du nicht?“  
  
Harry schniefte leise und wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange, ehe er nickte. „Das ist eine gute Idee“, krächzte er rau und ließ zu, dass Draco sich von ihm löste und begann, die nähere Umgebung abzusuchen. Gerade als Harry ihn fragen wollte, was er dort tat, richtete Draco sich wieder auf und hielt beinahe triumphierend einen handgroßen Stein in die Höhe. Seine glatte Oberfläche schimmerte matt im Licht der tiefstehenden Sonne und war von feinen helleren Linien durchzogen.   
  
„Daraus kannst du etwas machen, oder?“, fragte Draco und platzierte den Stein auf Harrys Nicken hin auf dem Grab unter dem Obstbaum. Nach kurzem Überlegen zog Harry seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und richtete ihn mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Stein. Nach ein paar gemurmelten Worten schienen die Umrisse des Steins an Schärfe zu verlieren. Sie verschwammen und zerflossen, ehe sie sich neu zusammensetzten und zur Ruhe kamen. Anstatt eines schlichten Steins zierte nun einer in Form eines großen Hundes den Platz. Er saß auf seinen Hinterpfoten und blickte mit aufgestellten Ohren in die Richtung, in der das Grab von James und Lily Potter lag. Nur wer genau hinsah, würde die kleine Inschrift zu Füßen des Tieres erkennen. Sirius Black. 1959 – 1996.  
  
Kraftlos ließ Harry den Zauberstab sinken und blieb mit hängenden Schultern vor dem Grab stehen. Der kalte Wind fuhr ihm unter die Kleider und wehte ihm die Haare ins Gesicht und doch rührte Harry sich erst wieder, als Draco ihm sanft den Zauberstab aus der Hand nahm und Harry dann an sich zog. Tief durchatmend drehte Harry sich so, dass er sein Gesicht an Dracos Schulter bergen konnte. Er roch Dracos After-Shave, spürte den rauen Stoff seines Umhangs und das sanfte Kitzeln seiner Haare an seiner Wange und fühlte sich so geborgen, wie an keinem anderen Ort. „Bring uns nach Hause“, bat er leise, ohne das Gesicht zu heben und nur Sekunden später apparierte Draco sie beide zurück zum Grimmauldplatz.  
  
  
  
„Das war eine gute Idee“, seufzte Harry leise, während er sich in das warme Badewasser sinken ließ und hoffte, dass Draco die Gänsehaut nicht bemerken würde, die sich auf seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, als er zwischen Dracos Beinen zur Ruhe kam.  
  
„Ich habe nur gute Ideen“, erwiderte Draco in Harrys Rücken und Harry konnte sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen förmlich vor sich sehen.  
  
„Darauf wetten würde ich nicht“, neckte Harry ihn und gab gleich darauf ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich, als Draco die Arme um ihn schlang und ihn ohne Vorwarnung fest an sich drückte. Plötzlich waren sie sich so nah. Harrys nackter Rücken lehnte an Dracos nackter Brust, seine Oberschenkel berührten Dracos und seine ganze Haut schien aufgrund dieser unglaublichen Nähe zu kribbeln.  
  
Als sie vom Friedhof zurückgekehrt waren, waren sie beide bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren gewesen und weder warme Decken noch das knisternde Feuer des Kamins hatte die Kälte aus ihren Körpern vertreiben können. Als Harry auch lange nach ihrer Rückkehr noch immer vor Kälte gezittert hatte, hatte Draco vorgeschlagen, sich in der Badewanne wieder aufzuwärmen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, hatte Harry dem Vorschlag zugestimmt. Er schlief jede Nacht mit Draco in einem Bett und sie hatten sich bereits mehr als einmal nackt gesehen – was machte es da für einen Unterschied, wenn sie nun gemeinsam baden gingen?   
  
Es machte einen gewaltigen Unterschied, wie Harry nun feststellen musste und er konnte nicht sagen, ob es ein positiver oder ein negativer Unterschied war. Plötzlich war er sich Dracos nacktem Körper an seinem eigenen überdeutlich bewusst und wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Armen und seinen Beinen. Einerseits wollte er nichts mehr, als so viel Berührungsfläche wie möglich herzustellen. Gleichzeitig aber machte er sich kleiner, um genau das zu verhindern.  
  
„Entspann dich“, murmelte Draco in Harrys Nacken und strich langsam über Harrys Bauch. Verschämt nickte Harry und atmete tief durch, ehe er seinen Kopf nach hinten auf Dracos Schulter sinken ließ. „Ich geb mir Mühe“, murmelte er und ließ seine Hände zögerlich auf Dracos Oberschenkel sinken. Das hier war Neuland für ihn, denn so nahe war er nicht einmal Ginny gekommen und er wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser neuen Erfahrung umgehen sollte.  
  
„Hast du das schon einmal gemacht“, fragte Harry leise, um von seiner Unsicherheit abzulenken und war in diesem Moment froh, Draco dabei nicht ansehen zu müssen.  
  
„Du meinst, ob ich schon mal mit einem anderen Mann gebadet hab?“  
  
Harry nickte. „Ja… – Nein. Hattest du überhaupt schon einmal etwas mit einem anderen?“ Dracos Berührungen an seinem Bauch stockten und für einige Momente hielt er seine Hände völlig still, ehe er seine Bewegungen wieder aufnahm. „Ich...– Ja. Aber das ist lange her.“ Dracos Stimme klang so abwesend, dass Harry sich nur im letzten Moment davon abhalten konnte, sich umzudrehen und ihn doch anzusehen. „Was ist passiert?“  
  
Harry konnte spüren, wie Draco sich hinter ihm verspannte, und strich beruhigend Dracos Beine auf und ab. „Das Leben“, antwortete Draco schließlich leise. „Ich wusste immer, dass mein Vater es früher oder später rausbekommen würde und dann kam der Krieg und alles was dazu gehörte und…–“ Er brach ab und Harry nickte verstehend, während er gleichzeitig entschlossen die in ihm aufkeimende Eifersucht hinunter schluckte. Es gab keinen Grund, eifersüchtig auf jemanden in Dracos Vergangenheit zu sein. Das war eine andere Zeit und sie andere Menschen gewesen. „Das tut mir Leid“, murmelte er leise und griff nach Dracos Hand, um sie küssen zu können.  
  
„Das muss es nicht.“ Dieses Mal konnte Harry ein Lächeln in Dracos Stimme hören und schauderte angenehm. „Ich war erst vierzehn und es war aufregend, aber es war nicht mehr als ein paar heimliche Küsse.“   
  
Augenblicklich verflog alle Eifersucht, die in Harry aufgestiegen war und er schob seine Finger zwischen Dracos. „Ich hoffe, das hier ist mehr als ein kleines Abenteuer“, flüsterte er dann und lächelte breit, als er Dracos kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken spürte.  
  
„Was ist mit dir und Weas…– Ginny passiert?“  
  
Zuerst runzelte Harry irritiert die Stirn, dann aber wurde ihm klar, dass seine Beziehung zu Ginny kaum ein Geheimnis gewesen war und Draco wahrscheinlich genauso über Harry Bescheid wissen wollte wie umgekehrt. „Wir…–“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und spielte mit Dracos Fingern, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Wir haben uns nach Dumbledores Beerdigung getrennt, als klar wurde, was auf mich zukommen würde.“ Harry sprach nur leise und musste alle Konzentration aufbringen, um sich nicht von den aufsteigenden Erinnerungen überwältigen zu lassen. „Als dann alles vorbei war… –“ Er zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Es hat einfach nicht mehr gepasst. Seit sie mich das erste Mal getroffen hat, war ich ihr Held. Sie dachte, wenn ich Voldemort erst einmal getötet hätte, dann…“ Er atmete tief durch. „Sie dachte, ich würde strahlend zurückkommen und wäre endlich das, was sie sich immer gewünscht hat.“ Es hatte gedauert, bis Harry verstanden hatte, was ihn und Ginny auseinander getrieben hatte, weswegen er nicht um sie hatte kämpfen wollen und weswegen ihn das endgültige Aus ihrer Beziehung so wenig berührt hatte. „Ich glaube, sie wollte nicht mich, sondern das Bild, das sie sich vom Jungen-der-lebt ausgemalt hat. Sie wollte den perfekten Helden.“ Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry diesen Gedanken laut aussprach. Mit Ron oder Hermine hatte er nicht darüber sprechen können, ohne sie zu zwingen, sich auf die eine oder andere Seite zu stellen und auch alle anderen Freunde, denen er sich hätte anvertrauen können, standen Ginny zu nahe, als dass es fair gewesen wäre, sie mit solchen Gedanken zu belasten.  
  
„Ich mag diese Version des berühmten Goldjungen.“  
  
Bei diesem leisen Geständnis konnte Harry nicht anders, als sich nun doch zu Draco herumzudrehen. „Und ich mag diese Version des gemeinen Frettchens“, lächelte er und legte eine Hand an Dracos Wange, um ihn ganz dicht an sich zu ziehen. Plötzlich war alle Verlegenheit vergessen und es fühlte sich nur noch gut an, Draco so nahe zu sein. Er wollte ihn küssen, in berühren und jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers erkunden. Schließlich aber war es Draco, der den letzten Abstand überbrückte und ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss vereinte und obwohl Harry Draco so lange ansehen wollte, bis er jedes Detail seines Gesichts auswendig kannte, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen zu fielen, kaum dass Dracos Zunge zaghaft gegen seine stupste.   
  
Wie von alleine fanden Harrys Hände ihren Weg zu Dracos Schultern, zu seinen Oberarmen, seiner Brust, seinem Bauch. Schnell wurde ihr Kuss stürmischer und verlor alle Zaghaftigkeit und alles, worüber Harry vor wenigen Minuten noch nachgedacht hatte, verschwand einfach aus seinem Kopf. Er wollte nur noch fühlen. Dracos Zunge in seinem Mund, nackte Haut an nackter Haut, die Erregung, die in ihm aufstieg und ihm zu Kopf stieg. Er wollte mehr davon, so viel mehr.


	27. Let Me Show You All The Things That We Could Do

** Kapitel 27 – Let Me Show You All The Things That We Could Do **

_ ( The Veronicas – 4Ever) _

  
  
Unsicher drehte Harry sich vor dem Spiegel von links nach rechts, nachdem er die letzten Knöpfe seines Hemdes geschlossen hatte. Es war ein ungewohntes Bild, das sich ihm bot und Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob der Mensch mit den scharfen Gesichtszügen und den ernsten Augen wirklich er selbst war. Der Mann, der ihm dort entgegenblickte, erschien ihm so fremd. Schnell schob er diesen Gedanken von sich. Dieser Abend sollte etwas Besonderes werden und Harry wollte ihn nicht schon jetzt durch seine dunklen Gedanken verderben. Daher fuhr er sich lediglich noch einmal nachlässig durch die Haare, ehe er das Badezimmer verließ und an die Schlafzimmertür klopfte. Auf Dracos leises Brummen hin trat Harry in den Raum und blieb direkt wieder stehen, während er Draco nahezu bewundernd musterte. So zurecht gemacht hatte Harry ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen.   
  
„Du siehst gut aus“, lächelte er schließlich und senkte verlegen den Blick, als Draco anstatt einer Erwiderung eine Augenbraue hob und Harry selbstzufrieden angrinste. „Natürlich seh ich gut aus – im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich den Zweck einer Bürste gelernt und kann einen Anzug von einem Kartoffelsack unterscheiden.“  
  
Harrys Wangen wurden heiß und er zog die Schultern hoch, während er versuchte, die in ihm aufkeimende Unsicherheit zu verstecken. Draco hatte Recht: Er hatte nie gelernt, sich gut zu kleiden und seine Haare waren ein so hoffnungsloser Fall, dass er es schon vor Jahren aufgegeben hatte, sie zähmen zu wollen.  
  
„Hey, das war ein Scherz.“  
  
„Oh.“ Die Hitze kroch von Harrys Wangen über seinen Hals. „Können wir dann los?“, fragte er rasch und musterte seine angestrengt seine Fußspitzen, um Draco nicht ansehen zu müssen. So bemerkte er auch erst, dass dieser sich bewegt hatte, als seine Füße ebenfalls in Harrys Blickfeld auftauchten.  
  
„Harry. Sieh mich an.“  
  
Mit einem Seufzen ließ Harry die Schultern fallen und hob ergeben den Blick. Wie er es erwartet hatte, grinste Draco ihn daraufhin an und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Wange. „Diese Verlegenheit steht dir“, schmunzelte er und strich mit dem Daumen über Harrys Unterlippe. „Aber sie passt nicht zu dir. Sei lieber wieder so wie gestern Abend.“  
  
Spätestens jetzt nahmen Harrys Wangen eine tiefrote Farbe an und es kostete ihn große Mühe, Dracos Blick weiterhin standzuhalten, als er sich an den vergangenen Abend erinnerte. Sie hatten sich geküsst bis sie atemlos gewesen waren und die Erregung alle anderen Gefühle übertönt hatte. Sie hatten den Körper des jeweils anderen mit allen Sinnen erkundet, sich aneinander gerieben und sich schließlich gegenseitig bis zum Höhepunkt getrieben. Ihre Berührungen waren ungeschickt und überhastet gewesen und doch war es unglaublich gewesen. Besser als alle Küsse und zaghaften Berührungen, die Harry je mit Ginny geteilt hatte.  
  
„Komm, lass uns gehen“, lächelte Draco, nachdem er sich offensichtlich genug an Harrys Verlegenheit geweidet hatte. „Zeig mir dieses Muggel-Ding.“  
  
„Kino“, lachte Harry, während er wieder sicherer wurde, „dieses Muggel-Ding heißt Kino.“  
  
„Ja, ja“, winkte Draco ab, ehe er Harry vor sich die Treppe hinab schob. „Wie auch immer. Zeig es mir einfach.“  
  
Harry grinste und meinte, sein Herz vor Zufriedenheit flattern zu spüren. Der heutige Abend würde nur ihnen gehören – nicht den Geschehnissen der Vergangenheit, den Sorgen der Gegenwart oder den Sorgen der Zukunft. Nur sie zwei.   
  
Als sie am vergangenen Abend atemlos und mit rasendem Herzschlag nebeneinander gelegen hatten, hatte Harry es gewagt und Draco gefragt, ob dieser mit ihm ausgehen würde.  
  
„Ein Date? Wirklich?“, hatte Draco daraufhin erwidert und Harry dabei so zweifelnd angesehen, dass dieser seine Frage am liebsten wieder zurückgezogen hätte. Stattdessen aber hatte er trotzig das Kinn gereckt, ehe er bestätigt hatte: „Ja, ein Date. Wirklich.“ Er hatte etwas Normales tun wollen. Etwas, das ihm bestätigte, dass es mehr als die Schatten ihrer Vergangenheit gab, das sie verband.   
  
Aus diesem Grund apparierte er nun Seit an Seit mit Draco in eine abgelegene Ecke des Hyde Parks. Dies war eine der wenigen Gegenden Londons, in denen Harry bereits gewesen war und von denen er sich sicher war, dass sie hier niemand sofort entdecken und misstrauisch beäugen würde.   
  
„Einen Moment noch“, murmelte Harry, als Draco ihn auffordernd ansah. „So können wir nicht unter Muggel.“ Er richtete seinen Zauberstab zuerst auf Dracos, dann auf seinen eigenen Umhang und verwandelte beide in unauffällige dunkle Wintermantel. „Muggel tragen keine Umhänge“, erklärte er dann, während er seinen Zauberstab wieder verstaute und seine Hand fragend in Dracos schob. Dieser strich mit der freien Hand naserümfend über seinen Mantel, doch entgegen Harrys Erwartung beschwerte er sich nicht, sondern zuckte lediglich ergeben mit den Schultern. „Hauptsache, ich bekomm später meinen Umhang zurück.“  
  
„Versprochen“, lächelte Harry und begann Draco aus der Dunkelheit des Parks hinauszuführen. Ihre Schritte knirschten leise auf dem Weg und keiner der wenigen Menschen, die ihnen entgegenkamen, schien von den beiden Jungen Notiz zu nehmen, die Hand in Hand am Wasser entlang spazierten.  
  
Im Kino war es angenehm warm und während Draco sich staunend zu allen Seiten umsah, kaufte Harry ihnen nicht nur die Eintrittskarten, sondern auch eine große Portion Popcorn. „Hier“, er hielt Draco den Pappeimer unter die Nase, „probier mal, das ist echt gut!“  
  
„Was ist das?“  
  
„Probier einfach. Bitte.“  
  
Draco seufzte geschlagen auf und nahm sich vorsichtig etwas von dem Popcorn. Vergnügt beobachtete Harry, wie Draco zuerst misstrauisch kaute, ehe sich seine Miene aufhellte und er erneut in den Eimer griff.    
  
Als Kind war Harry nur dann im Kino gewesen, wenn sie mit der Schule einen Ausflug dorthin gemacht hatten. Wenn Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon mit Dudley zu einem Tag voller Popcorn, Eiscreme und Vergnügen aufgebrochen waren, hatte Harry an Mrs Figgs Wohnzimmerfenster gestanden und dem Auto sehnsuchtsvoll hinterher gesehen. Jetzt aber war er frei und konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte. Und er konnte sich nichts besseres vorstellen, als diese neue Freiheit gemeinsam mit Draco zu erkunden und auszukosten.   
  
Während sie darauf warteten, den Saal betreten zu können, versuchte Harry, Draco die Idee des Kinos zu erklären. Immer wieder lächelte er über Dracos fragende und zweifelnde Miene und fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Als sie wenig später ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, griff Harry wieder nach Dracos Hand und machte es sich in dem weichen Sessel bequem. Amüsiert beobachtete er Draco, der augenscheinlich noch nicht wusste, was er von der Situation halten sollte. Er saß noch immer steif und aufrecht auf seinem Platz und ließ seinen Blick unstet hin und her gleiten. Als das Licht erlosch und der erste Werbespot begann, umfasste er Harrys Hand so fest, dass Harry einen protestierenden Schmerzlaut von sich gab.  
  
„Was ist das?“ Dracos Augen waren so weit aufgerissen, dass Harry fürchtete, sie würden ihm jeden Moment aus dem Kopf fallen. Lächelnd beugte er sich zu Draco hinüber und küsste ihn auf die Wange, ehe er ihm grinsend ins Ohr flüsterte: „Das ist Kino. Wie ein magisches Foto. Nur länger. Und besser.“ Daraufhin lockerte sich Dracos Griff, doch er ließ nicht zu, dass Harry seine Hand gänzlich zurückzog. Bald darauf begann der Film und während Dracos Blick wie festgefroren auf der Leinwand klebte, ließ Harry seine Augen nicht von Draco.   
  
Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie das bläuliche Licht lange Schatten auf sein Gesicht malten und seine Züge noch markanter erscheinen ließ. Harry selbst war es gewesen, der den Film ausgesucht hatte und doch würdigte er diesem nun kaum einen Blick. Dracos schon fast kindliches Staunen und die Art und Weise, wie er schon bald mit dem Geschehen mitfieberte, waren für Harry besser als jeder Film es sein könnte.  
  
  
  
„Wieso haben die diese komischen Dinger vom Himmel geworfen und wie konnten die dadurch dieses Ding –“ „Godzilla“, warf Harry ein. „Godzilla“, nickte Draco abwesend. „Also, wie konnten die dieses Godzilla schaffen? Ich dachte, Muggel können nicht zaubern!“ Anklagend sah er Harry an, der Dracos aufgeregtem Geplapper nun schon lauschte, seit sie das Kino verlassen hatten. Kaum waren sie aus dem Kino auf die Straße hinaus getreten, hatte Draco begonnen, Harry mit Fragen zu bombardieren. Harry bemühte sich, sie nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu beantworten, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass er kaum etwas von dem Film mitbekommen hatte, fielen Harry die Antworten zunehmend schwerer. „Hast du auch Hunger?“, versuchte er so Draco abzulenken und deutete auf die grelle Leuchtstoffreklame eines Fast-Food-Restaurants.  
  
„Du willst da etwas essen?“, sprang Draco sofort auf Harrys Ablenkungsversuch an und verzog das Gesicht. „Das sieht aus, als würden sie dort tote Ratten servieren!“  
  
„Komm schon!“, versuchte Harry ihn zu überreden und knuffte ihn spielerisch gegen den Oberarm. „Das Popcorn mochtest du doch auch!“ Wohlweislich verschwieg er Draco, dass sein Verdacht vermutlich gar nicht so weit von der Wirklichkeit entfernt war.   
  
Es dauerte einige Zeit, schließlich aber gab Draco nach und ließ sich von Harry ins Innere des Imbiss ziehen. Die flackernden Röhren an der Decke gaben ein kränkliches Licht von sich und die Lederpolster auf den Sitzen waren so alt und abgenutzt, dass Draco unauffällig einen Reinigungszauber darüber sprach, ehe er sich setze. Harry schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf und schob die Pommes, die er für sie beide gekauft hatte, in die Mitte des Tisches. „Iss“, forderte er Draco auf und griff selbst hungrig zu. Wie erwartet verzog Draco zuerst angewidert das Gesicht, ehe er sich von Harry füttern ließ und schließlich selbst nach den Pommes griff.  
  
Für Harry war es der schönste Abend der Ferien. Keiner im Kino hatte sie beachtet und auch jetzt würdigte niemand sie eines zweiten Blickes. Hier waren sie so normal wie jeder andere in ihrem Alter auch. Hier konnten sie endlich unbeschwert sein. Stundenlang saßen sie sich gegenüber und aßen Pommes und endlich hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass es mehr als das geteilte Leid und Grauen gab, das ihn mit Draco verband. Als sie sich schließlich auf den Heimweg machten, war es bereits nach Mitternacht und es waren nur noch wenige Menschen auf den dunklen Straßen unterwegs.  
  
„Danke für den schönen Abend“, flüsterte Draco schließlich und hielt Harry entschlossen fest, so dass sie beide stehen bleiben mussten.  
  
„Ich fand es auch schön“, lächelte Harry glücklich. „Danke, dass du mitgemacht hast.“ Worte konnten gar nicht ausdrücken, wie dankbar und stolz er wirklich war. Sein ganzes Leben lang war Draco in dem Glauben aufgewachsen, Muggel seien kaum mehr als Tiere und eine Bedrohung für die Zaubergemeinschaft. Sich nun in ihre Welt vorzuwagen und sogar Gefallen an ihr zu finden, musste schwierig für ihn sein.  
  
„Ich… Ich bin froh, dass… dass wir jetzt…  – Freunde sind.“ Dracos Stimme war so leise, dass Harry unwillkürlich den Atem anhielt, um ja kein Wort zu verpassen. Ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, presste Draco seine Lippen auf Harrys, gerade so, als wolle er jede Antwort Harrys verhindern. In diesem Fall aber störte es Harry keineswegs, Draco das letzte Wort zu überlassen. Stattdessen ließ er sich nur allzu gerne an Draco ziehen und schloss zufrieden die Augen. Das hier war der Platz, an dem er sein wollte.  
  
Nur langsam und widerwillig lösten sie sich voneinander und schlenderten schließlich Hand in Hand zurück zum Hyde Park, von wo aus sie direkt vor die Haustür des Grimmauldplatzes apparierten. Während Harry den Haustürschlüssel aus der Hosentasche hervorzog, meinte er, aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung auf der Straße ausmachen zu können. Stirnrunzelnd drehte er sich herum und suchte die Straße mit Blicken ab. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte nichts mehr erkennen.  
  
„Harry? Was ist?“  
  
Verwirrt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Nichts.“ Er musste es sich eingebildet haben. „Lass uns rein gehen.“ Draco nickte und sie beeilten sich, aus der Kälte hinaus und hinein ins Warme zu kommen, wo sie sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit im Bett wiederfanden. Zufrieden schmiegten sie sich unter der Bettdecke aneinander und im Schutze der Dunkelheit wagte Harry es, endlich dem Bedürfnis nachzugeben, das ihn bereits seit Beginn des Films quälte. Langsam, beinahe schon schüchtern, streckte er eine Hand aus, um sie in Dracos Haaren zu vergraben. Eine Weile lang zwirbelte er die weichen Strähnen zwischen seinen Fingern, ehe er seine Hand zuerst über Dracos Nacken, seinen Rücken und schließlich über seine Seiten gleiten ließ. Endlich konnte er Dracos Haut wieder unter seinen Fingern spüren, ohne fürchten zu müssen, sich am falschen Ort von Dracos Nähe übermannen zu lassen.   
  
Sie rutschten noch näher aneinander, lauschten darauf, wie der Atem des jeweils Anderen sich beschleunigte und gaben sich völlig den berauschenden Gefühlen hin, die sie ineinander auslösten.  
  
Die gepackten Koffer am Fuße des Bettes ignorierten sie.


	28. The Warmth I Feel Beside Me Is Slowly Fading

** Kapitel 28 – The Warmth I Feel Beside Me Is Slowly Fading **

_ (Bullet For My Valentine – Tears Don’t Fall) _

  
  
„Also....“ Harry senkte den Blick auf seine Fußspitzen und versuchte, durch tiefes Durchatmen die in ihm aufsteigende Übelkeit zurückzudrängen.  
„Also“, echote Draco hohl und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
„Wie wollen wir es machen?“, fragte Harry schließlich, nachdem er vergeblich darauf gewartet hatte, dass Draco von sich aus das Wort ergriff. In Kürze würden sie den Grimmaulplatz verlassen müssen, um King’s Cross noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen und bisher hatten sie sich nicht einigen können, ob sie ihren Rückweg gemeinsam oder getrennt antreten sollten. Auch jetzt kam von Draco keine Antwort, so dass Harry sich gezwungen sah, erneut das Wort zu ergreifen.   
  
„Ich würde gerne zusammen mit dir zurückfahren“,  erklärte Harry leise. „Ich will nicht zurück und ich hab’ Angst davor, wie es wird... – Was aus uns wird.“ Er schluckte und wischte sich die feuchten Hände an der Hose ab. Er hatte gehofft, Draco würde wissen, was er fühlte. Er hatte gehofft, er würde es nicht laut aussprechen müssen. „Aber ich kann verstehen, wenn du das nicht willst. Deine Freunde werden sich nicht gerade vor Freude überschlagen, wenn sie uns zusammen sehen.“ Er lachte kurz und heiser auf, ehe er nach einer kurzen Pause fortfuhr: „Und ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen Streit mit ihnen hast.“ Es machte ihn schwach und verletzlich, den schützenden Mauern um ihn herum einzureißen und seine Ängste Draco zu Füßen zu legen.   
  
Harry beobachtete wie Draco die Lippen zusammenpresste und die Schultern hoch zog. „Ich... Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie noch meine Freunde sind.“  
„Der Zeitungsartikel.“  
Draco nickte zustimmend und Harry spürte eine Welle des Mitleids in sich aufsteigen. Wie viel sollte Draco noch verlieren? Wie sollte Draco es ohne seine Freunde schaffen? Harry hatte keinen von ihnen jemals gemocht. Weder Crabbe und Goyle noch Zabini oder Parkinson. Aber sie waren ebenso Dracos Freunde wie Ron und Hermine Harrys waren und Draco verdiente es nicht, dass sie sich von ihm abwandten.   
  
„Es ist deine Entscheidung“, flüsterte Harry schließlich und sah, wie sich reiner Unglaube auf Dracos Gesicht ausbreitete. „Ernsthaft?“  
„Ernsthaft“, bestätigte Harry und grinste schief, als Draco daraufhin „Gryffindors und ihre verdammte Selbstlosigkeit“, schnaubte. Mit einem großen Schritt überwand Harry die Distanz zwischen sich und Draco und zog ihn nach einem gemurmelten „Verdammte Gryffindors“ zu einem fast schon verzweifelten Kuss an sich.   
  
„Versprich mir einfach, dass du nicht aufgibst“, keuchte er atemlos gegen Dracos Lippen, als sie sich für einen kurzen Moment voneinander lösten. „Versprich mir, dass das hier nicht das Ende ist.“   
„Versprochen“, erwiderte Draco ebenso atemlos, ehe er seine Finger in Harrys Shirt grub und ihn so besitzergreifend küsste, dass Harry spürte, wie seine Knie weich wurden.  
  
  
  
„Harry!“  
„Ey, Man, schön dich zu sehen!“  
Kaum war Harry am King’s Cross eingetroffen, wurde er bereits von Ron und Hermine in Beschlag genommen, so dass ihm keine Zeit blieb, die Schülermassen nach dem vertrauten blonden Haarschopf abzusuchen. Letztendlich hatte Draco sich dafür entschieden, alleine zum Bahnhof zu apparieren. Er wollte sehen, wie weit er bei seinen Freunden wirklich in Ungnade gefallen war und wenn möglich, die Wogen glätten.  
  
„Man, ich bin echt froh, dass die Ferien vorbei sind!“, verkündete Ron und klopfte Harry so fest auf die Schulter, dass dieser für einen kurzen Moment in die Knie ging. „Mum hat sich voll Sorgen gemacht und immer nach dir gefragt! Und Kumpel, ohne dich hatte sie viel zu viel Zeit für mich. Ich sag’s dir: Sobald wir mit den UTZ-Prüfungen durch sind, zieh ich aus!“  
Ron schien all ihre Streitigkeiten vergessen zu haben und redete ohne Punkt und Komma, während sie ihre Koffer in den Zug schleppten und sich dann ein freies Abteil suchten. „Mum hat mir ein riesiges Fresspaket für dich mitgegeben“, teilte Ron Harry mit, während er sich in seinen Sitz fläzte. „Du schaffst nie, das alles alleine zu essen, ohne zu platzen!“  
  
„Ronald!“, warf Hermine tadelnd ein. „Das ist Harrys Paket, du hast in den Ferien genug zu Essen bekommen – lass gefälligst die Finger davon!“  
Ron zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und hob grinsend die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut. Vielleicht gibt er mir ja freiwillig etwas ab.“  
  
Auf diese Weise ging es weiter. Während die Schüler draußen auf dem Flur aufgeregt durcheinander redeten und versuchten, sich gegenseitig zu übertönen, zankten sich Hermine und Ron, erzählten von ihren Ferien und zankten sich wieder. Harry nickte einfach abwesend, brummte an den richtigen Stellen oder schnalzte abwertend mit der Zunge – eine Eigenschaft, die er von Draco übernommen haben musste.  
  
Es war zu viel. Zu viele Stimmen, zu viele Menschen, zu viel Abstand zwischen ihm und Draco. Harry wünschte sich zurück in die schützende Ruhe des Grimmauldplatzes und der Wunsch, sich die Hände auf die Ohren zu pressen und die Augen vor der Welt zu verschließen, wurde beinahe übermächtig. Erst als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte und die Stimmen auf dem Gang verstummten, ließ dieser Drang nach und bald gingen auch Ron die Worte aus. In dieser neu entstandenen Stille wagte Harry es, den Kopf zurückzulehnen und die Augen zu schließen. Wehmütig dachte er an seine erste Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express. Damals war er so aufgeregt gewesen und unter keinen Umständen hätte er die Augen auch nur für eine Sekunde geschlossen, aus Angst, etwas zu verpassen. Er hatte einem neuen Leben entgegen geblickt. Einem Leben, in dem alles besser werden würde, weil es darin keinen Platz mehr gab für seine Tante und seinen Onkel, keinen Platz für Dudley. Auf dieser Fahrt hatte er Ron und Hermine kennengelernt und hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben richtige Freundschaft geschlossen – auch wenn es noch Wochen gedauert hatte, um hinter Hermines Fassade zu blicken. Es war der Beginn eines neuen, besseren Lebens gewesen.   
  
Auf dieser ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts war er auch Draco zum ersten, nein, eigentlich zum zweiten Mal, begegnet. Wie wäre sein Leben verlaufen, hätte er seine Hand damals angenommen? Wo wäre er jetzt? Hätte er seinem Schicksal entkommen können oder wäre er doch genau hier in diesem Abteil gelandet, mit dem absurden Verlangen, Draco bei sich zu haben? Sie waren kaum zwei Stunden voneinander getrennt und schon hatte Harry das Gefühl, nicht mehr vollständig zu sein. Ein Teil von ihm war einfach mit Draco verschwunden, als dieser alleine zum Bahnhof appariert war. Musste das so sein? Gehörte dieses Gefühl der Unvollständigkeit zum verliebt Sein dazu? Mit Ginny hatte Harry nie so gefühlt. Ja, er hatte sie vermisst und sich gewünscht, sie wäre bei ihm, wenn sie getrennt waren, aber er hatte sich immer noch wie er selbst gefühlt. Nicht so verloren wie jetzt.  
  
Würde er heute noch einmal die Chance haben, Draco nahe zu sein und ihn in die Arme zu schließen? Ihn zu küssen, ihn zu berühren? Harry seufzte schwer auf und rieb sich über die Stirn. Wie sollte das nur alles funktionieren?  
  
Die gesamte Zugfahrt über und auch auf dem Weg zum Schloss bekam Harry Draco nicht mehr zu Gesicht. Erst als er nach einem kurzen Abstecher in den Schlafsaal zum Abendessen in die Große Halle kam, konnte er einen Blick auf Draco erhaschen und wäre am liebsten sofort zu ihm gestürmt. Über seine Wange zog sich ein Kratzer, der sich leuchtend rot gegen die blasse Haut abhob und seine Lippe sah aus, als wäre sie aufgeplatzt. Was zur Hölle war geschehen? Harry setzte dazu an, die Halle zu durchqueren und zu Draco zu eilen – ungeachtet aller Blicke, die dann auf ihnen liegen würden. Doch in diesem Moment blickte Draco auf, so dass sich ihre Blicke kreuzten. Draco sah Harry fest an und schüttelte kaum wahrnehmbar den Kopf.   
  
„Harry, was ist mir Draco passiert?“ Hermine war neben ihn getreten und klang fast so erschrocken wie Harry sich fühlte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Als wir uns getrennt haben, war er okay.“  
„Er ist auch jetzt okay. Das ist nur ein Kratzer. Komm schon Kumpel.“ Ron fasste Harry am Ellenbogen und zog ihn entschlossen zum Tisch und nur die Gewissheit, dass Draco es hassen würde, würde Harry nun vor den Augen der ganzen Schule zu ihm hinüber gehen und sich nach seinem Wohlergehen erkundigen, hielt Harry davon ab, sich gegen Rons festen Griff zu wehren. Nach den Artikeln, die Rita Kimmkorn während der Ferien über sie veröffentlicht hatte, lagen ohnehin bereits alle Augen auf ihnen und Harry verspürte nicht das Bedürfnis, ihnen noch mehr Grund zum Tuscheln zu geben.   
  
Kaum hatte Harry zwischen Ron und Hermine am Tisch Platz genommen, richteten sich beinahe alle Blicke der Gryffindors auf ihn und eine unheimliche Stille setzte ein, ehe die Fragerei begann:  
„Wirklich, Harry? Du und Malfoy?“  
„Harry, hast du plötzlich dein Herz für widerliche Nagetiere entdeckt?“  
„Warst du es, der ihm eine gelangt hat, Harry? Du hättest ruhig fester zuschlagen können!“  
  
Er hatte damit gerechnet. Von dem Moment an, an dem er das Gleis 9 ¾ betreten hatte, hatte Harry gewusst, dass er Dank Rita Kimmkorn wieder einmal im Mittelpunkt des Interesses stehen würde. Und er hasste es. Mehr noch als all die Male davor, denn dieses Mal war nicht nur er das Opfer wilder Spekulationen und Anschuldigungen, sondern auch Draco. Draco, der ihm so viel bedeutete und der all das nicht verdient hatte.   
  
Stoisch hielt Harry den Blick gesenkt, ohne auch nur eine einzige Frage zu beantworten und er weigerte sich, seine Hauskameraden anzusehen. Er wollte nicht wissen, wer welche Frage stellte, wollte nicht die Abscheu und die Sensationslust in ihren Augen sehen.  
Harry sah auf seinen Teller, ohne auch nur einen Bissen zu sich zu nehmen. Er wollte zurück in die Stille des Grimmauldplatzes, zurück in Dracos Arme. Draco. Harry hob den Blick und sah über Deans Schulter hinweg zum Slytherintisch. Dracos angespannte Haltung spiegelte seine eigene wider. Wieso konnten sie nicht einfach ihre Ruhe haben?   
  
Erneut senkte Harry seinen Blick und presste die Handflächen neben seinem Teller auf die Tischplatte. Noch immer stand er unter Beobachtung und jedem seiner Hauskameraden schien immer wieder eine neue Frage oder eine neue Bemerkung einzufallen. Ihre Stimmen vermischten sich, schwollen zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Summen. Die Luft wurde zunehmend dicker und reichte nicht mehr aus, um seinen Körper mit Sauerstoff zu versorgen. Seine Atemzüge wurden hektischer, verzweifelter. Er musste hier raus, bevor er erstickte. Harry sprang vom Tisch auf, stolperte, ignorierte Hermines Versuch, ihn aufzuhalten, und flüchtete überstürzt aus der Großen Halle. Erst im Treppenhaus hielt er inne und ließ sich schwer atmend gegen die Wand fallen. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, seinen fliegenden Atem wieder einzufangen. Es war zu viel. Zu schwer.  
  
„Potter!“  
Harrys Augen flogen auf, als sein Name durch den Flur gerufen wurde und viel zu laut von den Wänden widerhallte.  
„Zabini.“   
Gelassen schritt Blaise Zabini durch den Flur auf Harry zu und hielt ihm wortlos ein Stück Papier entgegen, als er nahe genug war,  
„Von Draco?“ Die Worte entschlüpften Harry, bevor er es verhindern konnte, während er gleichzeitig nach dem Zettel griff. Augenblicklich schlug sein Herz höher und er las die wenigen Worte, die darauf standen: Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir sehen uns morgen. Schlaf gut. -D.  
  
Harry schluckte und sah unsicher zwischen Blaise und dem Zettel in seinen Händen hin und her. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, doch das hier war es nicht. Enttäuschung stieg in ihm auf, auch wenn er versuchte, sie zu ignorieren. Es war erst der erste Tag. Sie würden Zeit brauchen, um sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen. Es würde besser werden. Ganz bestimmt. Seufzend faltete Harry das Papier wieder zusammen und setzte dazu an, es in seine Hosentasche zu stecken.  
  
„Willst du nicht antworten?“  
Verwirrt sah Harry auf. Für einen Moment hatte er Zabinis Anwesenheit tatsächlich vergessen. Er nickte fahrig und fischte einen Muggel-Kugelschreiber aus seiner Hosentasche. Nachdem er eine kurze Erwiderung unter Dracos Nachricht gesetzt hatte, reichte Harry den Brief zurück an Zabini. „Danke.“  
Zabini nickte und steckte das Papier nachlässig in seine Hosentasche. „Glaubt ja nicht, dass ich das jetzt ständig mache. Ich hab’ besseres zu tun, als den Boten für eure Liebesbriefe zu spielen.“  
„Was?“ Fassungslos starrte Harry auf Zabinis Rücken, während dieser genauso entspannt wie er gekommen war wieder zurück zur Großen Halle schlenderte. Kurz bevor er sie erreichte, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Harry um und zog ausdruckslos eine Augenbraue hoch. „Er hat’s mir erzählt. Sehr reizend. Wirklich.“   
  
Dann war er verschwunden und Harry blieb alleine im Schatten zurück.


	29. Take My Hand, I'm Standing Right Here

** Kapitel 29 – Take My Hand, I'm Standing Right Here **

_ (Tom Waits – Hold On) _

  
  
Der Wind pfiff und heulte eisig um den Astronomieturm, so dass Harry seinen Schal fröstelnd über Mund und Nase zog und seinen Umhang fester um sich wickelte. In der Nacht waren die Temperaturen abrupt tief unter den Nullpunkt gefallen, so dass die einzig warmen Räume im Schloss die Aufenthaltsräume und die Schlafsäle waren und Harry schon nach wenigen Minuten seine Entscheidung bereute, hier hoch gekommen zu sein. Was hatte er sich davon erhofft? Dass Draco seinen verzweifelten Wunsch nach Nähe und ein wenig Zweisamkeit spüren und ebenfalls hier her kommen würde? Das war lächerlich. Schnaubend trat Harry an die Brüstung der Plattform und blickte über die gefrorenen Ländereien. Alles war von einer feinen Eisschicht überzogen und sogar der große See war so fest zugefroren, dass er von der Schulleitung zum Eislaufen freigegeben worden war.   
  
Während die muggelstämmigen Schüler bei dieser Ankündigung in Jubelschreie ausgebrochen waren, hatten sich die Kinder der reinblütigen Familien nur ratlos angesehen. Amüsiert hatte Harry beobachtet, wie auch Draco die Stirn gerunzelt hatte, ehe sein Blick Harrys gesucht und er ihn hilflos angesehen hatte. In diesem Moment war der Wunsch, zu ihm hinüber zu gehen und ihm diese Muggel-Beschäftigung zu erklären, beinahe übermächtig gewesen. Aber er hatte es nicht getan. Stattdessen hatte Harry den Kopf kaum merklich zur Seite gelegt und Draco sanft angelächelt. Dieser Moment hatte kaum ein paar Sekunden gedauert, dann hatten sie ihren Blickkontakt unterbrochen und wieder so getan als würden sie einander nicht vermissen.   
  
Seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts waren bereits drei Tage vergangen. Drei Tage, an denen sie kaum miteinander geredet hatten, da sich ihre gemeinsame Zeit auf den Unterricht begrenzt hatte. Ihr einziger Körperkontakt hatte aus verstohlenen Berührungen ihrer Hände oder dem zufälligen Streifen ihrer Schultern bestanden und Harry vermisste Draco so sehr, dass es ihm die Luft nahm, wenn er daran dachte. Im Unterricht und beim Essen in der Großen Halle brauchte Harry alle Konzentration, um Draco nicht andauernd anzusehen und in der Nacht konnte er ohne Dracos warmen Körper neben sich nicht mehr schlafen.   
  
Stundenlang lag Harry wach und sah regungslos in die Dunkelheit, während er auf den tiefen Atem und das leise Schnorcheln seiner Klassenkameraden lauschte. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich und er wollte nur aufstehen und ihnen ein Kissen ins Gesicht drücken, damit sie endlich still waren. Er hatte überlegt, einen Stillezauber über sein Bett zu sprechen, aber dieser sperrte jede Art Geräusch so effektiv aus, dass Harry nur sein eigenes Blut rauschen hören konnte und sich hilflos und ausgeliefert fühlte. Also lag er weiterhin wach und wartete auf den Schlaf. In diesen Stunden wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere, während sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf überschlugen. Er wusste noch immer nicht, wer Draco angegriffen und ihn so verletzt hatte, dass er auch Tage später noch Spuren davon trug. Und wieso hatte Draco Blaise Zabini von ihnen erzählt? Der Grund, weswegen sie sich am Grimmauldplatz getrennt hatten, war Dracos Sorge gewesen, seine Freunde könnten von ihnen erfahren und sich gegen ihnen stellten – und dann verging nicht einmal ein Tag und Draco erzählte Zabini von ihnen? Harry wusste nicht, was er darüber denken sollte und fürchtete, dass es nichts gutes bedeutete.  
  
Leise, vertraute Schritten ließen Harry sich umdrehen und ein strahlendes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er sah, wer zu ihm auf den Turm getreten war. Draco. Er war tatsächlich her gekommen. Alle Zweifel und Unsicherheiten, die sich zuvor in Harrys Kopf im Kreis gejagt hatten, rückten nun in den Hintergrund, als Draco zu ihm eilte und ihn fest in die Arme schloss. Strahlend erwiderte Harry die Umarmung und schob seine Nase unter Dracos Schal, um die weiche Haut darunter direkt riechen und spüren zu können. Allein Dracos Nähe schien auszureichen, um alle Anspannung aus Harrys Körper weichen zu lassen. Glücklich drückte er sich noch ein Stück näher an Draco. „Ich hab dich vermisst“, gestand Harry dann leise und schob Dracos Schal noch ein Stück weiter nach unten.   
„Ich dich auch.“ Draco machte eine kurze Pause, in der er das Gesicht hob, um Harry anzusehen, und in seinen Augen erkannte Harry die gleiche Unsicherheit und Hilflosigkeit, die auch an ihm nagte. „Das ist verrückt“, murmelte Draco, während er seinen Blick wieder senkte. „Ich kann nicht einmal mehr schlafen ohne dich! Als hätte mir jemand einen beschissenen Liebestrank gegeben!“   
  
Gegen seinen Willen musste Harry grinsen und gab Draco einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Glaub mir, ein Liebestrank wäre für dich sehr viel schlimmer und vor allem peinlicher.“  
Bei diesen Worten leuchteten Dracos Augen neugierig auf. „Sprichst du aus Erfahrung, Potter?“  
„Hm“, brummte Harry abwesend, während er mit den Fingern zaghaft über die Verletzungen in Dracos Gesicht strich. „Ron hat mal aus Versehen einen genommen.“ Er ließ Draco keine Zeit, weiter nachzuhaken, sondern stellte endlich die Fragen, die ihn seit dem Abendessen am ersten Tag beschäftigten: „Was ist passiert? Wer war das?“ Wen würde er dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen müssen? Wenn das einer ihrer Mitschüler gewesen war, dann würde er –  
  
„Mein Vater.“  
„Was?“ Harry hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde einfach aufhören zu schlagen. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Lucius Malfoy hatte seinen eigenen Sohn angegriffen. Er hatte es wirklich getan. „Wie –?“  
„Er hat am Bahnhof auf mich gewartet.“ Dracos Stimme war so leise, dass sie fast vom Wind davon getragen wurde Harry überkam das Bedürfnis, ihn fest an sich zu ziehen und ihn nie wieder loszulassen, so dass ihm niemand etwas anhaben konnte. Er hätte Draco nicht alleine gehen lassen dürfen, er hätte bei ihm bleiben müssen!  
„Das ist nicht deine Schuld“, lächelte Draco, als könne er Harrys Gedanken lesen. „Er ist immer noch mein Vater und er wusste genau, an welchen Platz ich apparieren würde. Er musste nur warten.“   
  
Draco lächelte noch immer, seine Augen aber blickten Harry traurig an, so als könne er immer noch nicht fassen, was sein eigene Vater bereit war, ihm anzutun. Harry schluckte und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Dracos, während er dessen Gesicht mit seinen Händen umfasste. „Es tut mir so Leid“, flüsterte er leise und strich mit den Daumen über Dracos Wangen. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann – “  
„Dann was? Dann hättest du mich begleitet und auf mich aufgepasst?“ Plötzlich war da eine Schärfe in Dracos Stimme, die Harry zurückzucken ließ. Fragend blickte er in Dracos Gesicht, das nun vor Ärger verzogen war, und nickte vorsichtig. „Ich...–“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe und zog seine Hände zurück, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte und undeutlich murmelte: „Ich will doch nicht, dass dir was passiert.“  
„Und der Jungen-der-lebt hätte mich natürlich besser beschützen können als ich selbst!“  
„So war das doch gar nicht gemeint!“ Nun ebenfalls verärgert verschränkte Harry die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber wir wären zu zweit gewesen.“  
  
Draco gab ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich und es versetzte Harry einen Stich in die Brust, als er sich von ihm abwandte und an die Brüstung trat. Einige Sekunden lang sah Harry auf Dracos Rücken und fragte sich, ob er Draco jemals wirklich kennen würde. Da war noch so viel, das er nicht wusste und nicht verstand. Seufzend trat er zu Draco und hob eine Hand, um sie auf seinen Rücken zu legen, ließ sie dann aber nur unentschlossen in der Luft schweben, bis Draco danach griff und Harrys Arm entschlossen um sich zog.  
„Tut mir Leid“, murmelte Harry und stupste mit seiner Nase gegen Dracos Schläfe, woraufhin Draco kaum hörbar aufseufzte und sich dichter an Harry kuschelte. „Ich kann auf mich alleine aufpassen.“  
„Ich weiß. Ich...–“ Harry zog die Schultern hoch, unsicher, was er noch sagen wollte. „Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen um dich und das hat nichts damit zu tun, wie gut du auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst.“ Zu Harrys Erleichterung nickte Draco dieses Mal einfach nur und schob seine Finger schüchtern zwischen Harrys.  
  
„Ich hab ihn erkannt, obwohl er seine Maske auf hatte“, erklärte Draco plötzlich und Harry schauderte. Er hatte diese Masken immer gehasst. „Wie bist du ihm entkommen?“, fragte er leise. Draco schnaubte, ehe er antwortete: „Er hat mir das Kämpfen beigebracht und ich hab ihn im Krieg kämpfen sehen – ich kenne seine Tricks.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er wortlos mit Harrys Fingern spielte. Schließlich fuhr er fort: „Ich hab ihm eine rein gehauen. Und dann bin ich gelaufen.“  
Harry nickte und drückte aufmunternd Dracos Hand. „Ich bin froh, dass du weggelaufen bist. Dir hätte so viel passieren können!“ Er spürte auch jetzt im Nachhinein noch, wie sich ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, wenn er nur daran dachte. Rasch schob er diese Gedanken beiseite und sah Draco unsicher von der Seite an. „Wirst du noch einmal zu Shacklebolt gehen? Dieses Mal muss er doch etwas unternehmen können!“  
„Ja, das muss er wohl.“ Dracos Worte waren leise und undeutlich. Harry wusste, dass Draco nicht überzeugt war, doch er drang nicht weiter in ihn. Draco würde Zeit für diese Entscheidung brauchen. Harry hoffte nur, dass er die richtige treffen würde.  
  
„Wollen wir noch eine Runde gehen, bevor es dunkel wird?“, brach Harry schließlich die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte. Draco nickte zustimmend, zog Harry aber noch einmal zu sich, um ihm einen langen Kuss zu geben. „Jetzt können wir“, lächelte er dann peinlich berührt und ging vor Harry die Treppe hinab.   
  
Gemächlich gingen sie im Gleichschritt um den See herum – gerade so dicht nebeneinander, dass sich ihre Schultern berührten, aber doch mit genügend Abstand, so dass niemand auf den ersten Blick erkennen würde, wie sie wirklich füreinander empfanden.   
  
„Du hast es Zabini erzählt“, stellte Harry irgendwann fest, ohne Draco anzusehen. „Wieso?“ Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, wie Draco die Hände zum Wärmen unter die Achseln schob und die Schultern hoch zog. „Er hat es geahnt.“ Er seufzte schwer auf. „Ich hab ihm nur erzählt, dass ich in den Ferien wirklich bei dir war und schon wusste er es. Was sollte ich denn machen?“  
„Das war kein Vorwurf“, lächelte Harry vorsichtig und strich flüchtig über Dracos Schulter. „Was sagt er dazu?“  
Draco hob den Kopf und sah Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Dass mein Vater jetzt wenigstens einen richtigen Grund hat, mich umzubringen.“  
„Was?“ Harry keuchte entsetzt auf und sah Draco fassungslos an. „Das hat er nicht wirklich gesagt!“  
„Das ist so ziemlich das Netteste, was er sagen konnte“, zuckte Draco mit den Schultern. „Und dein Weasley hat sich auch nicht gerade vor Freude überschlagen, als er erfahren hat, dass wir uns nicht mehr hassen. Jetzt stell’ dir mal vor, was er sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass wir mehr als nur Freunde sind.“  
„Er würde niemals sagen, dass das ein Grund ist, meinen Tod zu wollen“, knurrte Harry und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.   
„Nein“, stimmte Draco ihm zu. „Blaise war nur ehrlich. Unsere –“, er zögerte kurz, „Beziehung widerspricht allem, was uns beigebracht wurde, was unseren Eltern wichtig ist. Blaise behält es für sich und das reicht mir erst mal. Er wird schon darüber hinwegkommen.“  
  
Harry nickte zögerlich. Vermutlich würde er diese Reinblüter-Slytherin-Dynamik niemals verstehen. „Hauptsache, es ist für dich in Ordnung.“  
„Ja, ich denke, vorerst ist es so in Ordnung.“  
  
Harry nickte leicht und sie verfielen wieder in ein einvernehmliches Schweigen. Das einzige, was nun noch zu hören war, waren ihre knirschenden Schritte auf dem gefrorenen Boden und das ferne Rauschen des Verbotenen Waldes. Eine angenehme Ruhe erfasste Harry und in eben diesem Moment wollte er nirgendwo anders sein, als genau hier an Dracos Seite.  
Viel zu schnell senkte sich die Dunkelheit über die Ländereien, so dass sie widerwillig ihren Rückweg zum Schloss antraten. Kurz bevor sie ein Eingangstür erreichten, hielt Harry Draco noch einmal zurück. „Sehen wir uns bald wieder?“, fragte er leise und sah Draco hoffnungsvoll an. „Ich will nicht wieder drei Tage warten.“  
  
Draco nickte leicht und drängte Harry in den Schatten der hohen Schlossmauern und drückte im Schutze der Dunkelheit seine Lippen auf Harrys. „Ich auch nicht. Aber wir sollten uns einen anderen Platz als diesen Turm suchen, da ist es nämlich arschkalt!“  
Lachend rieb Harry seine Hände fest über Dracos Rücken, um ihn so ein wenig zu wärmen. „Ich werde sehen, ob mir was einfällt“, versprach er, ehe er Draco seinerseits zu einem weiteren Kuss an sich zog. Dann trat er hastig einen Schritt zurück und sah Draco zerknirscht an. „Entschuldige, aber wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören, werden wir entweder erwischt oder ich muss dich zu mir in den Schlafsaal schmuggeln.“  
  
Lachend knuffte Draco Harry gegen den Oberarm. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mit Weasley in einem Raum schlafen würde, oder?“  
„Nicht einmal für mich?“  
„Keine Chance, Potter!“  
Harry seufzte gespielt schwer auf und gab Draco einen sanften Schubs. „Na los, lass uns gehen. Es gibt gleich Abendessen und ich hab Hunger.“  



	30. Now Someone Is Gonna Pay

** Kapitel 30 – Now Someone Is Gonna Pay **

_ (The Offspring – You're Gonna Go Far, Kid) _

  
  
„Ich hasse das“, knurrte Draco mit gesenktem Kopf unter seiner Kapuze hervor. „Das alles hier.“ Er machte eine Handbewegung, die wohl verdeutlichen sollte, was er meinte. Harry nickte stumm und zog seine eigene Kapuze noch ein Stück tiefer ins Gesicht. Schulter an Schulter lief er mit Draco durch die Eingangshalle des Zaubereiministeriums und wich geschickt allen Menschen aus, während er seinen Blick eisern gesenkt hielt. Würde sie jemand hier zusammen entdecken, würde das einen Sturm an Aufmerksamkeit verursachen, den sie nicht mehr kontrollieren könnten.   
  
Noch immer wurde Harry im ganzen Land als Retter der Nation gefeiert und alle Zeitungen brachten in regelmäßigen Abständen Artikel über ihn heraus. Sie alle stellten wilde Vermutungen darüber an, wie es Harry nun ging, was er nach seinem Schulabschluss tun würde und was in seinem Privatleben vor sich gehen könnte. Seit er am letzten Schultag gemeinsam mit Draco am Bahnhof gesehen und fotografiert worden war, übertrafen sich die verschiedenen Zeitungen täglich mit ihren Mutmaßungen über ihre mögliche Beziehung und wie es dazu gekommen sein könnte. Die meisten Artikel und die verrücktesten Vermutungen aber stammten wie immer aus der Feder Rita Kimmkorns. Am vergangenen Wochenende, das die Schüler in Hogsmeade hatten verbringen dürfen, war sie sogar so weit gegangen, den Schülern aufzulauern, sie abzufangen und ihnen Informationen über Harry und Draco entlocken zu wollen.   
  
Als er davon erfahren hatte, hatte Harry es erstmals als Glück empfunden, dass sein Kontakt zu Draco sich auch in der zweiten Schulwoche auf heimliche Treffen und verstohlene Berührungen in dunklen Ecken und verlassenen Korridoren beschränkt hatte, so dass keiner ihrer Mitschüler etwas zu berichten gehabt hatte. Doch Harry machte sich keine Illusionen: Lange würde es ihnen nicht mehr gelingen, ihre Beziehungen vor allen geheimzuhalten. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn es so weiter ging wie bisher. Noch immer tat Harry in der Nacht kaum ein Auge zu und wenn es ihm doch gelang, einzuschlafen, wurde er von Alpträumen geplagt. Waren diese zum Ende der Ferien hin nahezu völlig verschwunden, trafen sie ihn nun wieder mit aller Wucht und der daraus resultierende Schlafmangel machte ihn launisch und unausgeglichen. Es fiel ihm wieder zunehmend schwerer, sich mit anderen Menschen zu umgeben und nur in Dracos Gegenwart hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine rasenden Gedanken zur Ruhe kamen und er einfach er selbst sein durfte. Die Momente aber, die sie gemeinsam verbringen konnten, waren viel zu selten und zu kurz.  
  
„Warte kurz“, hielt Harry Draco zurück, kurz bevor sie Kingsley Shacklebolts Büro erreichten. Verwirrt sah Draco ihn an und Harry musste unwillkürlich über den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht lächeln. „Nichts schlimmes“, beruhigte er Draco sofort. „Ich wollte nur kurz –“, er sah sich nach allen Seiten um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand in der Nähe war und sie sehen konnte, „das hier tun.“ Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich vor, um Draco einen kurzen, unschuldigen Kuss geben zu können. Er wusste, wie schwer ihm das hier fiel und wie sehr er gegen den Drang kämpfen musste, einfach wegzurennen. „Du machst das“, flüsterte Harry daher und strich flüchtig über Dracos Seite, ehe er rasch einen Schritt zurücktrat und entschlossen an die Bürotür klopfte.  
  
Es hatte Harry viel Überredungsarbeit gekostet, bis Draco nicht nur zugestimmt hatte, sich McGonagall, der neuen Schulleiterin, anzuvertrauen, sondern sich auch mit einem erneuten Treffen mit Kingsley einverstanden erklärt hatte. Harry verstand Draco. Auch er würde nichts lieber tun, als persönlich zu Lucius Malfoy zu marschieren und ihm zu zeigen, was er davon hielt, wie er seinen Sohn behandelte. Unglücklicherweise aber war er noch immer an Hogwarts gebunden, so dass jedes unbefugte Verlassen des Schulgeländes innerhalb kürzester Zeit auffallen und viel zu viel Ärger nach sich ziehen würde. Also waren sie vorerst auf Kingsley angewiesen. Dieser war von McGonagall über die neuesten Ereignisse informiert worden und wartete nun auf Harry und Draco.   
  
„Harry, Mister Malfoy. Setzen Sie sich.“ Wie auch schon bei ihrem letzten Besuch reichte Kingsley ihnen zu Begrüßung die Hand, ehe er wieder auf die Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch deutete. „Also, was gibt es?“, fuhr er fort, kaum dass sie saßen. „Professor McGonagall hat angedeutet, dass es einen weiteren Vorfall mit Ihrem Vater gab, Mister Malfoy. Können Sie das Ganze noch einmal schildern?“   
  
Draco sah flüchtig zu Harry und leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, ehe er abgehackt nickte und tief Luft holte, ehe er das wiederholte, was er Harry bereits auf dem Astronomieturm erzählt hatte. Unruhig verschränkte Harry seine Hände miteinander, um sich davon abzuhalten, nach Dracos Händen zu greifen oder ihn anderweitig zu berühren. Zwar hatte er sie beide wahrscheinlich bereits beim letzten Mal verraten, dennoch wollte er nun keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Beziehung lenken.   
  
Als Draco endete, setzte eine drückende Stille ein, in der Kingsley sich nachdenklich über das Kinn strich. „Und Sie sind ganz sicher, dass es Ihr Vater war, der Sie angegriffen hat?“ Draco presste seine Lippen zusammen und nickte steif. „Ganz sicher.“  
„Aber er hat eine Maske getragen?“  
Wieder nickte Draco nur knapp und Harry ahnte, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen würde.  
„Also könnte eigentlich jeder unter dieser Maske gesteckt haben?“, bestätigte Kingsley mit seiner nächsten Frage Harrys Vermutung und dieser ballte seine Hände wütend zu Fäusten. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Was musste noch alles geschehen, bis Kingsley einsah, welch eine Gefahr Lucius Malfoy darstellte?   
„Ich weiß, dass es mein Vater war“, wiederholte Draco und beantwortete Kingsleys Frage damit nur indirekt.   
„Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass etwas Ihren Vater verraten hat und auch andere ihn erkannt haben könnten?“  
  
Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sein angespannter Kiefer verriet Harry, wie sehr es in ihm brodelte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob jemand anders ihn erkannt haben können“, antwortete er und nun war seine Stimme so kalt, dass Harry fröstelte. „Kingsley, du musst doch was machen!“, fuhr er gleichzeitig auf, ehe der Minister etwas erwidern konnte. „Er bringt Draco sonst noch um!“ Bei diesen Worten wandte Draco den Kopf und sah Harry wütend an. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich selbst auf mich aufpassen kann und nur deinetwegen hier bin! Hör endlich auf, mich als schwach darzustellen!“  
Schnaubend schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Und ich hab dir schon erklärt, dass ich dich nicht für schwach halte, sondern mir nur Sorgen mache. Lass dir doch einmal im Leben helfen!“  
  
Bei diesen Worten schien Draco alle Fassung zu verlieren und sprang von seinem Platz auf, während er Harry anschrie: „Siehst du denn nicht, dass mir hier überhaupt niemand helfen will? Du bist ihr Goldjunge, aber ich bin nur ein scheiß Todesser und wenn ich zufällig von meinem eigenen Vater umgebracht werde, passt denen das doch nur ganz gut!“  
„Du blöder –“  
„Jungs!“, ging Kingsley dazwischen, ehe Harry seinen Satz beenden konnte. Er und Draco starrten sich weiterhin böse an, bis Kingsley plötzlich donnerte: „Setzt euch hin! Sofort! Ihr seid doch keine zwölf mehr!“  
  
Sowohl Draco als auch Harry schnaubten verächtlich, ehe sie sich wieder auf ihre Plätze fallen ließen und simultan die Arme vor der Brust verschränkten, was Kingsley mit hochgezogenen Augen zur Kenntnis nahm. „Also“, wandte er sich dann wieder an Draco, als er sicher zu sein schien, dass Harry und Draco sich vorerst nicht weiter anschreien würden. „Wenn Sie bereit wären, mir die Erinnerungen an den Angriff zu übergeben, könnte ich sie einigen unserer Auroren zeigen und die würden dann versuchen, ihren Angreifer zu identifizieren.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her sah. „Was sagen Sie dazu?“  
  
Ein leises Knurren verließ Dracos Kehle und er zog die Schultern hoch, ehe er sie plötzlich fallen ließ und ergeben nickte. „Von mir aus. Jetzt gleich?“  
„Sie können sofort loslegen“, nickte Kingsley und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Ich werde Ihnen ein Denkarium holen und die Auroren benachrichtigen, während sie ihre Erinnerungen entnehmen.“  Er verließ den Raum, kehrte aber bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken zurück und stellte eine flache, schimmernde Schale vor Draco auf den Tisch. „Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass ihr euch benehmt, solange ich weg bin?“   
Einen Moment lang sahen Harry und Draco sich missmutig an, ehe sie gleichzeitig nickten und dann wieder in verschiedene Richtungen sahen. „Wie kleine Kinder“, murmelte Kingsley kopfschüttelnd, während er den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss, so dass Harry und Draco alleine zurückblieben.   
  
„Tut mir Leid“, murmelte Harry, ohne Draco anzusehen. „Ich weiß, dass du auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst und will dich nicht als schwach darstellen.“ Nun sah er Draco doch an. „Das weißt du aber doch. Oder?“  
„Ja“, murrte Draco, während er unwillig nickte und nach kurzem Schweigen anfügte: „Ich hasse diesen Laden hier. So richtig.“  
Gegen seinen Willen lachte Harry auf und stellte sich hinter Draco, um ihm die verspannten Schultern massieren zu können. „Ich weiß.“ Er vergrub seine Nase in Dracos Haaren und atmete tief durch. „Du weißt, dass du mir wichtig bist, oder?“, fragte er nach einer Weile leise und atmete erleichtert auf, als Draco zögerlich nickte. „Ich mache mir immer Sorgen um dich“, fuhr Harry murmelnd fort, ohne sich von Draco zu lösen. „Das würde ich auch dann machen, wenn du Hulk persönlich wärst.“  
„Wer?“  
„Unwichtig“, winkte Harry ab, fügte aber direkt hinzu: „Eine Figur aus Muggel-Geschichten.“  
  
Draco nickte verstehend und griff nach Handys Händen, um sie von seinen Schultern vor seine Brust zu ziehen. „Du bist ein arroganter Sturrkopf, weißt du das?“  
„Sicher, dass du von mir sprichst und nicht von dir?“, scherzte Harry und keuchte auf, als Draco seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen sein Brustbein fallen ließ. „Bastard!“  
„Glucke!“  
„Sei ruhig, Frettchen“, knurrte Harry, strich aber gleichzeitig sanft über Dracos Brust. „Na los, hol deine Erinnerung aus deinem hübschen Kopf“, grinste er dann und gab Draco einen Kuss aufs Ohr, bevor er sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzte und Draco aufmunternd anlächelte. Dieser atmete tief durch, während er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel hervorzog und ihn schließlich an seine Schläfe setzte. Konzentriert schloss Draco die Augen und nur wenig später floss ein silbrig-weißer Faden von Dracos Kopf zu seinem Zauberstab. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung beförderte Draco die Erinnerung in das bereitstehende Denkarium und verstaute seinen Zauberstab wieder im Ärmel seines Umhangs.   
  
„Meine Vorfahren würden sich schreiend im Grab umdrehen, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich dem Ministerium freiwillig so etwas überlasse“, murmelte er und zog wieder die Schultern hoch.  
„Deine Vorfahren würden sich auch schreiend im Grab umdrehen, wenn sie wüssten, dass dein Vater versucht, seinen eignen Sohn zu töten!“ Zumindest hoffte Harry das. Ehe Draco diese Aussagen bestätigen oder widerlegen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Kingsley trat gemeinsam mit drei weiteren Männern ein. „Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter. Basileus Proudfoot, Crispin Williamson, Harvey Cheslock“, stellte er sie einander vor und Harry sah, wie sich die Augen des jungen Mannes, den Kingsley als Cheslock vorgestellt hatte, merklich weiteten, als sein Blick auf Harry fiel. Er konnte kaum älter sein als er selbst und war sichtlich überfordert mit Harrys Anwesenheit. Er holte tief Luft, um etwas zu sagen, doch Proudfoot stieß ihm unsanft seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Nicht jetzt, Harvey. Wir haben keine Zeit für einen deiner Fangirl-Anfälle.“ Er deutete auf das Denkarium, das schimmernd auf Kingsleys Tisch stand. „Wir haben zu tun.“  
„Ja...– Sir.“ Cheslock war rot angelaufen und vermied es von nun an, Harry oder Draco anzusehen.   
  
„Also“, unterbrach Kingsley diesen unangenehmen Moment und deutete auf das Denkarium. „Mister Malfoy wurde vergangene Woche von einem maskierten Mann angegriffen. Eure Aufgabe ist es jetzt, sich seine Erinnerungen anzusehen und zu untersuchen, ob ihr diesen Angreifer identifizieren könnt. Irgendwelche Fragen?“ Die drei Männer schüttelten den Kopf und kurz darauf tauchten sowohl sie als auch Kingsley in Dracos Erinnerung ein.  
  
„Ich hasse, hasse, hasse das“, murmelte Draco wieder, während sein Blick fest auf die Männer gerichtet war. Harry nickte abwesend, während er sich fragte, was die Auroren gerade sahen. Draco hatte ihm von dem Angriff erzählt, doch es in seiner Erinnerung zu sehen, war etwas anderes, etwas... – Intimes. Gerade in diesem Augenblick bekamen sie etwas von Draco zu sehen, das Harry nicht kannte – nicht auf diese Weise – und das er selbst nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Er spürte, wie sein Magen sich bei diesem Gedanken zusammenzog und ganz heiß wurde. Er schluckte und sah rasch woanders hin.   
  
Zu Harrys Erleichterung dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Männer sich nahezu gleichzeitig wieder aufrichteten und kurz die Köpfe schüttelten, ehe sie ihre Haltung wieder strafften.   
„Lucius Malfoy“, meldete Proudfoot sich als erster zu Wort und erntete zustimmendes Nicken von seinen Kollegen. „Ich habe seinen Zauberstab erkannt und kein anderer bewegt sich beim Kämpfen so wie er.“   
„Einige seiner Haare waren unter der Kapuze zu sehen“, fügte Williamson hinzu.   
Kingsley nickte zufrieden lächelte Harry und Draco kurz an, ehe er sich wieder an die Auroren wandte. „Gut, sprechen Sie mit Robards, wie Sie vorgehen wollen, aber bringen Sie Lucius Malfoy hier her.“ Die drei Auroren nickten zustimmend und verabschiedeten sich knapp, ehe sie den Raum verließen.  
  
„Harry, Mister Malfoy.“ Kingsley schenkte ihnen ein erneutes Lächeln. „Danke, dass ihr her gekommen seid. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr jetzt gehen. Ich werde Sie“, er wandte sich an Draco, „informieren, sobald es etwas neues gibt.“ Draco nickte und erhob sich zeitgleich mit Harry. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe“, bedankte er sich steif bei Kingsley. Auch Harry bedankte sich und hatte das Gefühl, ihm sei ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Nun würden sich die Auroren um Lucius kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass er bald keine Gefahr mehr für Draco darstellen würde.  
„Komm, lass uns gehen“, lächelte Harry Draco an und zog seine Kapuze wieder über den Kopf, ehe er und Draco das Büro des Zaubereiministers verließen.   
  
„Du wirst sehen, jetzt wird alles gut.“ Zuversichtlich sah Harry Draco an, ehe er in die grün auflodernden Flammen einer der Kamine in der Eingangshalle stieg, um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.


	31. Helpless, Restless Little Soul

** Kapitel 31 – Helpless, Restless Little Soul **

_ (Negative – A Song For The Broken Hearted) _

  
  
„Ich wünschte, wir könnten einfach hier bleiben“, murmelte Harry leise, während er seine Finger durch Dracos weiche Haare gleiten ließ.  
„Dann lass uns doch einfach hier bleiben.“ Dracos Stimme war träge und schläfrig und ließ Harry unwillkürlich lächeln. Draco lag mit dem Kopf auf seiner nackten Brust und gab immer wieder wohlige Geräusche von sich, von denen Harry gar nicht genug bekommen konnte. Daher tat er auch alles, um dieses zufriedene Brummen noch einmal hören zu können. Mit sanftem Druck ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über Dracos Kopfhaut kreisen, kraulte seinen Nacken oder ließ seine Finger über Dracos warmen Rücken tanzen.   
  
Draußen fegte der Wind über die kahlen Felder und heulte schaurig um die Ecken, hier im Inneren aber war es angenehm warm. Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte leise und warf zuckende Schatten an Wand und Decke.  
  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es hier so gemütlich sein kann“, murmelte Draco und klang, als würde er jeden Moment einschlafen. Dann aber drehte er seinen Kopf ein Stück und gab Harry einen leichten Kuss auf die Brust. Diese sanfte Berührung alleine genügte, um ihm eine angenehme Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper zu bescheren und er schlang seine Arme fest um Draco. „Du dachtest immer noch, es spukt hier?“, neckte er ihn dann und versuchte, einen Blick auf Dracos Gesicht zu werfen. Dieser ab drückte seine Nase fest auf Harrys Brust, so dass er nur noch Dracos rote Ohren sehen konnte. Lachend rollte Harry sich mit Draco herum, bis er über ihm zum Liegen kam und ihn wieder und wieder küsste, bis er ebenfalls lachte und seine Arme um Harrys Nacken schlang. „Du spinnst, Potter!“  
„Ich weiß“, grinste Harry selbstzufrieden, während er es sich auf Draco bequem machte. Dabei konnte er jedes Detail des nackten Körpers unter sich spüren und schauderte, wenn er daran dachte, wie sie hier her gekommen waren.  
  
Der Abstand war zu groß geworden und die Sehnsucht beinahe mehr gewesen, als sie hatten ertragen können. Es hatte nicht mehr gereicht, sich heimlich auf dem Turm zu treffen oder bei ausgedehnten Spaziergängen den eisigen Temperaturen zu trotzen und sie waren unvorsichtig geworden. Mehr als einmal wären sie beinahe von einem ihrer Mitschüler entdeckt worden, als sie eine dunkle Ecke oder einen verlassenen Korridor genutzt hatten, um sich für wenige Minuten nahe zu sein. Schließlich war Harry so verzweifelt gewesen, dass er die Heulende Hütte als geheimen Rückzugsort vorgeschlagen hatte. Noch immer gab es nur wenige, die die Wahrheit des alten Hauses kannten, und die meisten von ihnen waren tot. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, hier entdeckt zu werden, war also gering.   
  
Zuerst war Draco skeptisch gewesen und hatte sich gegen diesen Vorschlag gesträubt. Als ihm aber nichts besseres eingefallen war, hatte er nachgegeben und sie beide hatte sich kurz nach Einbruch der Nacht am Eingangstor getroffen, um im Schutz von Harrys Tarnumhang zur Peitschenden Weide zu schleichen. Dort hatte Harry den Geheimgang für sie freigelegt, durch den sie zu der verlassenen Hütte gelangt waren. Im Inneren hatten sie Rücken an Rücken ihre Zauberstäbe geschwungen, um den Raum von Staub und Dreck zu befreien, ein Feuer zu entzünden und letztendlich die verschlissenen Möbel in ein gemütliches Bett zu verwandeln.   
  
Danach hatten sie sich schwer atmend auf das Bett fallen lassen und sich lange Zeit nur in den Armen gehalten. Regungslos und dicht aneinander gepresst hatten sie auf dem Bett gelegen, nicht gewillt, den Anderen wieder gehen zu lassen. Irgendwann aber hatten sie begonnen, sich gegenseitig zu entkleiden. Immer wieder hatten sie innegehalten, um sich zu küssen und den Körper des jeweils anderen zu erkunden. Stück für Stück hatten sie sich von ihrer Kleidung befreit, bis sie nackt gewesen und sich näher gekommen waren, als je zuvor. Es war ein vorsichtiges Herantasten gewesen, hatte doch keiner von ihnen wirklich gewusst, was er tat und nur wenig hatte dem entsprochen, wie Harry sich sein erstes Mal mit Draco vorgestellt hatte. Es war ungeschickt gewesen. Ein wenig schmerzhaft und viel zu schnell vorbei. Und doch würde Harry es sofort wieder tun.   
  
Stattdessen aber angelte er nach der Bettdecke, um sie über sich und Draco zu ziehen. „Wir müssen bald zurück“, murrte er unzufrieden, während er sein Gesicht an Dracos Hals drückte. Nicht mehr lange und die Sonne würde aufgehen und wer weiß, was geschehen würde, wenn sie bis dahin nicht bei ihren Mitschülern am Frühstückstisch saßen.   
  
  
  
„Harry, wo zur Hölle warst du? Ron sagt, du bist die ganze Nacht weg gewesen!“  
„Ich... Was..?“ Müde wischte Harry sich über das Gesicht, während er versuchte, nicht zu breit zu lächeln und sich zwang, nicht zum Slytherintisch hinüberzusehen. Noch immer hatte er das Gefühl, Dracos weiche Lippen und seine fordernden Hände auf seinem Körper spüren zu können – Lippen, die sein Herz zum Rasen brachten und Hände, die seine Haut in Flammen setzten – und er wünschte sich, dieses Gefühl würde nie enden. Weder er noch Draco hatten sich überwinden können, das Bett zu verlassen und ins Schloss zurückzukehren, so dass sie noch einmal eingeschlafen waren und die Sonne bereits ihre ersten blassen Strahlen über das Schulgelände geworfen hatte, als sie gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück zurückgekehrt waren.   
  
„Kumpel, wenn du nachts abhaust, solltest du wenigstens die Bettvorhänge zu ziehen, dann fällt es nicht so auf“, scherzte Ron und schob Harry ungefragt die Kaffeekanne hinüber.  
„Danke, ich werd’s mir merken“, grinste Harry und schenkte sich ein. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen“, erklärte er dann schulterzuckend und hoffte, dass ihm nicht anzusehen war, wer oder was ihm vom Schlafen abgehalten hatte.   
„Konnte Malfoy auch nicht schlafen?“, fragte Hermine spitz und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, woraufhin Harry sich prompt verschluckte und hustend nach Luft rang. „Was?“  
„Er sieht genauso müde aus, wie du“, erklärte sie. „Und ihr seid fast gleichzeitig in die Halle gestolpert. Komischer Zufall, findest du nicht?“ Harry rang noch immer nach Luft und setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, doch noch ehe er das tun konnte, fuhr Hermine fort: „Ich hab deine Schulsachen hier.“ Sie klopfte auf die Tasche neben sich, die Harry zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. „Und wenn du uns nicht die Wahrheit sagst, wo du heute Nacht warst, wirst du heute immer wieder erklären müssen, weswegen du deine Schulsachen vergessen hast.“  
  
Ron sah seine Freundin aus großen Augen an und auch Harry konnte nichts anderes tun, als Hermine fassungslos anzusehen. „Das meinst du nicht ernst!“ Er wollte nicht glauben, was gerade passierte. Eben noch hatte er neben Draco im Bett gelegen, seine warme Haut auf seiner gespürt und endlich wieder das Gefühl gehabt, dort zu sein, wo er sein wollte, und jetzt... – jetzt saß er hier und ihr Geheimnis war kurz davor, gnadenlos von Hermine aufgedeckt zu werden. Was würde dann passieren? Wie würde sie reagieren? Und Ron? Es hatte so lange gedauert und so viel Kraft gekostet, bis er Harrys Freundschaft zu Draco akzeptiert hatte. Was würde er tun, wenn er die ganze Wahrheit kannte? Bei dem Gedanken begann Harrys Herz panisch schneller zu schlagen und Hermines Stimme war mit einem Mal ganz weit weg.   
  
„Und wie ich das ernst meine.“ Trotzig reckte sie das Kinn vor und verstärkte ihren Griff um Harrys Tasche. „Du kannst nicht einfach...–“ Doch ehe Hermine ihren Satz vervollständigen konnte, wurde sie von der Ankunft der Posteulen unterbrochen. Zu hunderten glitten sie unter der verzauberten Decke der Großen Halle entlang und übertönten alles mit ihren Flügelschlägen, während sie zielsicher die Empfänger ihrer Fracht suchten und unzählige Briefe und Päckchen fallen ließen. Verwundert stellte Harry fest, dass auch seine neue Eule, die auf Dracos Vorschlag hin den Namen Sykes erhalten hatte, mit wenigen Flügelschlägen die Halle durchquerte und direkt über Harry einen Brief fallen ließ, ehe sie sanft auf Harrys Schulter landete.   
  
„Vom Ministerium?“, wunderte er sich, nachdem er den Brief geschickt aus der Luft gefischt und einige Sekunden reglos auf das Siegel gesehen hatte.  
„Was hast du schon wieder angestellt?“  
„Nichts.“ Harry schenkte Hermine einen giftigen Blick. „Aber danke, dass du sofort denkst, ich hätte was verbrochen!“ Ungehalten riss Harry den Umschlag auf. Von den Glücksgefühlen, die ihn noch bis vor wenigen Minuten durchströmt hatten, war nun nichts mehr zu spüren. Er hätte das Frühstück ausfallen lassen und stattdessen ein wenig länger bei Draco bleiben sollen. Wer wusste schon, wann sie wieder die Gelegenheit haben würden, ungesehen zu verschwinden. Einmal noch sah Harry böse zu Hermine, dann senkte er den Blick auf den Brief in seinen Händen und überflog ihn hastig:  
  
Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,  
…möchten Ihnen hiermit mitteilen… … bei dem Versuch, Lucius Malfoy festzunehmen… …zwei unserer Auroren getötet… …weiterhin auf der Flucht…   
  
In Harrys Ohren begann es zu rauschen und seine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass ihm das Pergament aus den Fingern rutschte. Vor seinen Augen tanzten dunkle Flecken, als er langsam den Kopf hob und Dracos Blick suchte. Kreidebleich sah er Harry über die Köpfe der anderen Schüler hinweg aus aufgerissenen Augen an. In den Händen hielt er ebenso einen Brief wie den, den Harry gerade erhalten hatte.  
  
„Harry? Harry!“ Wie durch einen dichten Nebel drang Hermines Stimme zu ihm durch, doch er reagierte nicht. Sie war unwichtig. Alles, was noch zählte, waren dieser Brief und Draco. Draco, dessen Vater zwei Auroren getötet hatte und sich nun auf der Flucht befand. Dracos Vater, der nur noch ein Ziel hatte: Ihn und Draco zu töten. Ohne Ron und Hermine Beachtung zu schenken, griff Harry nach dem Brief, erhob sich von seinem Platz und durchquerte wie ferngesteuert die Große Halle. Mechanisch setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und es war ihm egal, wie viele Blicke ihm dabei folgten. Draußen auf dem Flur stellte er sich in eine der Fensternischen und rang zitternd nach Luft und wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Draco ihm folgte und zu ihm trat. Schweigend sahen sie sich an. Sprachlos. Hilflos. Schließlich ließ Draco sich schwer gegen Harry fallen und Harry schloss schützend die Arme um ihn. Er spürte Dracos Körper beben und zittern, doch kein Laut entkam ihm.   
  
Wann war es nur so weit gekommen? Wann hatte der Krieg sie eingeholt? Harry hatte die gesamte Zaubergemeinschaft vor einem der dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten gerettet, doch er war nicht in der Lage, sich selbst und die Person, die ihm am meisten bedeutete, zu retten.   
  
„Was machen wir denn jetzt?“, flüsterte Draco und klang dabei so verzweifelt, dass es Harry die Tränen in die Augen trieb.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es nicht...–“ Seine Stimme brach und er konnte nichts tun, als Draco beschützend an sich zu drücken, nicht gewillt, ihn jemals wieder loszulassen. „Aber egal, was auch geschieht, ich lass nicht zu, dass dir was passiert.“  
Draco lachte heiser und atemlos auf, so dass es mehr nach einem Schluchzen klang und hob den Kopf, so dass er Harry ansehen konnte. „Du kannst nicht immer bei mir sein und dich jedes Mal vor mich werfen, um einen Fluch für mich abzufangen.“  
„Das... Das will ich doch auch gar nicht, aber...– Ach scheiße!“ Harry atmete tief durch und presste seine Lippen auf Dracos Schläfe. Es gab nichts, was er tun konnte. Er konnte Draco nicht helfen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll, Harry. Ich...–“  
  
„Harry?“  
„Malfoy?“  
  
Erschrocken fuhren Harry und Draco auseinander, doch es war zu spät. Vor ihnen standen Ron und Hermine und während letztere sie lediglich sprachlos ansah, erweckte Ron den Eindruck, als würde ihm gerade sein Frühstück wieder hoch kommen. „Kumpel, sag mir, dass es nicht das ist, wonach es aussieht“, bat er und sah Harry flehend an.   
„Oh doch, genau das ist es“, mischte sich eine dritte Stimme ein, ehe Harry etwas erwidern konnte. „Sind die zwei nicht süß?“, feixte Zabini und erfreute sich sichtlich an Hermines und Rons Gesichtsausdrücken.   
  
„Ich... Harry... Das...“ Nun presste Ron sich wirklich beide Hände auf den Bauch und atmete mehrmals tief durch.  
„Oh Weasley, jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an. Bei deiner Familie musst du doch schon weitaus schlimmeres gesehen haben.“  
„Du...“ Schlagartig schien sich Rons Fassungslosigkeit in Wut zu wandeln und er setzte dazu an, auf Zabini loszugehen, als Hermine beide Arme fest um ihn schlang. „Ronald! Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Sofort!“ Ron schnaubte abfällig auf, dann aber nickte er und schüttelte Hermines Arme ungehalten ab, ehe er Harry anklagend ansah. „Wie kannst du nur?“  
  
Unwohl zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und schielte zu Draco, der genauso erbärmlich aussah, wie er sich fühlte. „Wieso nicht?“, fragte er dann lahm und trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während sein Herz so schnell schlug, als würde es jeden Moment explodieren. Es hätte wirklich keinen ungünstigeren Augenblick geben können, von Ron und Hermine entdeckt zu werden. Jetzt würde er ihnen Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, obwohl Draco ihn doch brauchte.   
„Aber Harry...–“ Hermines Stimme klang plötzlich dünn und verzweifelt. „Du warst doch mit Ginny...– Und jetzt mit Draco?“  
Harry seufzte schwer und fühlte sich mit einem Mal totmüde. Er wünschte, er wäre immer noch mit Draco in der Heulenden Hütte und die letzte halbe Stunde wäre niemals passiert. Konnten sie nicht einfach die Zeit zurückdrehen? „Ja, jetzt mit Draco“, antwortete er schließlich. „Und ich will da nicht drüber reden. Nicht jetzt. Bitte.“   
  
„Harry, was stand in dem Brief?“ Besorgt runzelte Hermine die Stirn und schlug Ron gegen den Oberarm, als er dazu ansetzte, etwas zu sagen.  
„Das.... Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Hermine. Später vielleicht, ja?“ Vielleicht konnte er einfach Draco an die Hand nehmen und wegrennen. So schnell und so weit, wie sie konnten. Weglaufen und nie wieder zurückkehren.   
„Aber ihm erzählst du es, oder wie?“ Wütend verschränkte Ron die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Er braucht es mir nicht erzählen, weil es meine Angelegenheit ist, Weaselbee“, fauchte Draco nun, der bisher eisern geschwiegen hatte. „Und wir waren gerade dabei, das zu klären, als ihr hier blöderweise aufgetaucht seid.“ Seine Stimme zitterte, doch Harry glaubte, dass nur er es hören konnte. „Könnt ihr uns bitte alleine lassen“, bat er Ron und Hermine leise, während Ron höhnte: „Klären. Na klar, genau so sah es auch aus.“   
  
„Bitte“, drängte Harry erneut. „Ich erzähl euch später so viel ich kann, aber gerade jetzt...– Bitte geht einfach.“  
„Und was ist mit ihm?“ Ron machte eine trotzige Kopfbewegung in Zabinis Richtung.   
„Er wird auch gehen“, erklärte Draco und warf Zabini einen kalten Blick zu, woraufhin dieser knapp nickte.  
  
Hermine holte mehrmals tief Luft und setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, schloss den Mund dann aber wortlos wieder und nickte entschlossen. Sie ließ Harrys Schultasche, die sie bis dahin getragen hatte, vor ihm auf den Boden fallen und fasste Ron fest am Arm. „Komm, wir gehen!“ Ohne Widerspruch zuzulassen oder sich noch einmal umzudrehen stampfte sie dann davon und zog Ron mit sich.   
  
„Süß, die Kleine“, grinste Zabini. „Aber ich glaube, das war mein Stichwort.“ Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und verzog spöttisch die Mundwinkel. „Ich wünsche dem glücklichen Paar noch viel Spaß. Und sucht euch besser einen Ort, an dem man euch nicht so schnell entdeckt.“ Mit diesem Worten drehte er sich herum und schlenderte pfeifend den Gang hinunter.   
  
„Scheiße!“, sprach Harry schließlich aus, was er schon die ganze Zeit dachte und trat wütend gegen die Wand.  
„Scheiße“, bestätigte Draco und barg das Gesicht in den Händen.  
Wie hatte eine unglaubliche Nacht nur in einen solchen Alptraum übergehen können?


	32. I Wish I Could Heal You And I Wish You Could Heal Me

** Kapitel 32 – I Wish I Could Heal You And I Wish You Could Heal Me **

_ (The Offspring – Fix You) _

  
  
„Du bist uns eine Erklärung schuldig, man!“  
„Ich bin euch überhaupt nichts schuldig.“ Müde stützte Harry die Unterarme auf seine Beine und ließ den Kopf hängen.   
  
Es war ein furchtbarer Tag gewesen. Er hatte es kaum ausgehalten, Draco im Unterricht und in den Gängen zu sehen, zu wissen, wie schlecht es ihm ging und nichts für ihn tun zu können. Harrys Hoffnung, nach dem Abendessen noch einige ungestörte Minuten mit ihm haben zu können, war schnell von Ron und Hermine zerstört worden. Denn kaum hatte Harry sein Essen beendet, war er von seinen beiden Freunden in den Gemeinschaftsraum gedrängt worden, wo Hermine einen Stillezauber über sie gesprochen hatte, damit sie und Ron ihn in Ruhe ausfragen konnten.   
  
„Aber wir sind deine besten Freunde, Harry“, versuchte nun auch Hermine zum wiederholten Mal, ihn zum Reden zu bringen. „Glaubst du denn wirklich, du könntest uns etwas erzählen, was uns auseinander bringt?“  
Ungläubig sah Harry sie an, ehe er trocken auflachte. „Meinst du die Frage ernst?“ Er sah zu Ron hinüber, der die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst hatte und einen Punkt neben Harrys Kopf fixierte. „Ron kann mich nicht mal ansehen!“  
Ruckartig drehte Ron den Kopf ein Stück, um Harry anzusehen. „Ich kann dich ansehen“, knurrte er, „aber immer, wenn ich das mache, sehe ich dich und das Frettchen zusammen und dann wird mir schlecht.“  
Wieder lachte Harry rau auf und sah zu Hermine. „Siehst du. Wieso sollte ich euch, oder besser ihm, etwas über mich und Draco erzählen?“   
  
Er rieb sich über die Stirn, hinter der es langsam aber sicher unangenehm zu pochen begann, und wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, Draco und er wären einfach in der Heulenden Hütte geblieben.  
  
„Er wird sich zusammenreißen“, erklärte Hermine und stieß ihrem Freund einen Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Hab ich Recht, Ronald?“  
Ron rieb sich stöhnend die Seite und sah einige Male zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her, ehe er leidend nickte.  
„Bitte Harry“, bat Hermine dann leise und griff nach Harrys Hand. „Du hast doch versprochen, uns nicht mehr immer auszuschließen, erinnerst du dich?“  
Harry nickte widerwillig und entzog seine Hand Hermines. Natürlich erinnerte er sich noch an das Versprechen, das Hermine ihm bei ihrem weihnachtlichen Besuch abgenommen hatte.   
  
„Ich“, begann Harry, hielt dann aber zögernd inne. Er wollte es ihnen nicht erzählen. Nicht von ihm und schon gar nicht von Draco. Er wollte Draco und alles, was sie zwei verband, für sich behalten und mit niemandem teilen. Aber wenn er seine Freunde nicht gänzlich verlieren wollte, musste er es ihnen erzählen. Und er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Oder? Er atmete tief durch. „Draco und ich sind ein Paar“, brachte er schließlich leise und viel zu schnell hervor und sah weder Ron noch Hermine an. „Aber das habt ihr euch doch sicher schon gedacht.“  
  
Eine drückende Stille legte sich über die Drei. „Wie lange schon?“, brach Hermine schließlich das Schweigen.  
„Kurz nach Weihnachten.“ Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah nur kurz zu Hermine, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf seine Knie richtete.  
„Aber... Du warst mit Ginny zusammen! Wie kannst du jetzt mit...– ihm zusammen sein?“ Rons Stimme klang so verständnislos und leidend, dass er Harry fast leid tat. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und richtete sich auf. „Da hätte ich doch selbst nie mit gerechnet“, erklärte er leise. Im Gegenteil   
„Es ist einfach irgendwie passiert. Und...–“ Harry machte eine Pause, in der er tief durchatmete und sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. „Mir geht es gut. Wirklich.“   
  
Er hatte vorher nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber als er es jetzt Ron und Hermine erzähle, wusste er, dass es stimmte. Seit sie an Bills Hochzeit zusammen geflohen waren, um die Welt zu retten, hatte er sich nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. Die Schrecken des Krieges waren noch immer präsent und er würde noch eine sehr lange Zeit mit den Nachwirkungen zu kämpfen haben, dem war Harry sich bewusst. Aber seit Draco an seiner Seite war, hatte er erstmals das Gefühl, dass er es schaffen könnte. Die Dunkelheit, die seit der Schlacht seinen Kopf umgab und schwer auf seinen Schultern lastete, war mit ihm ein bisschen weniger dunkel geworden. Draco gab ihm etwas, das es wert war, am Leben zu bleiben.    
  
„Junge, ich versteh das wirklich nicht.“ Wie schon am Morgen fürchtete Harry, dass Ron sich jeden Moment übergeben würde. „Es gibt so viele hübsche Mädchen hier, wieso Malfoy? Wieso ein Kerl?“  
Seufzend zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wieso nicht? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich Ginny seinetwegen verlassen hätte.“ Er schnaubte leise. „Falls ich euch erinnern darf: Sie war diejenige, die mich verlassen hat. Und jetzt bin ich mit Draco zusammen. Sollte euch nicht am wichtigsten sein, dass ich glücklich bin?“  
„Das ist es doch auch“, lächelte Hermine. „Es ist nur...– Wir sind einfach überrascht, das verstehst du doch, oder?“  
Harry nickte zögerlich. Natürlich verstand er das. Die Frage war nur, würden sie ihre Überraschung überwinden und ihn und seine Beziehung zu Draco akzeptieren können?   
  
„Heißt das, du bist jetzt schwul?“  
Verwundert sah Harry zu Ron und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich war mit Ginny zusammen, schon vergessen?“  
„Und jetzt bist du mit einem Kerl zusammen. Allein die Vorstellung!“ Er gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und schüttelte sich.  
„Dann stell es dir nicht vor“, schnappte Harry und erhob sich, doch Hermine hielt ihn entschlossen zurück. „Was war das für ein Brief heute Morgen? Der vom Ministerium?“  
Harry stockte und sah unsicher zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her. Konnte er es ihnen verraten? Wenn sie es wüssten, würden sie Draco nie an seiner Seite akzeptieren. Oder musste er das Risiko eingehen? Schließlich griff er in seine Tasche und holte den Brief hervor, um ihn Hermine zu geben. „Ich geh schlafen“, verkündete er dann und trat noch einen Schritt zurück. „Wir reden morgen darüber, in Ordnung? Ich bin wirklich müde.“   
  
Kurz bevor er die von Hermine geschaffene Blase verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal zu seinen Freunden herum. „Ich hoffe wirklich, ihr könnt das akzeptieren. Draco ist mir sehr wichtig und ich will mich nicht zwischen ihm und euch entscheiden müssen.“   
  
  
  
„Harry Potter, Sir. Lexy tut es leid, aber Harry Potter Sir muss aufwachen!“  
„Wie? Was?“ Verwirrt schlug Harry die Augen auf, ohne zu wissen, wer oder was ihn geweckt hatte, und sah sich orientierungslos in dem dunklen Raum um.  
„Harry Potter, Sir.“  
Erschrocken fuhr Harry hoch und tastete keuchend nach seinem Zauberstab. Erst als er einen Lumos geschaffen hatte und in seinem blassen Licht das spitze Gesicht eines Hauselfen erkannte, beruhigten sein Atem und sein Herzschlag wieder. „Hast du mich erschrocken!“, stieß er atemlos hervor, ehe er tief durchatmete.  
„Es tut Lexy leid, Harry Potter, Sir. Blaise Zabini schickt Lexy.“  
„Zabini?“ Augenblicklich spürte Harry, wie alle Müdigkeit von ihm abfiel. Was konnte Zabini mitten in der Nacht von ihm wollen? Es musst etwas mit Draco zu tun haben, oder? War ihm etwas zugestoßen?  
„Blaise Zabini sagt, Lexy soll Harry Potter holen. Harry Potter soll seinen Tarnumhang nehmen und zu Blaise Zabini vor das Porträt kommen.“  
  
Noch während Lexy sprach, sprang Harry vom Bett und zog seinen Tarnumhang aus dem Koffer hervor. „Danke Lexy. Ich geh zu Zabini. Geh wieder schlafen.“ Die Elfe verneigte sich tief vor Harry, dann machte es leise plopp und sie war verschwunden.  
Eilig zog Harry sich die Schuhe über und verstaute seinen Zauberstab im Ärmel seines Schlafanzuges, ehe er lauschend innehielt. Keiner der anderen Jungen schien durch das plötzliche Auftauchen der Hauselfe geweckt worden zu sein, so dass Harrys unbemerkt aus dem Schlafsaal schleichen konnte. So leise er nur konnte, durchquerte er den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum und kletterte schließlich durch das Porträtloch.   
  
„Na endlich!“, wurde er sofort von Zabini begrüßt. „Was hat das denn so lange gedauert?“  
„Oh, entschuldige“, schnaubte Harry, „dass ich mitten in der Nacht nicht sofort springe, wenn plötzlich eine Hauselfe an meinem Bett steht und mir sagt, dass Blaise Zabini auf mich wartet. Was willst du?“  
Zabini gab ein amüsiertes Geräusch von sich. „Potter. Wie immer die Herzlichkeit in Person. Ich bin hier, um dich zu deinem Herzblatt zu bringen.“  
Augenblicklich beschleunigte sich Harrys Herzschlag. „Wieso? Ist was passiert?“  
„Nein.“ Zabini schüttelte den Kopf und zögerte einen Moment, ehe er fortfuhr. „Hör zu, ich kann vielleicht nicht verstehen, was Draco gerade an dir findet, aber er ist mein Freund und so lange du ihm gut tust, werde ich mich nicht zwischen euch stellen. Seit den Ferien schläft er kaum noch und heute Nacht ist er schon zweimal schreiend aufgewacht. Also sei ein guter Freund und kümmere dich um ihn.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er sich herum und eilte die Stufen hinunter, so dass Harry nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihm zu folgen.   
  
„Woher weißt du von meinem Tarnumhang?“, zischte Harry, während er vorsichtig hinter Zabini her schlich. Vor jeder Ecke hielten sie inne, um sicherzugehen, weder Filch noch den patrouillierenden Lehrern in die Arme zu laufen.   
„Ach komm schon, Potter. Spätestens seit der Schlacht ist das ein offenes Geheimnis. Und jetzt kannst du ihn endlich mal für was Gutes nutzen.“  
„Na klar“, spottete Harry, „weil ich ihn ja nie dafür benutzt habe, um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen.“  
„Ich hab von was Gutem gesprochen“, erwiderte Zabini. „So etwas wie sich in das Mädchen- oder in deinem Fall besser in das Jungenbad zu schleichen.“ Ehe Harry etwas erwidern konnte, hatten sie die Kerker erreicht und Zabini flüsterte: „Du ziehst jetzt am besten deinen Umhang über.“  
  
Harry schaffte es gerade noch, sich den Umhang überzuwerfen, ehe die Wand sich öffnete und Harry hinter Zabini in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins trat. Er hatte nur wenig Zeit, sich umzusehen, denn Zabini durchschritt den dunklen Raum mit großen Schritten, ohne sich umzusehen, so dass Harry Mühe hatte, nicht gegen die Möbel zu laufen oder über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern.   
  
An den Gemeinschaftsraum schloss sich ein langer Flur an, der noch dunkler war als der Gemeinschaftsraum. Einen Augenblick dachte Harry daran, dass das Ganze ein gemeiner Hinterhalt der Slytherins war und sie ihn nun einfach hier in der Dunkelheit umbringen und seine Leiche verschwinden lassen würden. Dann aber öffnete Zabini eine Tür und winkte Harry mit sich in den dahinter liegenden Schlafsaal. Wortlos deutete er auf das Bett, das am weitesten von der Tür entfernt stand, ehe er gähnte: „Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Sei leise und pass auf, dass euch keiner sieht. Und bevor du was falsches denkst: Das sag ich nur wegen Draco, nicht deinetwegen.“  
„Schon klar“, murrte Harry unter seinem Umhang hervor, ehe er zögerlich, aber ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, an das Bett trat, auf welches Zabini gedeutet hatte.   
  
Seit Lexy ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, hatte er nur daran gedacht, wie es Draco ging und ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung war. Nun aber fragte er sich zum ersten Mal, was Draco davon halten würde, dass er mitten in der Nacht in seinem Schlafsaal auftauchte. Unsicher biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe er vorsichtig die Vorhänge des Bettes auseinander schob. Jetzt war es eh zu spät.   
  
Lange blickte Harry auf Draco hinab, der die Bettdecke bis zur Nasenspitze hoch gezogen hatte und ruhig ein und aus atmete. Es hätte ein friedliches Bild sein können, wären da nicht die tiefen Ringe unter Dracos Augen und die angespannten Gesichtszüge. Zaghaft strich Harry unter Dracos Augen entlang und lächelte, als Draco als Reaktion darauf unzufrieden die Nase kräuselte. Wie lange hatte er schon nicht mehr richtig geschlafen und wie hatte er es geschafft, seine Müdigkeit so lange vor Harry zu verstecken?   
  
Harry verbiss sich ein Seufzen und krabbelte lautlos zu Draco ins Bett, ehe er die Vorhänge wieder schloss und den Tarnumhang abnahm. Flüsternd sprach er mehrere Schutzzauber, die sie davor bewahren würden, entdeckt zu werden. Erst dann kroch er vorsichtig zu Draco unter die Bettdecke. Im Gegensatz zur kalten Luft des Schlafsaals war es darunter angenehm warm und er rutschte behutsam näher an Draco heran. Seine Hoffnung aber, sich an ihn kuscheln zu können, ohne ihn aufzuwecken, wurde zerschlagen, als Draco plötzlich ruckartig die Augen öffnete. Er keuchte erschrocken auf und rückte augenblicklich von Harry ab, ehe er zu erkennen schien, wer bei ihm war.   
  
„Harry!“ Seine Stimme war rau und kratzig vom Schlaf.  
„Hey.“ Nervös biss Harry sich auf die Unterlippe und sah Draco schuldbewusst an. „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“  
„Was machst du hier? Und wie bis du hier her gekommen?“ Noch immer lag Draco so weit von Harry entfernt, wie es das Bett zuließ, so dass Harry zaghaft an seinem Ärmel zupfte. „Zabini hat mich geholt“, erklärte er leise und lächelte, als Draco endlich wieder zu ihm rutschte. „Er sagt, du träumst schlecht.“ Er legte eine Hand an Dracos Wange und zeichnete mit dem Daumen sanft seine Augenbrauen nach. „Wieso sagst du denn nichts?“  
Wortlos zuckte Draco mit den Schultern und senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß nicht, es...– Es ist ja nicht schlimmer, es ist einfach so wie früher.“  
„Aber ich möchte dir helfen, wenn ich kann“, wisperte Harry und küsste Draco sanft auf die Stirn. „Darf ich heute Nacht hier bleiben?“  
  
Endlich verschwand die Anspannung aus Dracos Gesicht und er lächelte Harry ehrlich an. „Wenn du das wirklich willst?“  
„Natürlich“, bestätigte Harry und grinste, als Draco ihn daraufhin bestimmt auf den Rücken drehte, so dass er seinen Kopf auf Harrys Brust legen konnte. Glücklich schlang dieser einen Arm um Dracos Schultern, während er die andere Hand, wie schon am Morgen, in seinen Haaren vergrub. „Mach mich wach, wenn’s dir wieder schlecht geht, ja?“  
„Hmm“, brummte Draco und machte eine Kopfbewegung, die sowohl Zustimmung als auch Ablehnung bedeuten konnte. Harry schmunzelte und verdrehte den Kopf, um Draco einen Kuss auf die Stirn geben zu können. „Ich hab dich lieb“, flüsterte er leise, ohne zu wissen, ob Draco ihn noch hörte.


	33. The Future's In The Air

** Kapitel 33 – The Future's In The Air **

_ (Scorpions – Wind Of Change) _

  
  
„Malfoy, schwing deinen faulen Arsch aus dem Bett!“  
„Ja, ich bin ja wach!“  
„Malfoy?“  
„Ach verflucht! Harry, wo ist dein Zauberstab?“  
Noch im Halbschlaf griff Harry unter das Kopfkissen und zog seinen Zauberstab darunter hervor, um ihn Draco zu reichen. Dieser löste die Schutzzauber, die Harry in der Nacht über das Bett gesprochen hatte und rief erneut: „Ich bin wach! Entspann dich!“  
„Nicht so...–“ Ehe Harry seine Beschwerde zu Ende bringen konnte, presste Draco ihm eine Hand auf den Mund. „Sscht!“, zischte er. „Oder willst du, dass uns einer erwischt?“  
  
Mit einem Schlag war Harry hellwach. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals und sein erster Instinkt war es, sich gegen den festen Griff zu wehren. Unruhig zuckte sein Blick von rechts nach links, doch alles was er sah, waren verschwommene Schatten. Erst als Draco ihm seine Brille aufsetzte, erkannte Harry seine Umgebung und fuhr erschrocken hoch. Nur im letzten Moment konnte er sich einen Fluch verkneifen, als die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht zurückkamen. Er war im Schlafsaal der Slytherins! Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Und wie sollte er jetzt ungesehen wieder hinaus kommen? Würde es ihm gelingen, sich unter dem Tarnumhang zwischen ihnen hindurchzuschleichen und die Kerker unbemerkt zu verlassen? Was würde geschehen, wenn ihn hier jemand entdeckte? Das konnte nicht gut ausgehen!  
  
Harrys Herzschlag und Atmung beschleunigten sich und er krallte die Hände so fest um die Bettdecke, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. In diesem Moment legte Draco seine Hand auf Harrys und dieser spürte, wie er augenblicklich ruhiger wurde. Er atmete tief durch und löste seine Hände von der Bettdecke, ehe er mit großen Augen zu Draco sah. Dieser lächelte ihm beruhigend zu und als er sich vorbeugte, um Harry einen Kuss auf die Haare zu geben, erlaubte Harry es sich, für einen Moment die Augen zu schließen und diese zärtliche Berührung zu genießen. Doch nur Sekunden später wurde diese friedliche Augenblick zerstört, als jemand anderes brüllte: „Malfoy, was ist denn da los mit dir? Musst du dir erst noch einen runterholen oder hast du heute Nach Besuch bekommen? Lass uns an deinem Glück teilhaben!“  
  
Fassungslos sah Harry zwischen Draco und den geschlossenen Bettvorhängen hin und her.  Bei den Gryffindors im Schlafsaal ging es auch häufig laut zu und sie foppten sich gegenseitig – so unverschämt aber gingen sie nicht miteinander um. Draco zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, als sie plötzlich Schritte hörten, die sich Dracos Bett näherten. Panisch zog Harry seinen Tarnumhang unter dem Kopfkissen hervor und warf ihn über sich. Gleich darauf wurde der Vorhang von Dracos Bett aufgerissen und Theodore Nott steckte seinen Kopf hinein.  
  
„Du solltest echt lernen, die Privatsphäre anderer Menschen zu respektieren, Nott. Haben deine Eltern dir denn gar nichts beigebracht?“, schnarrte Draco abwertend, während Harry unter seinem Umhang den Atem anhielt. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, hier her zu kommen?  
„Theo, lass ihn in Ruhe“, rief Zabini von einer anderen Seite des Schlafsaals aus. „Wir alle wissen, dass du Dracos Arsch unwiderstehlich findest und alles geben würdest, zu ihm unter die Bettdecke zu kriechen, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es niemals dazu kommen wird.“  
  
Fassungslos sah Harry zu Theodore Nott auf, bis ihm aufging, dass Zabini wahrscheinlich nur versuchte, Nott von Dracos Bett wegzulocken. Zumindest hoffte Harry das. Zu seiner Erleichterung zeigte Nott keinerlei Anzeichen von Verlegenheit, sondern verzog lediglich spöttisch die Mundwinkel und trat einen Schritt vom Bett zurück. „Kein Grund, deine geheimsten Wünsche auf mich zu übertragen.“  
Harry hörte Blaise lachen, aber scheinbar war ihm Notts Unterstellung keine Erwiderung wert. Gleichzeitig stand Draco vom Bett auf und streckte sich gähnend. „So amüsant euer Konkurrenzkampf um mich auch ist, ihr müsst mich jetzt leider entschuldigen.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und ließ Harry alleine im Bett zurück.   
  
Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis Draco zurückkehrte. Lange, zähe Minuten verstrichen, in denen Harry regungslos unter seinem Umhang kauerte und sich zurück zum Grimmauldplatz wünschte. Dort müsste er sich nicht wie ein Feigling unter seinem Tarnumhang verstecken. Stattdessen würde er noch immer mit Draco im Bett liegen, seinen tiefen Atemzügen lauschen und die innere Ruhe genießen, die er so vollkommen nur an Dracos Seite erlebte. Stattdessen atmete er nur flach ein und aus, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, den Schlafsaal von seinem Platz aus zu betrachten. Es war ein rechteckiger Raum mit niedriger Decke, in dessen Mitte ein großes Fenster eingelassen war. Darüber bewegte sich träge das Wasser des Schwarzen Sees und tauchte den Raum  in ein grünliches Licht, das viel angenehmer war, als Harry es erwartet hätte. Die Raumtemperatur aber entsprach genau Harrys Erwartungen und bald schon begann er unter seinem Umhang vor Kälte zu zittern. Als er schon überlegte, ob es jemanden auffallen würde, wenn er die Bettdecke vorsichtig über sich zöge, kehrte Draco zurück und warf mehrere dunkle Kleidungsstücke auf das Bett.   
  
„Zieh das an“, flüsterte er so leise, dass nur Harry ihn hören konnte, „und dann bring ich dich hier raus.“   
  
Harry nickt, obwohl Draco ihn nicht sehen konnte und wechselte seine Kleidung mit einem raschen Schwung seines Zauberstabs. Es musste eine von Dracos Schuluniformen sein, denn sowohl die Ärmel, als auch die Hose waren ein Stück zu lang und brachten Harry beinahe zu Fall, als er dicht hinter Draco durch den Schlafsaal und den Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus auf den Flur schlich. Erst aber als sie in sicherer Entfernung zu den Kerkern waren, kam Harry unter dem Tarnumhang hervor und lachte atemlos, während er sich gleichzeitig gegen Draco fallen ließ. Noch immer klopfte sein Herz viel zu schnell, aber sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft. Sie hatten beide bei den Slytherins übernachtet und niemand hatte er sie entdeckt.   
  
„Das war knapp“, murmelte Harry grinsend gegen Dracos Hals und spürte Dracos Körper beben, als auch er leise lachte. „Ja, das war es. Und jetzt sollten wir deine Uniform ändern, bevor wir doch noch auffliegen.“ Ohne auf Harrys Zustimmung zu warten, deutete Draco mit dem Zauberstab auf die Uniform und murmelte etwas, das Harry nicht verstand. Sofort schrumpfte die Uniform auf die passende Größe zusammen. Anerkennend sah Harry an sich hinab, als sein Blick an dem Slytherin-Wappen und der grünen Krawatte hängen blieb. Er deutete darauf und sah Draco anklagend an. „Du willst aber nicht, dass ich mich so sehen lasse, oder?“  
„Besser nicht, Potter. Salazar würde sich im Grab umdrehen, wenn er sehen würde, dass gerade du in seinen Hausfarben herumläufst.“   
  
Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten, war Blaise Zabini zu ihnen getreten und musterte sie nun amüsiert.   
„Blaise“, stöhnte Draco und zog Harry gleichzeitig wieder an sich. „Verfolgst du uns? Hast du nichts besseres zu tun?“  
Wortlos zuckte Zabini mit den Schultern, ehe er seinen Zauberstab hervorholte und ihn ebenfalls auf Harry richtete. Ehe dieser reagieren konnte, sprach Zabini seinen Zauber, woraufhin die Krawatte ihre Farben änderte und das Slytherin-Wappen sich in das der Gryffindors verwandelte. „Jetzt siehst du wieder wie unser allseits geliebter Retter aus“, spottete Zabini, ehe er sich herumdrehte und ohne ein weiteres Wort davonging.  
  
  
  
„Und was wollt ihr jetzt machen?“ Unruhig lief Hermine vor dem Sofa auf und ab, auf dem Harry und Ron es sich bequem gemacht hatten.  
„Gar nichts“, seufzte Harry und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Zum ersten Mal nach sieben Jahren befolge ich deinen Rat und überlasse das Problem fähigeren Leuten“, versuchte er dann zu scherzen, zog aber sofort den Kopf ein, als Hermine ihm anstatt zu lachen einen bösen Blick zu warf. „Das ist nicht lustig!“, fauchte sie. „Er hat dich angegriffen! Er hat zwei Auroren getötet!“  
„Ich weiß! Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun?“, fauchte Harry nun zurück. „Soll ich wieder einmal losziehen und einen dunklen Zauberer verfolgen, der mich tot sehen will? Ist es das, was du willst?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Hermine stellte ihre Bewegung ein und blieb vor Harry stehen. „Ich will doch nur nicht, dass dir was passiert.“  
  
Harry nickte und lächelte müde. „Ich weiß.“ Aber ihm war doch schon so viel passiert. Die Dursleys, das Trimagische Turnier, die Prophezeiung, der Krieg. Sein ganzes Leben war davon geprägt, dass ihm etwas zustieß und je öfter Hermine diesen Wunsch wiederholte und als Rechtfertigung nutzte, desto ironischer klang er in Harrys Ohren.  
  
„Du hast das Richtige gemacht, Kumpel“, riss Ron Harry aus seinen Gedanken. „Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, dich um Malfoy zu kümmern. Die Auroren wissen, was sie tun und es gibt immer noch keinen Platz, an dem du sicherer wärst, als in Hogwarts.“ Er grinste leicht und sah zu Hermine. „Stimmt doch, oder?“  
  
Hermine seufzte und ließ sich vor dem Sofa auf dem Boden sinken, doch Harry war zu überrascht, um zu hören, was sie erwiderte. Fassungslos starrte Harry seinen besten Freund an, nicht in der Lage zu begreifen, wie normal Ron sich ihm gegenüber benahm. Als er sich am Morgen von Draco verabschiedet hatte und zu Frühstück geeilt war, hatte Harry sich auf einen Tag voller bissiger Kommentare und Beleidigungen eingestellt. Doch nichts davon war geschehen. Stattdessen hatte Ron sich zurückgehalten und die meiste Zeit geschwiegen und Hermine war schließlich diejenige gewesen, die ihn nach dem Abendessen auf Lucius Malfoy angesprochen hatte.  
  
„Guck mich nicht so an“, beschwerte Ron sich und stieß Harry so fest an, dass er erneut unsanft zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt wurde. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen, der nicht hier her gehört. Was ist los?“  
„Ich...–“ Harry hob hilflos die Schultern und ließ sie schwer ausatmend wieder fallen. „Gestern hab ich euch erzählt, dass ich mit Malfoy zusammen bin und du konntest mich nicht einmal ansehen, ohne grün im Gesicht zu werden und jetzt tust du so, als wäre das nie passiert. Wieso?“  
  
Nun war es an Ron, mit den Schultern zu zucken, während sein Blick unruhig durch den Gemeinschaftsraum glitt. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich...–“ Er brach ab und kratzte an Fleck auf seiner Hose herum, ohne Harry anzusehen. „Ich versteh dich nicht. Wirklich nicht.“ Er sah kurz auf, ehe er den Blick wieder auf sein Knie senkte. „Aber Hermine hat Recht. Du..– Du bist wieder mehr du selbst seit den Ferien. Und wenn es wegen Malfoy ist, dann...–“ Ron atmete tief durch und hob nun doch den Blick, um Harry anzusehen. „Dann werde ich mich zusammenreißen und nichts mehr sagen. Auch wenn das nicht bedeutet, dass ich ihn jetzt mag!“ Den letzten Satz stieß er trotzig hervor und hob die Arme, als wolle er sie vor der Brust verschränken, ließ sie aber dann wieder auf seine Beine fallen.  
  
Sekunden vergingen, in denen Harry nichts anderes tun konnte, als Ron fassungslos anzusehen. Hatte er gerade wirklich gesagt, er würde sich nicht gegen ihn und Draco stellen? Er würde versuchen, ihn an Harrys Seite zu akzeptieren, weil er Harry glücklich machte? Ungläubig lachte Harry auf. „Wow, ich...– Danke, Mann.“ Er wollte noch so viel mehr sagen, aber jedes weitere Wort blieb ihm im Hals stecken.   
„Aber bitte tu mir einen Gefallen, ja?“, bat Ron und verzog leicht gequält das Gesicht. „Steck ihm nicht die Zunge in den Hals, wenn ich mit zusehen muss. Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Magen das aushält!“  
„Ron!“, rief Hermine empört, aber Harry lachte nur befreit auf. Er wusste, wie tief Rons Abneigung gegen die Malfoys ging und das, was er Harry gerade anbot, war alles, was er jetzt bieten konnte. Es war ein Anfang. Und vielleicht, wenn er genug Zeit hätte, würde Ron Draco vielleicht mehr als nur dulden. Für diesen Moment aber reichte es.  
  
„Männer“, schüttelte Hermine übertrieben gequält den Kopf, ehe sie plötzlich erschrocken aufquiekte und auf Harry zeigte. „Harry! Deine Krawatte!“  
„Was?“ Erschrocken sah Harry an sich hinab und spürte, wie er rot anlief, als er den Grund für Hermines Aufregung erkannte. Der Zauber, den Zabini am Morgen auf seine Krawatte gesprochen hatte, schien langsam zu verblassen, so dass die ursprünglichen Farben durch das leuchtende Rot-Gold durchzuschimmern begannen.  
„Sag mir, dass es nicht das ist, was ich denke“, flehte Ron leidend, so dass Harry schuldbewusst das Gesicht verzog. „Tut mir Leid, Ron“, grinste er vorsichtig. „Ich war heute Nacht bei Draco und hab meine Sachen hier liegen lassen.“  
„Du warst also im Slytherin-Schlafsaal?“ Plötzlich leuchteten Rons Augen aufgeregt auf und seine Neugier schien allen Ekel, den er zuvor noch empfunden hatte, zu verdrängen.  
„War ich“, bestätigte Harry und grinste breit, als auch Hermine ihn nun mit unverhohlener Neugier ansah.  
„Kumpel, erzähl uns alles! Haben die ein Poster von Du-weißt-schon-wem darin? Haben die einen Altar, auf dem sie Ziegen und Hauselfen für dunkle magische Rituale opfern können? Na los, erzähl schon!“  
Gegen seinen Willen musste Harry wieder lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts davon.“   
  
Dann begann er zu erzählen, wie Zabini ihn in der Nacht aus dem Turm geholt und in die Kerker gebracht hatte. Er berichtete von dem Fenster, durch den man in den Schwarzen See blicken konnte und davon, wie er sich unter dem Tarnumhang vor den anderen Slytherins versteckt hatte, bis Draco dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie ungesehen nach draußen hatten gelangen können.  
Endlich konnte Harry wieder mit seinen Freunden lachen und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatte er das Gefühl, dass alles gut werden könnte.


	34. There'll Be Peace When You Are Done

** Kapitel 34 – There'll Be Peace When You Are Done **

_ (Kansas – Carry On My Wayward Son) _

  
  
„Was wirst du machen, wenn wir mit der Schule fertig sind?“ Schläfrig spielte Draco mit den kurzen Haaren in Harrys Nacken, was seine ganze Kopfhaut angenehm kribbeln ließ.  
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah kurz zu Draco auf, ehe er seinen Blick wieder senkte und damit fortfuhr, verschlungene Muster auf Dracos nackten Oberkörper zu zeichnen. Er strich mit dem Daumen über die klare Linie des Schlüsselbeins, tänzelte mit den Fingerspitzen über Dracos Schulter und strich schließlich seinen Unterarm entlang, wo er mit dem Zeigefinger die Konturen des Dunklen Mals nachzeichnete, bevor er seine Finger zwischen Dracos schob und seine Wange auf Dracos Brust bettete. Ruhig und beständig schlug sein Herz direkt unter Harrys Ohr.  
  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest unbedingt Auror werden?“ Dracos Stimme war so ruhig und träge, dass Harry nichts anderes tun wollte, als die Augen zu schließen und ihr so lange zu lauschen, bis er von ihr in den Schlaf gewiegt wurde. Stattdessen aber zuckte er erneut mit den Schultern und drückte einen Kuss in die Kuhle zwischen Dracos Hals und seinem Brustbein. „Ich wollte immer Auror werden“, bestätigte er dann leise. „Seit ich Alastor Moody kennengelernt habe, wollte ich Verbrecher jagen und Gutes tun. Aber jetzt...“ Harry brach ab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er konnte nicht sagen, wann der Traum, Auror zu werden, verblasst war. Diese Zukunft war für ihn unvorstellbar geworden und nun wusste Harry nur noch, dass er sein Leben nicht länger der Jagd und der Gewalt widmen wollte. Oder es konnte. Die Ausbildung zum Auroren war hart und viele brachen sie ab, weil sie dem Druck nicht standhalten konnten. Früher war Harry sich sicher gewesen, dass er es können würde. Er hatte schon so oft um sein Leben kämpfen müssen – was wäre dagegen schon die eiserne Ausbildung im Ministerium? Doch der letzte Kampf war einer zu viel gewesen.   
  
„Ich will immer noch Gutes tun“, flüsterte Harry, als Draco nichts erwiderte. „Aber ich will kein Auror mehr werden.“  
  
Dieses Mal bestand Dracos Reaktion darin, dass er seinen Griff um Harrys Schulter verstärkte und mit der freien Hand fest über seinen Rücken rieb, so dass Harry zufrieden aufstöhnte und seinen Rücken Dracos Händen entgegen wölbte. „Ich glaube, du wärst ein guter Auror“, lächelte Draco dann und fuhr zu Harrys Befriedigung damit fort, mit den Händen über seinen Rücken zu fahren. „Du bist stark“, erklärte er dann auf Harrys fragendes Brummen hin. „Und du hast einen unglaublichen Gerechtigkeitssinn. Aber–“, er drückte Harrys Kopf zurück auf seine Brust, als dieser auffahren und widersprechen wollte, „ich glaube auch, dass du woanders Gutes tun kannst. Weil du ein guter Mensch bist.“   
  
Die letzten Worte hatte Draco so leise gesprochen, dass Harry sie kaum verstand. Als ihm aber ihre Bedeutung klar wurde, schwoll seine Brust so vor Wärme an, dass er dachte, er müsse jeden Augenblick platzen und alles um sich herum mit diesen unglaublichen Glücksgefühlen infizieren.  
  
„Draco, ich...–“ Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Mehrmals holte er tief Luft, um etwas zu sagen, nur um den Mund ohne ein Wort wieder zu schließen. „Bleib immer bei mir!“, war schließlich alles, was er hervorbrachte und verschämt barg er sein Gesicht an Dracos Brust. Doch anstatt über diese Worte zu lachen, strich Draco ihm lediglich durch die Haare und versprach ganz leise: „immer“, und Harry konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören.  
  
Es wurde still in der Heulenden Hütte. Bald waren die einzigen hörbaren Geräusche das Knistern des Feuers und Harrys und Dracos leise Atemzüge. Zufrieden spielte Harry mit Dracos Fingern, während Draco immer wieder neckend über Harrys Rücken und Seiten strich.  
  
„Was willst du machen, wenn wir fertig sind?“, durchbrach Harry schließlich die friedliche Stille und erntete ein Schulterzucken von Draco.  
„Keine Ahnung. Wer weiß, ob ich überhaupt lange genug am Leben bleibe, um so eine Entscheidung zu treffen.“  
Alarmiert fuhr Harry auf und sah Draco aus aufgerissenen Augen an. „Sag so was nicht!“, rief er aus. „Natürlich bleibst du am Leben! Sie werden deinen Vater finden und dann kannst du endlich das tun, was du schon immer machen wolltest!“  
„Komm, leg dich wieder zu mir“, bat Draco anstatt einer Erwiderung und streckte eine Hand nach Harry aus. Harry aber schüttelte nur aufgebracht den Kopf. Wie konnte Draco nur so etwas sagen? Wie konnte er so gelassen über seinen Vater sprechen und über die Gefahr, die er darstellte – so, als ginge ihn das gar nichts an? „Du wirst aber überleben!“, beharrte Harry und schloss seine Hände so fest um Dracos Handgelenke, dass seine Knöchel hervortraten. „Du bist stark und du kannst dich wehren. Und ich werde auf dich aufpassen!“  
  
„Wie kannst du nur immer noch so positiv sein?“ Obwohl Draco lächelte, blickten seine Augen ihn so traurig an, dass Harry die Tränen in die Augen traten. „Wie könnte ich nicht?“, krächzte er. „Immerhin geht es hier um dich!“  
„Komm wieder zu mir“, drängte Draco erneut anstatt einer Erwiderung und zog Harry mit einem festen Ruck wieder auf sich. „Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden“, bat er dann.   
  
Harry wollte ihm widersprechen, doch spätestens als Draco ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte und seine Hände über Harrys Körper auf Wanderschaft schickte, verschwand jeglicher Protest aus Harrys Kopf. Wenn Dracos Atem sich mit seinem vermischte und er Dracos Herzschlag an seinem eigenen spüren konnte, dann fühlte Harry, dass er noch am Leben war und alles andere wurde unwichtig. In diesen Momenten verloren die Alpträume ihren Schrecken, die Angst vor der Zukunft verlor ihre Schärfe und die dunklen Schatten in ihm verstummten. Es geschah noch immer viel zu selten, dass sie sich ungestört so nahe sein konnten, doch seit auch Ron und Hermine von ihrer Beziehung wussten, war es einfacher geworden. Noch immer verzog Ron gequält das Gesicht, sobald er Draco in Harrys Nähe erblickte, doch genau wie Hermine half auch er ihnen dabei, sich ungesehen aus dem Schloss zu schleichen.   
  
„Bleib bei mir“, bat Harry erneut, als sie sich für einen Moment voneinander lösten, und klammerte sich an Draco.  
„Versprochen.“  
  
  
  
„Na los, kommt schon!“, drängte Ron und pustete sich in die Hände, während er sich ungeduldig zu Harry und Hermine umdrehte. „George hat geschrieben, dass es seine neuesten Karamellbonbons jetzt bei Zonko’s gibt und die will ich sehen!“  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen und hakte sich schwer seufzend bei Harry unter. „Spätestens am Montag bekommt er ein riesiges Paket“, vertraute sie ihm leise an. „Auch wenn George jetzt sagt, dass Ron nur etwas bekommt, wenn er es sich kauft.“  
„Hast du etwas besseres vor?“, grinste Harry, während er und Hermine hinter Ron her Richtung Hogsmeade liefen.   
„Wenn du so fragst, mein Aufsatz für Arithmantik–“  
Hastig legte Harry eine Hand über Hermines Mund. „Sscht! Verschone uns wenigstens heute damit.“  
„Schon gut. Aber Montag–“  
  
„Hermine!“ Ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatten, war Ron stehen geblieben und warf nun empört die Arme in die Luft. „Das ist unser letztes Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor den Prüfungen. Lass uns wenigstens heute ein bisschen Spaß haben!“  
Als Hermine daraufhin nur lachte und Ron einen ungeschickten Kuss auf die Wange drückte, anstatt ihnen zu erklären, wie wichtig ihre UTZ-Prüfungen und die Vorbereitung darauf waren, erkannte Harry, wie sehr sie alle sich wirklich verändert hatten und zum ersten Mal erschien ihm diese Veränderung nicht beängstigend oder erdrückend.  
  
Es war ein klarer Samstag und seit der letzte Schnee geschmolzen war, lag in der Luft der frische Geruch von Frühling. Harry genoss es, endlich wieder Zeit mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen und sich unbeschwert mit ihnen zu unterhalten, ohne ständig auf der Hut zu sein zu müssen, um nicht auf eine Mine zu treten und dadurch eine Explosion auszulösen, die die tiefen Risse in ihrer Freundschaft noch vergrößern würde.   
  
Ihr erster Stopp führte sie zu Zonko’s Scherzartikelladen, in dem sich dieses Schuljahr wieder ebenso viele Schüler tummelten, wie vor dem Krieg. Es war beinahe, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Lediglich das neue Schaufenster und die neue Eingangstür zeugten noch von der Zerstörung, die auch hier im Dorf geherrscht hatte. Amüsiert beobachteten Harry, Ron und Hermine, wie denjenigen, die sich unvorsichtig etwas von Georges neuer Erfindung in den Mund schoben, schreiende Tentakeln aus den Ohren wuchsen und sich bald ineinander verkeilten. Sowohl Harry als auch Ron kauften eine Tüte der neuen Scherzbonbons – um George zu unterstützen, wie Ron sagte, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er vielmehr das Erbe seiner älteren Brüder antreten und den Süßkram an ahnungslose Erstklässler verteilen wollte. Danach schlenderten sie hinüber zum Honigtopf, wo sogar Hermine beinahe mehr kaufte, als sie tragen konnte.   
  
„Das hilft mir beim Lernen!“, verteidigte sie sich, als Ron ihr mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen die Tasche abnahm und sie wie Packesel beladen den Eberkopf betraten. Wie bereits den ganzen Tag über sah Harry sich auch hier suchend um, in der Hoffnung, Draco zwischen all den anderen Besuchern zu erblicken. So sehr er die Zeit mit Ron und Hermine auch genoss, so sehr wünschte er sich, er hätte Draco an seiner Seite. Doch sie waren sich noch immer einig, dass bereits genug Menschen von ihrer Beziehung wussten und es zu viel Ärger und Aufmerksamkeit nach sich ziehen würde, sie öffentlich zu machen .   
  
„Harry, du verrenkst dir noch den Hals“, schmunzelte Hermine, als sie alle einen großen Becher dampfendes Butterbier vor sich stehen hatten. „Du siehst ihn doch heute Abend wieder, oder?“  
Harry nickte und spürte, wie er rot wurde und hob rasch seinen Becher, um einen großen Schluck daraus zu nehmen.    
„Na also, dann könnt ihr dann ja–“  
„Muss das wirklich sein?“, stöhnte Ron auf und stellte seinen Becher lautstark ab, ehe er leidend zu Harry sah. „Ich weiß, du hast ihn echt gern und so, aber das....–“ Er hob die Hände und deutete zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her. „Das ist einfach zu viel.“  
Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Schon gut“, grinste er dann und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
  
Dass Ron seine Beziehung zu Draco so weit akzeptierte, wie es ihm möglich war und weder versuchte, sie ihm auszureden noch Draco zu verfluchen, war mehr, als Harry sich noch vor nur zwei Monaten erhofft hatte. Wenn sie in seiner Gegenwart also nicht über Draco sprechen konnten, weil es Ron an die Grenzen seiner Toleranz brachte, war ihm das nur Recht. Hermine allerdings schien das anders zu sehen. „Ron, Harry ist dein bester Freund, du kannst doch nicht...–“, setzte sie an, doch ehe sie den Satz beenden konnte, wurde sie von einem lauten Schrei draußen auf der Straße unterbrochen. Augenblicklich hielten alle in ihren Gesprächen inne und drehten die Köpfe.   
  
„Draco...–“ Harrys Stimme brach und alles in seinem Kopf begann sich zu drehen. Er versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, aber sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Er musste helfen! Doch nicht ein einziger Muskel gehorchte ihm mehr. Erst als ein zweiter Schrei erklang, die Stimme so grausam vertraut, dass Harry die Luft weg blieb, erlangte er die Kontrolle zurück. Polternd fiel sein Stuhl zu Boden, als er übereilt aufsprang und in Richtung Tür sprintete. Noch im Rennen zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er würde es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen, er war zu langsam! Viel zu viel Zeit verging, bis er die Tür erreicht hatte und nach draußen stürmte. Das Sonnenlicht blendete ihn und es dauerte zu lange, bis Harry die am Boden liegende Gestalt erblickte. „Draco!“  
  
Ohne sich nach rechts oder links umzusehen, ließ Harry sich neben Draco auf den Boden fallen. Da war so viel Blut! Es kam unter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern hervor, lief aus seiner Nase und aus seinem Mund. „Nein, nein, nein!“ Verzweifelt legte Harry seine Finger an Dracos Hals und versuchte, einen Puls zu ertasten, doch seine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass es unmöglich war. „Komm schon, mach die Augen auf!“ Aber Draco rührte sich nicht. Erstarrt lag er auf dem kalten Boden, während immer mehr Blut über sein Gesicht rann und seinen Schal dunkel färbte. „Draco!“ Tränen stiegen Harry in die Augen und verschleierten seine Sicht.   
  
„Harry!“ Jemand packte ihn an den Armen und zog ihn hoch, fort von Draco. Er musste doch bei ihm bleiben! „Lass mich los!“ Er versuchte, sich loszureißen, doch der Griff, der ihn festhielt, war zu fest, die Arme zu stark. Dann war Hermine da und umfasste sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen und zwang ihn so, sie anzusehen. „Harry, hör mir zu!“   
  
Harrys Atem ging immer noch zu schnell und sein Herz drohte, ihm aus der Brust zu springen, aber seine Sicht klärte sich und es gelang ihm, Hermine anzusehen. „Hör mir zu“, wiederholte sie. „Er muss so schnell wie möglich zu Madam Pomfrey. Ich weiß nicht, was das für ein Fluch ist, aber sie wird ihm helfen. Ron und Aberforth beeilen sich und bringen ihn ins Schloss.“ Bei diesen Worten riss Harry sich mit einem festen Ruck los, um sich zu Draco zu drehen, doch alles, was er noch sah, war Ron, der mit einer leblosen Gestalt auf dem Arm durch die Tür ins Wirtshaus eilte.  
  
„Es wird alles wieder gut, hörst du?“ Hermine griff nach Harrys Händen und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, aber Harry konnte die Wahrheit in ihren Augen erkennen. Nichts war gut und sie hatte ebensolche Angst wie er. Was, wenn Dracos Vater sein Ziel erreicht und seinen eigenen Sohn ermordet hatte? Was, wenn Draco jetzt in Rons Armen verblutete, während er hier draußen herum stand und nichts tat?


	35. I Need You To Stay

** Kapitel 35 – I Need You To Stay **

_ (Lee DeWyze – Stay Away) _

  
  
„Mister Potter, Sie können hier nicht durch!“  
Fassungslos starrte Harry Professor Woodcroft an, während er sich auf die Knie stützte und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Der Rückweg zum Schloss war ihm unendlich erschienen. Er war gerannt und gerannt, ohne dass das Schloss näher gekommen war. Zuerst war Hermine noch bei ihm gewesen, dann war ihr der Atem ausgegangen und Harry war alleine weiter gelaufen. Auch jetzt noch ging sein Atem nur keuchend und stoßweise und sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass Harry dachte, er müsse sich jeden Moment übergeben. Nie zuvor in seinem Leben war er so schnell gelaufen. Der Gedanke an Draco hatte ihn unbarmherzig vorwärts getrieben und nun, als er endlich den Krankenflügel erreicht hatte, versperrte Professor Woodcroft ihm mit gezücktem Zauberstab den Weg.   
  
Wut stieg in Harry auf und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Lassen sie mich durch!“, stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und setzte dazu an, Woodcroft mit einem großen Schritt zu umrunden, doch er war schneller als Harry und versperrte ihm abermals den Weg. Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper und biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, als ihm ein gereiztes Knurren entkam.  Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt lag Draco und Harry wusste nicht einmal, ob er noch am Leben war und er verschwendete hier draußen seine Zeit. „Lassen Sie mich sofort durch!“, forderte er erneut und zog nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, als Woodcroft keinerlei Anzeichen machte, den Weg freizugeben.  
  
„Ich hab Voldemort für euch getötet“, zischte Harry und grinste freudlos, als Woodcroft bei Voldemorts Namen sichtlich zusammenzuckte. „Mein ganzes scheiß Leben wurde ich nur beschützt, um ihn für euch zu töten und ich habe nie etwas dafür verlangt. Aber jetzt will ich zu Draco!“ Die letzten Worte brüllte er beinahe, ohne sich um die wachsende Anzahl schaulustiger Schüler zu kümmern, die sich um sie versammelten. Entschlossen machte er einen Schritt nach vorne und stieß Woodcroft so heftig gegen die Schulter, dass er einen Schritt zur Seite stolperte und Harry hinter ihm durch die Tür in den Krankenflügel schlüpfen konnte. Eilig verschloss er die Tür mit einem Zauber, der verhindern würde, dass Woodcroft ihm sofort folgen und ihn wieder hinaus zerren würde.   
  
Dann erst drehte er sich langsam herum. Sein Herz schlug noch immer so schnell, dass dunkle Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzten und einen Moment lang fürchtete er, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und zu Boden zu gehen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er an nichts anderes gedacht als an Draco und daran, dass er zu ihm musste. Jetzt aber, wo er hier war, begann er zu zweifeln. Nagende Angst befiel seine Glieder und lähmte seine Bewegungen. Nur langsam und zögerlich setzte Harry einen Fuß vor den anderen. Lediglich am Ende des Raumes war der Vorhang vor ein Bett gezogen, alle anderen waren leer. Neben dem Bett stand Madam Pomfrey, ohne sich zu rühren. Wieso tat sie nichts? Hatte sie schon aufgegeben, weil es zu spät war und sie nichts mehr tun konnte? War er zu spät gekommen? Was würde ihn hinter diesem Vorhang erwarten?  Der Kloß in Harrys Hals wurde größer und größer, bis er kaum noch Luft bekam und doch zwang er sich, weiterzugehen. Ein Schritt, noch ein Schritt. Nur nicht stehenbleiben. Er hatte das Bett fast erreicht, als Madam Pomfrey zum ersten Mal aufsah und in Harrys Richtung blickte.   
  
„Mister Potter!“, rief sie erschrocken aus. „Ist Ihnen auch etwas geschehen? Sind Sie verletzt?“  
„Was?“ Verständnislos sah Harry die Heilerin an, ehe er ihrem Blick folgte und an sich hinab sah. „Oh.“ Seine Kleider waren voller roter Flecken und auch seine Hände waren voller Blut. „Ich...– Nein, das ist... Das ist Dracos Blut.“ Ängstlich beobachtete Harry Madam Pomfreys Gesicht, um nicht die kleinste Regung zu verpassen, die ihm Aufschluss geben könnte über Dracos Zustand. Doch sie nickte nur, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Draco zu.  
  
„Wie geht es ihm?“, wagte Harry es schließlich zu fragen. Ist er noch am Leben?, wollte er fragen, doch er wagte es nicht, diese Frage laut auszusprechen. Wie festgefroren stand er auf seinem Platz, unfähig, den letzten Abstand zum Bett zu überwinden und einen Blick hinter den Vorhang zu werfen.   
  
„Er hat viel Blut verloren und bisher konnte ich den Fluch nicht identifizieren.“ Sie seufzte schwer auf und Harry spürte alle Hoffnung weichen. Wie sollte Draco überleben, wenn Madam Pomfrey nicht einmal wusste, was ihn so sehr quälte? „Er hat einen Schmerz- und einen Schlaftrank bekommen. Außerdem bekommt er regelmäßig einen blutbildenden Trank, bis wir wissen, wie wir ihm helfen können.“  
  
Harry nickte wie betäubt. Er war noch am Leben, er war nicht alleine gestorben. Er war noch am Leben und würde die Augen wieder öffnen und ihn ansehen. Immer und immer wieder sagte Harry sich das, während er all seinen Mut zusammennahm und zu Draco ans Bett trat. Leblos lag er zwischen den Kissen, das Gesicht beinahe die gleiche Farbe wie die Laken. Nur wenige Zentimeter über seinem Gesicht schwebte eine weiße Lichtkugel, die sich regelmäßig rot färbte und dann schlagartig wieder weiß wurde. Harry vermutete, dass sie etwas mit dem Blut zu tun hatte, das Draco durch den Fluch verlor. Vorsichtig ging Harry neben dem Bett in die Knie und griff zaghaft nach Dracos Hand. Sie war eiskalt, so dass Harry auch seine zweite Hand hob, um Dracos Hand zwischen seinen zu wärmen und mit einem Mal überkam ihn eine so große Erschöpfung, die es ihm kaum möglich machte, die Augen offenzuhalten. Er ließ die Stirn neben Draco auf die weiche Matratze sinken und lauschte seinen flachen Atemzügen, während sich in seine Kopf alles zu drehen begann. Wie war es möglich, dass Lucius Malfoy nach Hogsmeade hatte kommen können, ohne dass den Auroren etwas aufgefallen war? Wie konnte er sich vor aller Augen versteckt halten? Er hatte zwei Auroren getötet und nun seinen Sohn auf offener Straße lebensgefährlich verletzt. Spätestens jetzt hatte er nichts mehr zu verlieren und wäre zu allem bereit.   
  
Harry zitterte und rutschte unwillkürlich näher an Draco heran. Er hatte versagt. Er hätte wissen müssen, in welcher Gefahr Draco schwebte und bei ihm bleiben sollen. Er hätte ihn beschützen müssen! Er war es, der in diesem Bett liegen und um sein Leben kämpfen sollte – war es doch seine Schuld, dass Lucius Malfoy es nun nicht nur auf ihn, sondern auch auf Draco abgesehen hatte.   
  
Harry musste eingenickt sein, denn als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, war der Raum in ein dunkles Dämmerlicht getaucht und eine warme Hand lag schwer auf seiner Schulter.  
  
„Mister Potter?“ Madam Pomfreys Stimme verriet, dass sie Harry nicht zum ersten Mal ansprach. Er brummte leise und hob schließlich blinzelnd den Kopf. Neben ihm stand Madam Pomfrey und lächelte ihn ungewohnt verständnisvoll an. „Sie sollten aufstehen und sich waschen.“  
Wieder brummte Harry leise und kam unsicher auf die Beine. Kaum dass er stand, bekam er einen Stapel Kleider in die Hand gedrückt. „Mister Weasley hat die für Sie vorbei gebracht.“  
  
Zu müde und zu verwirrt, um nachzufragen, nahm Harry die Kleider entgegen und ging in das kleine Bad neben dem Krankenflügel, wo er eilig einen Reinigungszauber über sich sprach, ehe er sich umzog und zu Draco zurückkehrte. Irgendetwas musste geschehen sein, während er geschlafen hatte, denn dicht neben Dracos Bett war nun ein Feldbett aufgebaut, auf dem nicht nur Decke und Kissen, sondern auch ein weiterer Stapel Kleidung und Harrys Schulrucksack lagen. Noch während Harry stirnrunzelnd versuchte, die Situation zu erfassen, löste sich eine Gestalt aus dem Halbdunkeln und trat zu Harry.  
  
„Mister Potter, auf ein Wort.“ McGonagall sah ihn so streng an, dass Harry unwillkürlich den Kopf zwischen die Schultern zog. „Mister Woodcroft hat sich bei mir über Ihr ungehöriges und respektloses Verhalten beschwert. Ich muss Ihnen hoffentlich nicht erklären, dass Sie ihm gegenüber den gleichen Respekt zu zeigen haben, wie allen anderen Lehrkräften und dass wir ein solches Verhalten nicht dulden werden.“  
  
Harry schnaubte und holte tief Luft, doch McGonagall unterbrach ihn, noch ehe er widersprechen oder sein Verhalten verteidigen konnte: „Angesichts dieser Umstände aber, die mir von Mister Weasley und Miss Granger sehr aufgebracht und wortreich erklärt wurden, denke ich, dass ich es bei dieser Ermahnung belassen werde.“ Ein schalkhaftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde. „Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie bei Mister Malfoy bleiben möchten und sowieso alle Schulregeln brechen würden, um diesen Willen durchzusetzen?“  
  
Bei dieser Frage konnte Harry nicht anders, als zu grinsen, was er rasch in seinen Haaren zu verstecken suchte, ehe er nickte. Nichts und niemand würde ihn davon abbringen, bei Draco zu bleiben. Er würde nicht von seiner Seite weichen, bis es ihm besser ging. Oder bis... – Er wagte es nicht, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Glücklicherweise nahm McGonagall seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in Anspruch, als sie ihm erklärte, dass alle ihr Bestes tun würden, nicht nur, um Draco zu retten, sondern auch, um Lucius Malfoy zu fassen und dass er vorerst an Dracos Seite würde bleiben können. Als sie sich schließlich von Harry verabschiedete, war er bereits wieder so müde, dass er sein Bett lediglich dichter zu Draco schob, ehe er gähnend unter die Bettdecke kroch. Müde streckte er eine Hand aus, um seine Finger mit Dracos zu verweben, ehe er verzweifelt die Augen schloss. Es musste alles wieder gut werden. Er wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn nicht.   
  
  
  
„Harry, bist du sicher, dass du nicht mit uns essen möchtest? Oder zumindest ein paar Minuten an die frische Luft? Du siehst selbst nicht mehr gesund aus.“  
  
Stumm schüttelte Harry den Kopf, ehe er nichtssagend mit den Schultern zuckte. Er wollte weder essen, noch nach draußen. Alles, was er wollte, war Draco, der die Augen öffnete und ihn endlich wieder ansah. Über drei Wochen waren vergangen, seit er angegriffen worden war und noch immer hatten die Heiler, die aus Sankt Mungos nach Hogwarts gekommen waren, um Madam Pomfrey zu unterstützen, es nicht geschafft, ihn zurückzubringen. Sie hatten den Fluch zwar stoppen können, doch anstatt aufzuwachen, lag Draco weiterhin im Koma. Zuerst hatten alle geglaubt, dass es nur seine Zeit brauchte, bis die Nachwirkungen des Fluches aus Dracos Körper verschwanden. Dann hatten sie gesagt, dass der Fluch zu großen Stress für Dracos Körper bedeutet hatte und dieser nun Zeit brauchte, um zu heilen und sich zu erholen. Und dann hatten sie gar nichts mehr gesagt.  
  
Harry wusste, dass Madam Pomfrey und ihre Kollegen jeden Tag zusammensaßen und Nachforschungen anstellten, um Draco helfen zu können. Aber es reichte nicht. Nichts war genug und so hatte Harry bald damit begonnen, seine eigenen Nachforschungen anzustellen. Nachdem sich abgezeichnet hatte, dass sich Dracos Zustand so schnell nicht bessern würde, hatte McGonagall darauf bestanden, dass Harry zurück in den Unterricht ging. Sie konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass er seine gesamte Freizeit an Draos Seite verbrachte und dort nicht nur die Bücher wälzte, die Hermine ihm aus der Bibliothek brachte, sondern auch alle verfügbaren Informationen über Lucius Malfoy sammelte, in dem festen Vorsatz, ihn zu finden und für immer hinter Gitter zu bringen. Harrys ganzes Leben war auf diese beiden Aufgaben zusammengeschrumpft. Im Unterricht saß er in der letzten Reihe und starrte an die Tafel, während die Worte des Lehrers zu einem sinnlosen Gemurmel verschwammen. So oft er konnte, ließ er das Essen ausfallen, um mehr Zeit bei Draco verbringen zu können. Alle neugierigen Fragen, mit deinen seine Mitschüler ihn bereits seit dem Tag des Angriffs bestürmten, ignorierte Harry mit der gleichen Sturheit wie den Aufschrei, der Medien, die natürlich nicht lange gebraucht hatten, um herauszufinden, was geschehen war. Nun wusste jeder, der eins und eins zusammenzählen konnte, wie Harry und Draco zueinander standen und was Dracos Vater davon hielt.   
  
„Kumpel, du solltest wirklich mit uns mitkommen. Ein bisschen Abstand wird dir gut tun.“  
  
Wieder schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Ich will zu Draco“, erklärte er leise, aber entschieden. „Ihr versteht das nicht, aber ich muss bei ihm sein, wenn... –“ Er brach ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es geht nicht anders.“  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung, wir verstehen das.“ Hermine versuchte, ihn aufmunternd anzulächeln, doch sie konnte die Sorge weder aus ihrer Stimme, noch von ihrem Gesicht verbannen und als sie Harry umarmte, hätte er sich am liebsten fallen lassen und den Tränen freien Lauf gelassen, die seit Wochen hinter seinen Augen drückten. Stattdessen nickte er nur und erwiderte kurz die Umarmung. „Danke.“  
„Ron kommt mit dir“, erklärte Hermine dann. „Du brauchst zumindest ein bisschen Gesellschaft. Eine, die auch mit dir redet“, fügte sie eilig an, als Harry erwidern wollte, dass er schließlich Dracos Gesellschaft hätte, und Ron nickte schlicht.   
  
„Komm schon, Kumpel“, forderte er Harry dann auf und schob ihn in Richtung Krankenflügel. Dort ließen sie sich nebeneinander auf das Feldbett fallen, in dem Harry weiterhin seine Nächte verbrachte. Anstatt sich aber mit Ron zu unterhalten, griff Harry nach seinen Notizen und begann sie zum wiederholten Mal durchzusehen. Es musste doch etwas geben, was er übersehen hatte. Irgendetwas!  
  
„Wieso tust du dir das an?“, fragte Ron irgendwann, nachdem er eine Zeit lang geschwiegen und Harry ihn beinahe vergessen hatte. „Ich mein, ich versteh ja, dass du ihn gern hast und so, aber du musst doch auch mal an dich denken. Du kannst doch nicht nur–“  
„Weil ich ihn liebe, Ron!“, unterbrach Harry seinen Freund lauter als beabsichtigt und sah zum ersten Mal von den Zetteln in seiner Hand auf.  
„Was?“ Fassungslos starrte Ron Harry an.  
„Was verstehst du daran nicht? Ich –“  
  
„Zwing ihn nicht dazu, das zu wiederholen.“  
  
Erschrocken riss Harry den Kopf herum und sah sprachlos zu Draco, der kraftlos in das blasse Frühlingslicht blinzelte. „Das sollte etwas sein, das er zuerst mir sagt und nicht dir.“ Seine Stimme war nur ein raues Krächzen und doch verstand Harry jedes Wort von dem, was Draco sagte.   
„Das geht dich nichts an, Wiesel. Also zwing ihn nicht dazu, dir etwas zu sagen, was er eigentlich mir sagen sollte!“  
  
In diesem Augenblick begann Harry zum ersten Mal zu weinen. Die Tränen flossen in Strömen über seine Wangen, während er gleichzeitig lachte und nach Dracos Hand griff. Er rang nach Luft und schluchzte und lachte und wusste nicht, wohin mit all den Gefühlen, die gleichzeitig an die Oberfläche drängten.   
Draco war wach. Er würde leben.


	36. I Know That Your Life Has Been A Burden

** Kapitel 36 – I Know That Your Life Has Been A Burden **

_ (Volbeat – Mary Ann’s Place) _

  
  
„Harry, du musst mich nicht jeden Abend bringen. Wirklich nicht.“  
„Ich hab dich einmal alleine gelassen“, knurrte Harry anstatt einer Erwiderung, ohne seine Hand um Dracos zu lösen, „und du weißt genau, was passiert ist!“  
Draco seufzte und blieb stehen, um Harry fest anzusehen. „Das hier ist Hogwarts“, erklärte er langsam und deutlich. „Ich bin hier sicher. Hier wird mir nichts passieren.“  
„Das hab ich in Hogsmeade auch gedacht“, murmelte Harry und wich Dracos Blick aus.   
  
Vielleicht hatte Draco Recht. Vielleicht war er wirklich überfürsorglich und musste akzeptieren, dass er nicht ständig bei Draco sein konnte, um ihn vor möglichen Gefahren zu schützen. Seit Harry ihn aber leblos und blutüberströmt auf der Straße gefunden hatte, lebte er in nahezu ständiger Sorge um seinen Freund. Zu den bekannten Alpträumen waren neue gekommen, aus denen Harry schreiend und mit heftig klopfendem Herzen aufwachte und er wusste, dass es nicht besser werden würde, so lange Lucius Malfoy noch frei herum lief. Die Auroren hatten wieder einmal seine Spur verloren und tappten weiterhin im Dunkeln, so dass Harry und Draco den Schutz des Schlosses kaum noch verließen. Neben der möglichen Gefahr, die von Lucius Malfoy ausging, warteten außerhalb der dicken Mauern zahlreiche Journalisten auf sie, in der Hoffnung, mehr über ihre skandalöse Beziehung erfahren zu können. Auf diese Weise hätten sie wenigstens genug Zeit für ihre UTZ-Vorbereitung, hatte Draco gescherzt, aber Harry wusste, wie sehr er unter der Situation litt.  
  
„Ich...– Du bist mir wichtig“, flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar und zog sanft an Dracos Hand, damit dieser näher zu ihm kam, „und ich.. ich...–“ Er schluckte. „Es war so schlimm, dich da liegen zu sehen und...–“  
„Sscht, ist gut.“ Ehe er es sich versah, wurde Harry an Dracos Brust gezogen und vergrub sein Gesicht an Dracos Hals. Tief atmete er den vertrauten Geruch ein und schloss mit einem lautlosen Seufzen die Augen. Er wollte nicht so reagieren und es ihnen noch schwerer machen, aber immer wenn er Draco ansah, schnürte sich ihm die Kehle vor Angst zu und er verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, ihn vor allen Übeln der Welt zu beschützen.   
„Wir schaffen das schon. Hier kann mir wirklich nichts passieren. Du musst aufhören, dir ständig Sorgen zu machen.“  
  
Harry schluckte und presste sich noch ein Stück näher an Draco, der beruhigend über seinen Rücken strich. Dies war das einzig Positive, dass der Angriff ihnen gebracht hatte: Seit Harry Hals über Kopf in ins Schloss gestürmt und Professor Woodcroft vor seinen Mitschülern angebrüllt hatte, um zu Draco zu kommen, wussten alle um ihre Beziehung und sie brauchten sich nicht länger zu verstecken. Wie ein Lauffeuer hatte sich die Neuigkeit verbreitet und bereits am nächsten Tag hatte der Tagesprophet darüber berichtet.   
  
„Ich mach mir immer Sorgen“, murmelte Harry undeutlich und schloss mit einem leisen Brummen die Augen, als Draco mit den Daumen kreisend über seinen Nacken fuhr. „Hör auf damit“, wiederholte dieser leise und fuhr mit der Nase durch Harrys Haare, was diesen ergeben seufzen ließ.  
„Ich kann das nicht einfach abstellen“, erklärte er kaum hörbar. „Aber ich geb’ mir Mühe. Versprochen.“  
  
Eine Weile noch standen sie fest umschlungen vor dem Kerker und erst als immer mehr Schüler in ihre Schlafsäle zurückkehrten und sie mit teils spöttischen Kommentaren bedachten, machte Harry sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Mit jedem Tag, der verging, sehnte er sich das Ende ihrer Schulzeit mehr herbei. Die Entdeckung ihrer Beziehung hatte ihnen mehr gemeinsame Zeit gebracht, da sie nun nicht länger auf geheime Treffen angewiesen waren. Gleichzeitig war die Spannung um sie herum förmlich greifbar. Die Wenigsten verstanden ihre Entscheidung und noch weniger unterstützten diese Art des neuen Friedens, so dass Harry und Draco sich doch wieder von ihren Mitschülern zurückzogen. Und all die gemeinsame Zeit, die sie hatten, reichte nicht aus. Harry wollte mehr als zufällige Berührungen beim gemeinsamen Lernen in der Bibliothek, mehr als die Ruhe ihrer ausgedehnten Spaziergänge und mehr als gestohlene Küsse vor dem Schlafengehen.   
  
Es gab Tage, an denen Harry glaubte, er könne es nicht länger aushalten und an solchen Tagen musste er sich immer wieder vor Augen halten, wie viel sie schon geschafft hatten und wie kurz ihre verbleibende Zeit in Hogwarts dagegen war. Nachdem Draco aus seinem Koma erwacht war, hatte er noch eine Woche im Krankenflügel bleiben müssen und nun war es bereits Mitte April. In weniger als zwei Monaten würden sie ihre Prüfungen ablegen und Hogwarts danach für immer verlassen. Zwei Monate, acht Wochen, sechsundfünfzig Tage. Irgendwie würden sie auch die überstehen. Das war es, was Harry sich immer wieder sagte, als er an diesem Abend in sein kaltes Bett kroch.   
  
  
  
„Nervt dich das nicht?“ Unruhig zupfte Draco imaginäre Fussel von seiner Hose.  
„Was denn?“   
„Dass du immer wieder mit mir hier her kommen musst?“  
„Erstens“, lächelte Harry und drückte Dracos Hand, ehe er sie rasch aus seiner entließ, „muss ich nicht mit dir hier her kommen, ich mache das freiwillig. Und zweitens, nein, es nervt mich kein bisschen. Was mich nervt, ist die Tatsache, dass es in diesem Haus keinen einzigen fähigen Auror zu geben scheint und dein Vater immer noch frei rum läuft.“  
„Dann wird es wohl Zeit, dass du den Laden hier aufräumst“, scherzte Draco leise und schenkte Harry ein schiefes Lächeln, während er ihm flüchtig über die Seite strich, als sich auch schon die Tür ihnen gegenüber öffnete und Chef-Auror Gawain Robards hinaustrat. Eilig sprang Draco auf die Füße, während Harry sich deutlich langsamer erhob.  
  
„Mister Potter. Mister Malfoy.“ Robards gab ihnen nacheinander die Hand, ehe er ein paar Schritte ging und eine weitere Tür öffnete und sie aufhielt. Draco trat auf seinen Wink hin vor ihm hindurch, doch als Harry ihm folgen wollte, versperrte Robards ihm den Weg. „Sie nicht, Mister Potter. Ich muss alleine mit Mister Malfoy sprechen.“  
„Und wieso?“ Trotzig verschränkte Harry die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Robards böse an. Je öfter dieser Draco zu sich ins Ministerium bestellte, desto größer wurde Harrys Abneigung gegen diesen Mann. Er sollte Draco helfen und ihn nicht verdächtigen! Aber in ihrer Ratlosigkeit schienen die Auroren nach jedem Strohhalm zu greifen und auf immer abwegigere Ideen zu kommen. Ihre neueste Theorie war, dass Draco mit seinem Vater unter einer Decke steckte oder zumindest mehr wusste, als er zugab, und der Angriff auf ihn ein abgekatertes Spiel gewesen war.   
  
„Weil das hier eine offizielle Befragung ist, Mister Potter“, wies Robards ihn scharf zurecht. „Und so lange Sie kein Mitglied der Auorenzentrale sind oder Ihrerseits verhört werden, haben Sie in keinem der Befragungsräume etwas zu suchen.“   
Harry gab ein drohendes Knurren von sich, doch Robards zeigte sich davon unbeeindruckt, so dass Harry schließlich nachgeben musste und widerwillig einen Schritt zurück trat.  
„Na, es geht doch“, lächelte Robards schmal, dann folgte er Draco in den Befragungsraum und schloss die Tür lautstark hinter sich.   
  
Nervös kaute Harry auf seiner Lippe herum und begann den Flur auf und ab zu schreiten, während er immer wieder auf die Tür sah, hinter der Draco und Robards verschwunden waren. Er fand den Gedanken unerträglich, dass Draco nun wie ein Verbrecher behandelt wurde, und musste sich mit aller Willensstärke davon abhalten, durch die Tür zu stürmen und Draco mit sich nach Hause zu nehmen. Draco war kein kleines Kind mehr und konnte durchaus auf sich selbst aufpassen. Harry wusste das. Und doch. Zudem war Harry sich sicher, dass der Raum mit ausreichend Schutzzaubern belegt war, die ihn davon abhalten würden, einfach hineinzuplatzen. Frustriert stöhnte er auf und fuhr sich zum wiederholten Mal durch die Haare.   
  
„Mister Potter? Harry?“  
  
Überrascht drehte Harry sich zu dem jungen Zauberer in Aurorenuniform herum, der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht zu sein schien. Er kam Harry vage bekannt vor und nach mehreren Augenblicken fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er bei den vergangenen Verhören, die Harry und Draco über sich hatten ergehen lassen müssen, immer schräg hinter Robards gesessen und eifrig Notizen gemacht hatte. „Harry. Hallo“, wiederholte er lächelnd. Dann schien er Harrys unsicheres Schweigen richtig zu deuten, denn er legte den Kopf leicht schief und verzog den Mund zu einem Grinsen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir einander je richtig vorgestellt wurden. Ich bin Brooks.“  
  
Harry erwiderte das Grinsen mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln und ergriff die dargebotene Hand. „Ich bin Harry. Aber das weißt du ja schon.“  
„Ich glaube, es gibt niemanden, der das nicht weiß. Was machst du hier?“  
„Robards hat Draco wieder zum Verhör vorgeladen“, erklärte Harry und zog seine Hand wieder zurück. „Wieder einmal“, fügte er dann leise knurrend hinzu.  
„Und du wartest jetzt hier draußen auf ihn?“  
  
Harry nickte wortlos und schielte erneut zu der verschlossenen Tür hinüber. Kein Geräusch drang durch sie hindurch, so dass Harry völlig im Unklaren darüber blieb, was dahinter passierte. Robards könnte Draco bedrohen und sogar ein Geständnis von ihm erzwingen, ohne dass Harry etwas davon bemerken würde! Er raufte sich die Haare, während er wieder begann den Flur auf und ab zu tigern.  Er hielt erst inne, als Brooks ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte. „Hey, beruhig’ dich. Robards wird deinem Freund schon nicht den Kopf abreißen.“  
  
Unwirsch riss Harry seinen Arm weg und blickte Brooks böse an. „Ich werde mich nicht beruhigen!“, fauchte er dann. „Ich weiß ganz genau, welchen Stand Draco hier hat und ich kann nicht einfach hier rumstehen, wenn er für etwas beschuldigt wird, was er nicht getan hat!“  
Brooks schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Komm mal mit“, forderte er Harry auf und führte ihn einige Meter den Flur hinunter, wo er eine weitere Tür öffnete und Harry mit sich hindurch winkte.  
„Was soll ich hier?“ Verwirrt sah Harry sich in dem kleinen Raum um, der aus vier nackten Wänden bestand und mit nicht mehr als einigen unbequemen Stühlen bestückt war.  
„Wart’s ab.“ Brooks grinste verschwörerisch und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen eine der Wände. Einige Momente lang tat sich nichts, dann schien die Wand an Farbe zu verlieren und gab schließlich den Blick auf den dahinter liegenden Raum frei.   
  
„Draco.“ Augenblicklich trat Harry einen Schritt näher an die nun durchsichtige Wand heran. Erneut tippte Brooks mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Mauer und nun konnte Harry auch hören, was dahinter gesprochen wurde. „Danke“, lächelte er Brooks an, der daraufhin selbstzufrieden grinste und sich auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ.   
Angespannt beobachtete Harry, wie Draco von Robards verhört wurde. Wie erwartet beschuldigte dieser Draco, mit seinem Vater unter einer Decke zu stecken. Doch Draco schlug sich gut. Aufrecht saß er auf seinem Platz, sah Robards geradeheraus an und ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Je länger die Befragung andauerte, desto deutlicher wurde es, dass Robards keinerlei Beweise für seine Anschuldigungen hatte und Harry begann, sich zu entspannen. Er war stolz auf Draco. Und doch war Harry mehr als erleichtert, als er endlich entlassen wurde und er ihn wieder in die Arme schließen konnte.   
  
„Ich bin stolz auf dich“, flüsterte er in Dracos Ohr. „Aber jetzt lass uns nach Hause gehen.“   
Draco nickte und ließ sich widerstandslos von Harry durch die langen Flure des Ministeriums leiten. Er protestierte nicht einmal, als Harry einen Arm um ihn legte, sondern lehnte sich im Gegenteil sogar noch gegen Harry. „Ich kann es kaum abwarten“, murmelte er undeutlich und strich mit der Nase über Harrys Ohr, während sie in die grünen Flammen des Kamins stiegen, um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. In diesem Moment fasste Harry den Entschluss, dass er und Draco sich ein wenig Zweisamkeit verdient hatten und zog ihn mit sich in den Raum der Wünsche, kaum dass sie sich bei McGonagall zurückgemeldet hatten.   
  
„Komm zu mir“, bat er und streckte die Hände nach Draco aus, um sich gemeinsam mit ihm auf das Bett fallen zu lassen, dass dieses Mal in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Viel zu zögerlich für Harrys Geschmack folgte Draco seiner Aufforderung und kuschelte sich stumm an Harrys Seite. Besorgt schlag Harry seine Arme um ihn und vergrub seine Nase in Dracos Haaren. „Was ist los?“, fragte er schließlich leise, als Draco sich auch nach mehreren Minuten immer noch nicht rührte. „Du hast das gut gemacht heute.“  
  
„Ich will so etwas aber nicht gut machen“, murmelte Draco so leise, dass Harry ihn fast nicht verstand. „Ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe haben. Ich will nicht mehr ständig Angst haben. Ich will bei dir sein und endlich genießen können, dass ich einen so tollen Freund habe!“  
Verzweifelt schloss Harry die Augen. „Das will ich doch auch“, krächzte er. Wie hatte alles nur so weit kommen können? Was wäre geschehen, wenn er Draco niemals zu sich eingeladen und sie die Ferien nicht gemeinsam verbracht hätten? Was wäre geschehen, wenn er darauf bestanden hätte, dass Draco zu seinen Eltern zurückging und ihm den Rücken zukehrte, sobald Lucius und Narzissa aus Askaban entlassen worden waren? Hätte er Draco retten können?   
  
Plötzlich richtete Draco sich auf und stützte sich auf Harrys Brust ab, während er ihn durchdringend ansah. „Wir werden nie unsere Ruhe haben, so lange mein Vater da draußen ist. Er wird immer versuchen, uns zu töten. Zuerst mich und dann dich. Du wirst dir immer Sorgen um mich machen. Deswegen... –“ Draco hielt kurz inne und biss sich fest auf die Lippe, während sein Blick unruhig von rechts nach links huschte. „Deswegen hab ich mir etwas überlegt.“ Er atmete tief durch und sah auf seine Hände, die er in Harrys Shirt gekrallt hatte, während Harrys Herz ängstlich schneller und schneller schlug.   
„Was hast du dir überlegt?“  
„Ich werde gehen. Sobald wir die Prüfungen hinter uns haben, werde ich untertauchen. Er kann uns nicht beide gleichzeitig verfolgen. Also werde ich das Land verlassen und du wirst bleiben.“  
  
In diesem Moment war es, als würde Harrys Herz aufhören zu schlagen.


	37. No-one Else Can Heal My Wounds

** Kapitel 37 – No-one Else Can Heal My Wounds **

_( Poets of the Fall – Heal My Wounds)_  
  
  
  
„Harry!“  
  
Ertappt hielt Harry inne und schob den Brief in seiner Hand eilig in die Tasche seines Umhangs, ehe er sich vorsichtig auf der schmalen Treppe herumdrehte. „Hermine.“ Er lächelte vorsichtig. „Was machst du denn hier?“  
  
„Ich muss den hier wegbringen.“ Zur Verdeutlichung hob Hermine den Brief in ihrer Hand. „Du weißt schon, wegen der Sache mit meinen Eltern.“  
  
Harry nickte verstehend. Seit das Schuljahr sich deutlich dem Ende zuneigte und Hermine sich ebenso wie sie alle mit einer ungewissen Zukunft konfrontiert sah, hatte sie damit begonnen, Nachforschungen anzustellen über den Verbleib ihrer Eltern und den Möglichkeiten, ihr Gedächtnis ohne bleibende Schäden gänzlich wiederherzustellen. Dafür stand sie nun in regem Kontakten mit Experten des ganzen Landes und darüber hinaus.  
  
„Aber was machst du hier?“ Neugierig blickte Hermine Harry an. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass Harry außerhalb von Hogwarts niemanden mehr hatte, dem er Briefe schreiben konnte und in diesem Moment hasste er sie dafür, dass sie ihm das so deutlich zeigte.  
  
„Ich wollte nach Sykes sehen“, log er, doch wie erwartet sah Hermine ihn nur skeptisch an. „Also, was machst du wirklich hier?“  
  
Harry hob die Schultern und ließ sie mit einem resignierten Seufzen wieder fallen. „Ich hab einen Brief für das Ministerium“, nuschelte er.  
  
„Was für einen Brief?“  
  
„Meine Bewerbung für das Auroren-Programm ab September.“  
  
Hermine hob die Augenbrauen. „Weiß Draco davon?“  
  
Stumm schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Wozu sollte er Draco davon erzählen? Er würde nicht mehr bei ihm sein, um es zu erleben. Wieder und wieder hatte er Draco gebeten, nicht zu gehen oder Harry mit sich zu nehmen. Zu zweit würden sie viel besser auf sich aufpassen können, hatte Harry versucht zu argumentieren, doch Draco war bei seiner Meinung geblieben. Er sei nur sicher, wenn er das Land verließe und untertauche, bis sein Vater geschnappt und wieder in Askaban sei.   
  
„Harry, du weißt, dass er Recht hat.“  
  
„Nein, weiß ich nicht!“ Trotzig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und sah an Hermine vorbei auf die kahlen Wände des Turms.  
  
„Doch, weißt du“, wiederholte Hermine, ohne die Stimme zu heben, „und wenn du für ein paar Minuten vergessen könntest, wie verletzt du bist und stattdessen nur an Draco denken würdest, dann würdest du das auch erkennen!“  
  
Harry gab ein Schnauben von sich und drehte den Kopf noch ein Stück, um Hermine nicht ansehen zu müssen. Er wollte ihr nicht zuhören und noch viel weniger wollte er in Erwägung ziehen, dass sie Recht haben könnte.   
  
„Harry.“ Hermine legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und drückte diesen so lange, bis Harry einen Schmerzlaut von sich gab und sie ansah. „Hier in England wird er immer in Gefahr sein“, erklärte sie leise. „Sein Vater hat immer noch zu viele und zu mächtige Freunde und du weißt, dass du dich nicht mit ihm anlegen kannst. Nicht, ohne Draco in Gefahr zu bringen. Du erregst zu viel Aufmerksamkeit und wirst ihn immer wieder gefährden. Du weißt, dass er aus der Schusslinie muss.“  
  
Harry senkte den Blick und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, während er gleichzeitig krampfhaft versuchte, die Tränen  hinunterzuschlucken, die heiß hinter seinen Augen brannten. „Das ist nicht fair!“, stieß er schließlich atemlos hervor, als er sich sicher war, sich wieder ausreichend unter Kontrolle zu haben.   
  
„Nein, ist es nicht“, stimmte Hermine ihm zu und schloss ihn so fest in die Arme, dass ihm im ersten Moment die Luft weg blieb. „Hilf ihm, damit er nicht lange untertauchen muss“, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Sei noch einmal ein Held und rette dieses Mal dein eigenes Leben. Bring Lucius nach Askaban, damit ihr eine Zukunft habt.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, ehe sie anfügte: „Wenn das einer kann, dann du.“  
  
Ein heftiger Schmerz schoss Harry in den Hals, so dass er mehrmals hart schlucken musste, um ihn zu vertreiben. Dann wischte er sich verschämt mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und flüsterte rau: „Ich würde alles für ihn tun. Ich weiß, das klingt blöd und albern, aber das würde ich wirklich.“ Und wenn ,alles‘ bedeutete, dass er Draco gehen lassen musste, damit er in Sicherheit war, dann würde er auch das tun. Und er würde Auror werden, der beste, den das Ministerium je gesehen hatte und er würde Lucius jagen. Er würde für Draco und seine eigene Zukunft kämpfen.  
  
„Ich weiß, Harry. Ich weiß. Und Draco weiß es auch.“  
  
Er wollte das Richtige tun. Und es war das Richtige, Draco nicht aufzuhalten, ihn gehen zu lassen. Oder nicht? Unruhig wälzte Harry sich in seinem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere und wünschte sich, er könnte Draco um Rat fragen. Egal, worum es ging, auf seinen Rat konnte Harry sich immer verlassen. Draco versuchte nicht, ihn mit seinen Antworten glücklich zu machen oder ihn zu schonen, sondern sagte immer genau das, was er dachte. Harry vermisste ihn schon jetzt so sehr, dass es weh tat. Dabei lagen nur ein paar Flure und Treppen zwischen ihnen. Wie sollte es erst werden, wenn sie nicht mehr in der gleichen Stadt – nicht einmal mehr im gleichen Land! – waren? Die Vorstellung war so schlimm, dass Harry zitternd einatmete und die Arme schutzsuchend um sich selbst schlang.  
  
  
  
Der Rest des Schuljahres verging wie im Flug und ehe Harry es sich versah, hatte er bereits die letzte Prüfung hinter sich gebracht. Wie erwartet, war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ohne Probleme verlaufen. Zaubertränke hingegen hatte Harry trotz der zahlreichen Stunden, die er mit Draco gelernt hatte, schwere Kopfschmerzen verursacht. Dabei hatte er wirklich versucht, sich auf den Stoff zu konzentrieren. Doch je näher die Prüfungen gerückt waren, desto schwerer war es Harry gefallen. Seit den Weihnachtsferien hatte das Ende der Schulzeit Freiheit und mehr Zweisamkeit mit Draco bedeutet. Jetzt aber stand es nur noch für den schmerzlichen Abschied, der unweigerlich auf sie wartete.   
  
Harry seufzte schwer auf und drehte sich in Dracos Armen herum, so dass er seine Nase an Dracos Hals drücken konnte. „Kann ich dich wirklich nicht überreden, zu bleiben und dich bei mir zu verstecken?“, murmelte er undeutlich, ohne wirklich eine positive Antwort zu erwarten.  
  
„Harry...“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Entschuldigend strich Harry über Dracos Seite und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. Draco hasste es, wenn Harry seiner Verzweiflung nachgab und ihn wieder und wieder bat, nicht zu gehen. „Reiß dich zusammen, Potter“, hatte er ihn vor den Prüfungen zurechtgewiesen. „Du bist kein kleines Kind mehr. Du hast in einem Krieg gekämpft und den dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten besiegt, da wirst du es doch wohl schaffen, dich wie ein Mann zu benehmen und nicht rumzuheulen!“ In dem Moment hatte es sich angefühlt, als hätte Draco ihm ein Messer in den Bauch gerammt. Dann aber hatte Harry ihm in die Augen gesehen und erkannt, wie schwer Draco seine Entscheidung fiel. Seitdem bemühte Harry sich, seinen Kummer für sich zu behalten und die ihnen verbleibende Zeit zu genießen. In Momenten wie diesem aber, in denen Dracos Nähe ihn mit solch einer Wärme und Geborgenheit erfüllte, dass Harry ihn nie wieder loslassen wollte, fühlte sich der kommende Abschied wie das Ende der Welt für ihn an.   
  
Als Erwiderung schlang Draco Arme und Beine fest um Harry und drehte sich so mit ihm herum,  so dass Harry überrascht aufkeuchte und schließlich unter Draco zum Liegen kam. Entschlossen pinnte dieser Harrys Handgelenke neben seinem Kopf auf die Matratze und küsste ihn so fest, dass Harry ganz schwindelig wurde. Sein Puls begann zu rasen, während jeder klare Gedanke aus seinem Kopf verschwand. All sein Denken, sein Fühlen, sein ganzes Sein richtete sich nur noch auf Draco.  
  
Keuchend wand Harry seine Hände aus Dracos Griff, fasste blind nach oben und vergrub sie in Dracos Haaren, um ihn so noch fester an sich zu ziehen. Hitze füllte seinen Bauch und seinen Kopf und er wollte mehr von Draco. Mehr von seinen Berührungen, mehr von seinen Küssen, mehr von allem. Nach diesem Mehr gierend wölbte Harry den Rücken und reckte Draco sein Gesicht entgegen, während er atemlos nach Dracos Lippen schnappte. Rastlos strich er über Dracos Rücken, ertastete die festen Muskeln seiner Schultern und krallte sie schließlich wieder in Dracos Haare, als dieser seine Lippen auf Harrys Brust senkte. Ein leises Stöhnen verließ seinen Mund, während er die Kontrolle aufgab und sie Draco überließ. Er gab sich ihm und diesen überwältigenden Gefühlen hin, die jedes Mal wieder wie eine Welle über ihm zusammenbrachen und ihn ganz weit hinaustrugen. So weit, dass er das Ufer aus den Augen verlor und ein Umkehren unmöglich wurde.  
  
Hinterher lagen sie verschwitzt und schweratmend nebeneinander und sonnten sich in dem sanften Glühen, das noch von ihren Körpern ausging. Träge rollte Harry sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen, um Draco ansehen zu können. Lächelnd beobachtete er, wie Draco immer wieder müde blinzelte und sichtbar gegen den Schlaf ankämpfte.   
  
„Schlaf“, flüsterte Harry und küsste Draco neckend auf die Nase.  
  
„Will nicht schlafen“, schüttelte Draco den Kopf und brachte Harry damit zum Lachen. „Aber du bist müde“, versuchte er dann, Draco zu überzeugen. „Du schläfst zu wenig.“ Nicht nur Alpträume und die Angst vor einer ungewissen Zukunft sondern auch die fieberhafte Vorbereitung auf die UTZ-Prüfungen hatten Draco in den vergangenen Wochen um den Schlaf gebracht. Nun lagen dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen, seine Wangen waren eingefallen und seine Augen glänzten so fiebrig, dass Harry ihn schon mehr als einmal am liebsten zurück zu Madam Pomfrey geschickt hätte.  
  
„Wenn ich einen Platz gefunden habe, an dem ich mich verstecken kann, hab ich genug Zeit zum Schlafen“, erklärte Draco und hob eine Hand, um Harrys Haare um seine Finger wickeln zu können. „Zu wenig Schlaf ist das Letzte, um das ich mir jetzt Sorgen mache.“  
  
Harry nickte traurig und legte sich wieder zu Draco, um sich dichter an ihn kuscheln zu können. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen soll“, murmelte er kaum hörbar und zeichnete konzentriert die feinen Narben auf Dracos Oberkörper nach, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.  
  
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass der große Harry Potter so ein melodramatischer Jammerlappen ist?“, spottete Draco und zog strafend an Harrys Ohr, ehe er sich ein Stück aufrichtete. Auf die Unterarme gestützt sah er Harry streng an. „Du wirst da rausgehen und es ihnen zeigen“, forderte er dann. „Du wirst Shaklebolt auslachen, wenn er dich als Marionette für sein Auroren-Theater haben will und stattdessen machst du endlich genau das, was du machen willst!“  
  
Harry nickte stumm, während das schlechte Gewissen bitter auf der Zunge brannte. Er würde zu den Auroren gehen. Und er würde nicht eher aufgeben, ehe Lucius Malfoy in Askaban oder tot war. Und wenn ihm das nicht gelang, dann würde er Draco suchen gehen. Er würde ihn finden und sich gemeinsam mit ihm am Ende der Welt verstecken.  
  
„Wirst du mir wenigstens schreiben?“, fragt er leise, bevor Draco ihm seine Schuldgefühle ansehen und nachfragen konnte. „Damit ich weiß, dass du in Sicherheit bist.“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde es versuchen. Aber mein Vater wird versuchen, die Eulen abzufangen.“  
  
„Er hat dir viel trotz allem viel beigebracht. Du weißt genau, wie er denkt. Du wärst bestimmt auch ein guter Auror.“  
  
„Nicht so gut wie du.“  
  
Harry lächelte stumm und schob ein Bein zwischen Dracos. Nun lagen sie so dicht aneinander gepresst, dass nicht einmal mehr ein Blatt Papier zwischen sie gepasst hätte. Was dieses Thema anging, hatte er gelernt, Draco besser nicht zu widersprechen. In seinen Augen war Harry in der Lage, alles und jeden zu besiegen, wenn er es nur wollte und zum ersten Mal wollte Harry nichts lieber tun, als diesen Worten Glauben zu schenken. Lautlos seufzend schloss Harry die Augen und drückte seine Nase an Dracos Hals. In dieser Position schienen ihre Körper wie zwei Puzzelteile perfekt zusammenzupassen.  
  
„Harry?“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Wirst du auf mich warten?“  
  
Irritiert schlug Harry die Augen wieder auf und sah Draco mit gerunzelten Brauen an. „Natürlich werde ich auf dich warten!“ Er richtete sich ein Stück auf, um Draco in die Augen sehen zu können, dieser aber drehte den Kopf und sah stattdessen aus dem verzauberten Fenster, hinter dem sich die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes seicht hin und her wiegten. „Draco, sieh mich an“, forderte Harry und legte eine Hand an Dracos Wange, um sein Gesicht entschlossen in seine Richtung zu drehen. „Sieh mich an!“, wiederholte er, als Draco weiterhin versuchte, seinem Blick auszuweichen. Erst als Draco endlich aufgab und zurücksah, löste Harry seinen festen Griff und sah Draco ernst an. „Ich..“ Er brach ab und biss sich auf die Lippe. Doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Und eigentlich wusste Draco doch auch schon längst, was er ihm zu sagen hatte. Kein Grund also, nervös zu sein oder sich zu schämen. „Ich liebe dich, verdammt!“, brach es so schließlich auch einfach aus Harry hervor. „Ich liebe dich! Verstehst du das, du sturer, arroganter Bock? Wenn ich könnte, würde ich jeden Tag neben deiner spitzen Nase aufwachen und mir für den Rest meines Lebens deine blöden Kommentare anhören und… -“  
  
„Stopp, es reicht!“, unterbrach Draco ihm und presste ihm seine Hand auf den Mund, so dass Harry überrascht innehielt. „Niemand kann mir so romantisch seine Liebe gestehen und mich im gleichen Moment beleidigen“, spottete er, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Ich... Ich...“ Immer wieder setzte er dazu an, etwas zu sagen, ohne dass er einen vollständigen Satz herausbrachte, so dass Harry ihm schließlich einen Finger auf die Lippen legte und auf diese Weise zum Schweigen brachte. „Ich weiß“, lächelte er und gab Draco einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du brauchst es nicht sagen. Ich weiß es auch so.“


	38. Did You Know How Much I Love You?

** Kapitel 38 – Did You Know How Much I Love You? **

_ (Johnny Cash – I See A Darkness) _

  
  
„Bereit?“ Unruhig strich Ron seinen neuen Festumhang glatt, den er heute erst mit der Post von George erhalten hatte. Misstrauisch hatten er und Hermine den halben Morgen damit verbracht, jeden nur erdenklichen Enthüllungszauber auf den Umhang zu sprechen, doch am Ende hatte er sich tatsächlich nur als ein gut gemeintes Geschenk von Bruder zu Bruder herausgestellt.  
  
„Bereit, wenn du es bist.“ Nervös erwiderte Harry Rons Grinsen und ballte die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten, um sich nicht doch noch durch die Haare zu fahren und somit seine Frisur zu ruinieren. Bevor er und Draco sich am Nachmittag voneinander verabschiedet hatten, hatte Draco ihn ohne Vorwarnung in einen der zahlreichen Geheimgänge gezerrt und ihn dort an die Wand gedrückt. „Wenn du willst, dass ich mich heute Abend mit dir zeige, dann wirst du mich erstens deine Haare machen lassen und zweitens wirst du genau das anziehen, was ich dir gebe. Verstanden?“  
  
Harry hatte ihn überrumpelt aus großen Augen angesehen und nicht gewusst, ob ob er Draco empört von sich stoßen oder ihn dichter an sich ziehen sollte. Schließlich aber hatte der Triumph gesiegt, dass Draco mit ihm auf den Abschlussball gehen wollte, ohne dass Harry ihn darum bitten oder ihn überreden musste. Seite an Seite würden sie die Große Halle betreten und damit aller Welt zeigen, dass sie zusammengehörten und sich nicht auseinanderbringen ließen. Aus diesem Grund hatte Harry widerspruchslos zugelassen, dass Draco seinen Zauberstab auf Harrys Haare richtete und ,etwas Ordnung in das Chaos‘ brachte, wie er es genannt hatte, und trug nun nicht nur den Festumhang, den Draco ihm ohne Erklärung in die Hand gedrückt hatte, sondern auch eine neue Hose, ein neues Hemd und ein Paar ordentlich polierte Schuhe. Jedes Teil passte wie angegossen und Harry fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob Draco ein so gutes Augenmaß besaß oder ob er das Ganze von langer Hand geplant und Harry heimlich vermessen hatte, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte.   
  
Diese Gedanken aber rückten alle augenblicklich in den Hintergrund, als Ron ihm noch einmal aufmunternd zunickte, um seine Bereitschaft zu signalisieren, und sie zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinab gingen, wo Draco und Hermine auf die warteten.  
Von dem Moment an, in dem Harry den Raum betrat, hatte er nur Augen für Draco. Stolz und aufrecht stand er neben Hermine und blickte Harry mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen um die Mundwinkel entgegen, was dafür sorgte, dass Harrys Knie ganz weich und wackelig wurden. „Du siehst gut aus“, lächelte er Draco ehrlich an und hoffte, dass dieser nicht hörte, wie zittrig seine Stimme war.  
„Du auch.“  
  
„Wow, Harry!“, rief in diesem Moment Hermine aus und strahlte ihn an. „Du siehst wirklich gut aus! Da hat Draco ganze Arbeit geleistet.“   
„Vielen Dank, Granger“, grinste Draco selbstzufrieden. „Ich konnte schließlich nicht zulassen, dass Harry uns bei unserem großen Auftritt blamiert.“  
„Vielen Dank auch.“ Schmollend wollte Harry die Arme vor der Brust verschränken, wurde aber von Draco daran gehindert, als dieser ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog. „Ich mag dich auch in deinen alten abgetragenen und viel zu großen Pullovern und in den Jeans, in die du drei Mal rein passt“, flüsterte er so leise, dass nur Harry ihn verstehen konnte. „Aber jetzt siehst du nicht mehr aus wie ein kleiner Junge, sondern wie ein richtiger Mann.“  
Harry spürte, wie er errötete und trat noch einen Schritt näher an Draco heran, so dass er ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals geben und schließend sein Gesicht daran verbergen konnte.   
  
Erst als Ron sich vernehmlich räusperte, trat Harry einen Schritt von Draco zurück. „Tschuldigung“, nuschelte er und bot Draco seinen rechten Arm an, damit er sich bei ihm einhaken konnte. Anstatt aber dieses Angebot anzunehmen, zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Harry mit finsterer Miene an.  
„Was ist denn?“ Ratlos ließ Harry den Arm wieder fallen.  
„Potter!“ Auf der rechten Seite des Mannes geht die Frau – sehe ich für dich vielleicht aus wie eine?“  
Einen Augenblick lang sah Harry Draco verdutzt an, dann schüttelte er amüsiert kichernd den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, ich weiß recht sicher, dass du keine Frau bist.“  
„Potter!“, schnarrte Draco wieder und sah Harry so lange böse an, bis dieser verstummte. „Ich werde auf keinen Fall den Platz der Frau einnehmen“, stellte er dann klar und bot Harry seinerseits seinen rechten Arm an, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Mehrere Momente zögerte Harry, dann seufzte er geschlagen auf. „Ich hoffe“, knurrte er, während er seinen Arm in Dracos hakte, „dir ist klar, dass auch ich keine Frau bin und mich garantiert nicht so verhalten werde.“  
„Ja, ja“, wischte Draco Harrys Einwand mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung beiseite, ehe er sie hinab zur Großen Halle führte.   
  
Dort angekommen blieb Harry überwältigt stehen und sah sich sprachlos um. Die Halle war ähnlich prachtvoll geschmückt wie zum Weihnachtsball vor vier Jahren. Frische Blumen sprossen an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stellen. Sie rankten über Wände, Tische und Stühle und formten immer wieder kunstvolle Bogen, so dass zahlreiche ruhige und abgeschiedene Plätze entstanden. Über diesem duftenden Blumenmeer spannte sich durch die verzauberte Decke hindurch ein klarer Abendhimmel, der sich gerade glutrot färbte.  
„Das ist wunderschön“, flüsterte Hermine andächtig und Harry konnte nichts anderes tun, als zustimmend zu nicken.  
„Na los, lasst uns einen Platz suchen“, riss Ron sie schließlich aus ihrer stummen Bewunderung. „Ich hab Hunger.“  
Draco stöhnte genervt auf, aber Harry unterband jede mögliche Bemerkung, die ihm auf der Zunge liegen mochte, indem er Draco warnend in den Oberarm kniff. „Nicht heute Abend!“, zischte er.  
„Das ist meine letzte Chance!“  
  
Augenblicklich hatte Harry das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und verkrampfte seinen Griff um Dracos Arm, während er den Blick auf den Boden richtete. Die letzte Chance, der letzte Abend mit Draco.   
„Hey, atme.“ Beruhigend strich Draco Harrys Rücken auf und ab, bis sich der Kloß in seinem Hals gelöst und seine Atmung sich wieder normalisiert hatte. „Tut mir Leid“, murmelte er leise. „Es ist nur...–“  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
Harry nickte und drückte stumm Dracos Hand, ehe sie das Thema fallen ließen. Angestrengt schob Harry jeden Gedanken an den bevorstehenden Abschied von sich und bemühte sich mit aller Kraft, die ihnen verbleibende Zeit zu genießen. Gemeinsam suchten sie sich einen Platz an einem der vielen kleinen Tische, genossen das gute Essen, lauschten McGonagalls Rede und nahmen stolz und wehmütig zugleich ihre Abschlusszeugnisse entgegen. Sie tanzten, tranken, lachten und trotzten unbeirrt allen bösen, amüsierten und abwertenden Blicken. Harry genoss Dracos festen Griff an seinem Rücken und nutzte jede Chance ihm noch ein wenig näher zu kommen. Je länger sie tanzten, desto mehr verschwamm die Welt um sie herum. Ihre Mitschüler wurden zu einem Flickenteppich aus bunten Farbklecksen und die Musik schmolz zu einem beständigen Summen, bis es nur noch sie beide gab und nichts anderes mehr zählte.  
  
„Lass uns raus gehen“, bat Draco irgendwann leise. „Ich möchte mit dir alleine sein.“  
Augenblicklich breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme in Harrys Bauch aus und er konnte Dracos Wunsch gar nicht schnell genug nachkommen. Hand in Hand bahnten sie sich den Weg durch die Große Halle, bis sie draußen an der frischen Luft waren. Doch auch da hielt Draco nicht inne, sondern zog Harry so lange weiter, bis das Schloss nur noch ein dunkler Umriss vor dem klaren Nachthimmel war.  
  
„Willst du mich jetzt etwa in den dunklen Wald zerren?“, lachte Harry atemlos und keuchte überrascht auf, als Draco ihn anstatt einer Antwort mit einem festen Ruck an sich zog und so tief küsste, dass Harry ihn viel zu schnell wieder von sich schieben musste, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später jedoch drängte er sich bereits erneut so dicht an Draco, dass er dessen Atem in seinem Haar spüren konnte. Keine Regung seines Körpers entging Harry, so dass er das Zittern noch vor Draco bemerkte. Fest schlang er beide Arme um ihn und strich beruhigend über Dracos Rücken, während Draco in seinen Armen bebte und immer wieder lautlos schluchzte.  
  
„Geh nicht“, bat Harry mit rauer Stimme. „Geh nicht. Oder nimm mich mit. Bitte.“ Doch Draco schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.  
  
Harry verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl und konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie so eng umschlungen auf der dunklen Wiese gestanden und mit ihren Tränen gekämpft hatten. Schließlich war Draco der erste, der sich löste und einen Schritt zurücktrat. Weiterhin stumm nahm er Harry an die Hand und zog ihn mit sich zur Peitschenden Weide, wo es ihnen zu zweit gelang, den Geheimgang zu öffnen. Noch immer sprachen sie kein Wort, während sie den unterirdischen Gang im schwachen Schein ihrer Zauberstäbe durchquerten. Erst als sie den Raum in der Heulenden Hütte betraten, den sie sich vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gemeinsam hergerichtet hatten, wandten sie sich wieder einander zu.   
  
Wortlos sahen sie einander an, versuchten, sich jedes noch so kleine Detail zu merken. Mit flatterndem Atem und schwitzigen Händen trat Harry zu Draco. Er wollte nichts von alledem vergessen. Er wollte sich daran erinnern, wie Dracos Atem immer einen Wimpernschlag lang stockte, wenn Harry ihn küsste, so als könne er es immer noch nicht glauben. Er wollte in Erinnerung behalten, wie dunkel Dracos Augen plötzlich werden konnten, wie es war, wenn er Dracos Hemd mit zitternden Fingern aufknöpfte und damit stückchenweise mehr und mehr blasse Haut enthüllte. Wie weich Dracos Haut unter seinen Fingern war und wie es sich anfühlte, wenn seine Muskeln sich unter der Haut bewegten. Niemals wollte Harry vergessen, welche Gefühle Draco in ihm auslösen konnte. Wie ruhig er wurde, sobald Draco bei ihm war und wie atemlos ihn seine Küsse machten. Wie Draco ihn mit einer einzigen Berührung Gewissheit und Geborgenheit schenken und ihn gleichzeitig in eine andere Welt schicken konnte, so dass Harry nie genug bekommen konnte. Er hatte so viel mehr gewollt. Mehr Zeit, mehr Nähe, mehr Hoffnung. Sie hätten eine Zukunft haben können und nun war alles, was ihnen noch blieb, dieser eine Abend.   
  
Andächtig befreiten sie sich von ihren Kleidern und so groß das Bedürfnis nach mehr Nähe und mehr Verbundenheit auch war, so groß war auch der Schmerz und Harry musste immer wieder hart schlucken, um die Angst zurückzudrängen, die sich wie ein Strick um seinen Hals gelegt hatte.  
  
„Wir werden und wiedersehen“, flüsterte Draco, während er eine Hand auf Harrys nackte Brust legte und ihn bestimmt rückwärts Richtung Bett schob. „Vielleicht dauert es nur noch ein paar Tage, bis sie meinen Vater haben und dann lachen wir darüber, dass wir so sentimental waren.“  
Harry lächelte traurig und schlang die Arme um Dracos Nacken, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen, während er nach hinten auf das Bett fiel. „Ja“, wisperte er, „ja, vielleicht hast du Recht.“ Aber so wirklich konnte er nicht daran glauben. Die Auroren suchten schon so lange nach Lucius Malfoy und hatten noch immer nicht die geringste Spur von ihm.   
  
Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog Harry Draco zu sich nach unten, so dass er mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht auf Harry lag und Harry Dracos Herzschlag direkt neben seinem eigenen spüren konnte. „Bitte pass auf dich auf“, bat er mit kratziger Stimme und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, damit Draco nicht sah, wie sehr er schon wieder mit den Tränen kämpfte.   
„Versprochen.“ Dracos Stimme war ebenso rau wie Harrys, aber anstatt die Augen zu schließen oder wegzusehen, gab er Harry einen leichten Kuss auf die Schläfe, dann auf die Wange. Er verteilte mehrere flatternde Küsse auf Harrys Kieferknochen, ehe er tiefer rutschte und gleichzeitig mit den Händen über Harrys Seiten und Schultern strich. Harrys Atem beschleunigte sich und er drehte sein Gesicht, um Draco wieder ansehen zu können, während er gleichzeitig nach Dracos Schultern griff, um sich daran festhalten zu können. Er wollte Draco nahe sein, ihn von sich stoßen. Ihn festhalten und nie wieder loslassen, ihn freilassen und auf seine Rückkehr warten. Zu viele widersprüchliche Gefühle wirbelten in Harry und vernebelten seine Sinne. Er war müde und gleichzeitig hellwach. Fahrig zog er Draco näher an sich, um ihn atemlos küssen zu können.  
  
„Schlaf“, flüsterte Draco, als sie später erschöpft und ineinander verkeilt auf dem Bett lagen. „Schlaf, du bist müde.“  
„Hm, hm“, schüttelte Harry ablehnend den Kopf, während er darum kämpfte, die brennenden Augen offenzuhalten. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Es konnten Stunden sein, vielleicht aber auch nur Minuten, die sie in diesem Raum verbracht hatten, der zu ihrem Rückzugort geworden war.  
„Schlaf“, wiederholte Draco sanft und strich mit dem Daumen über Harrys Nacken, woraufhin er ergeben aufseufzte und die Augen schloss. Nur für einen kurzen Moment.   
„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry“, war das letzte, was er hörte, ehe es ihm nicht mehr länger gelang, gegen die Müdigkeit anzukämpfen und der Schlaf mit langen Fingern nach ihm griff.   
  
  
  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen gerade durch das Fenster und warfen zuckende Schatten an Wand und Decke, als Harry am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug. Noch immer leicht benommen blinzelte er in das blasse Morgenlicht und drehte sich murrend auf die andere Seite. Träge tastete er nach Dracos warmem Körper, um sich noch einmal an ihn schmiegen zu können, doch alles, was seine Finger fanden, waren ein leeres Kopfkissen und ein kaltes Laken. Panisch setzte Harry sich auf und sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Seine Kleidung, die am Abend noch in einem unordentlichen Haufen auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, lag jetzt ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf dem Stuhl neben dem Kamin und Dracos Kleidung war verschwunden. Harry blinzelte. Einmal, zweimal. Dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis mit voller Wucht: Draco war fort. Er war gegangen, während Harry geschlafen hatte. Draco war gegangen und niemand wusste, ob sie sich jemals wiedersehen würden.


	39. Hold Your Breath And Count To Ten

** Kapitel 39 – Hold Your Breath And Count To Ten **

_ (Adele - Skyfall) _   


  
„Von heute an wird das Ministerium Ihre oberste Priorität sein. Freunde, Familie, Beziehung – vor alledem kommt ab jetzt die Aurorenzentrale. Wir sind Ihre neue Familie und Ihre neuen Freunde. Gewöhnen Sie sich besser gleich an den Gedanken.“  
  
Harry unterdrückte einen Gähnen und stützte das Kinn in die Hand, während sein Blick träge Lionel Whitfield folgte, der mit energischen Schritten vor den neuen Auszubildenden der Auorenzentrale auf und ab stolzierte. Er war ein junger ehrgeiziger Auror, der nahezu alles tun würde, um seinen Aufstieg voranzutreiben, so viel hatte Harry noch im Vorfeld in Erfahrung bringen können. Whitfields Bestreben, die Karriereleiter so schnell wie möglich nach oben zu steigen, war wohl auch der Grund, weswegen er nun die Neuzugänge begrüßen und in den Arbeitsalltag der Auroren einführen durfte, vermutete Harry.   
  
„Auror zu sein ist nicht nur ein Beruf, sondern eine Berufung und eine Verantwortung.“  
  
An dieser Stelle konnte Harry einen Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken und presste sich rasch die Hand vor den Mund, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Ron einbrachte, der aufrecht und gespannt neben Harry saß und wie alle anderen an Whitfields Lippen klebte. Leise seufzend verbiss Harry sich ein Augenrollen. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte Ron sich ebenfalls für das Aurorenprogramm beworben und nur wenige Wochen nach dem Abschlussball waren sie beide eingeladen worden, ihr Können in den Eignungstests des Ministeriums unter Beweis zu stellen. In einem Rollenspiel hatten sie einen entflohenen Todesser verfolgen und überwältigen müssen. Dabei hatten sie durch ein verzaubertes Waldstück voller magischer Wesen gemusst und sich in völliger Dunkelheit zurechtfinden müssen, ehe es schließlich zum Duell gekommen war. Keiner der Anwärter hatte diese Aufgaben ohne Verletzungen überstanden und die Krankenstation des Ministeriums war über Tage hinweg mit Bewerbern belegt gewesen, die dort ihre Verbrennungen, Schnitte, Knochenbrüche und Fluchverletzungen auskurierten.   
  
Harry selbst war wie durch ein Wunder mit einem verstauchten Knöchel und einem aufgeschrammten Knie davongekommen. Während des gesamten Rollenspiels hatte sein Herz viel zu schnell geschlagen und sein Verstand hatte ihm vorgaukeln wollen, wieder im Krieg zu sein. In jeder dunklen Ecke hatte er Lichtreflexionen auf silbernen Masken gesehen, jeder Ast, der seine Kleidung gestreift hatte, war ein Arm gewesen, der ihn fassen und ausliefern wollte. Einzig und allein der Gedanke an Draco hatte ihn in der Wirklichkeit gehalten. Der Gedanke an seinen Draco, den er nun seit bald vier Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte, den er mit jedem Tag mehr vermisste und ohne den Harrys Tage grau und bedeutungslos geworden waren. Er hatte ihn daran erinnert, wieso er das tat, ihm sein Ziel vor Augen geführt: Lucius Malfoy zu finden und Draco nach Hause zu holen.  
  
„Sie hören bereits jetzt zu einer Elite“, drang Whitfields blasiert klingende Stimme in Harrys Gedanken, „denn nur wenige erfüllen die hohen Anforderungen, die wir stellen und noch weniger werden dem Druck dieser Ausbildung standhalten können. Seien Sie wachsam, strengen Sie sich an und lassen Sie sich durch nichts von Ihrer Aufgabe ablenken, dann werden Sie am Ende Ihrer dreijährigen Ausbildungszeit Ihr Abzeichen entgegennehmen können und zu den Besten der Besten gehören.“  
  
Harrys Ellenbogen rutschte auf der glatten Tischplatte zur Seite und nur im letzten Moment konnte er sich gerade noch fangen und das Gleichgewicht halten. Gespielt zerknirscht verzog er das Gesicht und schlug die Augen nieder.   
  
Er war hier, um Lucius Malfoy zu vernichten. Dafür brauchte er Informationen und Unterstützung und beides würde er nur bekommen, wenn er sich mit den richtigen Leuten gutstellte. Er wollte Ruhe und Sicherheit für Draco und sich selbst – was war da schon ein bisschen Stolz, das er hinab schlucken musste?  
  
  
  
„Harry? Harry!“  
Seufzend hielt Harry inne und drehte sich herum. „Ja?“ Er zwang sich einen neutralen Ausdruck ins Gesicht, während er seine beiden Gegenüber musterte. Nathan und Thomas hatten ihre Ausbildung gemeinsam mit Harry begonnen und bemühten sich seither unermüdlich um seine Freundschaft.  
  
„Wir wollten noch in den Tropfenden Kessel, was trinken gehen“, erklärte Thomas und sah Harry hoffnungsvoll an.   
„Du weißt schon, ein bisschen feiern, dass wir den ersten Teil unserer Ausbildung bestanden haben“, fügte Nathan hinzu und spielte damit auf die Prüfung an, die jeder Auroren-Anwärter diesen Morgen hatte ablegen müssen. Sie alle waren in ein zuvor präpariertes Haus geschickt worden und hatten, ähnlich wie bei ihrem ersten Eignungstest, sich und ihr neu erworbenes Können unter Beweis stellen müssen. Dazu hatten sie Schutzzauber durchbrechen und ihnen gestellte Fallen erkennen müssen. Erneut hatte es zahlreiche Verletzungen gegeben und Thomas’ Gesicht zierte noch immer ein leuchtendes Feilchen, welches er von einer angriffslustigen Teekanne erhalten hatte.  
  
„Kommst du mit?“, stellte Thomas nun auch endlich die bisher unausgesprochene Frage. „Ron kommt auch mit.“  
  
Zuerst wollte Harry ablehnen. Er wollte sich zu Hause verkriechen und über seinen Notizen über Lucius’ Verbleib brüten, bis ihm die Augen zu fielen. Seit Dracos Verschwinden hatte es kaum einen anderen Abend gegeben, den er auf eine andere Weise verbracht hatte. Jeden einzelnen Hinweis, egal wie klein er war, schrieb Harry akribisch auf und klebte ihn zu all den anderen Zetteln, die mittlerweile eine ganze Wand im Wohnzimmer bedeckten. Ron sagte, er sei besessen und bei den seltenen Treffen mit Hermine sah sie ihn sorgenvoll an und schüttelte schließlich wortlos den Kopf.   
  
Nach einigen Momenten aber besann Harry sich und nickte zustimmend. „Ja, ich bin dabei.“   
Im Tropfenden Kessel gingen alle Arten von Hexen und Zauberern täglich ein und aus. An kaum einem anderen Ort der Zaubererwelt trafen so viele Menschen, Geheimnisse und so viel Wissen aufeinander. Es hatte Zeit und Aufwand gekostet, schließlich aber war Tom neben den Mitarbeitern der Aurorenzentrale zu Harrys nützlichstem Informanten geworden. Nichts lockerte die Zungen so sehr wie ein großer Krug Butterbier oder ein dampfendes Glas Feuerwhisky.  
  
Aus diesem Grund saß Harry wenig später gemeinsam mit Thomas, Nathan und Ron in einer dunklen Ecke des Tropfenden Kessels. In der Hand hielt er ein großes Glas Feuerwhisky, an dem er immer wieder nippte, während er unauffällig die anderen Besucher musterte. Viele der Anwesenden kannte Harry bereits vom Sehen. Sie arbeiteten ebenfalls im Ministerium und kamen auf ein Feierabendbier zu Tom, ehe sie apparierten oder durch den Kamin verschwanden und sich so im ganzen Land verteilten. Andere kamen augenscheinlich gerade aus der Winkelgasse und legten hier noch rasch einen Zwischenstopp ein. Diese Menschen waren uninteressant für Harry. Was ihn interessierte, waren diejenigen, die sich in den dunkelsten Ecken herumtrieben, den Kopf gesenkt hielten und ihr Gesicht im Schatten ihrer Kapuzen versteckten.   
  
„Und du hast natürlich wieder alles mit Bestnoten geschafft, man!“, unterbrach Ron Harrys Beobachtungen und schlug ihm so fest auf die Schulter, dass er beinahe seinen Whisky verschüttete. „Wie machst du das nur immer?“  
Harry grinste schief und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Motivation, nehme ich an“, nuschelte er dann und nahm eilig einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Ron wusste sehr genau, was Harry antrieb und wie schnell er dem Ministerium den Rücken zukehren würde, wenn Draco nur wieder da wäre.  
„Er war schon immer der Beste!“, verkündete Ron mit einem Strahlen, das Harry verriet, dass er bereits zu tief ins Glas gesehen hatte.   
  
„Lass gut sein, Ron“, bat er leise und sah sich erneut im Raum um. Dabei traf er Toms Blick. Eindringlich sah der Besitzer des Tropfenden Kessels ihn an und machte schließlich eine leichte Kopfbewegung, die Harry bedeutete zu ihm zu kommen. Rasch rutschte Harry von seinem Platz und sammelte die leeren Gläser ein. „Ich hol noch eine Runde. Geht auf mich.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schlängelte er sich durch die Gäste hindurch zur Bar.   
„Harry“, lächelte Tom, während er Harry die Gläser abnahm und sich leicht über den Tresen beugte.  „Da ist jemand, der mit dir sprechen möchte“, berichtete er leise. „Er wartet hinten auf dich. Und bevor du fragst: Keine Namen. Du kennst das Spiel.“  
  
Harry seufzte geschlagen und nickte. Natürlich nicht. Niemand wollte von sich in der Zeitung lesen, dass er den Jungen-der-lebt mit Informationen versorgte. Entweder weil sie weiterhin in den Kreisen ehemaliger Todesser verkehrten und nicht als Verräter gelten wollten oder weil sie jegliche Verbindung zwischen sich und Voldemort vermeiden wollten – egal wie viel Ruhm ihnen das unter Umständen einbringen würde.   
  
„Danke, Tom. Bringst du den Anderen ihr Trinken?“, bat Harry und legte einige Münzen vor ihn auf den Tisch, ehe er mit einem letzten Blick auf seine Freunde, die weiterhin in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft waren, den Gastraum verließ. Der Flur dahinter war so dunkel, dass Harry kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Mittlerweile aber war er Dank Tom bereits so oft hier gewesen, dass er sich selbst in völliger Dunkelheit zurechtfinden würde. Nach wenigen Schritten blieb er vor einer Tür stehen, die sich nahezu nahtlos in die Wand einfügte. Die rechte Hand schloss er fest um seinen Zauberstab, während er mit der linken in seiner Tasche nach einem Stück Papier tastete. Es war von den unzähligen Malen, die es auseinander- und wieder zusammengefaltet worden war bereits ganz zerknüllt und knisterte leicht zwischen Harrys Fingern. Er brauchte es nicht anzusehen, um seinen Inhalt zu kennen. Die Zeichnung darauf zeigte Harry auf einem Besen, wie er von einem Blitz getroffen und mit wedelnden Armen zu Boden ging. Kein Text, keine Unterschrift. Und doch hatte Harry die Nachricht dahinter sofort erkannt. Draco war noch irgendwo da draußen und versteckte sich weiterhin vor seinem Vater.   
  
Die Zeichnung war das letzte Lebenszeichen, das Harry von Draco erhalten hatte und seit eine kleine unauffällige Eule ihm den Brief gebracht hatte, trug Harry ihn Tag und Nacht mit sich herum. Auch jetzt reichte eine kurze Berührung aus, um Harry genug Mut und Entschlossenheit zu verleihen, den vor ihm liegenden Raum zu betreten. Vielleicht würde er jetzt die entscheidende Information erhalten. Vielleicht war das seine Chance, noch einmal ein Held zu sein und Draco sein Leben zurückzugeben.  
  
  
  
Dunkelheit umfing Harry. Ein kalter Wind fegte über die Lichtung, wirbelte einige Schneeflocken auf und kroch mit kalten Fingern unter Harrys Kleidung. Ohne den Griff um seinen Zauberstab zu lockern zog Harry seinen Umhang fester um sich. Unsichtbar hockte er im tiefen Schatten einer ausladenden Eiche und blickte hinüber zu der kleinen Holzhütte, die sich am anderen Ende der Lichtung an den Waldrand schmiegte. Hinter den kleinen Fenstern zuckte das warme Licht eines Feuers und verstärkte die Gänsehaut auf Harrys Armen. Doch er wagte es nicht, einen Wärmezauber zu sprechen, aus Angst, damit einen möglichen Warnzauber auszulösen. Stattdessen harrte er weiter zähneklappernd in seinem Versteck und wartete geduldig, bis das Licht erlosch.   
  
Akribisch überprüfte er, ob noch all seine Mitbringsel komplett waren, ehe er sich mit steifen Beinen erhob und so leise wie möglich über die Lichtung huschte. Etwa auf der Hälfte der Strecke blieb er stehen und sprach kaum hörbar einen Zauber, der ihm mögliche Warn- und Schutzzauber enthüllen würde. Der Fidelius schien jedoch der einzige Schutz zu sein, der die unscheinbare Hütte von außen umgab und Harry lächelte grimmig.   
  
Das Treffen im Tropfenden Kessel hatte ihm den letzten Hinweis gebracht, den er gebraucht hatte und noch in der selben Nacht hatte er einen Zettel mit einem Namen und hastig hin geschmierten Koordinaten in der Hand gehalten. Er war am Ziel seiner Suche angelangt.   
Mit ruhigen Bewegungen näherte Harry sich der Hütte. Immer wieder blieb er stehen, lauschte aufmerksam und beobachtete angespannt die dunklen Fenster, so dass ihm nicht die kleinste Regung entgehen würde. Seine Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt, aber er spürte weder Angst noch Aufregung. Alles, was ihn antrieb, war grimmige Entschlossenheit. So oder so würde es hier und jetzt zu Ende gehen.   
  
Auf der Rückseite des Hauses angelangt, richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf das Fenster, hinter dem er das Schlafzimmer vermutete. Leise murmelnd sprach er einen Zauber, der das Fenster verriegeln würde, so dass kein Lebewesen und kein Zauber mehr hindurch gelangen konnte. Das wiederholte er so lange, bis nur noch die Tür unverriegelt war. Zuerst hatte Harry überlegt, zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach das Haus zu stürmen und darauf zu vertrauen, dass er seinem schlaftrunkenen Gegner überlegen sein würde. Wenn ihm die Aurorenausbildung jedoch eins gelehrt hatte, dann war es dieses: Betrete niemals alleine ein Haus, ohne zu wissen, was dich darin erwartet. Aus diesem Grund zog Harry nun einen kleinen Beutel aus seinem Umhang hervor und begann das darin enthaltene Pulver in einem geschlossenen Halbkreis um die Eingangstür zu streuen, so das dessen Enden sauber mit der Hauswand abschlossen. Das von den Unsäglichen entwickelte Pulver stellte neben dem entsprechenden Zauber den einzigen wirksamen Apparierschutz dar, im Gegensatz zum Zauber aber verlangte es keine ständige Aufmerksamkeit, so dass Harry sich ganz und gar auf seinen Gegner würde konzentrieren können.   
  
Als Harry damit fertig war, zog er einen weiteren Gegenstand aus der Tasche seines Umhangs hervor. Er sah aus wie ein unscheinbarer, etwa faustgroßer Kieselstein, doch als Harry ihn einmal sanft mit dem Zauberstab antippte, begann er in einem sanften Rot zu schimmern. Routiniert überprüfte Harry noch einmal die Eingangstür, ehe er sie problemlos von außen öffnete und den schimmernden Gegenstand nach einer erneuten Berührung mit dem Zauberstab in das Innere der Hütte warf. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis Harry einen lauten Knall hörte und die Hütte sich nach und nach mit dichtem Rauch füllte. Die Hand fest um den Zauberstab geschlossen stellte Harry sich so, dass er die Eingangstür fest im Blick hatte.   
  
Jetzt musste er nur noch warten und dann würde endlich alles vorbei sein. Nur noch kurze Zeit, dann wäre seine Jagd zu Ende und er würde Lucius Malfoy Auge in Auge gegenüberstehen.


	40. No Matter What You Think, I'll Always Be Around

** Epilog – No Matter What You Think, I'll Always Be Around **

_ (Nicke Borg – Leaving Home) _

  
  
Blasse Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die großen Fenster ins Haus und malten lange Schatten an die Wände. Staubkörner tanzten im Frühlingslicht, das noch zu schwach war, um wirklich zu wärmen. Es war ruhig im Haus. Zu ruhig. Die Stille drückte auf Harrys Ohren und hallte dröhnend in seinem Kopf wider. So lange hatte er sich nichts mehr gewünscht als Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit und nun hatte er von beidem so viel, dass er an manchen Tagen dachte, es nicht länger aushalten zu können. Wann immer Ron und Hermine zu Besuch kamen, klang seine Stimme rau und kratzig – zu ungewohnt war es jedes Mal, sie wieder zu benutzen.   
  
Mit zitternden Händen schloss Harry die letzten Knöpfe seines Hemdes und strich dieses fahrig glatt, ehe er zögerlich den Blick hob, um seine Erscheinung im Spiegel zu betrachten. Mit unbeweglicher Miene betrachtete Harry sein Gesicht. Der Blick aus seinen Augen war hart und um seinen Mund hatte sich ein bitterer Zug tief in die Haut gegraben. Er war gerade einmal einundzwanzig Jahr alt und doch war in seinem Gesicht nichts jungenhaftes mehr zu erkennen. Was der Krieg nicht geschafft hatte, hatte ein Jahr bei den Auroren vollendet. Harry hatte gewusst, was ihm bevorstand, als er sich für die Ausbildung im Ministerium beworben hatte. Er hatte es gewusst, als er zu ersten Unterrichtsstunde angetreten war und er hatte es gewusst, als die Alpträume danach zurückgekehrt waren und ihn Nacht für Nacht vom Schlafen abgehalten hatten. Er war gut gewesen, der Beste.   
  
Die Arbeit war das einzige gewesen, was Harry daran gehindert hatte, sich wieder in sein Schneckenhaus zu verkriechen. Lucius Malfoy zu finden und ihn hinter Gitter zu bringen, hatte ihm eine Aufgabe gegeben, die ihn am Leben erhalten hatte. Nur sie hatte ihn jeden Morgen aufstehen lassen. Und dann war es so weit gewesen. Nach über einem Jahr der Jagd quer über den Kontinent hatte Harry Lucius Malfoy schließlich irgendwo in Osteuropa aufgespürt. Ohne Robards um Erlaubnis zu bitten oder jemand anderem Bescheid zu sagen, war Harry dorthin gereist, um Dracos Vater zu stellen. Er erinnerte sich genau daran, wie es gewesen war, ihm in der kalten Winternacht Mitten im Wald gegenüberzustehen. Nachdem er Lucius aus dem Haus getrieben hatte, hatten sie sich unendlich lange Sekunden schweigend gegenübergestanden und sich abfällig gemustert, ehe sie begonnen hatten, sich wie zwei Raubtiere zu umkreisen. De Schnee hatte unter ihren Füßen geknirscht, während Harry achtsam einen Fuß vor den anderen gesetzt hatte.   
  
Schließlich war Harry derjenige gewesen, der den ersten Vorstoß gewagt hatte. Anstatt seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, hatte er ein Messer aus seinem Umhang hervorgezogen und Lucius’ Überraschung ausgenutzt, um ihn auf Muggel-Art zu entwaffnen. Sie hatten sich im Schnee hin und her gewälzt und Harry hatte einige überraschend harte Schläge eingesteckt, ehe es ihm gelungen war, die Kontrolle zu gewinnen und Lucius Malfoy auf den Boden zu drücken.   
  
Sobald Harry die Augen schloss, war er wieder dort. Er hörte ihren rasenden Atem in der sonst totenstillen Nacht. Er spürte, wie sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlug, wie seine Hände zitterten und wie die Wut in ihm brodelte. Er hatte das Messer in seiner Hand umklammert und keuchend auf Lucius Malfoy hinab geblickt. Auf den Mann, der Draco beinahe getötet hätte und der Schuld daran war, dass Draco sich verstecken und weiterhin um sein Leben fürchten musste. Es war unendlich schwer gewesen, nicht an Ort und Stelle einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Harry konnte sich erinnern, wie er die Klinge an Lucius’ Hals gedrückt hatte, wie sehr alles in ihm danach geschrien hatte, noch ein wenig fester zuzudrücken. Nur ein bisschen mehr Druck und Lucius Malfoy würde ihnen nie wieder Sorgen bereiten.   
  
Harry atmete tief durch und fuhr sich unruhig durch die Haare, während er den Kopf schüttelte, um die Erinnerung loszuwerden. Er hatte nicht noch ein Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen haben wollen und hatte Malfoy dem Ministerium übergeben. Noch in der gleichen Nacht hatte Harry gekündigt und war lediglich zur Gerichtsverhandlung ins Ministerium zurückgekehrt. Heute erinnerte nur noch die weinrote Robe mit dem abgetrennten Abzeichen in Harrys Kleiderschrank an seine kurze Zeit bei den Auroren.  
  
Entschlossen wandte Harry sich vom Spiegel ab und trat zu seinem Bett, um die Decke und das Kopfkissen aufzuschütteln. Ein graues Shirt fiel zwischen den Laken hervor und segelte lautlos zu Boden. Leise ächzend griff Harry danach und hielt es sich vor das Gesicht, um daran riechen zu können. Lange hatte Dracos Geruch daran gehaftet, nachdem er es bei Harry vergessen hatte. Jetzt aber roch es nur noch nach der frischen Bettwäsche, die Kreacher regelmäßig aufzog. Enttäuscht warf Harry das Kleidungsstück auf den Sessel neben dem Fenster.   
  
Sofort nachdem Harry Malfoy an die Aurorenzentrale übergeben hatte, hatte er seinen Patronus losgeschickt, um nach Draco zu suchen und ihm die Nachricht von der Festnahme seines Vaters zu berichten. Harry war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass nun alles gut werden würde. Nur noch kurz, ein paar Tage vielleicht, dann würde Draco wieder bei ihm sein. Doch dann war Harrys Hirsch mit hängendem Kopf zurückgekehrt und Harry hatte sofort gewusst, dass er Draco nicht gefunden hatte. Danach hatte Harry alles versucht, um Draco aufzuspüren. Immer wieder hatte er seinen Patronus nach ihm suchen lassen. Er hatte Eulen geschickt, Aufspürzauber gesprochen und versucht, Dracos Spuren nachzuverfolgen. All seine Bemühungen waren ohne Erfolg geblieben – Draco war zu gut darin, sich unsichtbar zu machen, und je mehr Zeit vergangen war, desto mutloser war Harry geworden. Er hatte sich mehr und mehr zurückgezogen, bis er das Haus schließlich kaum noch verlassen hatte. Er hatte weiterhin jeden Tag seinen Patronus los geschickt, um Draco zu suchen, doch mit jedem neuen Tag ohne Nachricht war es ihm schwerer gefallen, das Bett zu verlassen und viel zu oft hatte ihn nur der geduldige Zuspruch von Ron oder Hermine zum Aufstehen bewegen können. Harry war in ein Loch gefallen, das unaufhaltsam tiefer und dunkler geworden war.   
  
Noch einmal sah Harry sich prüfend im Schlafzimmer um, ehe er dieses verließ und die Tür leise hinter sich schloss. Seine Schritte waren kaum zu hören, als er die Treppe hinab ging. Unten im Flur zog er Schuhe und einen warmen Umhang über und atmete wieder tief durch. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, während er den kleinen Zettel mit bebenden Fingern aus seiner Hosentasche hervorholte, den er am Vorabend von einer unscheinbaren Eule erhalten hatte. Sie hatte ihn vor Harrys Füße fallen lassen, kaum dass er das Schlafzimmerfenster geöffnet hatte und war wieder davon geflogen, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Alles was darauf stand, waren ein Datum und Koordinaten. Harry hatte auf die Zahlen gestarrt, bis seine Augen gebrannt hatten und die Schrift vor seinen Augen verschwommen war. Keine Unterschrift, kein Hinweis auf den Absender. Immer wieder hatte Harry auf die wenigen Zeichen gestarrt, hatte die Schrift mit früheren Briefen von Draco verglichen und es nicht gewagt, zu hoffen. In der Nacht hatte Harry kein Auge zu getan und sich immer wieder von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt. War es möglich? Hatten seine Nachrichten Draco doch erreicht?  
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, vor Aufregung keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, als er vor die Haustür trat und sich mit aller Kraft auf die Koordinaten konzentrierte. Er drehte sich auf der Stelle und spürte den bekannten Druck auf seinem Körper, der ihm das Gefühl gab, durch einen viel zu engen Schlauch gepresst zu werden. Er hielt die Arme fest an den Seiten und zwang sich, die Augen offen zu halten, um den Zeitsprung des Absprungs nicht zu verpassen.   
  
Harry landete auf einem gepflasterten Untergrund. Rechts von ihm lag ein altes Steingebäude, dahinter erstreckten sich weite Weiden bis zum Horizont und in der Ferne glaubte er, das leise Rauschen des Meeres zu hören. Zuerst meinte Harry, auf einem alten Bauernhof gelandet zu sein. Dann aber fielen ihm die Schienen auf, die neben seinen Füßen entlang liefen. Gras und kleine Baumsprösslinge versteckten sie beinahe vollständig. Hier war seit Jahren kein Zug mehr gefahren. Harry sah sich weiter um, bis er das Schild des Bahnhofs entdeckte, doch erst nachdem er es von Wein und Efeu befreit hatte, konnte er den Namen des Bahnhofs entziffern. Marazion. Angestrengt überlegte Harry, ob er schon einmal von diesem Ort gehört hatte, doch er schien ihm völlig fremd.   
  
Unsicher ging Harry auf dem verwitterten Bahnsteig auf und ab, die Hand fest um seinen Zauberstab geklammert. Außer ihm schien niemand hier zu sein. Sollte es wirklich Draco sein, der ihn hier her gebeten hatte? Was, wenn es jemand völlig anderes gewesen war? Jemand, der ihm Selbstsucht und Verantwortungslosigkeit vorwarf, weil er die Auroren verlassen hatte? Jemand, der sich in Malfoys Namen an ihm rächen wollte? Misstrauisch sah Harry sich erneut um und zog den Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang hervor, während er den Bahnsteig mit schweren Schritten hinabschritt.   
  
Eine Wolke schob sich vor die Frühlingssonne.   
  
Er hatte sich von seiner Hoffnung in die Irre führen lassen. Er hätte nicht hier her kommen sollen. Harry drehte sich wieder um und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Am anderen Ende des Bahnsteigs war wie aus dem Nichts eine hochgewachsene Gestalt aufgetaucht. Lange Sekunden vergingen, in denen Harry den Atem anhielt und seinen Zauberstab so fest umfasste, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Dann brach die Sonne wieder hinter der Wolke hervor und zauberte schimmernde Reflexe auf das weißblonde Haar der anderen Person. Harrys Atem setzte einen Moment aus, ehe wieder Leben in seinen Körper kam. Zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller lief er los, bis er vor Draco zum Stehen kam.   
  
Ungläubig sah er Draco an, ließ seinen Blick über sein Gesicht wandern. Seine Augen, seine spitze Nase, die gestrafften Schultern. Er hatte so viele Fragen, wollte so viel sagen, doch kein Wort kam über Harrys Lippen. Stattdessen starrte er Draco nur sprachlos an. Seinen Draco.   
  
Er war älter geworden. Angst und Entbehrung hatten ihre Spuren auf seinem Gesicht hinterlassen, seine Augen aber blickten ihn mit der gleichen Zuneigung und dem gleichen Vertrauen an, wie Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte. Er war wieder da. Er war am Leben. Ein Strahlen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus. Jetzt würde alles gut werden. Egal, was er erlebt hatte, was Draco hatte erleiden müssen, gemeinsam würden sie es überwinden können.   
  
Wortlos streckte Harry die Hand nach Draco aus, nachdem er seinen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Umhang geschoben hatte. Viel zu viel Zeit verging, bis Draco seine Hand in Harrys legte und ihre Finger miteinander verschlang.  
  
„Komm her“, flüsterte Harry rau und drückte Dracos Hand. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit diesem Kapitel geht "Let's Be Alone Together" zu Ende.   
> Ich weiß, dass deutschsprachige Geschichten hier keine große Beachtung erfahren, deswegen danke ich jedem Einzelnen, der mitgelesen, kommentiert und Kudos vergeben hat umso mehr! Ich hoffe, die Geschichte hat euch gefallen und wünsche euch alles Gute :)  
> Liebe Grüße,  
> Tiger


End file.
